Yesterday Morning
by Midnight Rain19
Summary: "Um dear, why is there a stadium in front of our house?" Naruto questioned, looking back to Hinata slowly. Perhaps Boruto had spiked his coffee and now he was seeing things, but then he saw what looked to be like his 12 year old self along with his old team 7 staring at him widely in shock and realized that no, this isn't one of those bizarre dreams of his! Time Travel/Chūnin-Exams
1. When Tomorrow Crossed With Yesterday

"Um dear, why is there a stadium in front of our house?" Naruto questioned, looking back to Hinata slowly. Perhaps Boruto had spiked his coffee and now he was seeing things, but then he saw what looked to be like his 12 year old self along with his old team 7 staring at him widely in shock and realized that no, this isn't one of those bizarre dreams of his! Time Travel/Chunin-Exams.

_For Kurotanbo_

**Yesterday Morning**

**Chapter 1: When Tomorrow Crossed With Yesterday**

"Naruto, you should've left over an hour ago." Hinata's voice hums in his ear. Her fingers thread softly through his blond hair to awaken him, not surprised to see cobalt orbs briefly open to smile at her before closing once more.

He reaches a hand up to intertwine their hands together, tugging her just enough for her to fall back into bed with him.

"Stay with me, I'm already running late after all and you don't meet with the hospital's ophthalmology team with Sakura and the other doctors until in the afternoon." He breathed back, grinning at the hint of red he catches coming onto her cheeks at being tempted. He pecks at the side her of lips and down, ready to leave another series of love bites.

It seems like it's going to be a stormy day anyways; perfect weather for sleeping in and other fun activities!

They can both hear and see the low rumbles of thunder rattling at the windows in the distance, of the sky growing into a consistent dark gray for miles as the scent of rain begins to permeate.

"You know that's a bad idea." Hinata whispers, but it doesn't stop her from moving closer to him as his lips descend back towards hers…

"Stop it Hima, it's _**my **_turn now and this is _**my**_ game!" Boruto's voice yells out interrupting them from continuing.

A loud huff quickly follows, sound of footsteps stomping heading in their direction. "No fair; you promised to share with me! I'm telling Mama and Papa!"

No sooner do they sit up do they hear a loud banging at the door, whizz of violet hair swishing in as soon as Hinata moves to unlock and open the door.

Himawari plops herself onto their bed, already moving to crawl into Naruto's awaiting arms. "Big Brother isn't sharing Papa!"

Boruto is right behind her before either can speak, frown etched across his face at her head start. "Yes, I am! You just keep messing up the controls, _**I'm **_trying to show you how to play correctly!"

"I want to play it my way!" Himawari immediately defends.

"Enough! There's no need to argue this early in the morning! Honestly what have you two been doing since you got up?" Hinata exclaims, silencing the pair.

The four walk of out of the bedroom to see the trail of colorful toys and books left in their wake, interest having jumped quickly from object to object.

Naruto sighs, foot landing on a building block and what he hopes is spilled apple juice. "Nobody is playing anymore games until all of this gets cleaned up."

His attention deepens at the sight of pulled out scrolls painted on and files with random scribbles and doodles he knows the pair shouldn't have access too.

'_Geez, just how many things were they getting into without our permission?'_

Boruto lets out a small whine in disapproval before withering at Mama's stare. Naruto sets Himawari down to help him, both moving to gather as much stuffed animals and tossed clothes their hands can hold onto as quickly as possible.

"Either we've bought them too many things or Father has gifted them with too many presents for their birthdays." Hinata considers, wondering how such a large mess could've been created in such a short amount of time.

Naruto only grins, watching as Boruto takes a rather heavy book and frog plushy out of Himawari's hands to move over to the bookshelf and toy chest respectively.

"At least it's giving them teamwork skills!" He notes positively bringing a laugh out of Hinata.

No sooner does her giggle escape though does the howl of wind return to the windows, rain following after in long sheets of pattering against the rooftop faster than before.

Himawari instantly drops the trinkets in her hands at a flash of lightning ripping across the sky, bounding over to Naruto and Hinata's legs. "It's getting really dark and scary!"

Boruto as well pauses for a moment, stiffening at the loud of crack of thunder that follows shaking the house. His glance moves between continuing with finishing up with their task or following after his sister…

'_I'm not scared, I should be brave for Hima.'_

But once Naruto nods over to him, beckoning him with a wave he instantly joins in.

"Hmm, maybe it wouldn't be safe for _**any **_of us to go out." Hinata brings up gently, ruffling Boruto and Himawari's hair gently to calm them.

Outside the rain creates tiny rivers in the streets, water swelling along the garden and pathway up to the house.

"Papa, can you make the rain go away; please?" Himawari questions, Boruto nodding in agreement beside her.

"Yeah, use your rasengan thing you know!" Boruto adds in eagerly.

Naruto pats Himawari's cheeks gently as he settles himself to sit at eye level with them, brushing away tears simmering at the edges of her eyes while resting his other hand on Boruto's shoulder. "Papa doesn't have the power to control the weather, but we'll all stay here until the storm passes; okay?"

"Okay!" They beam in unison.

The house rattles harder though with another boom of thunder and they both hop into his lap immediately. Hinata catches his gaze when he looks up, lilac orbs holding the briefest flicker of worry as their thoughts align.

'_This isn't the usual type of summer storm Konoha gets.'_

Everything is shaking, rain pounding seemingly from all directions making it hard to focus or hear anything else.

'_Well it is monsoon season, I guess today is just worse than what the weatherman predicted.' _Naruto decides as Hinata settles into his left side for warmth.

Besides, it will be nice to have a day off with her and the kids considering how busy their schedules have been lately. Boruto and Himawari have a knack for sensing when they're exhausted even when they try and save energy for them for at the end of the day to play. At least for today they can enjoy hot cocoa and engage in random stories until the sky clears up again.

Another sharp crackle rips through the air, Boruto and Himawari squirming once more. Hinata looks over to him before everything suddenly goes black.

Power outage.

And again the house quakes, a pressure rising beneath them seeming to sink the house…

Naruto stares around carefully, part of him thinking this could be a jutsu of some sort though he doesn't sense any other people around besides them.

"I really hope this passes soon." Hinata whispers, finding his hand in the darkness.

Naruto nods, squeezing her hand back as he ignores a growing sense of dread in his stomach that something is terribly off about this situation...

-X-

'_When did it become light out?'_

Naruto blinks, waiting for his vision to clear as he takes in his surroundings.

The house is quiet, what looks to be like sunlight managing to slip in through the thin slits in the blinds.

Had they fallen asleep? He couldn't recall ever shutting his eyes. Hinata's head rests against his shoulder, stirring awake from his movement. It feels like they've been sitting for hours, legs feeling numb as they start to stretch.

"The storm already passed?" Hinata asks gently as she too peers around to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary. Same mess of toys, books, and clothes nearby.

Boruto and Himawari fidget as she taps them awake, smiling when it appears they seem unharmed.

"You two okay?" She inquires.

Boruto nods, rubbing out the cricks in his neck. "I think I slept wrong."

Himawari rubs the sleep from her eyes, yawning and stretching her arms out. "Did the storm go away?"

"Seems that way." Naruto answers. Good, Hinata and the kids were okay. He can hear voices outside the door and immediate area, a rise of commotion that hadn't been there before…

"I think there must've been some type of mini earthquake either that or the lightning might've knocked down some trees or power lines. I'm sure all the neighbors and passerby are gathering outside to assess the roads and what not; I'll go check and see if anyone needs any help." Naruto decides as he moves to stand.

"Okay, I'll go and make sure nothing was damaged in the other rooms." Hinata states, Boruto and Himawari moving to follow her.

'_It sounds really chaotic out there, I hope nobody was injured.' _Naruto wonders, clicking the door open as he let out a long yawn.

Instantly the noise all around falls to a hush and he cuts off his yawn midway, dozens of eyes turning straight towards him. Naruto pauses, this isn't their neighborhood street…

Because gone is the familiar greenery of the trees and chestnut colored rooftops he's used to watching glimmer in the sunlight in his walks to and from the Hokage office.

Instead what lies ahead of him is a blank wall of granite, that and the stares of hundreds of unfamiliar faces.

"Look, someone's coming out of the house! This wasn't some type of new jutsu or move was it?" One man questions the closest to him. A brief glance at his attire reminds him of one of the proctors who normally runs the exams at the academy, but that can't be right...

"No way! Houses don't just crash out of the sky like that!" Another man snaps in return, though this is unprecedented. They should be far enough away from the main areas of the village for civilians to not be causing a distraction and yet this family has managed to come through without alerting anyone.

But what strikes Naruto the most outside of their conversation is the apparent tournament his family has interrupted…

His fight with Kiba from the Chunin Exams.

And he quickly closes back the door as the eyes of his younger self lock onto him.

'_What's going on?'_

Hinata regards him in puzzlement seeing his hasty retreat back inside. "What's wrong? I thought you were going to assess the outside of the house and check on the neighbors?"

Naruto opens his mouth before quickly shutting it, voice dry. Maybe he was seeing things, Boruto _**has **_in the past liked to spike his drinks with weird concoctions as he sees fit when he feels like he's not giving him enough attention.

He peers down to his son then, Boruto only staring back at him in concern. "Are you okay Papa?"

"Does your tummy hurt?" Himawari adds in questioningly, reaching her tiny hands up as far as she can go to pat at his stomach.

His thoughts briefly flicker back to the decorated scrolls the two had gotten their hands on, perhaps one of those scrolls in combination with the storm…

'_No, this isn't their fault. None of us knew the scrolls had any other underlying effects to them.'_

Naruto forces on a smile for the duo, staring back to Hinata. "So, there's an arena in front of our house now apparently! Looks like same one Konoha uses for the chunin exams and any other tournaments/competitions."

"Huh?" Hinata blinks.

He gestures for them all to stay quiet, directing them to the corner edge of the farthest window in the kitchen. It's only once Hinata gets a glimpse of the outside too does her breath quicken as well.

"That…That I mean it can't be, but it looks like _**our **_examination period from years ago."

Naruto swallows, teeth clenching. "I think it is."

A sharp pounding at the door freezes them in place, Hinata peeking through the small window space again as she sucks in another long breath.

"It's all of the jounin sensei and a few others."

-X-

**_Past _**

"Heh, I didn't know you could make your shadow clones _**older **_versions of yourself too. Not that it's going to change the outcome!" Kiba mused as he popped his knuckles, bothered by the interruption of their fight.

Not that it's every day you hear a loud rumble before a house crashes through the air.

'_I didn't either!' _Naruto wants to reply, though all he can think about at the moment is the brief flash of the strange older guy who had appeared from the house just minutes ago.

Weird older guy who looks like him!

"Do we need to suspend the fight? There's a high risk of injury to non-participants now." Hayate questions to his fellow jounin, Kakashi however has already made his way up to the door of the house.

He disregards the stares of Gai and Asuma, of another wave of discomfort settling amongst not just them, but the entire crowd.

'_It can't be him, I know it can't be. But then why does he look so much like __**him**__?'_

Minato isn't alive he reminds the clenching of his chest, he'd witnessed his burial and that of so many others who had been lost on that faithful night…

That doesn't stop him from knocking again with more force than necessary, the door snapping open again as he comes face to face with the eyes of the man who looks far too much like his dead sensei.

"You! You're not going anywhere without us getting some answers!" Gai demands far too boisterously before Kakashi can say anything, being pushed abruptly inside with the others.

'_He's not alone.' _Kakashi realizes at seeing a woman behind him with two young children.

Kurenai though already seems to have taken notice of them, crimson eyes narrowing as she takes in the woman's appearance.

Her eyes match that of the Hyuga clan.

"Hey, that's just old man Kakashi and all the other old teachers!" Boruto blurts out, worry in his expression replaced with relief. Himawari peeks her head out from behind Hinata's leg at his statement, fear relaxing at hearing her brother's declaration.

Well, this is just more confusing!

"Who are you?" Kakashi questions to all of them. They have no idea at the moment if these two are enemies of the village, granted their spying efforts are _**very**_ poor going by how they made their arrival.

Naruto pauses, faint grin etching his lips. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Asuma scoffs and from the corner of his eye he can see him gripping at his trademark chakra blades tighter ready to strike.

"Try us."

Okay, so maybe smiling just made them all even angrier!

Naruto instead focuses his gaze back to Kakashi, frowning. He still has that sharingan eye covered up and perhaps the only way any of them will trust he and Hinata is if they expose secrets they shouldn't know…

"You thought I was Minato when you first saw me, right?" Naruto questions.

The room quiets then, some eyes widen while others only fix him with harsher glares. So _**he **_does know about the Fourth Hokage and their remarkable facial similarities.

He holds up his hands in peace, sighing. "Before I go on, you must know my wife and children don't mean any harm and everything we're about to tell you _**is**_ the truth. We aren't sure how any of this happened. One moment we're all getting up ready to eat breakfast, the next a stadium is outside our front door."

"How do you know about Lord Fourth?" Genma asks.

"…He's my Father. I'm Naruto, from what I suppose is you all's future. Next to me is my wife Hinata Uzumaki formerly Hyuga and our two children Boruto and Himawari."

"Hinata as in my student Hinata?" Kurenai brings up, staring closer at the woman now.

Hinata smiles lightly, feeling a bit flustered by the sudden attention of everyone on her. "Yes, the one in the same sensei."

"Prove it! All of this could've been data you obtained from a secret source." Inochi barks out before anyone can bring up anything else.

Naruto crosses his arms thoughtfully before nodding. "Kakashi-sensei, you're going to train Sasuke during the month break that will occur before the final matches for the chunin exams by teaching him chidori among improving his strength and speed. I didn't like it at the time, but it made sense considering your similar abilities related to the lightning style and the sharingan eye you gained from your old comrade Obi-"

"Enough, I've heard plenty." Kakashi halts him, holding a hand up.

How could he know his plans before they even happened? More so, know about _**him?**_

He rarely if ever, had uttered Obito's name aloud in years and definitely not around his students. His eye crinkles at this supposed older Naruto with renewed curiosity and interest until he feels a tiny jab at his knees.

Oh, he's being attacked.

By Naruto's apparent son.

"Stop being mean to Papa!" Boruto hisses, immediately being pulled back by Naruto. He wrinkles his nose at him in disappointment at not being able to have done any real damage, lips twisting into a deep scowl.

One way or another these people know not just him, but _**all**_ of them in some form or manner.

"If it will better prove who we are, you can take a blood sample from us." Hinata offers.

Naruto brightens in agreement. "Yeah! Not that you probably don't already have our DNA in some way or another!"

Huh, he's already made creepy assumptions that are most likely true. The jinchūriki of their village and a prominent Hyuga clan member do presumably have their records on file within the hospital.

Kakashi glances back over to Inochi and Shikaku who simply nod and grumble the bother of a long process going through the lab respectively, though it's not like a spy would so willingly give away a part of themselves. Asuma moves for a cigarette from his pocket, dropping his blades for now.

"What about the kids?" Genma asks, pointing over to the pair still huddled together.

Hinata gives him a steely glare in response walking in front of them to block his view, the beginnings of her byakugan activating startling them all.

"You_** aren't**_ touching or probing at our kids unless you just need to prove our parentage to them; they're only 6 and 8! They are innocent in this already confusing morning!"

Genma immediately backs away, quickly nodding. He thought Hiashi's eldest daughter was rather meek and shy…

But right now he'll think twice about getting near her or her team.

Kurenai can't stop the smile edging up her lips, her student was going to blossom into a confident woman with the help of her friends and Naruto it seemed.

"Fine, we'll collect some mouth swabs and blood from you all. That will get us to the bottom of this!" Gai declares proudly as if this was all part of their plan from the beginning.

Naruto sighs, straightened up as he asks for a few minutes for them to get ready.

After all, if he's going to face his 12 year old self and the rest of his rookie classmates it shouldn't be in pajamas and dried drool from his daughter and son sleeping on him.

He rubs at Hinata's cheeks seeing her frown, pecking her lips gently bringing a tiny grin back to her face.

Yes, they are under suspicion and without Kakashi or any of the others having to say it they know they're essentially being arrested…

"We're in this together. This is normal protocol." Naruto reminds her and Hinata nods in return before she heads in the direction of their bedroom to change.

Boruto tugs at the end of his sleeve, lowering his voice as the rest of the jounin congregate back together towards the front door.

"What is it Bolt?" Naruto murmurs peering down to him.

He points instead back over to the group, cobalt orbs hardening. "Want me to hit one of them again? I can go for the _**middle**_ parts next time and they'll fall down!"

Where did his son learn all of this?

Naruto laughed in spite of their current situation, patted his hair gently and shaking his head.

"No, let's not make things any worse!"

-X-

"Shh look, they're coming out!" Sakura points, Ino following her gaze.

"They don't seem scared…nor do they appear to be some rogue shinobi." Ino considers at seeing the shiny metal of cuffs upon their wrists. Their children gaze around in awe at how crowded the area is, the youngest of the duo even seeming to wave in their direction.

Ino arches a brow. Why are those kids acting as if they know them?

"Is it just me or do they look like Naruto and Hinata?" Sakura asks, jade eyes following the family being escorted out by a majority of their jounin instructors.

Hayate announces all other matches are to be put on hold until further notice leading to a wave of groans and further questioning on what's going on.

Ino nods to Sakura's question, devious grin alighting her face at a sudden thought. "Now that you mention it, even those two kids with them look like a mix of both their features and wait…you don't think?!"

Sakura shook her head, about to utter that _**none **_of the girls in their class were interested in Naruto in that way though Ino had already twisted her attention onto the pair in question.

"Come on, let's go find out what those two have been up to behind closed doors!"

Sakura scrunched up her nose at the thought. "Ino, gross! This isn't what you think it is, surely not with how I've heard Hinata's family is."

The Hyuga's are far too noble with their long history of prestige for their visionary capabilities and tracking down any enemy of Konoha.

And Naruto…well he's Naruto so that doesn't really help!

Ino spared her a glance again over her shoulder, matching her frown. "Geez Forehead, maybe they meet for secret rendezvous! Just like I see Asuma-sensei do with Kurenai-sensei in the forests to the west even if they try to hide it! Anyways, _**I'm **_not going to pass up an opportunity to tease and do some matchmaking, are you?"

Hmm, she's got her there. Naruto's attention becoming focused on Hinata in his spare time instead of pestering her would mean those two could go out on dates together, attend festivals together, train together…all without her presence needed!

'_Everybody wins!' _Her thoughts cheered mentally.

"Pig hurry up, we need to ask Hinata a few questions!" Sakura grinned eagerly, looping their arms together to get to where Team 8 was.

Though by the time they get close enough to her, Neji is already there.

-X-

"Who was that woman?"

Neji asks the very question she wants to know as well…

She squirms under the harshness of his stare, he was already mad enough that the rest of the planned matches for the day were being delayed for who knows how long and now there was an apparent other main clan member he had known nothing about.

"I-I really don't know honest! I've never seen that lady before now." Hinata spoke up, flinching at her stutter.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. I can always just _**beat **_the answer out of you once the arena gets fixed and the next fights commence. We'll eventually face each other whether you want to or not." He warns before heading back over to his team members.

And it's only when he's no longer so close can she feel herself properly breathing again, for her heartbeat to no longer be pounding rapidly against her chest.

He wants to kill her.

Her stomach churns at the painful reminder, Kurenai-sensei had left with the others and Kiba appeared to be heading to take care of the wounds he sustained in the infirmary.

Shino was nowhere in sight, probably having already left with the others, in fact the whole area of contenders who had yet to have their matches were dispersing now that no other fights were going to be held…

Her attention falls again back on the house that had interrupted Naruto and Kiba's fight, sunlight filtering through widening cracks within in the tiles of the roof to the wood aligning the steps. The whole area and outside infrastructure had been damaged by it's appearance, most of the jounin sensei still unsure what to make of getting it out of the way.

Looking closer she can see something carved towards the broken front door in dark cursive, whispering the name under her breath and in her thoughts.

'_Uzumaki?'_

"Hinata, hey did you know that family that was in there just now?" Sakura questions, jolting her attention away the home.

She shook her head slowly, she was curious about them as well.

Ino hums lowly, nudging her gently. "Well I don't know if you've heard yet, but some people are saying they look _**exactly **_like you and Naruto! Funny, huh?"

'_Like me and Naruto?!'_

And Hinata feels her face starting to burn at the knowing grins both Sakura and Ino send her way. The thought had passed in her mind as well at her brief glimpse of the couple, however it was just wishful thinking.

Because surely Naruto wouldn't look at her _**that **_way, not when he asks Sakura for dates time and again…

"I have the perfect idea; you should go find Naruto and see what he has to say about this situation!" Sakura urges her, about to yell for Naruto to come over only to see he's disappeared.

Great.

'_He's probably just as embarrassed about this situation as me!' _Hinata considers, shifting back from the pair before they head off to truly hound Naruto for questions next.

She goes out the back doors she like saw so many others do earlier, crossing into the grassy paths that lead away from the academy instead of onto the main streets.

How late has it gotten? The sun has already begun its trek down in the sky, streaks of pink giving way to calmer blues and violets.

'_Ah, Father might be worried that I haven't returned yet to the manor.'_

The thought made her quickly pause in place, curling at her toes as she settled herself against the closest tree.

It smelled of rain and pine leaves, of the quickly moving storms that were here so often at this time of year and slowly she shut her eyes to think.

No, Father wasn't worried about her…he could careless what she was doing right now.

She'd seen it too many times now, pearly white orbs sharpening on her in the same manner as Neji did before scoffing…

'_You're too weak, a disgrace to our clan and title as heiress.'_

Even in her thoughts the coldness of his voice makes her stiffen, chest narrow in apprehension and grief.

It was shortly after that statement he spent more of his afternoons training Hanabi than her, she becoming a ghost flickering by who no longer existed in his world.

For a long while Hinata's footsteps take her around the woods, spending an hour or so training then cooling off in the chill of the river until her hands and toes are numb.

It isn't until the moon breaks across the sky, white glow casting upon the scrawny tree branches and dusky rocks that she realizes how late it's truly gotten in distracting her mind.

And yet still she can't bring herself to head to the manor just yet. Ko or one of the other bodyguards will find her soon enough and she prepares herself for the scolding of having stayed out so late...

Until her thoughts give way to the woman with her clan's eyes.

'_I need to talk to her, if I can.' _

She'd heard murmurings that she and her apparent husband were being kept under tight security by the ANBU per the Third Hokage's order, but still she wanted to try. There had to be some reason why she looked so similar to the Hyuga clan, perhaps a long lost relative or banished member?

A flicker of familiar blond hair greets her midway in heading up to said holding area, light squeak giving her away as Naruto turns towards her.

Recognition passes in his eyes and if weren't so dark she might've believed she saw a hint of pink in his face.

Maybe Sakura and Ino got to him with their questions regarding a relationship between them after all...

"Hey Hinata, you came too!" Naruto exclaims before hurriedly clamping a hand over his mouth at his voice echoing loudly into the quiet.

Red floods her cheeks, Hinata nervously clenching and unclenching the fists at her sides.

This was a bad idea.

"Y-Yes, I wanted to know if the rumors were true regarding that family and...r-regarding us." She finally breathes out when she finds her voice returning.

"Heh, probably not! Most girls are only into that loser Sasuke!" Naruto laughs sheepishly in return, scratching a hand behind his head.

This is where she'll wholeheartedly agree he imagines, snicker along with him at how gross and unattractive he is like he's heard so many times before from girls in passing whispers.

"N-Not me." Hinata murmurs out faintly.

Heat crawls down her neck at Naruto's confused expression then. Did he not hear her? No, maybe he doesn't believe her.

'_She is weird, no girl has ever said that to me being serious.' _Naruto frowns, however it doesn't seem like Hinata is joking.

And for a second, his heart and mind race unsure how to respond to this growing warmth settling across him.

"Ah, well anyways you came for the same reasons as me, right?" He asks.

Hinata only blinks, watching as Naruto pointed at the building ahead of them in the distance.

"You want to know who those _**imposters **_using our names really are, don't you?! Me too, let's do this together!" He continues with renewed confidence.

This will be much easier with two people!

He reaches for her hand then to get into the shadows as an officer makes a patrol round in their direction, Hinata forgetting for the moment to ask what exactly his plan is at seeing their entwined hands.

All she knows is its probably going to be a break in.

-x-

_Guess who came back when she thought was leaving; that's right, **ME**! This story idea and premise was requested to me by Kurotanbo because I literally had no NaruHina ideas left lol so go thank him/her! I know the main plot and ending I have in mind so if you feel like sticking with me for another story, show some love! Will generally follow the canon storyline with tweaks in various characters interactions, storylines slightly out of order for plot purposes and behavioral changes, let me know if you have any advice going forward!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	2. When We Meet

**Chapter 2: When We Meet**

**_Currently_**

"Um, what are you doing?"

Naruto frowned at the guard's hovering stance over them and blatant ignoring of his question, fingers still poised in seemingly trying to break a jutsu in front of him. Hazel orbs study the pair carefully with a mix of awe and frustration when each of his multiple attempts fail, he supposes then it's true…

'_Those blood test results I overheard from the laboratory and pathology team are right.'_

"He thinks we're a summoning or a genjutsu maybe?" Hinata suggests quietly once the officer goes on ahead with finishing his rounds when he realizes he's getting nowhere.

Naruto snorts then, leaning back against the bricks of their tiny cell. It reeks of sweat and blood in here, murky brown walls surrounding them stained with the past wounds of its occupants. Of course by now the news of their interrupting the exams has reached the ears of all the civilians, causing a mix of curiosity and mayhem.

**_"Have you figured out yet what's going on?" Kurama questions, voice scratchy with sleep. Clearly whatever situation Naruto in doesn't seem like one he'll be able to get out of on his own and yet he still hasn't asked for his help._**

**_"Oh, you woke up!" Naruto mused. _**

**_He didn't exactly want to bother Kurama considering there wasn't much to tell him yet and he imagined he wouldn't react well to seeing him now in a jail cell of all places._**

**_"The last time I was awake you were sleeping in bed with your wife, now you're stuck in jail with her and there are two versions of you both. Well, younger versions that is. Explain." He continues after a yawn._**

**_It sounds much more awful when Kurama says it like that._**

**_"Seems we're stuck in the past from the kids messing with some of the scrolls. I don't want to do anything yet to cause trouble." Naruto explains._**

**_A deep rumble of laughter escapes him then, grin rising up._**

**_"Trouble? Since being stuck with you that's all you ever seem to get into Naruto."_**

He's glad at least that their old instructors in the end didn't decide to separate them (mainly because it's probably easier to watch them both at once), but still a nurse neither of them recognized had taken Boruto and Himawari back to examine them over an hour ago.

And has yet to return.

Part of him itches to break out to go check on them, not that escaping will better improve their situation at hand.

A loud gurgle fills the quiet and Hinata gazes back over to Naruto, barely managing to stifle a giggle at the hint of pink to his cheeks.

"What? They've hardly fed us you know, besides some dry salt crackers and water!" He huffs.

Hinata shakes her head, shifting herself again back against his shoulder. "I know, I'm hungry too. This is taking longer than I expected."

Naruto moves to wrap an arm around her as best he can with the cuffs still binding his hands. They could easily just break out of this stupid metal cage, wouldn't that prove their abilities and true strength?

Well, it would also scare them all!

"Mama, they poked me! It really hurt even when I told them so!" Himawari's voice yells out breaking the quiet, running back up to the pair.

Faint tracks of tears have settled against her cheeks, though more worrying then that is the sight of familiar cerulean having gone a pale white.

'_Did they see this?' _Naruto and Hinata wondered as they sat up, sound of alarmed voices rising up not too far away.

"Himawari wasn't the _**only**_ one who attacked those weird clones, _**I**_ bit their hands!" Boruto adds in proudly beside her, confirming his parent's thoughts.

Oh. Hmm, well guess they're all going to possibly be stuck here overnight now!

"Weird clones?" Hinata asks, Boruto leaning his head against the bars to try and feel closer to them.

He nods, azure eyes softening in concern. "Yeah, that can't be the real old man Kakashi! I'm sure of it you know!"

"Right, cuz he didn't recognize us or Mama and Papa!" Himawari huffs her agreement, stomping her feet over everyone's behavior.

Their kids are truly just as puzzled as them over this situation, shuffling together at the sound of footsteps returning in their direction.

Kakashi.

He pauses to regard them all for a second (particularly Boruto and Himawari over the abilities they've just shown them and this strange knowing that everything they've said really is the _**truth**_) before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a rusted copper key; it faintly shines in the dull overhead lights as he clicks open their door and cuffs.

"None of us understand still exactly what's going on, however by Lord Third's orders you are free to go for now. He's arranged an apartment on the north side of town for you all to stay at until this all gets sorted out. None of this means though that you and your children aren't going to remain under heavy surveillance."

Naruto and Hinata look to each other before nodding silently in return. Anything is better than being in this cramped cell until they can figure out what's going on as well.

Just as Kakashi turns to go though, Naruto calls out to him.

"It's…It's still early into September, right?"

If so, it's possible the months and dates match up properly from the future to the past.

Kakashi halfway turns, eye crinkling as he gives a short nod.

Hinata straightens beside Naruto, speaking up gently. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you now?"

'_These are questions they already know the answer to, don't they?' _Kakashi considers, though he turns to stare at them all fully.

"I'll be 27 in the next week or so." He confirms.

'_27?! So, it really is 15 years ago.' _Naruto breathes out slowly, reaffirming his hold on Hinata and the kids. They need to get back to the house, to check over every scroll and book that will take them back to their correct timeline.

But it's dark out now as they finally step out of the building and surely the house is being heavily guarded if not already tampered with. Boruto lets out a loud yawn, rubbing at his eyes tiredly while Himawari silently asks to be picked up to sleep on his shoulders.

Right, they'll take care of this all in the morning.

Because if it's truly the past, they can't afford to keep drawing suspicion to themselves.

-X-

**_Past_**

"Shoot, we just missed them, didn't we?!" Naruto hisses under his breath.

"Seems that way." Hinata murmurs back.

A cloud obscures the moon once more, darkening their path. They had just managed to sneak their way past two guards only to see the pair in question already being moved out of the holding chambers back outside.

They crawl back out onto the rooftops, watching them pass under the streetlights allowing them a closer look at the duo than from before and the children closely huddled with them.

'_She really does look like a Hyuga clan member.' _Hinata considers, trying to calm her breathing and heartbeat.

Violet hair the color of her own barely brushes at her shoulders, squeezing at the hand of the boy who looks so much like Naruto as well…

"Perfect; they're alone! We can ambush them now!" Naruto cheers as he pulls out a kunai, preparing to leap down from the roofs until Hinata grabs onto the sleeve of his jacket.

"W-Wait, we don't know what they're capable of! We shouldn't attempt a surprise attack without a proper plan." Hinata sputters out quickly.

As much as she too wants to know about these supposed strangers that share their names, she won't risk endangering herself or Naruto if she can help it.

Naruto frowns, hands practically pulsing to get at this man who dares to use his name and pretend to be him! He purses his lips in concentration at Hinata's continued stare before slowly nodding.

"Fine…what's your idea then?" He grumbles.

Hinata paused, observing as the couple grew farther and farther away. "In the morning, early before sunrise we can head to the apartment they'll be at without causing too much of a scene. I overheard two of the guards Eiji and Hidemi whispering it amongst each other of where Lord Third was placing them."

Her cheeks warm at the bright grin Naruto gives her in return, she can tell he's eager to put said idea into action, but it's late in the night now…

And her eyes widen at hearing the center clock in the market district ring out, it's already 10:00 pm.

Her stomach slushes and tightens in worry, glancing back to Naruto who studies her change in expression curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, I didn't realize it's gotten so late! I've delayed getting home for too long now, Father is going to have so many questions." Hinata states in one breath that Naruto barely catches it all.

An easy smile returns back to Naruto's face then, pointing a thumb at himself. "Oh, that's no problem! Come on, I know a shortcut we can take!"

He takes her through a mix of alleyways and tight corners, amber glow of streetlights and porch lights guiding them along.

It isn't until they've reached the block that leads up to the Hyuga manor that Hinata realizes he hasn't let her hand go.

"You should head inside, before they get any more worried." Naruto notes, voice for once quiet and restrained lest someone hear them.

And with great reluctance Hinata nods, biting her lip at not wanting to let the heat and comfort that his hand brings go just yet…

If Naruto senses her unease, he doesn't show it as he slowly lets go moving to scratch his hand behind his neck subconsciously.

He's sure if Hinata was any other girl he probably would've been hit or sent an ugly look by now for being so close, let alone holding her hand without gaining proper permission first.

But Hinata is strange, not self-assured like Sakura or bossy like Ino as Shikamaru related to him one afternoon at Ichiraku's after returning from being ordered around more so by Ino than their clients for a short mission running grocery errands for an elderly pair of women.

'_Now that I think about it, Hinata is pretty nice to me.' _

She sends him a soft smile of thanks, face completely red almost making him ask if she feels feverish or sick before she abruptly speaks up again. "S-So, tomorrow around 5:30 am is okay with you? I don't want to rush you or anything if that's perhaps too early."

"Huh? Oh, yeah that's fine I'll set my alarm! See you then!" Naruto waves, stepping back.

He leaves quickly before any of the Hyuga attendants can notice him, briefly remembering the kekkai genkai of her clan have renowned perception abilities.

Hinata doesn't notice his final glance back towards her as he takes to the trees, unlike the harshness he's seen in Neji's eyes whenever he cracks a crude joke nearby him or in that of Hinata's elders, her eyes look at him with a gentleness he still doesn't understand…

-X-

"Why are you home so late?" Hiashi repeats once more.

Hinata reminds herself she was ready for this, ready for the intensity of his anger brewing and erupting wondering where she could've gone.

"I-I wanted to see her." She whispers out faintly, wanting to immediately curl up like a ball at hearing how tiny and fragile her voice sounds…

'_Weak.'_

The harsh reminder croons at her from the darkest parts of her thoughts.

"Who? Don't tell me you went out to actually follow through with those silly rumors." Hiashi scowls, his eldest daughter's silence saying it all.

Kō for a moment seems like he'll speak up on her behalf, but his lips quickly close as Hiashi's gaze twists on him.

"Make sure she is being properly escorted to on any further ventures for the time being, even if not by you unless for mission purposes." He reaffirms as if she is no longer there and perhaps she might've felt slightly better if he at least acknowledged her existence properly with a slap or painful glare.

As it stands she is only something to be guarded now, to be kept away from any potential kidnappers or enemies of Konoha who even then would only want her for her eyes...

Kō simply nods, there is no room for arguments on matters such as this.

But it will be difficult to sleep after hearing this, Father's footsteps falling away against the wood paneling back to his quarters after barely sparing her a glance over his shoulder with a sigh.

The rest of the night is very much a whirlwind after that, going through the motions of eating the leftovers of dinner to being attended to throughout her bath by her elders.

It is only when she is finally peacefully alone in her room does she feel like she can breathe normally a bit. Her sheets smell of calming lavender and vanilla and she feels the urge to sink and bury herself away from the world.

'_Will I be able to leave with Naruto in the morning?' _Hinata considered, biting her lip at the thought of having to stand him up.

No, she would meet with him on time.

Even if it meant lying, Naruto always found a way especially when no one thought he could and she would as well.

At the peak of dawn she arises, carefully arranging her pillows to look like that of a sleeping body while searching the halls of the compound for anyone else awake.

Nobody except the guards and even then, their patrols don't seem to cover the west ends of the manor that lead mainly to the forests.

That's the way she'll go.

She mulled over leaving behind a clone to further bide her time though she highly doubted such a ruse wouldn't be quickly seen through once anyone of the elders activated their byakugan and she needed all the energy she could spare.

Low lying clouds stretch across a fuchsia and orange colored sky as she cracks open her window slightly, light blanket of warm misty air fanning across her face.

Hinata slips one hand and leg out and instantly hears a muffled gasp behind her.

She freezes, eyes roaming back in alarm before her breathing soon settles down.

Hanabi.

Her sister regards her more in fascination than concern over why she has one arm and foot out her window at this time of day, pearl orbs mirroring her own wide in curiosity.

"Where are you going big sister?" She whispers, keeping her voice soft as to not alert the guards or morning attendants that may soon shuffle about. Hesitantly she steps toward her, wincing at the increased sound of her footsteps in the quiet.

"Is this for a mission? Father never mentioned you had another one today!" She asks eagerly and Hinata can't bring herself to fully lie at seeing her sister's face beam with pride for her, cheeks ruddy with growing excitement.

Still, she really needs to get going…

"I didn't tell him. I knew he most likely wouldn't have cared." Hinata murmurs quietly.

Hanabi pouts, knowing what Hinata is leaving unsaid. How can Father not see how strong big sister is becoming? Surely he knows in none of their spars does Hinata ever _**truly**_ fight her with all the force of a real gentle fist or attack?

Right?

"You won't tell Father, will you?" Hinata asks uncertainly, bringing her back to everything at hand and Hanabi immediately shakes her head as she heads over to her bed, pulling her bedspread back to lie in it.

"If he or anyone else asks, I'll tell them I wasn't feeling good and you were here with me until you got called away for an emergency squad briefing!" She relates.

A small grin makes its way back to Hinata's face then. Now in days it seems like Hanabi is the only family member she has who doesn't gaze at her with such frustration, shame, worry, or a mix of all three…

'_Thank you Hanabi.'_

She would make sure to buy all her favorite sweets from her next mission's payment at the earliest chance she got.

For now though, this would be just another secret between sisters.

-X-

**_Currently_**

"Big Brother, come on! I have to go potty **_now_**! I don't know where the bathrooms are in this new house!" Himawari hissed urgently, shaking at his shoulders again with increased vigor.

"Ugh, five more minutes." Boruto slurred out only to faintly open his eyes to see her fingers rising up in preparation for a gentle fist.

Never mind, he doesn't need sleep!

"Alright, alright! Let's go!" Boruto sits up quickly, grabbing her hand as he hopped out of bed.

This stupid house is confusing enough to get used to, way too grimy and dusty with silver cobwebs seemingly in every corner. After taking them accidentally to a coat closet and what looks be like an old laundry room, they finally reach a restroom.

"I'm going to wait outside, just come out when you're done. Oh and don't forget to wash your hands you know." He instructs her.

"Okay!" Himawari chirps back before shutting the door on him.

He isn't sure how she can be so awake this early, the sun is barely out yet.

His mind slips back to his dreams from earlier, of back in the comforts of his_** own**_ room and not this space they must reside in that smells of mold and trash.

Mama and Papa remain asleep down the hall and he wonders how they can be so casual about this all, surrounded by chipping white paint in every room, cracked tiles, and rusty silverware.

A yawn escapes him as he turns his gaze to outside, pausing at a flicker of blond and violet hair weaving through the trees.

'_Huh?'_

Boruto rubs his eyes, maybe he's still sleeping however he sees the same sight again.

Only this time it isn't just the hair he notices, but the _**persons **_with said hair colors…

'_Why are Papa and Mama outside?' _

"I'm done!" Himawari relates behind him.

"Shh!" Boruto hisses in return, nearly jumping from her touch. She huffs at his covering of her mouth, puzzlement crossing her face as he lowers them to the ground.

"What are we doing? Ooh, is this a new ninja game?!" She muffles out, frowning at Boruto's shake of his head.

She follows his line of sight out the window, to the duo moving out of the forest heading to inspect the side of the house.

"Isn't that Papa and Mama?" Himawari asks softly as Boruto slowly moves his hand away, looking between the two to make sure.

Boruto wrinkles his nose in thought, nodding. "I think so. Why are they outside though?"

'_And something seems different about them. I can hear Papa's snores down the hallway unless he made a clone? Wait, can you make a clone while the real you is sleeping?'_

He's confusing himself.

Himawari is already moving to stand again, smile rising up. "Well, let's go find out! Maybe they're making breakfast or grabbing ingredients! We should go help them!"

Boruto grabs her hand before she can go scampering off to them. Papa said they need to be on guard for any visitors that come to see them after all…

But that doesn't stop Himawari from eagerly slipping out of his grip to go greet the pair.

"Good Morning Papa! Whatcha doing, looking for firewood?" Himawari asks as they slowly approach them, clicking open the back door making them halt in their peering around.

"I thought you said you and Mama were going to test out the stove in the kitchen first?" Boruto questions behind her, feeling a bit of relief now that they're staring at the two of them closely enough.

Papa's same favorite orange clothes, whiskered cheeks. Mama's violet hair and white eyes…

But they both stare at them as if they have no idea who they are.

And Boruto pauses, knots in his stomach quickly returning as he guides Himawari back from getting nearer.

"Why are you so short?" He asks, pointing at this smaller version of his Dad. He expects Papa to have some kind of long winded explanation that will help calm his nerves, however this 'Papa' lets out an undignified snort as his face morphs into a deep scowl.

"Short?! I'm not short besides, look who's talking? What's the big idea copying how I look without getting my permission first?" He snapped wildly, waving his arms around.

'_What, copying how he looks? This isn't Papa, he isn't crazy like this guy!'_

Boruto only arched a brow, stepping him and Himawari back. His heart tenses at his reaction, beating faster, louder.

"Do…Do you know who we are?" He pursues quietly, Himawari breaking out of his hold again much to his panic as he runs into their arms.

"Bolt, Don't be silly! Papa and Mama know us!" She states matter-of-factly, however the smile soon slips from her face as well at seeing the shocked and embarrassed looks they have.

And very quickly, this game their playing is no longer fun.

-X-

**_Past_**

'_Are these really my eventual children?__ The two of them?' _Naruto questioned himself, staring down at his supposed daughter's hugging of him. He remembered seeing two kids with the mysterious couple, but he hadn't given it much thought until now.

Alright, don't freak out that will just scare them off. Someone has to be an adult right now!

But he's scared right now too!

This isn't what he and Hinata expected out of this plan. Glancing back to her he sees her face is already completely beet red, hopefully she won't faint on him…

"Where are your err other parents?" Naruto manages out, alarmed at seeing tears bubbling up in the girl's eyes as she pushes off of him hurriedly back to her brother.

The boy's eyes narrow, suspicion evident. (Is this the imposter? No, he was some old dude, however this must be his son.)

"I'm not telling you anything until you explain who _**you**_ are, you know!" He snaps and Naruto can feel a scowl rising up.

This strange child (who is apparently going to be his future son?) not only really looks like him, he _**talks **_like him as well…

And it begins to sink in that their likeness isn't just by coincidence perhaps, but by a familial connection that makes him pause.

'_Is t__his is what it means to have a family?'_

Hinata takes in a couple deeps gulps of air, glad her dizzy spell is passing. Everyone is becoming charged with fear and anger, their original plan of a surprise attack is falling apart now and the only way to rectify things is to be truthful.

Knowing that, she steps forth between Naruto and she thinks Bolt (going by what his sister said).

"We didn't come to cause any harm, we just wanted to know why there were two other people who shared our names and looked so much like us as well." She explains.

Boruto calms slightly hearing that, she sounds and looks so much like Mom that he sends her a small grin in return.

Hinata smiles back, ignoring the fluttering in her chest as she looks back to Naruto at his continued hard staring at their seeming future children.

'_Our children.' _The words repeat themselves over and over in her mind making her face grow hot once more.

She wondered if Naruto was upset going by his silence, if he wished instead for them to have telltale signs like Sakura's sharp emerald eyes or coral pink hair…

But instead he twists back to look at her, puzzlement in his eyes as he points between them.

"How come neither of them have eyes like yours? They both have blue eyes like me." He asks.

Boruto pipes up again hearing that, nodding over to Himawari. "Oh, Hima gets eyes like Mom when she's mad or upset!"

Hinata stepped closer to him, voice becoming a soft whisper. "Y-You're not upset, are you?"

Naruto's brows furrowed, cocking his head. "Huh? No, why would I be?"

The heat already in Hinata's cheeks crawls it way down her neck. "I-I mean well, I just thought that-"

His grin cuts her off from sputtering into an assortment of rambles. "If this is what our future holds, then I don't mind! I've always wanted a family on top of being Hokage one day, you know!"

Truthfully, he's doesn't feel any strong twinges of ache that Sakura isn't their apparent mother. He's secretly desired for so long to experience the same type of love and affection his classmates have with their own families, to have at least _**one **_girl stare at him the way so many do swooning over Sasuke…

'_This is that look.' _He believes, meeting Hinata's warm gaze.

Has she always looked at him this way?

A familiar tight sensation returns back to his chest radiating out, but this time he doesn't swallow it down or attempt to ignore it as he feels his grin widening as he takes a step closer to her.

"Boruto! Himawari! Where are you two?" A new older voice yells out snapping their attention away from each other.

"Outside!" Boruto calls back.

And just like that reality sets in, their original reasons for coming here…

Because glancing up they meet the eyes of the infamous couple who share their names and faces.

-X-

**_Currently_**

"What are they doing here?" Hinata breathes out, sleep fading away instantly at seeing their younger selves gazing back at them.

"Most likely they wanted to investigate who we said we were." Naruto states beside her, frowning before putting on a grin at Boruto and Himawari's waves to them.

They must've mistaken their younger selves for some kind of enemy or might've believed for a moment _**they **_had gone outside without telling them.

Well, too late to try and cover it up now!

His younger self points a finger directly at him, irritation returning to his expression. "Alright imposter! Tell us who you really are!"

Naruto only stares at him blankly. "I'm you from the future."

"...Don't try to play tricks with me! What are you two exactly, some type of malfunctioning jutsu or clones that can't break? There's only one Naruto Uzumaki! Besides if you're me from the future as you say, why would you interrupt our **_own_** fight potentially stopping us from advancing?!"

'_I didn't do it on purpose! I know it won't be easy to get myself to trust me, especially if I'm going to jump to conclusions that I'm like an experiment or a fake.'_

Though he can tell some part of himself knows in his expression, knows they're the same person and isn't exactly sure what to do or say...

The days of his youth was typically spent using his fists first before people were willing to actually relax and talk.

"If you don't believe him, ask him a question that only _**you**_ would know the answer to." Hinata suggests at their ongoing silence, smiling at her husband's thoughtful look of agreement.

His younger self ponders it for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Alright tell me this, where do I hide the extra ryo I earn from missions and don't say under the mattress, there's a another secret spot; what is it?!"

This will _**definitely **_stump him, he's sure Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei and not even Old Man Third know where he hides his spare savings.

But his older self answers rather quickly.

"In the bathroom, under that 5th broken tile to the left by the tub in a ratty cracked piggy bank we found thrown out in the trash one morning. And also because we know how messy the apartment always is and that nobody would want to go into the bathroom of all places except us if they were looking for extra ryo."

Some memories like that stay with you…

Good thing he didn't ask him something more obscure or random though!

"Is he right?" His wife's younger self asks curiously and Naruto can only cautiously nod.

'_He knew, I've never told anyone about that hiding spot. Nobody else has snooped there or moved the tile piece as far as I know.'_

"Go back inside Boruto, Himawari. Mama will get started on breakfast as well as give you two timeouts for going outside without us."

Their collective whines snaps him back and he realizes then how close his counterpart is to them now, when had his older self arrived down here?

"Are you sure that's okay dear?" Hinata questions from above and he nods back before gesturing for the kids to head back in.

Boruto gives him one final look as he passes him, curiosity shining through in his cobalt eyes and a tiny part of him realizes this won't be the last time he talks with his future son going by his rule breaking…

"I didn't see you move down here, you know." His adolescence self gaps at him starry eyed. Even Hinata's younger self gazes at him in wonder at the speed in which he moved.

He's going to become so…so…cool!

"Wow, you or I guess me we're going to become like jounin level in the future?!" His preteen form continues, practically bouncing up and down in excitement completely forgetting about his anger and suspicion over his identity now.

Oh.

Naruto coughed, shaking his head. "Um, a lot of things happen so technically if I'm being honest with you or err us I'm still considered a genin."

"…What?!"

Watching his juvenile form crumple from eagerness to upset is uncomfortable, he shouldn't speak too much on the future though it hurts to watch _**himself **_be distraught with him.

Things are going to change little by little the longer they're stuck in the past he worries, some things will inevitably slip out or be found out through use of spying no matter how hard he and Hinata try to prevent things...

Or want to prevent certain things.

"If it helps, I'm currently the Hokage." He adds, withholding on saying which number he is exactly.

And instantly his younger self perks up again, enthusiasm far and away greater than it was mere minutes ago.

He glances back to Hinata, smile infectious already matching his own. "Hah, I knew it! Come on Hinata, let's go rub it in to everyone who thought I couldn't do it!"

"Actually, being Hokage isn't super exciting even though I like my job. It's a lot of paperwork and listening to all of the shinobi and civilian's demands for changes in business regulations, work hours, meetings with dignitaries, training sessions, etc." He explains, blocking him before he can go running off. He doubts anyone would really believe his younger counterpart at this point in time, but they still need to play it safe.

He watches as his younger self takes that all in, yes there was a lot more to being Hokage that he didn't know about during his preteen and teenage years.

"So…I still get to wear the Hokage's cloak and hat though, right?!"

Well, guess he knew why he deserved all those hits to his head back then.

-x-

_I'm not sure if you guys are getting confused differentiating between younger and older Naruto and Hinata. I'm trying to make it so it's clear enough though I'm a tad worried I'm still puzzling some readers nonetheless. The way I've imagined this story idea out was to start from the third part of the preliminary exams when Hayate was proctoring and go forward from there with various major/minor events and connections formed becoming altered by future Naruto and Hinata's presence along with Boruto and Himawari (whether deliberately or not.) I'm going to try my best to not create any big rifts in the timelines of past and present, though I do want to take some creative liberties to not just 100% follow canon._

_Anyways, this is a lot of fun writing and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer here's another update! I'm so glad so many people like it so far and I appreciate any and all feedback. I'm blown away with how its already gotten 200+ followers and 130+ favorites in one chapter; I definitely feel the love so keep it coming lol! More new characters and interactions to come for next time!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	3. When Looking Back

**Chapter 3: When Looking Back**

_**Past**_

"Something interesting over there, forehead?" Ino questioned at Sakura's behavior.

She was doing nothing to hide herself really, pressed against a brick wall staring across the busy street corner. It was approaching the lunch hour, most civilians moving about going over prices of various goods at the market square or collecting a quick meal on the run from one of the many food stands.

The area was infused with the scents of grilled meats, spices, boiling soups and Ino sighed at the particular waft of sweets coming from one of the bakeries, reminded once more of her light breakfast.

"Shh, Pig! And yes if you must know, it's _**very **_interesting!" She replies and Ino follows her line of sight across the way at her emphasis.

Ichiraku's.

And a grin etches up her face at seeing the pair in question that has Sakura's complete focus.

Naruto and Hinata; alone.

"Are they on a date?!" Ino asks point blank, joining herself with Sakura to watch the pair. Sakura merely shrugs in response, jade eyes swerving between the two every few minutes.

"I don't know, but ever since that incident with that strange house crashing through the arena I've seen those two together more often. This is my first time catching them in the act so to speak."

Ino sighs happily then, this truly is a welcome sight to see; if only they were closer to get and hear more details. Perhaps Naruto won't be as infuriatingly loud or energetic during class or missions with Hinata's affection and Hinata will be emboldened to speak up more with Naruto's encouragement.

And of course most importantly this is probably the best gossip worthy news she's witnessed all week! Mrs. Amaya and Mrs. Furuta will **_definitely_** want to hear the news regarding one of Konoha's most prominent clans come Tuesday when they make their annual trip to the store to check out their latest deliveries of flowers and seeds.

"Did you ever get a chance to ask them about that older couple?" She ventures at seeing Naruto and Hinata pull together some ryo before moving to get up.

Sakura shakes her head, tugging Ino to move back into the shadows with her as the duo enter the streets once more. It's crowded enough, but her trademark pink hair will instantly make them stick out.

"No, I'll ask him tomorrow. Kakashi-sensei wanted to de-brief us over what all the jounin sensei are planning for restructuring the rest of the exam matches."

'_It must be true what those reports I've heard throughout the hospital are saying that those two really are an adult Naruto and Hinata. In that case it means in the future they'll get married and have kids so I can ask one of them if they know who __**I'm**__ married too as well…'_ Sakura pondered, Sasuke's image briefly coming to mind before she shook it away.

Part of her thoughts reminded her that now wasn't the time to be thinking of love and other frivolous topics, not when her brief glances of seeing the older Naruto and Hinata throughout the city they appear so...alarmed.

They're coming here wasn't on purpose.

They know things about everyone though, things that have yet to occur and she can't help it, she wants to know what her own future holds. What she can do to maybe help or change things, surely they would at least tell her that, right?

'_I__s it too dangerous for me to know though?' _She wonders before shooting the thought down. The life of a shinobi was always going to be faced with various perils and trials, dangerous or not. If they could prevent major catastrophes from occurring she was sure they would let Lord Third and his advisory team know.

But then again...what if doing so created alternate terrible events to occur? At that, the beginnings of a headache start to pound at the back of her skull the more she thinks on the harm her innocent questions could probe into and create.

She hadn't related to Ino any of these additional parts of her plan, these other questions she eagerly wanted to know...

They were finally starting to patch things up between them now, the last thing she wanted was to go back to square one where they seemed to only constantly bicker and squabble with each other over pointless things.

Ino glanced over to the center square's clock, blue eyes widening.

"Crap, I gotta go forehead! I promised to meet with my team at Yakiniku Q over 15 minutes ago! Let me know as soon as you hear anything!" She orders before getting up with a wave, making a phone signal with her hands before disappearing into the crowds.

Sakura only smiled giving a tiny wave in return before standing up as well as she dusted herself off. She would keep that promise!

Mostly!

-X-

_**Currently**_

"They're looking for me."

Hinata states it with such certainty, such a knowing Naruto wonders just briefly if he shouldn't simply toss their blankets back over themselves in order to forget that this is their new reality.

"Who is?" He asks warily, even if he already has his answer.

"Most of the Hyuga men and elders, Father leading them around the village." Hinata breathes out, wounding her fingers around the loose threads of their sheets until they snap under her pressure.

Naruto reaches a hand out to her face, turning her gaze slowly until their eyes meet. If there's anything Hinata wants him to do, he will…

Hinata tacks on a smile, shaking her head at the implications of his stare. "I don't want to fight them if at all possible Naruto. They've been put into a position wondering who I and Himawari are concerning why we have abilities that match that of the clan, even with the lab results it's normal to still be wary and worried an enemy or spy infiltrated and stole a family member's eyes without them knowing. It will look bad if they don't investigate more into it."

Naruto only furrows his brows, mulling over her explanation. "Even knowing how your family is right now? Not the most friendly to listen to talking first even with all they already know."

"True, but I'm not afraid of Father or any of the elders. They'll know I'm really Hinata once I clarify it all."

'_Or rather more likely, I'll have to force them to listen to me.'_

She reddens at Naruto's continue staring though, pressing close enough that she finds herself sliding back down into the covers as he begins to drift over her.

"Um, dear?"

Naruto brightened, seriousness fades away as fingers move to her sides to hold her in place. From looking down he can see despite Hinata's squirming that she's becoming aroused too, nipples beginning to protrude against her nightgown.

"Or and hear me out now with this_** better**_ option, you stay here and I'll help you forget all about that drama!" He purred.

The groceries can wait another hour or two, everything can wait…

And Hinata's sure he'll make good on his promise, feeling the beginnings of his erection up against her with increased force. She moves a hand down to brush and slide at his boxers, eliciting a sharp groan out of him when she briefly thumbs at the tip.

"Hinata…"

A knock at the door startles them both though (their usual interruption as of late), Naruto tumbling off of her at hearing Boruto's voice.

"Papa, Mama, can we come in?" He questions.

"Hold on just a second!" Naruto yells back, heading for the closet tossing out his and Hinata's clothes.

Boruto has his and Himawari's eyes covered when he eventually clicks open the door, backs turned.

"Is it safe to turn around yet? You need to be wearing clothes not underwear!" He hisses, Himawari's restrained giggle bubbling out at his instructions.

'_Well, good thing you didn't come five minutes later.' _Naruto muses as he and his sister bound in.

"What are we doing today? Hima and I are bored! There's no TV or internet here!" He whines, Himawari mimicking his pouting and action as he throws his hands out against the end of the bed.

Hinata glances over to Naruto who nods silently at her recommendation. "Mama needs to meet up with Grandpa for a bit, but in the meantime we'll go to the store and get some food then explore the park. How about that?"

Boruto beams in agreement, though Himawari gains a look of puzzlement. "Why can't we all visit Grandpa?"

Because Grandpa has no idea who you are…

And most likely won't react well.

Naruto placates her by ruffling with her hair. "Oh, it's just going to be boring clan business and paperwork! If you two behave, we _**might **_also make a trip to the toy store too!"

Okay so bribery isn't the best route! Hinata mouthing 'you could've used ice cream or burgers instead!' The duo hopping up and down eagerly now discussing what toys their going to pick.

Their day is typically the 'best ever' if they get to eat their favorite foods at some point.

"We'll get Mama some cinnamon rolls too from the bakery!" Naruto adds in cheerfully at glancing towards Hinata's slight frown making her break into a laugh and grin as he moved to take their children's hands to get them dressed and ready. They each give her a peck on the cheek goodbye, Naruto's lasting the longest on her lips before she's left alone.

Naruto always knew what to say, when it came to his enemies down to changing the dynamics of her family…

'_I'll probably want something sweet knowing the type of day I'm getting into anyways.'_

-X-

It's a little after noon after getting out of the marketplace when Naruto sees it from the corner of his eye.

Spiky long white hair.

'_No it can't be, why is he back in the village so early?'_

Wait, Jiraiya **_did _**return to Konoha shortly after his preliminary matches had finished, though he can't know for sure if it's to visit with him yet or not. The recollections slowly return back, of having to make a sexy jutsu just to get his attention to take him on as a student to prepare for the finals.

The air becomes warmer, his throat constricting up at the painfully familiar sight of the man even if just from behind. The sun seems to be beating on him and the kids twice as hard now, shade from the passing clouds and streams of light winds overhead no longer keeping them cool.

His whole body starts to feel numb, chest shrinking in on his pounding heart. If he and Hinata didn't want to believe they were in the past, seeing this is the proof.

And he wishes more than ever now that Hinata was indeed here with him and the kids, to squeeze at his hand to remind him he's okay…

But Jiraiya is alive right before him again and he feels about ready to heave.

'_Breathe, relax. Don't overreact.' _

"Papa, my feet are hurting and getting sweaty; can you carry me please?!" Himawari exclaims, pointing to her pink sandals now scrapped with a mix of dirt and grime.

And Naruto glances down, sucking out another breath he had subconsciously been holding in.

"Okay, I'll pick you up for a bit." He states quietly forcing on a weak grin, bending himself down as Himawari eagerly climbs on.

He glances back to Jiraiya to see if he's still there lingering along the rooftops and fences, following his gaze towards the hot springs district.

'_Of course.'_

"Same pervert as ever." Naruto mutters to himself as he adjusts Himawari onto his back properly only to see Jiraiya's dark eyes have moved on…

Towards him.

"Who's that?" Boruto questions at seeing Jiraiya's roaming stare, nearly moving a hand up to point before Naruto stops him.

'_Crap. Crap. Crap!' _

"You guys want to get ice cream now? I think I saw a stand on the opposite side of the park! He gestures a bit too eagerly to get them away from here.

Maybe Jiraiya hadn't noticed them yet, though he doubted he could blend in well with the crowd surrounding him filled far too much with what seemed to be passing businessmen and older middle-aged women mingling about.

He moves to turn them back in the direction of the market, to pretend he never saw him only to feel a familiar pat on his shoulder.

"Huh, so the rumors were right. You really _**do **_look like him!" Jiraiya chuckles at Naruto's frozen expression.

His response confirms his earlier suspicions. It isn't to visit his younger self yet and begin preparations for the training trip they'll eventually go on, no it's because of _**him.**_

Someone, most likely Old Man Third sent him a message probably asking him to investigate further into his and Hinata's case. It made sense the more he mulled on it, Jiraiya was (no **_is_**, right now) one of the best spies Konoha has in terms of his vast network of connections within other regions and amongst the shady red light districts…

'_What should I say? He'll see through my lies, won't he?' _Naruto reminded himself.

"So let's you and I take a walk, shall we? I want to be caught up on the whole story too!" Jiraiya continues merrily, though he doesn't miss the tighter grip he asserts on his shoulder.

He can't get out of this, at least not without creating even more suspicion on himself.

"Fine, but no bars or clubs I have my children with me." Naruto snorts, emphasizing Boruto and Himawari's curious looks at him.

They only know Jiraiya from photos and his stories and even then, he isn't sure how much they remembered.

Jiraiya shrugs, you can never start too early with teaching kids the wonders of puberty, but he'll entertain this guy for now!

Konoha's riverside park is busy enough for them to not be noticed, Jiraiya leading them into some shade as his grin finally slips away.

"Alright, start talking."

Naruto hesitated, it's strange to have Jiraiya stare at him with such confusion and uncertainty over his identity. He already has an idea of what's running through his mind…

"I'm Naruto from the future. I know you might've first thought that I was my father Minato, however I know already what happened to him and Mom in the sacrifices they made for me and the reasons it was kept from me for so long. You're going to take me on a 3 year training trip soon to help me have better control over Kurama amongst get stronger to better be at Sasuke's level." He explained, stopping himself before he said too much.

He didn't know who else could be watching or listening to him.

'_Kurama? I've never heard anyone go by that name for the Nine Tails.'_

Jiraiya arches a brow, it's all a very bold statement to make though it correlates with what Kakashi and Hiruzen have already told him.

"And I assume you have a way to confirm this, right?"

Naruto nodded, pulling out his old frog wallet going through a mix of photos of him and Hinata, Team 7, the kids as babies until he reaches the one of the two of them shortly after he had bought him the orange and black jacket he wore throughout most of his teen years. Time had aged the photo to a dull yellow-grey, tiny cuts and bent angles at the corners, though the image was clear enough.

"The date on the back is about 2 or so years from now in your handwriting." He points out quietly as Jiraiya stares over the image in detail before handing it back to him.

He's made Jiraiya speechless.

"…You're really that runt?" He asks slowly, looking him up and down.

"I'm not a runt anymore!" Naruto counters, however he can't stop the grin rising up at the look of wonder in Jiraiya's expression.

"Wow, no kidding! You're going to shoot up! Ah, so you're really from the future then? Tell me, am I like on the 10th installment in my Make-Out Paradise series? Ooh, or maybe they've started created movies of them and I'm truly world famous throughout all the nations now for my writing!" He boasts.

Naruto's smile cracks for a second before he forces it back on, nodding.

"Books or not, you're already world famous for being a super pervert as you call yourself."

He hears the break in his voice though as the words slip out, Jiraiya pausing to look at him again fully. The lump is returning back to his throat, an ache settling like rocks once more on his chest.

The memories are coming back...

"Hey, these are your children, right? Guess my lessons with training you on the opposite sex really _**stick**_ _**in **_if you know what I mean!" He jokes at observing Boruto and Himawari play with the leaves to hopefully lighten whatever stress is going through his old student.

Naruto grins at his utterly dumb joke, but it's too late…

His cheeks feel wet and he can taste the salt on his lips, clenching his teeth together to stop the rest of his tears from coming.

'_It's not only Boruto and Himawari you'll never meet properly. I wanted you to see my inauguration day for becoming the Seventh Hokage, be right there beside me when Hinata and I got married.'_

Jiraiya pats his shoulders gently, gaining his attention once more.

When he speaks again his voice is subdued, quieter than he's ever heard it before.

"If...If I'm not here to see all this, see you grow up Naruto into the man before me now that's okay. You're going to obtain your goals, create peace within the village and other nations, and most importantly gain the family you didn't have growing up. Heh, that's far and away more than I ever gave you!"

He slaps his back a bit harder, Boruto turning their way at the noise and instantly dropping at the collection of colorful shrubbery and foliage he and Himawari had gathered.

"Papa, are you okay?! Are you hurt?" He demands at seeing the tear streaks along his face.

Himawari trails after him and Jiraiya blinks at the momentary flash of white in the blue of her eyes staring him down with rapidly increasing anger.

'_Was that the byakugan just now?'_

Boruto twists a glare at Jiraiya assuming he's the cause of his Father's upset who moves his hands away defensively.

And it's only then does some recognition spark in his expression.

"Wait, aren't you the weird old frog guy that used to be Papa's teacher? From the pictures in the album?" Boruto questions.

"Who?" Himawari asks.

"You know, the one Mama and Papa said wrote those nasty books we can't read? He can summon those giant frogs to appear like Papa and Big Brother Konohamaru." Boruto explains.

Himawari lights up at that, anger melting into excitement as she clapped her hands together giddily. "Ooh, he can make those big froggies arrive like Papa does?! Show me!"

"They're toads actually." Jiraiya attempts to correct the pair.

Neither hears him!

Because now the two have moved on to keenly chatting over what animals would be the coolest to summon and where such huge animals could live at in the city without being noticed or somehow captured.

"Any reason why they refer to me as 'Weird Old Frog Guy?'" Jiraiya huffs.

What a horrible name for the future children of Konoha to know him by!

However, maybe he can change their opinions of him by teaching them a thing or two.

Naruto shrugs, true laugh escaping him since this whole afternoon started at seeing Jiraiya's pouting. It occurs to him then if he and Hinata will be stuck here for awhile that they should make the most of it for Boruto and Himawari; that they can at least help their adolescent selves too by training them just a bit on how to prepare for the years ahead even if it means their memories could become altered in the process. It would be nice to not repeat feeling so alone or lost in the chaos of the shinobi world...

"I wasn't about to tell my two young kids how much of a dirty old pervert you _**really**_ are! I'd rather they have an innocent childhood; unlike the things you exposed me to on our journey."

"…Good point!"

-X-

"Must you all keep following me? This has been going on for long enough." Hinata ventures, perching herself against a thick branch.

It's getting tiring having to pretend she doesn't notice her clan's piercing white orbs, byakugan trailing her every move and turn as she visited a few stores to get some decor for the house along with some medicine in case any of them come down with something.

Afternoon is giving way to evening, twilight setting in giving the sky a mix of golden autumn colors. Night would come within the next hour or so she imagined, stars becoming visible as a fragment of moonlight grew brighter in the distance.

She was starting to smell of sweat and pine needles, wanting nothing more than to simply head back to the temporary dwelling she and Naruto must call home for now, to check on Boruto and Himawari to make sure they've ate dinner and had their baths…

But none of that can be done, not when she doesn't know how Father would truly react to their existence in terms of their Hyuga relation.

To her marriage to Naruto.

Hiashi halts the set of guards at his side, eyes narrowing at the sharpness of her tone. Did she know who she was talking to? She wasn't a branch member apparently going by the lack of the familiar branding that would've been along her forehead, though it just didn't make sense who she said she was. It was one thing to see the confirmation of their blood relation on paper, another to see it now in person.

"I'll ask you once again, explain who you are and why you have our clan's abilities?" He questioned.

Hinata turns to look at him fully then away from the darkening sky, nails digging in her palms creating a litter of tiny crescents.

"I already told you Father as much as you don't seem to want to believe it, it's me...Hinata."

Same soft voice as his daughter's, same facial shape, and violet hair.

However these hard eyes watching him don't match the shy, wavering ones of his eldest. Eyes that normally can't meet his gaze for more than a few seconds.

"If your intentions are to harm me or come after my husband and children just know that would be a mistake." She warns.

The smile leaves her face then, all pleasantries over.

'_What could've brought about this change over the years?'_

He clicks his tongue, burying down the worried thought that _**he **_is the cause. It's a possibility, his training sessions with Hinata had been long and vicious before he had opted to switch his attention over to her sister. Perhaps down the line she eventually breaks and becomes colder.

No, still there must be more to it than that.

Because this silence and assuredness in white orbs mirroring his own have seen similar pains, sorrows, and angers like his…

'_War.' _He thinks.

Something he never imagined Hinata or Hanabi would have to go through.

"Let me handle this Uncle. _**I **_can get answers out of her." Neji asserts, breaking their stare down.

Before Hiashi can question or ask what his plans exactly are, he's already leapt up towards the trees.

He activates his byakugan, Hinata doing the same as fingers poise upward ready to strike when he gets close.

'_There's no way this woman can be Hinata. The same pathetic girl who's always losing during_ _our_ _sparring sessions at the manor, who can't even defeat her own little sister.'_

And then he sees it, two brilliant azure flames appearing to arise from her hands morphing into the shape of lions.

It's not a move he's ever witnessed, frowning at her ease of dodging each round of his attacks as if they were nothing. Fellow branch and clan members alike move in from the sides to help, but this supposed Hinata blocks it all, brushing aside kunai from all directions while still remaining focused on him.

"Father hasn't told you the truth yet about Uncle Hizashi, has he? Of the sacrifice he made for the clan?" She whispers.

He ignores the question, because there is nothing for Uncle to say over that matter from years ago leading to this destined life of his to serve the main branch and be chained, however she confuses him at what she says next.

"I miss you."

She doesn't give him a chance to speak though, a searing jolt of pain strikes directly at his stomach making everything go dark.

When Neji awakens again, it's to find himself back at the Hyuga manor, Hiashi sitting beside him. He shifts at seeing his eyes open, gesturing for him to lay still and continue to rest.

"It was her." He voices quietly.

"That older woman is really Hinata?" Neji reiterates, ignoring the throbbing that sears down to his legs at attempting to sit up only to fall back against his bedspread again. He feels a lingering heat as he presses a hand to his stomach, to where bruises will soon surely form.

Hiashi simply nods. "Her abilities and skills match those only a Hyuga clan member could know. We'll leave it alone for now, though I asked that that she and her husband come by when they're more settled in so that we can better clear up this situation without creating anymore skirmishes. I'm sure she'll indulge us if she doesn't want to cast any further misgivings or suspicion upon herself and her family."

He leaves Neji alone then to get some sleep, but his mind only replays over the last words she said to him, now wondering the meaning behind her cryptic words regarding the fate of his father and what it will mean for his future ties between him, Hinata, and Hanabi…

'_I miss you...'_

-X-

_**Past**_

'_It isn't fair.' _

Father knew she would've wanted to come along on the trek to encounter her future self, purposely making sure they would already be gone by the time she got back from meeting with Kurenai-sensei and the others to discuss how the rest of the exams would go.

If she had perhaps witnessed at least one of her abilities, seen her fighting process then maybe she could've learned at least one move in time to be prepared for whoever she would face in the tournament next...

Neji's hardened eyes flashed to mind then, of eyes waiting to pinpoint and strike at every last vital point she had. It seemed like he had been injured going by so many attendants crowding around him since his and Father's return, gaze refusing to meet hers.

'_Maybe I can catch her within the stores at some point and ask if she would train me in secret.' _Hinata considered, swallowing down a growing lump in her throat.

No, there was no way such a thing wouldn't quickly reach Father's ears. He clearly didn't want her to spend too much or anytime at all around her older self with all the uncertainty and suspicion surrounding her, despite all that she could learn from her to finally be seen as strong in his eyes.

The low hum of crickets isn't enough of a distraction to her wandering thoughts, silver crescent moon creating shining ripples in the garden's pond.

She and Naruto had barely gathered any information during their first meeting with their older selves, opportunities missed time and again at only catching a few glimpses of them after that.

'_It would have been considered a risk Lady Hinata, you haven't fully earned Master Hiashi's trust back yet. Besides, we don't know for sure yet if this supposed woman really is you. Your body as well could potentially have a negative reaction if you get too close to her.'_

Those had been the words Kō had used to explain Father's reasons for not bringing her along, no matter how he tried to spin it though it still sounded like excuses to her.

She hadn't felt any uncomfortable signs of dizziness or nausea from having been so near to her future counterpart during their early morning encounter after all and she still wished to know more about her on what exactly caused them to be here, what she was up to in the future…

And mainly when had she and Naruto become so close.

A light tapping at the door breaks her out of her thoughts, surprised when she hears Father's voice asking if he can come in.

'_They're back early.'_

For a long while neither speak, Hinata restraining back the urge to squirm within her blankets. If Father notices her discomfort, her stress at his mere presence surely he'll react with more bouts of harsh training for her with all the elders in the morning.

"I met her." Hiashi eventually says, watching his oldest stiffen at his words.

"How err, how is she?" Hinata questions, gathering her voice. He didn't know she already met with her first, albeit they hadn't directly talked to each other.

Yet.

Hiashi mulled over finding a proper answer, it's true the woman they made contact with in the forest is his oldest daughter from the future. It was clear enough in the information she knew, the blood results from the hospital, and the abilities he saw her have…

Though he still can't figure out when the daughter before him _**now**_ will become like her.

Because her future counterpart spoke with such ease and confidence that was unfounded in the Hinata in front of him.

He pushed Hinata for the purposes of her becoming a proper heiress to lead their clan when the day inevitably came when he would have to step down.

But clearly Hinata would follow through with her own goals for the future, whether he wanted her to or not.

"I invited her to come over within the next week or so with her husband, that will help smooth everything over." Hiashi states with a note of finality and Hinata bites her lip on the dozens of other questions that he is leaving left hanging.

In the morning however, Naruto finds her just as she's heading over to the training grounds to meet with her team, Jiraiya closely behind him. She couldn't recall ever seeing him in the village, Naruto giving her a brief introduction that he would be one of his new instructors for a bit. (After having to convince him that is.)

It seems like they've been up for hours already at telling scratches and sweat aligning their arms and legs, smelling of the fresh dew that encompasses the forests in the early dawn and the familiar woodsy scents of oak and pine.

They sport matching wide grins, Naruto beaming so happily and Hinata wills herself not to let the heat she feels rising to her cheeks make her become woozy when he grabs her hands and practically swings her around.

"Hey Hinata; glad we caught you before you left! Pervy Sage had this great idea to figure out more about our older selves!" He cheered.

Hinata only blinked, stopping their spinning. "How so?"

Did he already know about Father's plans to invite them over to the manor? Surely not considering it all had only happened last night…

Jiraiya frowned for a moment at Naruto's typical title for him before his smile returned at seeing Hinata's stare, waving off her concerned look.

"Ah, no need to worry! I'm just going to meet with them one on one to clear up some loose ends so your little boyfriend here stops asking about them so much and can properly focus on his training!"

He beams at their equally flustered and shocked expressions over his comment (which will be the first of _**many**_ to come), it's especially rare to see Naruto taken aback and unsure what to say for once as he scrambles to change the topic to ask Hinata how her own practicing is going with Team 8 for the brief training period their getting before the exams start up again.

But unlike what Naruto probably assumes, this is more than simply meeting with their older counterparts...

Because it's their **_children_** as well who probably without knowing it, can help set everything in motion for the future to change.

-x-

_I'm appreciating all the_ feedback/suggestions_ on where people think the direction of the story is going to go! It's good you guys can tell which Naruto and Hinata are being referred to, so I'll keep it the same for now unless it gets too confusing later on._

_ Future Naruto and Hinata along with Boruto and Himawari will all in someway slowly create positive effects on their younger selves lives though that doesn't mean it will be seen as positive by everyone so make of that what you will. I've been really looking forward to writing out Jiraiya's interaction with Boruto and Himawari__; al__ready getting a smile on my face thinking about it lol! Off topic, I finally got a new job I'll be starting next month! Hooray! More time to write and less stress for me!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow! _


	4. When We Leave Things Unsaid

**Chapter 4: When We Leave Things Unsaid**

_**Currently**_

"Oh come on, it's a great idea!" Jiraiya repeats, exaggerated shock marring his face at the continued flat looks he was getting.

Okay, so Naruto and Hinata maybe weren't going to agree to this.

He came here bright and early, as soon as he saw the mix of orange and red streaks hit the sky, going out of the way of curious onlookers by using the forest paths and yet he's still getting this negative reaction.

"It would only be for a few hours, promise! Besides, you're going to need _**somebody**_ to watch them for a few hours while you two visit with the Hyuga family, right?" Jiraiya probed further.

Hinata only arched a brow, frown deepening. "How do you know about that?"

Jiraiya beamed, making a 'my lips are sealed' motion with his hand. He probably used one of his many toads, it shouldn't have been a surprise really…

"He makes a good point though, we don't know how exactly your Father would react to the kids right now, I don't want there to be anymore poking at them, possible branding or worse, trying to force their abilities out. Besides, we need someone who isn't suspicious of us to watch them." Naruto voices.

"What's going on Mama, Papa?" A new voice asks from the corridor.

Boruto and Himawari.

The main topics of their conversation stand right at their feet, tugging at the ends of their shirts wanting to be just as much a part of the conversation.

Boruto's drowsy stare twists between all of them, Himawari rubbing away the last remnants of sleep from her eyes as she blinks.

Twin pairs of cerulean orbs soon focus, puzzlement settling in at seeing Jiraiya's presence.

"Ah just who we were talking about!" Jiraiya chimes, grinning at the duo.

Boruto simply yawns in response, eyes narrowing. "What cha doing here?"

"Taking you on an adventure!" He cheers out.

Except, neither look excited for said adventure. Boruto frowns, hold on Naruto's shirt tightening while Himawari moves herself to hide behind Hinata's legs.

Well, he should've expected they wouldn't be so quick to trust him, they've known him less than a day.

Jiraiya crouches himself down to their level, holding out his hand. "I've heard from your Dad here you want to be a ninja when you get older. Think you could be up for learning the rasengan like him?"

As he expects, Boruto turns slightly towards him, curiosity shining through into his azure eyes. He really does look like his Father when he gets excited.

"You know how to do it too?!" He asks a bit too quickly before wariness lingers back into his tone until Jiraiya nods.

"Who do you think taught him in the first place?!" Jiraiya exclaims and it's enough for Boruto to fully have his attention now, bright grin crossing his face as he practically hopped into his arms after getting the okay from Naruto and Hinata.

Now for his sister.

'_Himawari won't go for things like training or ninja games I imagine.' _Jiraiya mused, but he had a good enough idea during his first encounter with her in the park on what she liked.

"Have you ever seen a panda in real life?" Jiraiya questions over to her.

Cheeks pout out stubbornly with a nod. "Of course! Papa and Mama have taken me to the zoo plenty of times!"

Oh.

"…Well, have you ever actually _**rode **_any of those animals?" Jiraiya continued on.

And at this Himawari paused, clicking her tongue thoughtfully. True, she had been on the mini horse rides and gone to the petting parts of the zoo, however she couldn't recall a time she had actually been on top of one of the exotic animals to take her around the city.

Jiraiya grinned at her silence, he had her interest now. "I might not be able to make pandas appear, but you did want to see my toad summons, right?"

Cerulean eyes sparkle in a similar fashion to her brother's. "Yes!"

She looks quickly back to Naruto and Hinata, calming herself as she fidgets. "Um, can I go too Papa? Mama?"

Naruto smiled at her before glancing back to Jiraiya. "As long as Weird Old Frog Guy here doesn't take you out of Konoha and is back by _**4:00 pm **_sharp its fine."

"Of course, he also needs to make sure he doesn't do anything _**inappropriate**_. Because trust us, we _**will**_ find out if you do." Hinata grins as well, though Jiraiya gulps at the veiled threat beneath it as lilac orbs harden.

Right, they're parents now.

Parents stuck in the wrong time period, who will always want the upmost best and safety for their children especially at this time.

"You have my word they'll be safe with me while you two meet with the Hyuga clan. Actually, I believe they may have the key to getting you all back to your correct timeline." Jiraiya explains once he sets them down to go upstairs and get ready.

Naruto arches a brow, Hinata looking just as puzzled. "How so?"

Jiraiya pulls a scroll out from his side bag then. "I've been doing research!"

Naruto and Hinata's interest instantly fall.

"_**Actual**_ research!" He huffs at their expressions.

"Anyways, my line of thinking is that you mentioned they were playing around with some scrolls and books in your office, right? They might still be too scared to bring it up in front of you two and face punishment, but perhaps with a bit of training, trust building, and opening up they'll tell _**me**_ at least a name or title that I can go off of."

Naruto blinked, he made a good point, Hinata seeming to agree as he caught her eye.

Besides Jiraiya and Iruka if he isn't too busy with the various students at the Academy, the only other person who he could think of that could truly help them get back to their original timeline was Lord Third. He already had a lot on his plate, however he didn't seem to mind taking on this extra task.

_"If you wanted to attend the meeting discussing restarting the chunin exams and new training measures, you could've come in through the door." Hiruzen notes at Naruto's presence on the window's ledge of the Hokage office. He made his entrance as soon as the last representative from Suna had closed the main door, breezing in as if there was only just a sudden gust of wind._

_But then he wouldn't be Naruto if he used the regular doors, Hinata perched on his lap turning a shade pinker at his stare._

_"We didn't want to cause any interruptions knowing how awkward or tense people become around us, though it feels like we have anyways." She murmurs apologetically to which Hiruzen shakes his head. _

_He's not used to seeing his successor's son so quiet though, years of training and seeing a world's worth of experiences has clearly changed him as he helps Hinata properly into the room._

_He sits up then, gesturing for the two to sit at the now row of empty chairs. "How have you all been adjusting? I've had our top researchers studying into every scroll and book we have from our databases."_

_Naruto shrugged, tacking on a smile at feeling his throat tighten. It was hard enough to see Jiraiya alive again, now he and Hinata had to face Lord Third. _

_This is the same man who taught him how to fish in the nearby hazy green rivers, who always checked up on him growing up to make sure he was eating and had clothes (despite mainly sticking to a diet of ramen and his favorite orange clothes)._

_But this is also the man who has kept so many secrets from him, who never did tell him the truth about his parents before his own untimely death..._

_"You're...You're the one who asked Jiraiya to return to the village early, right?" Hinata begins._

_Hiruzen nods, leaning forward in his chair remembering everything based on Jiraiya's report back to him checks out. "He's not particularly early really, he mentioned a few weeks ago via one of his toads that he was planning to come back to Konoha for a small break. I only asked that he check upon your case considering he was going to be in the area."_

_Still, looking at their forlorn expressions he knows there are still other secrets they're hiding, things that are still being left unsaid._

_"Why didn't you ever tell me about Minato and Kushina; my own parents or any of my other relatives? You knew all along about my family history!" Naruto abruptly asks a bit too loudly, calming down at Hinata's squeeze of his hand. _

_"...Minato, he had many enemies and he only made more in his short time as the Fourth Hokage. I didn't want said enemies to take their revenge out on his son." Hiruzen states quietly._

_He reaches for his pipe as the words bring back memories and grisly images, drawing in a long drag of tobacco to calm his nerves. This isn't a conversation he ever expected to have with Naruto, young or old. His eyes roam back towards them once more, bowing his head low startling them both._

_"It is my sincerest apologies to you both that I didn't do enough in that matter. Naruto, for not being there enough for you growing up and Hinata for the troubles you've gone through with your own family."_

_Naruto waved his hands up quickly, frowning. "There's no need to apologize; I don't like to harbor grudges anyways! You've done a lot for me Old Man, more than I've ever admitted to..."_

_"And it isn't your fault the way Father or any of the elders treated me." Hinata adds in._

_Their expressions soften once more and Hiruzen can't help but let out a small chuckle. "Oh, don't look so gloomy you two! This is quite a satisfying moment for me after all, to see the same troublemaking brat who always used to deface the Hokage monument now a fully grown man before me is not a sight I thought I would ever witness!"_

_'It might be something I'm not meant to see actually, however no matter when it happens I hope even after my death that the small lessons I've given to the youth will continue on the will of fire.' Hiruzen considers._

_And right now that is Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of their genin class._

_He continues on before either can speak, resting back in his chair. "I don't think I've ever said it to you Naruto, but I am proud of all you've accomplished. From becoming a genin to who you are now I'm sure Minato and Kushina have been watching you every step of the way. Moving forward, I will do my best to help you and Hinata get back to your correct timeline."_

_Tears blur Naruto's vision, stopping him briefly from speaking as he gathers his voice. This could be the last time he talks to him no matter his current age, before Konoha is invaded, before Orochimaru makes his move..._

_The thought of Orochimaru makes his teeth clench, **this **time things can go a different route. His plans can be interrupted once he and Hinata create their own plans..._

_"You didn't have to; I already knew Old Man."_

"So, are you two in?" Jiraiya asks just to confirm.

Naruto nods, shaking away the memory. Old Man Third was resolute about helping them, he couldn't be distracted by the knowings of his death and others right now...

If the children could help in some small way, it was worth a shot.

-X-

"That lady isn't wearing any clothes." Boruto remarks.

Somehow, Jiraiya manages to _**not**_ tear his magazine to pieces scooting back at his student's son presence suddenly hovering beside him.

"Why are you looking at naked people?" He questions, cocking his head in puzzlement.

His look is one of pure innocence and curiosity as he beams at him, blond hair coated with dried leaves and twigs from having traveled into the trees and bushes to complete all of his tasks.

And still he got them done in record time.

'_This kid is a prodigy. How is he getting through all the assignments I gave him so quickly?' _Jiraiya wonders, gazing around from the perfectly aligned target marks he had hit with the kunai he had gave him on various branches to the dozens of silver scaled fish he had gathered from the river.

Naruto would probably have still been stuck on target practice.

The only thing he hadn't mastered yet so quickly of course is the rasengan, the water balloons he had given him hadn't yet connected to him in needing to start forming a swirl pattern and he had soaked him with one when his explanation wasn't enough.

For a moment, his mind wanders. Boruto and Naruto may look alike, but their similarities seem to end there; especially in terms of skill and book knowledge. His talent is more akin in fact to Naruto's supposed rival/best friend…

Sasuke.

Yes, the reminder brings up the image of obsidian. Darkness.

The boy was quickly becoming filled with malice and a lust for power from seeing his brief glimpses of him around the village, something not even Kakashi could probably save him from or Naruto as much as he fretted to him over how much colder he was becoming during their training breaks.

'_He may even become like __**him**_.' Jiraiya frowns, dark eyes twisting in his mind into familiar golden snake ones…

"You didn't answer my question Mr. Toad Man/Pervy Sage!" Boruto pouts, tugging on his ponytail far harder than necessary.

"It's _**Jiraiya**_ Naruto, geez!" He retorts only to have Boruto grip on his hair even tighter to the point of tearing.

"I'm Boruto! Naruto is Papa's name! Get it right already!" He scowls and Jiraiya knows he's struck a nerve with his mistake.

Again.

He sits cross-legged, leaning his head back against the bark of the closest tree. He pulls Boruto into his lap, smiling at his continued scrunched up face.

"Sorry, you know it wasn't on purpose! I can't help it if you look just like your old man!" Jiraiya apologizes, patting his head eliciting a small grin back out of him.

"It's okay, you're not the first! Now tell me what you were reading earlier, you were trying to hide it from me." Boruto questions.

Of course he didn't forget about his magazine.

"…When you're older you'll better understand! Adults sometimes just don't like to wear clothes, it gets in the way of playing."

If he says anymore he's sure to repeat this all to his Mom who won't be afraid to incapacitate him for days while Naruto will probably just stand by and watch with a grin or worse, join in!

Boruto crosses his arms, completely lost on what Jiraiya means. "Um, like how Mama and Papa like to shower or go to bed together?"

"Exactly, now you're getting it!"

'_No I'm not, adults always have to keep secrets!' _

"Again, Again! Take me higher this time!" Himawari's voice rings out thankfully interrupting them as they come closer, followed by the tired groan of Gamabunta.

They land a few feet away from the pair, Himawari brushing away her violet locks from her face revealing flushed cheeks and a starry eyed expression.

"This honestly couldn't have been the reason you summoned me, right?" Gamabunta questions, ignoring the giddy squeals of Himawari still hugging at him.

"Hey you never know, one day you might form a contract with her! She's Naruto's daughter." Jiraiya remarks.

"Isn't that the next boy you're going to be taking on as a student? I don't see why I would form a contract with her or **_him_**, they're nobody special." He grunts until Jiraiya explains how Himawari is from the future.

Not that that makes any sense either.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy! You haven't even seen Naruto fully in action yet, don't count him out yet!" Jiraiya exclaims.

"Humph, I'm heading back to Mount Myōboku now if you don't need me for anything else." Gamabunta states, though he wraps his tongue around Himawari and sets her down carefully before doing so.

"Bye Mr. Toad, see you next time!" Himawari waves and Gamabunta can't bring himself to truly give a harsh answer back.

At least she didn't summon him just to mess around.

"Had fun with Gamabunta?" Jiraiya asks as Himawari sidles up to his opposite side. He grins at her vigorous nodding before pausing as he feels a raindrop hit his head.

'_Huh didn't know it was going to rain today.'_

But sure enough the sky has grown a dark grey, clouds gathering together as the low rumble of thunder echoes in the distance.

Boruto and Himawari squirm, Boruto muttering for them to head back.

Right, storms make them uneasy.

"It was raining pretty badly the day you came to this time period, wasn't it?" Jiraiya questions as he lifts them up.

Himawari nods, settling against his chest. "We went into Papa's office since he and Mama weren't up yet, we wanted to finish reading the story he read us the night before…"

"But we picked up the wrong one." Boruto finishes.

'_I'm definitely getting somewhere now.'_

Though before he can push further he sees their eye's drooping shut, curling further into him as a makeshift pillow.

Jiraiya shook his head, smile lighting his face as he covered them up better as the rain steadily came down faster.

'_Never mind, there's no need to rush.'_

-X-

_**Past**_

'_This can't be __Naruto__.'_

Sasuke regards him from the corner of his eye, his gaze and mind clearly far away from this conversation.

Did he even care about this news that the exams were being delayed? For another painfully long week?

'_He knows you're weak. Why bother continuing a rivalry with you now?' _The cruelest parts of his thoughts yell louder, reminding him of just how quickly Naruto has caught up to him in terms of power, how he's no longer the strongest in his class or even his age group.

These menacing thoughts that have been pervading lately are right though…

He'll never kill Itachi if he lets things continue on this way.

His mind travels then to the whispers that have been calling to him late in the night and early peeks of morning for days now, of a slithery cold voice that already knows what he wants in terms of revenge and increasing his strength.

'_You know I can make you stronger Sasuke. Powerful enough to take out your brother and anyone else who would dare stand in the way of your goals. You've seen it for yourself with your own eyes now how capable of an adult Naruto will become in the future. I've been watching; you should be too. Are you just going to stay in his shadow forever?'_

Orochimaru.

He hadn't yet told Kakashi-sensei or even Lord Third about his presence so closely to him since the exams were interrupted, awakening or twisting each time to see the shadow of his figure no longer there. Part of him can't decide if these are just figments of his dreams or if the snake-like man has already broken into and tapered with his house to give him these haunting visions and persuasions.

Either way, the absolute **_last _**thing he needs is the two of them worrying over him and having to be monitored on a hourly basis by various guards to ensure his protection.

Or rather make sure he won't defect from Konoha.

'_I'll decide for myself how I'll obtain the skills and power to finally kill Itachi.'_

Still, he thought again of Naruto and the man he would apparently eventually become, gritting his teeth as he balled up his fists...

How did the dead last in their class get so strong?

"I suggest you all in the interim don't let this week go by simply lazing around or taking it easy, _**everybody **_will be refreshed and at full strength once the stadium is back up and functioning, the process to get it all fixed up is just taking a bit longer than normal." Kakashi's voice breaks through and he shakes away his frustrations.

Sakura nods along, but she's already completed her match with Ino ending in a draw.

Naruto was midway through his match before that house crashed through and **_he_** hadn't even been able to show the full extent of his abilities yet.

His hands itch to use these new skills he's begun to learn from Kakashi, to prove just why he's a formidable opponent.

As soon as Kakashi disappears into a puff of smoke, Sakura's attention turns instantly to Naruto, smirk etching up her lips.

"You've been awfully quiet lately." She notes, not bothering to hide the amusement in her tone.

'_I'm not the only one who's noticed.' _Sasuke considers, but then again just about anybody would notice when Naruto isn't being loud or making obnoxious demands.

Naruto shrugs in response and he feels a spike of irritation at his lack of an answer.

He's been this way really since that stupid house disrupted the exams, since the rumors started to circulate about the family that came out of it. He can't know for sure if he's even talked with that supposed adult Naruto, though it would make sense going by how he's acting...

"You don't seriously believe in all that gossip regarding that one family, do you?" Sasuke barbs, waiting for Naruto to rise to his taunt. Surely even Naruto of all people knows better than to listen to talk from bored civilians and lesser shinobi. Most of the people spreading such rumors weren't even there to witness the house and yet they talk as if they saw it with their very own eyes.

Naruto acts as if he doesn't hear him for a moment, eyes narrowing just slightly at his tone.

"It was me. An older version of me at least…he knew things I've never told anyone."

Sakura lights up at that, verdant eyes widening. Ooh, she just _**knew **_that older Naruto and Hinata had told him secrets!

This was it, she couldn't let this chance pass.

"Like what? Did he tell you about you and Hinata's future? Or say_** anyone**_ else's?!"

Naruto blinks, attention switching from Sasuke to her. "Err no, nothing like that really. He just knew secrets I've never told anyone. He didn't want to tell me much considering he said it could alter major events."

"Are you sure? I mean he didn't happen mention anything about me or say what I'm up to?" Sakura pressures him as Naruto can only shake his head to her array of questions.

Sasuke meanwhile only snorts, derision coming back into his expression. "What and you actually _**believed**_ him? How dumb are you?"

And it's this that makes Naruto fully twist to him, one second he's just a few feet away…

The next his hand is burying into his neck.

Azure melts into dark crimson, nails elongating trailing and drawing up blood. "You just don't want me to be happy, is that it? Is that why you're trying to pick a fight with me?! Or is this about something else entirely?"

'_He knows you're weak. Pathetic.' _Bitter thoughts rise in tempo, pounding again.

"Whoa, let's all just calm down. Save it for a match in the arena!" Sakura demands, pushing herself between the two.

Without Kakashi-sensei here she swears these two would've killed each other by now or at least caused millions of ryo in property damage.

'_I need to get stronger too. There's no way I would've stood a chance if I had gotten matched up with either of them.' _She realizes at seeing the marks Naruto has left upon Sasuke's neck and the bruises sure to form likewise on Naruto's arms from Sasuke's attempts to peel him off.

Slowly the tension in the air dissipates, Naruto the first turning to go. Hinata was probably already feeling stressed for later this afternoon going by the murmurings he had heard at Ichiraku's from two passing Hyuga elders. Maybe his extra presence could put them both at ease before their counterparts set arrival time to the manor to go over a new plan to get them to train them or at least tell them more about the their futures.

"You know Sasuke we're your friends at the end of the day, though we can't help you if you're always going to stay silent or let your anger fester until it becomes too much for even you to handle." Naruto remarks and hearing his tone it only seems like he's become tired, drained from being near him or even having this conversation. Sakura too exchanges a look between them worriedly, but remains quiet.

He leaves them then and Sasuke grits his teeth as he watches his burnt orange jacket disappear into the leaves.

"Sasuke, Naruto's right. You can talk to us." Sakura's speaks up lightly, comforting.

Part of him wishes she would've left too in anger over his behavior, however she sits beside him waiting for him to cool down so he won't feel alone and he hates that his heartbeat starts to slow in her presence when he feels her light touch on his shoulder.

His hands dig into the earth, creating lines of muddy trails.

'_Who said I need friends? All I need is power.'_

Orochimaru's voice soon echoes in too, velvety and dark.

_'I can give you what you want Sasuke. Are you just going to stay in Naruto's shadow forever?'_

And the mantra burns into his thoughts once more.

-X-

"Is it true whose coming to lunch?!" Hanabi had whispered to her over breakfast, not bothering to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

Hinata forces on a tight smile for her, giving her a short nod making her break into another bout of squeals.

Well, she's glad at least one of them is excited about this.

But she still doesn't know what to expect out of seeing her future self at the manor, _**if **_she'll even be allowed to be in the same room as her. Neji keeps quiet all the while across the table, though she can feel the bitterness of his stare as soon as her gaze falls back to her plate.

His frustration is building, she's seen that much in how cruel he's become during sparring sessions not letting up on his strikes until his opponent is completely breathless and trembling under him. He's merely just biding his time, waiting for the moment when his opponent will finally be **_her_**.

Does it matter if her older self is coming anyways? The way Father made it sound they were most likely going to talk privately in his office away from any prying eyes.

'_If that's the case then I'll try to catch them before they leave the manor, if this is a chance to get stronger than I can't let it slip me by…'_

Yes, she'll just corner her older counterpart!

A knocking at windowpane interrupts her rising plan, letting out a light squeak when she sees familiar blond hair pressed right up against the screen.

'_N-Naruto?'_

She cracks her window enough for him to slip in, cheery grin across his face as plops himself down against the wood floor.

"You won't believe how many distractions and traps I had to create just to get up here! Plus, I wasn't sure which room was yours at first until luckily your sister pointed it out to me." Naruto exclaimed.

'_Hanabi guided him here?!' _

Well, she was going to tease her over this whole thing for probably the next month or so now!

"What…What makes you come by?" Hinata asks softly, trying to keep her voice steady despite Naruto's closeness. With him this near to her she can smell the remnants of beef ramen on his clothes, of his familiar calming earthy scents that always cling to the edges of his jacket.

"I came as soon as I heard our older counterparts were coming here to talk with your old man! Figured it would be good to have some extra support!"

And Hinata feels her cheeks burn tenfold. She wonders how Naruto can be so casual about this all, so relaxed knowing everything they've learned over these last few days.

But then she watches his smile begin to slip, cobalt twisting downward.

"So, I was wondering…do you think if we ask our older counterparts they would be willing to train us a bit? I mean, they didn't sound or look exactly too happy about seeing us the first time, but then again we _**were**_ intruding." He questioned.

Hinata shrugged, finding herself leaning closer to him until their shoulders accidentally bump making her fidget as Naruto steadies her upright.

"There isn't any harm in asking I believe, I…I was thinking of how to bring up the question to my older self actually. Though I'm sure they may be wary on altering the past too much effecting their memories or risking further exposure in public." She ventured.

Naruto nodded in agreement, azure beginning to shine again in confidence.

"You're right! We can't give up though you know! After all if they teach us, that will only make us stronger later on down the line!"

'_Heh, and imagine everyone's surprise when they see me knock-out all my next opponents in one hit with a new super move!'_

Hinata giggles at that, moving to cover her mouth when she realizes how loud she's becoming in the quiet of her room risking an attendant barging in. Naruto reaches a hand out to stop her just as her fingers reach her lips, holding her hand again even with her flustering.

At some point Hinata won't be this shy around him he realizes, she'll no longer stutter or become completely red…

So what better time to start building her confidence than now?

"Don't try to hide it! I like your laugh!" Naruto muses, still gripping at the ends of her hand. He wants to keep hearing her soft laughter and advice when uncertainty creeps into him, to keep being able to come here and be each other's confidante.

Lilac eyes widen, Hinata shuffling with her toes anxiously before she nods.

"Thank you Naruto."

They grow quiet listening to the light flurry of wind outside bringing the beginnings of cool fall air and it's then Hinata picks up on Father's voice coming from the entrance.

A greeting.

Hinata glances to Naruto, yes no matter how boastful and self-assured he always sounds she can feel him begin to shake against her, lips set into a firm line as nervousness settles in…

'_They're here.'_

-X-

_**Currently**_

'_The compound really hasn't changed much over the years.' _Hinata notes at seeing mahogany and the dark ink symbol of the Hyuga clan settled at the top of the front gate.

Father gives her a restrained smile and she wonders again if this was the best course of action to go with. There were hundreds of excuses she could've come up with to not have to be here, though she didn't want another repeat of creating tension with her family and the clan.

She feels Naruto's hold on her tighten, nodding politely to Hiashi in return before he gestures for them to come in.

'_We may need their help getting back home if they have any old scrolls in their collection regarding the studies of time travel.' _Naruto had reminded her just before they left.

True, she just wishes Father wouldn't look so…upset. As if it's their fault this scandal regarding the Hyuga family is being spread around the city and into the neighboring nations. They get along so well back in their current timeline, he's so good with Boruto and Himawari he often asks if he can babysit them just to spoil them with extra sweets or gifts.

Going back to these days of wartime and unease, none of it was planned.

The garden is alive with colorful greenery as they pass by, golden chrysanthemums and peach colored lilies in full bloom being watered and attended to. She can sense everyone's eyes on their backs as soon as they're out of sight, the whispering arising at their arrival.

They settle into Father's study, the room already set up for them with cups of tea as they take a seat.

"I appreciate that you both taking time out to come here, I know the circulating gossip and trying to keep a low profile hasn't been easy for either of you."

Naruto simply smiled, waving it off. "Trust me, we've been through worse."

Hiashi nodded, continuing on. "I asked you both to come in today because I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help."

"Help?" Hinata echoes back, wariness slipping into her tone. He hadn't wanted to 'help' her when they had been following her throughout the back woods and forest trails despite already having proof of who she was.

Hiashi sits back in his chair, already seeming to know where her mind has wandered. "Yes, I know we didn't start off on the best foot though you have to understand your situation is one the village has never dealt with. These days it can be hard to even trust your own neighbor or friend knowing it can come back to haunt you through either an abuse of trusted info being given to the enemy or a stab to the chest."

And Hinata can't help it, anger falling as upset sinks down right to pit of her stomach.

Neji's corpse blazes to the forefront of her thoughts, sharp jagged thorns protruding out as his blood slowly seeps into the ground.

But right now Neji is just down the hall, completely fine…

Alive.

Queasiness bubbles up, Hinata forcing down a larger sip of tea despite the heat scorching her tongue.

'_I understand more than you can imagine.'_

"How would you be able to help us?" Naruto voices, patting Hinata's leg.

"Lord Third owes a great deal to the Hyuga clan for our services in the Third Shinobi World War and other past skirmishes. I'm sure I can call in a favor from him at any point now if it can help fix your situation by asking to see more of the scrolls he's collected from past tours of other nations." Hiashi explains.

"Why would you want to do that for us?" Hinata questions, pursing her lips.

This isn't like Father to be so trusting…

There must be a secondary hidden condition, a caveat he has yet to mention.

However all Hiashi does is sigh, white eyes softening.

"You are my eldest, I know I haven't shown it very well but I do want what's best for you and your sister. But more importantly, I can see it both of your eyes…" He trails off.

At their clear puzzlement he sits forward again, frown returning back.

"War. It will come once more to Konoha, no to all the villages again, won't it?"

-x-

_I have a few varying ideas, especially when it comes to twisting major canon events (deaths, missions, character interactions). I've reread/watched the manga and anime again (and done some editing to this chapter and previous chapters to hopefully make everything flow better) to decide while I have this mini break from work (and dealing with this annoying tonsil infection). I don't want to rush out any plot lines as I do take the suggestions and feedback you guys give me into account when editing and re-reading each chapter, typically I get a small new idea I want to add in before everything is finalized._

_Anyways, let me know your thoughts as always!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	5. When It's A Matter Of The Heart

**Chapter 5: When It's A Matter Of The Heart**

_**Currently**_

For a while the only sound in the room is the light ticking of the clock in the corner as Hiashi's words truly sink in, to say such a thing so calmly…

"What makes you say that?" Hinata questions. Did her earlier expression thinking about Neji give her away? She crafted back on a neutral look, keeping a steady gaze on her Father's own stoic mask.

Hiashi taps absently at a pen then, gaze flickering to the window as afternoon sunlight spills over onto the desk and shelves behind him.

"…One doesn't forget the eyes of a shinobi who has seen the hell and pain war brings not only to themselves, but to those around them." Hiashi murmurs.

Pearl orbs focus back on them, leaning in. "And I see that in you two. Clearly Konoha is in danger or about to be in a few years' time."

Naruto and Hinata glance to each other then. It was one thing to confirm their identities back at the hospital and with their jounin sensei, but completely another to bring up events that have yet to happen.

"We aren't sure how much we should discuss with you." Naruto finally says, clasping his hands together.

Hinata nods in agreement, lips twisting and mulling over their options. "Father, you aren't exactly _**wrong**_, it's just we worry about how much we should say to anyone and risk altering major events or actions taken by others. We know we've already caused major alterations with the chunin exams just by accidentally interfering with the matches, Naruto and I are just trying to be careful of what we do or don't do."

Hiashi only arches a brow. "Everything you discuss with me would be kept within the clan's walls and with Lord Third per protocol; you know how protective we are of our secrets Hinata. Besides, what better way to improve things for the future by helping prevent any further incidents from occurring considering as you've said you, Naruto, and your children are**_ already_** creating changes by simply being here? Surely you don't want Konoha to suffer the same destruction all over again, right?"

Yes the prevention of lives lost, of stopping Konoha from being invaded...

'_This is our chance to change things. To make a better future for ourselves along with Boruto and Himawari.' _Both Naruto and Hinata consider, eyes meeting once more.

Cerulean and lavender harden in resolution.

But before anyone can say anything else a crackling grows louder from behind them, all 3 turning back to see the door gradually being pushed open.

"N-Naruto, I think you're leaning on the door too heavily!" Hinata whispers urgently.

"I can't hear them properly if I don't get closer though you know!" He hisses back, however they're both silenced at a louder snap, the door giving way at their shared weight tumbling them to the ground.

Ah, they're younger selves were listening in.

_'Why was nobody guarding the door?' _Hiashi questions to himself, standing up to peer around the corner. He frowns at the sight of a pair of guards fast asleep, remnants of a smokescreen still lingering throughout the hallway and corridors.

He should've better prepared for such a situation occurring.

'_Naruto came here __with Hinata? Already my daughter's past version of herself has begun making plans without my even realizing.' _Hiashi realizes.

Naruto brushes himself off easily as if he wasn't just eavesdropping and damaging property, beaming as he gazes upon the older versions of himself and Hinata.

"Hey, if there's anything you two don't feel exactly comfortably discussing with the old man here, discuss it with Hinata and me! Better yet, _**train**_ us too so that we'll be prepared for any future attacks!"

-X-

_**Past**_

So it wasn't the most glamorous or cool entrance he and Hinata could've made yes, but hey it still got there point across!

Hopefully!

Because all things considered, all their future counterparts do is stare at them in utter puzzlement as if they didn't hear him.

"You guys aren't going to make me repeat myself, right?" Naruto asks, unsure what to make of their prolonged silence.

Naruto clicks his tongue, well it isn't like he's too surprised to see his preteen self here after their first meeting.

"What about training with Pervy Sage? You've met with him already, haven't you?" He asks earning him a snort and roll of his eyes. Despite asking the legendary toad sage to train with him seriously knowing the things his older counterpart had told him (i.e. war and to study harder), he still couldn't seem to resist his same old habits and vices where the prospect of woman and drinks were involved.

"Yeah, Pervy Sage is probably in the middle of his 3rd or 4th drink at that sleazy new Blue Orchid Bar that just opened up in the red light district." He grunts.

_"We need to be serious about this, don't you think?! Now that you've removed that creepy seal off of me that snake guy put on I can better train!" Naruto remarks, bristling at Jiraiya's long yawn in response._

_Should he tell him what else he's heard? That he may potentially die if they don't start training earnestly? No, he wasn't even sure on his death considering his older self had neither confirmed or denied it though telling by his upset and avoidance of the topic, he knew it was towards the latter._

_'I'm going to lose Pervy Sage when I've barely just known him...'_

_The realization makes his stomach twist harder, sucking in a long breath to try and stay calm._

_"I think you're worrying too much Naruto, panicking won't help you to be prepared for any future event." Jiraiya notes._

_Still his expression softens at seeing the concern in his eyes. He doesn't know exactly what else his older self has mentioned to him, but he can tell it's changed his outlook on life as a shinobi rather quickly. At his promise they'll train after he relaxes at the bar, he hears a sigh behind him and turns to watch as Naruto leaps away. He didn't even let him finish explaining first what new methods they'll have to come up with in changing his training regimen..._

_And knowing this Jiraiya groans, he supposes for now it shouldn't matter too much if he'll be the one to train him or not, time is so much more important to Naruto now and maybe he shouldn't have brushed him off so fast despite his impatience to start training._

_'Naruto won't be the same anymore, not since he met with his future self.' He considers, staring at the afternoon sky._

_Everything and everyone was changing right before him._

He watched his older self simply grunt at his explanation, yeah that figured…

"Besides, why go to him when I could go to _**you**_? You probably know way more than he does! Don't try to lie about it either since I know when I'm lying no matter how old I am. You're probably stronger than any of the jounin sensei and even Pervy Sage I bet! " Naruto reasons, brightening again.

Well…that is true!

"It's not like you wouldn't be teaching us things we wouldn't eventually learn. It would just be earlier which could help in any upcoming fights or attacks." Hinata adds in to back him up.

"I suppose considering all that we've discussed with Father just now, it isn't such a bad idea. We mainly were worried about the repercussions it would have on timelines and events, but if we can benefit the future even a little..." Her counterpart trails off, sighing at their frowns.

They had good points, clearly having gone over this plan before coming to them again however it all still seemed a bit risky.

Naruto wrinkled his nose, stretching his arms out behind his head. "If you really think about it, time has already been affected by you and our kids coming here you know. It could be a _**long **_time before anyone finds a proper way for you guys to get home, rather as well do some good for your younger selves in the meantime!"

Okay, bad choice of words it isn't like he _**wants**_ them to be stuck here long term…

'_I just want to learn those skills too, even if it's just one move.'_

"What do you think, dear? You know this isn't something we'll easily give up on, we've been weighing the pros and cons long enough now." Hinata hummed, bumping their arms slightly while smiling at younger Naruto's vigorous nodding in agreement.

Naruto is usually so busy or tired, saving any moments of silliness or excitement for Boruto and Himawari when he manages to get home early.

Being with his younger self could help bring out more of those bursts of energy again.

Naruto brushes a hand through his hair, tapping the side of his head in thought.

**_"Are you sure you're okay with training with your preteen self? You know at this point in time we don't even get along, the possibility of losing control is high." Kurama's voice echoes in._**

**_"It will be fine, I know what to do if such a scenario occurs and I wouldn't push myself to that point anyways. Besides, don't you think it would be good for us to get to know each other better earlier?" Naruto reassures him._**

**_Kurama only scoffs, though he gives a small nod in return at his determined look._**

"Tomorrow night, 8:00 pm sharp. Same place you met us at last time." He states finally earning a thrilled cheer out of his younger self as he shakes and swings Hinata's arms back and forth turning her a shade of pink.

Naruto leans his head against Hinata's shoulder, shaking his head at their juvenile forms eagerness to start prepping themselves. He wondered absently why he was so overjoyed for a training session; he couldn't recall being so ecstatic about training with Kakashi-sensei or even Pervy Sage back in the days.

"Think this is a good idea?" He whispers.

Hinata smiles, pressing closer to him to peck his lips lightly making him smile. "You know yourself best Naruto, it isn't like he would've taken 'No' for an answer. And well, I want to help my preteen self too."

Hiashi coughs, gaining all four of their attentions. Had they forgotten he had never truly left the room? Still, he was pleased to see his daughter and son-in-law (something he would have to get used to thinking of Naruto as) agreeable to training their younger selves. Nighttime would help prevent most nosy civilian from interrupting, however it wouldn't stop the wandering eyes of other shinobi though he was sure they already knew that.

"Make sure you all take these exercises and drills seriously."

"Of course we will old man! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity after all you know!" Naruto cheers out, grinning despite his scowl.

He's going to need to learn to stop calling him an old man too eventually.

-X-

_**Currently**_

'_Why does he get to train with Papa and I don't?!' _Boruto huffs, cheeks pouting out.

If smaller Papa gets to learn new techniques with regular Papa, he should be allowed to as well!

He resists the urge of sleep tugging at him, sky growing a darker blue-violet mix as he stares out the window again. Both Papa's had left when there was still rays of amber and fuchsia out…

"Boruto, finish your rice before it gets cold." Hinata instructs him and he nods, picking up his chopsticks again.

"You have to finish Big Brother, you won't get desserts if you don't eat it all!" Himawari chimes in, already halfway done with her meal.

'_It's hard to eat when you're angry.' _Boruto thinks, but knows to keep said thought to himself.

Was smaller Mama going to come back around too? He saw her with smaller Papa too after all that last time, perhaps Mama was going to train with her as well after she put them to bed?

These secrets are getting tiring!

A scowl etches up his lips before he stuffs down a piece of greens and rice to avoid Mama's knowing stare that something is clearly bothering him.

The rest of dinner breezes by, Boruto finding himself still wide awake minutes after Mama has tucked him and Himawari in.

Have Mama and Papa gone to bed too? He can sense their presence in their bedroom, but something still seems _**off**_.

The house is too quiet, save for hearing the sounds of him shuffling about and light breezes tapping at the windows as evening becomes night.

He tiptoes down the hall towards Himawari's room, relieved she hasn't fully closed her door all the way allowing him to slip inside with minimal noise.

"Psst! Psst! Hima, are you still up?" Boruto asks, shaking at her shoulders gently.

Azure eyes drift open sleepily, glaring at him as hard as she can in her drowsy state.

"Now I am." She grumbles, cheeks puffing out in a similar manner as he did earlier when Mama announced it was bedtime. Why isn't big brother sleeping? Typically after a meal of miso, salad, and salmon he's out faster than her.

Boruto slides himself into her bed as she sits up, following his gaze out the window.

"Papa and Mama are up to something you know!" He gripes, pointing in the direction of the forest.

Himawari only blinks, yawning as she curled herself against her stuffed panda plushy. "Like what?"

Boruto continues with his gesturing towards a path into the woods, startled by sudden faint glowing bursts of sharp yellows and blues in the darkness making his eyes widen.

"…I'm not sure, though it _**must **_involve smaller Papa and Mama somehow though!" He determines.

He looks back to Himawari only to see she's already drifting off again, light sheen of drool on her lips. He taps at her face until she stirs once more, wondering if he should go through with this budding plan of his alone.

No, he shouldn't leave Himawari here alone. Not when Papa said to be a good big brother and always look out for her.

"I want to go check out what they're doing."

And at this Himawari finally sits up straighter with a frown, gripping onto his arm to keep him place.

"No, we promised Mama and Papa not to leave the house without them or getting their permission first! I'll tell if you do!" She warns.

Boruto sits up off her bed again, holding onto her hand comfortingly. "Fine, how about we check it out together?"

Because he knows Himawari is curious to know as well why neither Mama nor Papa will answer their important questions (if there are two Mama's and Papa's who do we listen to? Do smaller Papa and Mama live together? Why are _**all**_ of the adults they know so short now?), eventually squeezing his hand in agreement.

The night air is cold on their skin, bringing up waves of goose bumps along their arms. The moon creates a silvery grassy path for them, sandals sinking into patches of wet mud and grass the further they go in.

Himawari coils tighter around him at the sight of bugs and an owl's low hoot, only relaxing her hold slightly when Boruto points to the golden dancing of fireflies along the branches and bushes they pass.

"See, there they are!" He states, before hurriedly dropping his voice to a whisper at seeing regular Papa's glance in their direction.

'_What are they doing?'_

"You're putting too much energy in at once. That's what causes the balloon to keep bursting. Maybe we should go back to taijutsu training, that's something else we always could use improvement on too." Regular Papa notes at seeing the faint swirls of chakra fade in his younger self's hands.

"No! If this rasengan is as good as you say it is then I should learn it for the exams!" He remarks back.

'_Rasengan? So smaller Papa doesn't know how to use it yet either.' _Boruto realizes, reminded of Jiraiya's explanation of the difficulty and time it took to master the technique.

His heart thumps in excited curiosity, pushing back leaves in their way even further to get a closer look as smaller Papa gathers another water balloon into his hands. Smaller Mama watches from the side, byakugan active following each of their moves. The trees next to her are cracked and broken in various places, some twisted in odd angles or completely hollow in certain spots from palm strikes.

"Why are you two up?" A voice asks behind them and the pair freeze, turning halfway to see Mama's intense stare.

Going by her own sandals on, she followed them as soon as they left the house.

"We wanted to see what the Papa's were doing! Don't be mad Mama!" Himawari explains hurriedly, Boruto nodding in reassurance.

"Don't punish Hima. _**It **_was my idea in the first place." He adds in, feeling nothing more like slinking down into the grass at Mama's disappointed look.

She moves them back from the field, sighing. "I suppose I can't blame you two entirely for being curious. Papa and I haven't done the best job explaining things."

"So what _**are **_you guys doing?" Boruto inquires eagerly, practically hopping up and down.

And better yet, can he join in?!

"Training, we want our younger selves to be better prepared for the chunin exams and beyond." Hinata answers, ruffling Boruto's hair to get him to quiet down.

"Can we watch?" Himawari asks, restraining a yawn and Boruto grins, knowing she is asking the question more for his benefit than hers.

However Hinata shakes her head, pointing at the rising moon as she lifts the duo into her arms. "It's far past you two's bedtime, next time."

Boruto peeks over Mama's shoulder as she gives signals to Naruto and smaller Mama to continue practicing, attention becoming fixated on two perfectly spherical rasengans regular Papa creates. Sleep catches up with him before he can witness much else, Mama's lavender and peach scents bringing up spells of drowsiness.

But one thought lingers, the one he might have to truly make happen of his own volition.

'_When is next time going to be?'_

-X-

_**Past**_

"Sakura? I thought you had headed home over an hour ago?" Fumiko questioned, staring at the array of medical literature surrounding her.

While they appreciated all her help at the hospital volunteering and her surprising amount of knowledge on medical ninjutsu, she would be of no help if she exhausted herself out like this day in and day out.

"Sorry. Sorry. There was just one more chapter I wanted to get through. You know how interesting the human body is!" Sakura replies, forcing on a grin at Fumiko's arched brow.

She must've used that excuse already.

And she watches as she moves to shut at each of her books and stack them back up neatly on the shelves surrounding them, shaking her head.

"Get some rest Sakura, these books will still be here in the morning."

This is a losing battle and with a sigh, Sakura agrees as she moves to stretch out her numb legs and arms.

How long has she been sitting here? A glance towards the clock behind them shows it's already close to 11:00 pm…

But Hinata was right, the world of medicine and healthcare was interesting as her older self had advised the two of them to do more research into the fields to be ready on the battlefield. Every day since then she, Hinata, and Ino when she could get her away from the flower shop saw new cases of broken limbs, psychosis, poisonings, gastric bleeds, and infected wounds to learn about from the teams of Konoha's finest physicians, nurses, and surgeons.

Still though, she heard murmurings of someone that topped even Dr. Ishimura who usually managed the most difficult surgical cases, someone who was renowned throughout _**all**_ the nations for her medical process.

Someone she wanted to meet.

Hinata and Ino share her enthusiasm, however they both have their reservations…

"Forehead, there's probably a good reason why this mystery top doctor or healer isn't in the village, don't you think? He or She might not even practice in the field of healthcare anymore." Ino points out.

"Well, I know for sure at least it's a woman. Naruto's perverted teacher briefly brought her up when they stopped by Ichiraku's earlier." Sakura retorts, sighing as she stared down into her glass of water.

'_Though all I have to go by is the name Tsunade.'_

Hinata nods her agreement, pursing her lips. "There's a chance though she'll refuse to come back to Konoha even if someone went out to find her, she left for what sounds like personal reasons based on her closest colleagues not even knowing exactly where she is."

Sakura huffs, slamming her fists down accidentally shaking at all three of their drinks before quickly calming down. "Sorry! But come on you two, we _**can't **_just ignore these rumors considering how much we've heard about this being apparently one of the three legendary Sannin! We've seen all of the deaths and pain inflicted during the forest of death trial and learned about how much losses have occurred during each war in history class. Imagine how much things would have changed if she had been there? How many people could still be alive right now?"

This delay in the exams hasn't helped things any better as she recalled how on edge those whose matches hadn't come up yet were behaving, that trio of Sand Siblings, those mysterious groups of shinobi from other far away villages...

'_I need to get stronger not just to stop being a burden to my team, but to be able to better help these patients I see everyday. I may not have Sasuke's prestigious background or Naruto's seemingly endless chakra reserves, though I know I can't let any opportunity pass me by if I can learn from an expert!' _Sakura reminded herself.

Still, said goal felt very far away with only one person to go off of.

Hinata swallowed, eyes falling to the black and white tiles of the bistro they were at for lunch. Sakura's and Ino's arguing over whether to go after Tsunade or wait falling away…

'_Changes.'_

Thursday the exams would pick up again, only 3 days away.

Her heartbeat floods into her ears thumping listlessly in fear until she hears a firm voice block out the pounding.

Her own voice. Older and confident.

"_The point of the gentle fist is to cut off your opponent's chakra points. You know this already though, so what you need to learn now is how to read your adversary properly and not let anything they say get under your skin. What direction are they going to move in next? What moves do they know that can potentially counter my attacks?" Hinata instructed, getting into stance as she copied._

_With byakugans activated she moves one hand up. "Now, try to land a hit on me."_

"_W-What?" She sputtered back, her future counterpart moving forward as she barely slides out of the way, feeling a sharp prick of pain in the side of her stomach._

"_There's no hesitating in the arena, remember that. It won't be easy, but this is the way the world currently is. No matter who it is on the opposite side…" _

_She gestures then towards both her right and left sides. "Take advantage of your opponent's blind spots quickly, those are the spots to aim for to block off not only a major chakra point, but potentially halt them in the middle of an attack or move."_

_Teeth clenched she nods, exchanging blows back and forth until a series of jabs abruptly freezes up her arms stopping her in place. _

_Bile forms on her tongue, she's disrupted the flow of chakra…_

_Her older self smiles sadly, helping her to stand before she collapses to the ground. "Our hands. Our arms. Those are our weak spots, as once we lose those we don't typically have a way of attacking. And this…this is how I at least in my timeline eventually lost."_

_The forest spins, hearing Naruto's voice as he stops his own sparring to ask if she's okay._

"_It's Neji, isn't it? That's who I'll be facing?" She whispers just as Naruto gets close, her chest begins to painfully throb as her arms and legs grow jittery._

_She doesn't hear her mature self answer, just a brief nod before Naruto is the one to grip onto her this time as he lays her back against the forest floor to rest. His hand is refreshingly cool against her forehead, wiping at sweat that clings to the tips of her dark hair as she murmurs she's fine at seeing his continued worried look._

_Training is over for tonight._

'_How will I face Neji properly if things occur in the same fashion? He hates me so much, the only thing that will be on his mind is seeking revenge for Uncle Hizashi. Why hasn't Father told him about all this yet like he has with me? Does he not think he will listen?' _Hinata considers, blinking back tears that threaten to come. It makes sense, once Neji has formed an idea, he latches on to it no matter what others try to tell him.

No, she can't let _**his **_own pain damage or scare her away.

"Hey Hinata, what do you think? Good idea or bad idea?" Ino voices, waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Huh? Ah, sorry I wasn't listening. My mind is on the matches for later this week…"

Sakura softens at that, nodding as she and Ino squeeze at both of her hands. "You have no reason to worry, you've trained for this moment! We'll be cheering you on and supporting you all the way!"

Jade orbs turn back to Ino then, smile widening. "As I was saying before Ino, as much as it irks me, that perverted old man Jiraiya is the key to finding Tsunade. I'm sure he has an idea of where she could be, maybe I could even convince him to let me come along in finding her. We could definitely use her help in dealing with the intensive care cases and Dr. Ishimura is already so swamped with how many patient loads he takes in a 12 to 16 hour shift."

Ino pauses, crossing her arms together at how Sakura clearly won't let this go. "And what _**exactly **_are you planning to do if you actually manage to find her?"

There's no hesitation in her response.

"Ask to become her apprentice."

-X-

_**Currently**_

'_So that's where he lives.'_

Boruto wrinkled his nose, it looked so…foul.

Surely that rusty old apartment couldn't be where the younger version of Papa lived at, right?

But he watches across the rooftops as the smaller version of his Dad fishes into his pocket, eventually pulling out a copper key that jams into the lock which with enough twisting gives way to the door opening.

He'd been trailing after him carefully during his outings with Mama and Papa, observing the patterns and routes he took home at every opportunity he got.

And now he finally had it memorized.

'_Tomorrow night. I'll be able to catch him when he comes home from training with regular Papa.' _He had reminded himself, eagerly having counted down the hours to prepare for this very moment.

All these nights of forcing himself to stay up to make sure he had the correct house would finally pay off, a task that had proved difficult at Mama catching him and Hima sneaking out the first time.

Still though, he wanted to try and talk to him again.

There's so many differences between young and old Papa it's a bit hard to believe at times there the _**same**_ person if you didn't take their looks into account.

'_Papa doesn't talk much about his childhood days, maybe he's forgotten it. His smaller self will know though. I can ask him and learn more about Papa's past!'_

It's the perfect plan!

Except that Himawari catches him midway through said plan once they've both been tucked in, wanting him to check her closet for bugs and monsters.

…On to Plan B!

"Where ya going big brother? You promised Mama you weren't going to interrupt their training sessions." She questions, eyes narrowing between him and his open window.

Boruto gulps, shifting himself back inside. "I wasn't heading there you know! I was going to head to smaller Papa's house?"

Himawari simply blinks. "Why?"

"…To get to know him better is all! D-Don't laugh, Hima! Geez, we hardly know anything about how Papa was when he was around our age you know!" He huffs at her giggling.

Of course this means she'll want to go with him.

He at least knows how to do the clone jutsu, instructing his copy to go to sleep and create a few makeshift blankets/pillows to represent Himawari.

He senses them being watched as soon as they leave the house again, waiting for Mama or Papa's scolding as soon as they shut the front door. He left a note this time saying exactly where they were going, not that that would be enough to stop them from receiving punishment.

Seconds turn to minutes, only the low buzz of cicadas and wind rustling greeting them back.

"How do you know which one is his?" Himawari asks, squinting her eyes and reaffirming her grip on Boruto's shoulders as he maneuvers them from building to building.

"I saw him go inside yesterday night. He always leaves the kitchen window open." Boruto answers back as they finally reach his apartment complex.

He guides Himawari in first, squeezing in after her as they both plop down into his sink. It takes a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkness, Himawari wrinkling her nose.

"It smells yucky in here Bolt!" She whispers, jumping up at the sight of a roach skittering nearby them back into the shadows.

"We're probably just smelling the dishes and trash." Boruto reasons, grabbing her hand and sliding them to the ground before they touch anything too sticky or crusty.

Hugging the wall, he manages to flicker on the kitchen light bathing the room in a dull yellow.

It's a lot more…grimy than they imagined.

Then again, Papa's office is littered with old ramen cups and paperwork at times though it's never **_this_ **messy.

'_Why is it so dirty? Don't Grandpa and Grandma help keep the place clean? Or Mama?'_

He looked around for any evidence someone else was home, frowning at what looked to be only old bowls of ramen, milk, cereal, and piles of dirty laundry and trash scattered about.

'_I never had my Mom or Dad growing up…'_

Boruto paused, stomach coiling at the sudden memory. When Papa said that he thought he was just trying to guilt trip him, remind him again that life wasn't always easy and he couldn't just drop all his paperwork to play or train with him.

Himawari stared at the strewn heaps of clothes and waste, cerulean eyes somber before abruptly brightening.

"Hey, we should surprise Papa and help him clean up! Then he and smaller Mama won't get lost in all this stuff!" She suggests, already moving to start sorting out areas just as Mama had taught them.

Boruto watches her for a moment, following her lead into making a laundry pile and trash pile.

They've managed to actually see the living room floor again when they hear a clicking towards the front door, stiffening as blond hair comes into view.

"I'm home." A sleepy voice calls out hollowly. '_Ugh, learning wind related jutsu adds to the difficulty! I'm going to need to borrow some scrolls from the library if I want to learn all this stuff faster.'_

Whatever, he'd think on it more in the morning.

Boruto and Himawari look to each other before beaming. "Welcome back!"

And Naruto instantly jolts, pulling out a kunai in alarm before calming as he sees matching sets of blue eyes on him.

He's never had somebody be home to greet him…

"Surprise Papa! We made it so you can see the floor again!" Himawari cheers, stretching as a yawn escaped her.

"Huh?" Naruto responds.

"Yeah, this place is gross you know! You could always ask Mama or Grandpa to help you!" Boruto snaps, though it's hard to take seriously as his eyes begin to droop.

In a matter of minutes they're both out, slumped against the sofa.

'_I'm sure mine and Hinata's older counterparts know they came here, why haven't they come to pick them up?' _He wonders, rummaging through his closet managing to find a clean blanket while adjusting them properly to lie down. He'd noticed Boruto trailing after him a time or two, though he hadn't realized he had managed to figure out where he lived.

He settles the warm cloth across them before stepping back when they stir briefly. He knows they'll probably be gone in the morning or perhaps this is all just a very strange dream…

'_Welcome back!' _Their words repeat excitedly in his thoughts.

A smile rests against his face as he sits himself down beside them, hopefully this dream lasts through the night, this memory of having his future children waiting for him barely able to stay awake themselves.

Because in the morning he'll need to be completely focused for the exams, for finishing his match with Kiba and for observing Hinata's.

-x-

_I'll be taking a small break from writing to focus on orientation for my new job while making sure I have the plot-lines down for the next chapters because continuing forward there will be more alterations of canon in some way (I don't want to keep making errors in various character interactions and locations so I'll be doing an overhaul of editing some past chapters too! I've already started in case you feel like re-reading the past chapters, I have been reading you guys advice lol!). I'll have something ready by next month or so, don't worry! Please continue to send any ideas or thoughts in the meantime, it always helps me improve with your recommendations!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	6. When It's Only Us

**Chapter 6: When It's Only Us**

_**Past**_

'_Things won't be the same this time.'_

And even if she maybe shouldn't be, Hinata finds her gaze far more glued to Naruto than to her fellow teammate Kiba, something that Kurenai-sensei clearly picks up at hearing her murmur Naruto's name at seeing a sharp punch he takes.

Between the barrage of Kiba using his Human Beast Clone technique with Akamaru to letting loose a wild onslaught of slashes and punches when Naruto tricks him into accidentally attacking Akamaru (and unintentionally farting on him making him twice as angry), she wonders when Naruto will finally reveal all the new skills he's learned from practicing with Jiraiya and his older counterpart.

"Heh, you're making this too easy for me! What happened to all that talk you had earlier of showing off a new technique? Well it doesn't matter anyways, you're going to pay for making me hurt Akamaru and being so gross!" Kiba taunts before his voice becomes a low growl as he gets on all fours before moving forward to strike again.

Naruto smirks in response, this time dodging his swing. "That wasn't on purpose! Besides, none of my new moves are worth bringing out on _**you**_!"

Naruto's next move isn't too surprising to her after how many times she's seen him practice it, unleashing his shadow clones to do a full frontal assault in a new combo she saw him perfect during their nights of training.

"U-Zu-Ma-Ki combo! Congrats, you're the first one I've tried it out on!" His clones yell in unison.

'_He never did use the rasengan.' _Hinata notes as this final move knocks Kiba out completely, hoping none of the punches have done too severe of damage to him as the medical team rushes over with a stretcher.

The match is finished.

"With no interruptions this time, Naruto was able to make a smooth comeback." Kurenai-sensei notes beside her and all Hinata can do is nod, focus moving towards the screen that will decide who is next.

'_It's Neji isn't, that's who you faced?' _She remembered questioning her older self.

There have been both big and small changes in her life since her and Naruto's future selves appearance, but some things clearly won't change...

And as the teleprompter brings up her and Neji's name across the screen as the next match to ensue, it sinks in that this fight between them truly was unavoidable, no matter who else she would've wished to face instead.

'_Neji's anger isn't with you, but more so with the how the realities of the clan are at this time.' _Her mature self's voice echoes into her thoughts before her heartbeat can drown it out. The chill of fear that had been creeping up on her pauses, kept at bay as she reminds herself of all the advice and tips she's been given to get to this point.

She feels Neji's intense stare across the way, malice rising at her meeting his glare back head on with one of her own. Her gaze twists away from him towards Naruto, smiling and whispering a congrats to him making him grin in return before making his way back upstairs.

"Hinata, are you sure you don't want to forfeit? This **_is _**Neji we're talking about here! Nobody will hold it against you if you do." Kiba whispers to her before the medical personnel can take him away, stunned at her immediate shake of her head.

"No; I will face him."

-X-

"You should've actually listened to that teammate of yours. It would be better for you to not cause any disgrace to the main branch when you inevitably lose to me." Neji voices, eyes narrowing at her silence.

"Whether I lose or not isn't my main concern really. I just want you to stop blaming me for the actions of our fathers." Hinata eventually states gently as she moves into position.

A scowl crosses Neji's face before he can help it. Nothing he's said to Hinata up until now has seemed to effect her, she no longer trembles before him or refuses to meet his gaze like so many times before...

She isn't afraid of him.

'_It's because of that one woman; her older counterpart.' _He realizes, though from the corner of his eye he sees Naruto's deep stare on them. It isn't only that woman who has made Hinata act like this.

Whatever she said to her along with Naruto's new presence her in life has changed her perspective on him, on the clan.

"Fine, but don't say you weren't warned." Neji concludes before he moves his hands up in preparation as well, stepping forward as he activates his byakugan.

As soon as Hayate gives them the go, he moves.

Hinata counters each of his strikes, landing a series of palm strikes to his upper arm and side of his chest that makes him spit blood and double over as the pain stings out into his whole body. For a brief second looking at her he sees her mature self once more, pearl orbs hardened and serious.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" She murmurs just barely above a whisper and he wonders how she has caught up to him so quickly in speed in such a short amount of time even with all of the extra training she has been putting herself through.

She gazes at him in the same manner as her older self did that very night he's been trying to push out of his mind, of a knowing she was going to defeat him and that she misses his presence and the days when they weren't burdened by clan regulations despite all he's said and done to her...

No, this isn't how things are supposed to be. **_He _**is the genius of their clan, the one who has skills and power that rivals that of the main branch. He twists out of the way before she can secure another series of blows, shutting down the flow of chakra to her left arm just as she knocks out his right side.

'_The match should've been over by now...'_

But Hinata has kept up with him, has actually managed to hurt him too and he can feel his body starting to slow, his vision beginning to blur.

His breathing is starting to become labored, tongue coated with the metallic taste of blood and sweat. Hinata looks no better than he does at least, stance becoming faintly wobbly and unfocused.

He can still win this then, he can still put her in her place.

"I'm going to show you why you don't deserve to be heiress." He hisses, fingers pinpointing now for her heart only to stiffen at what she says next.

"Killing me won't make you feel better Neji. It won't change the fact that Uncle Hizashi chose to die for the clan, **_he _**was the one who made that choice in the end, despite Father's great reluctance. Father can explain it better to you than I can I'm sure once this is over. No matter how much you look at me with such hate or say such painful things, I still care about you."

Hayate announces the match finished at seeing her cough up blood and start to collapse, but he tunes him out.

"...Shut up! Just shut up; you have no idea what you're even talking about!" Neji snaps loudly, aloofness cracking and falling apart at her supposed mocking of him now.

The hand that was ready to slam into her chest never reaches though, stopped in place by the hard grip of another.

And his eyes twist up to see dark cobalt eyes no longer shining with easygoing mirth, frowning when he realizes he can't and won't let him break free.

Naruto.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand back and watch Hinata be further injured. Didn't you hear the match was declared over yet you still wanted to attack her?!" Naruto questions, tightening his hold making Neji wince.

Most of the jounin sensei had already moved in to incapacitate Neji from stepping forward to give a finishing blow, shocked at how fast Naruto had gotten to the scene before them.

Like he already knew this would happen.

"We can take it from here." Kakashi voices and Naruto nods, dropping Neji to the ground like a rock as if he were nothing.

"Quick, we need to get her to emergency care! Her breathing and heart rate are becoming irregular!" A medic announces as they open her jacket and get her to a stretcher.

'_All this attention on her and she's the one who lost.' _Neji considers, standing up again slowly.

In fact, it seems like nobody has noticed he was declared the victor barring his own squad's loud whoops and cheers (particularly from Lee).

"Maybe you should head to infirmary as well." Naruto notes at his wiping off a smear of blood off his lips to which he shakes his head. His head is spinning and his whole body is throbbing, though it's nothing laying down back at the manor for a few minutes won't fix as he shakes his head at another medic's concerned look for him to be checked over as well...

He blinks away spots from his eyes, clenching his teeth to ignore the pain.

'_You underestimated her. Again.' _

And the image of both young and old Hinata flashing to mind causes his head to pound twice as hard.

He watches as Naruto moves to follow after the team of nurses and aides taking Hinata away, scowling as her words fill his thoughts once more. An uncomfortable ache burns into his chest once more, radiating out too much this time to ignore as he too coughs up a gob of blood much to his shame and disgust. Hinata still cares about him even after all this? Perhaps he truly does need to follow up with Uncle over this matter once and for all.

'_Uncle Hizashi chose to die for the clan.'_

But why would his Father do such a thing?

-X-

**_Currently_**

It feels wrong to be eavesdropping, however is it really **_that _**bad to be listening in on a conversation your younger self is having with the equally younger version of your wife?

No, he doesn't think so!

He and Hinata just wanted to make sure the two of them didn't do anything too extreme in each of their matches as they had explained to Jiraiya and the kids before leaving, but it seems like everything that happened in their timeline is repeating...

Somewhat.

Because new events are now getting in the way.

"_We should also prepare Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and even Sasuke for the future, shouldn't we? I've already pushed Sakura in the direction of honing and studying medical ninjutsu more though without Tsunade around yet she's going to still need additional help. Kakashi-sensei could use improvements with his sharingan as well for the day when he inevitably faces off with Obito or-." Hinata voiced as they headed out of the market, cut off with a sigh at the intruder behind them. They were going to be late for the matches now..._

_A spy?_

_His attire consisted of familiar purples knots and dark robes._

_Someone most likely from Oto it seemed._

_The man in question froze up, kunai once pointed to pierce into her stomach now bent into_ _his own.__ The wound quickly trickles out blood and he gapes at the sight of growing crimson as pain shoots through him. His mission was supposed to be to incapacitate at least one of them, to gather as much information on their power and abilities, but he hadn't been able to accomplish even that._

_'I've failed Master Orochimaru...' _

_Wretched and pained thoughts of shame arise faster and faster, he should've hidden a toxic pill on himself to be ready to ingest the moment he was captured by the enemy. Kabuto and Orochimaru had spoken it enough times during training exercises after all: never let the opposition find out your secrets._

_But he had been too hasty, too sure of himself in the end._

_"H-How?" He eventually stumbles out._

_Naruto gestures to the alleyways surrounding them. "We've been watching you since we left out of the meat shop down the street."_

_"It's not polite to interrupt a conversation, especially when you don't even realize who you're dealing with." Hinata adds in, ignoring the murmurings surrounding them that again wondered if they were truly who they said they were. _

_The Naruto and Hinata they know are nobody special, not in grades or skills..._

_And yet they've taken out this attacker in no time at all. A pair of ANBU swoop in no sooner than the man's complete collapse to the ground, the crowd around them only grows in excited fervor and confusion as they watch him attempt to flee to no avail._

_"Maybe I should've let you handle him Naruto, it seems like you were the one he wanted to go after in the first place." Hinata whispers as they watch the duo lead the man away eventually, smiling at Naruto's shake of his head._

_"Better yet, we could've asked our **younger **selves to handle it. By the time we're into our teens, dealing with people like him would've been considered like a D-rank mission or worst!" He jokes._

_They don't miss the odd stares they get from their conversation, everyone is switching their attention to **them.**_

_"Wait, just how strong are you two?" An old man asks._

_Because if they weren't trying against a man like that, then nobody really knew their true strength._

They hadn't meant to be rude then, but they had only smiled and waved off his and the other civilian's questions and curiosity with the explanation they had simply spent a lot of time training and practicing at every opportunity they got with various experienced shinobi; it wasn't a complete lie really.

Their main concern was making sure Orochimaru and Suna knew who they were dealing with now.

Attack Konoha at your **_own _**risk.

"You were saying before we got distracted by that guy that Sakura would readily agree to training but Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei? I can see Kakashi-sensei most likely agreeing even though it may feel weird to him to have his own student become his teacher. I can get him on board for sure though if I bribe him with Make Out Paradise books. Sasuke on the other hand would **never **agree to my help considering how much stronger he believes himself to be over me at this point in time. It would be better I think to focus more so on preventing him from defecting to Orochimaru." Naruto reasoned quietly to not alert anyone to their presence or current discussion.

These disguises as medical personnel to get in and check on themselves wouldn't fool any of their jounin sensei if they returned.

But yes, Sasuke will be the hardest to convince of the three. His mind and thoughts were festering into a destructive need for only revenge and power and soon he would give into them and repeat the future...

Unless he talks to his brother first maybe.

'_Itachi. Eventually he'll make his return to Konoha soon too.'_ Naruto considered.

Hinata nodded over each of his points, rewinding through her mind all the notes they had compiled together. They had much to cover in not only training themselves, but reading over the scrolls Lord Third had gathered for them that could give them clues to getting back to their own timeline. "Despite Sasuke's current attitude, it's all the more reason to try and keep him here, right? He won't want to go to Orochimaru for power and training if he knows there's someone here in the village already that's even stronger than _**him**_."

They had resolved to make changes for the better, but they still didn't exactly know yet how Orochimaru, Kabuto, and even the Akatsuki would react to these differences they created. This hadn't been the first time they had needed to take care of 'bugs' as of late had been following them either when they were out and about with the kids or simply trying to due a quick run to the store.

These spies blended in well with the civilians for the most part, watching for the next moves they were making...

But they had left a secret message back to them now officially within the side pocket of this last man they had taken out.

We're watching you too.

"Y-You didn't have to step in like that. I'm alright; really!" Hinata's smaller form voices taking them back to their proper situation at hand to finish this topic back at home. They watch as Hinata's younger self sinks into the sheets at feeling how warm her face is getting, fingers entangling with loose threads.

How long has Naruto been sitting here watching her sleep? It's become late evening/early night, sky losing its last bits of red-yellow rays as only a sliver of moonlight becomes visible through the stream of clouds. She remembers hearing various medical assistants and Kurenai-sensei along with a few other jounin hovering over her. Their voices had all blended together as everything went dark, but the only person here now is Naruto.

"No way! I wasn't just going to standby and let my future wife collapse in front of me you know!" Naruto's preteen self argues back making both Hinata's redden.

'_Ah, Naruto isn't normally that smooth, when did he learn that?' _Hinata considers, smiling lightly at her husband's smirk of accomplishment.

Of course.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can get you some water or tea maybe?" Naruto's adolescent self asks to which Hinata shakes her head, resting back against her pillows.

"Neji didn't get to most of my major organs, what will take me the longest to recover from is the amount of straining I put on my eyes and body to keep up with him. I was really hoping to defeat him, though I believe now at least he'll go to Father and learn the full truth of the decision Uncle made back then." She explains, rubbing her throat at how hard it is to truly speak.

To breathe.

"I promise your loss won't be in vain. I'll show him in the finals how wrong he is about you." He finishes quietly, balling his hands up to stop their trembling.

"You never did use the rasengan." Hinata murmurs softly and Naruto nods, shifting back in his seat.

"No offense to Kiba seeing as he is your teammate, but I want to save it for a tougher opponent so it comes a surprise considering it's such a powerful move." He explains.

Fighting Neji for example won't be easy, he's heard it enough times whispered by their fellow peers that he's a genius. Someone more on Sasuke's level than he'll supposedly ever be.

Hinata stretches to sit up from her pillows again seeing his worried expression, putting her hands on top of his. "You've proven everyone wrong before don't forget that, I know you'll be able to do it again."

At this he and Hinata move to take their leave back into the night, they weren't this close in their original timeline. At this point, he didn't even know Hinata felt that way about him or how his own budding feelings towards her were shifting beyond friendship...

'_It's okay though, it shouldn't really change any major events.'_

They would just get together sooner, he didn't mind that.

"I'm glad you came to visit me despite that not being how things originally occurred." Hinata voices softly beside him, face still a rosy hue as she slips closer to wrap an arm around him.

Pearl orbs shine as they pass over a row of streetlights making him beam in return. "New/Old memories like these I don't mind having." She finishes.

Naruto halts them in place dipping his head low to catch her lips. "Hmm, what other **_new_** memories do you want to create tonight?" He whispers when they break apart making her giggle.

He lifts her up into his arms before she can protest, giggles soon becoming moans as hands start to explore quickly heating skin. He takes her to his favorite secluded part of the woods and groves, brushing a hand against the curve of her breast to her hardening nipples as she presses up against his rising erection. It's been too long since he and Hinata have been alone like this except for quick sessions in the shower or when the kids are at one of their friend's houses, breathing in scent of jasmine and violet on her skin.

Here in the past, it only feels twice as stressful knowing how many eyes are constantly on them.

'_But not now...'_

Tonight even if it's just for this brief moment, it's just them.

"Hinata, stop teasing me!" He growls, bucking into her hand as she pushes his boxers aside.

"You started it though." She purrs back when she eventually releases him, licking at droplets of the moisture that had gathered at his head. Naruto glides her right towards him as he switched their positions to lay her back against the cavern's floor, shimmying her out of the rest of her clothes.

It's not the most romantic spot, though not the most risky of places they've done it at either.

And Naruto groans as he finally slips himself into her, nails gripping and drawing scratches as Hinata whispers for him to go faster, to bury himself until he can go no farther. He kisses her just as her orgasm hits, grunting as feels his own tumbling out soon after.

The hum of crickets resounds in their ears as the world focuses back into place, thin breeze bringing a shiver to skin growing cold once more.

"We should head back." Hinata states, dropping a kiss against Naruto's shoulder. He yawns in response, lazily taking his time gazing over her nude form in return until she lightly pushes his face back towards their strewn pile of clothes.

"Guess we shouldn't be giving Pervy Sage any ideas for his books considering how long we've been gone from the house." Naruto murmurs thoughtfully while adjusting his pants back on.

"Or worry Boruto and Himawari, they keep asking for their friends who have yet to be born." Hinata points out, smoothing out her hair as best she can.

There's no more escaping reality.

The walk back is quiet, most of the village still asleep. Morning won't be here for the next few hours, but already they can see beginnings of light rays of pinks and reds against the horizon.

"So...want to try and hit the sweet spot again in the bedroom when we get home?!" Naruto considers with a wink.

"Ick, do I really use such corny lines in the future?" A new voice asks, dodging the kunai sent his way.

"If it works, why stop?" His older self counters, affectionately wrapping an arm around Hinata to prove his point.

Well, he has him there.

"Anyways, I didn't come by to interrupt...whatever you two were doing. I just wanted you two to know something." His younger self coughs awkwardly. They look completely haphazardly dressed the way their pants and tops are wrinkled and crumpled and while he most of the time ignores or becomes quickly bored with Jiraiya's lessons on the opposite sex, clearly he eventually starts to put them to use.

At their silence he goes on, straightening up.

"Boruto, he likes to sleep over at my apartment a lot you know, sometimes he even brings Himawari with him."

Naruto and Hinata look to each other then, neither too surprised as they share the same line of thinking.

'_We know.'_

-X-

**_Past_**

Maybe he shouldn't have told his older self about his eventual son's late night behaviors. His thoughts after all should be focusing on preparing properly for the finals now that all preliminary matches are officially over, but he can't help this gnawing curiosity.

Neither his future counterpart nor Hinata were shocked at Boruto's actions it seemed, having had a clone follow him during his first outing there.

"_We punished him about leaving on his own and even bringing his sister along, however he's adamant about visiting you still. Hopefully he's not giving you too much trouble, let us know though if he asks you about anything strange or weird!"_

It's the opposite really, not that he could bring himself to confess that aloud.

Because most important to him unlike his future counterpart, Boruto **_will_** tell him other things he isn't meant to know yet, albeit not on purpose. He's buried it for the longest time now since he first laid eyes on his son, they share the same blues eyes and blond hair that clearly comes from someone they're both related to.

The curiosity eats at him when his mind isn't concentrating on training, eating, or sleeping. He can see the physical features that he and Himawari have from both him and Hinata yes, but what else do they have that's directly from **_his _**side?

'_You shouldn't ask him, there must be a reason why nobody's told you after the hundreds of times you've asked before.' _A darker part of his mind reminds him, but he quickly shuts out the thought before he can chicken out of this.

This is the main reason after all (besides enjoying and getting used to his company) why he's fine with seeing Boruto's sleeping form resting against his pillows each time he comes home, drool sticking to his chin and same too big pajamas he lets him continue to borrow.

And tonight, he wants to finally learn more about the secrets everyone has kept from him the longest: His Ancestry.

"I'm home." He calls out, restraining back a grin at watching Boruto nearly jump up at the sound of his front door closing. The previous night Himawari had been here with him just as eager to greet him, though in her waiting for him she had taken to doodling in some of his notebooks and scrolls.

He hadn't been mad despite her apologizing multiple times _("I couldn't find any blank paper, these ones had dust on them so I thought you weren't using them! Sorry Papa, I'll get lots of new papers for you though next time!). _Most of her drawings consisted of either him, Hinata, or her friends and other classmates from the future, though one in particular stood out to him the most he wanted her to better describe to him.

A woman with long red hair and a man with spiky blond hair beside her next to him and Hinata in what looked to be like a park.

'_Who are they supposed to be?'_

However, only Boruto is here.

"I'm awake! Oh, welcome back..." Boruto slurs out drowsily, blue eyes soon focusing as the room becomes filled with yellow light.

Naruto kicks off his shoes, keenly aware to line them up neatly at Boruto's stare and reminder he and his sister didn't help him clean up the apartment only for him to make a mess of it again.

"_Next time Mama can come with us to help you! We'll get done faster that way!"_

Any of the Hyuga's being okay with Hinata being in his apartment probably won't happen for **_years _**despite how he and Himawari talk of 'Grandpa' Hiashi always sneaking them extra treats and his eagerness to take them out on camping trips or walks around the city.

"So...what brings you by this time?" Naruto questions as Boruto follows him into his room, plopping down beside him into his bed.

Cheeks pout out, Boruto frowning over his behavior. Papa should know already why he's here! All these constant trips to his apartment and not once has he revealed any of the skills or tricks he's learned from older Papa! He figured at first they were just hiding it from him to stop him from being too excited to try out a risky move, however that doesn't seem to be the case considering smaller Papa has no problems discussing any other training regimens or skills he's been up to during the day.

"I want to hear about what you and Papa have been training on! You know that already!" He huffs.

Naruto simply crosses his arms, annoyingly reminding him of how regular Papa looks when he's getting frustrated with him. "You know I can't do that! You're not ready yet to master harder techniques if you can't get through the basics first!"

Boruto mimics his action, azure eyes hardening. "That's not fair! **_You're _**not even that much older than me right now!"

Ugh, he doesn't feel like arguing with his future child over this. He directs Boruto to lay down beside him, ignoring his scowl before he gives in and rests against his arm. This isn't what he wants to talk about right now, wrinkling his nose in thought on how he can get to the real topics he wants to discuss.

"Hey you've trained with your Grandpa and Auntie a lot right? What about anyone from **_my _**side of the family?" Naruto brings up quietly, wincing at the crackling of his voice.

Don't be nervous, don't sound too eager...

Boruto furrows his brows in thought, confused by the question. "Huh, I'm pretty sure Grandpa and Grandma from Papa's side died in one of the wars a long time ago."

Naruto nods patiently, he already knows this much from Old Man Third.

"Yes, I mean I just...I just wondered mainly about what they looked like or if you knew how they were growing up. You know like how I like doing pranks or that we both have blond hair and blue eyes, how Himawari has Hinata's dark hair and patience..." Naruto trailed off.

Never mind, this was a stupid idea. Boruto probably has no clue what he's even talking about, let alone will have any memory what his parents looked like if his older self hasn't described them in anyway to him or his sister. He moves part of his blankets over him so he won't become cold, blinking when he hears his muffled reply.

'_What?'_

His heart lurches, shifting up so fast he nearly bumps his head against the wooden end of his bed. "Wait, repeat that!"

Boruto pauses, he's never seen smaller Papa look so excited, so jittery not even for training or over having finally perfected a new move...

"Grandpa has blond hair too?" He states again, smiling at his rising energy as all remnants of sleepiness fade. Papa didn't have **_his _**Mom and Dad growing up and it begins to click again why no photos of them exist around his tiny apartment.

He doesn't know what they look like and nobody has told him either.

Naruto nods, gesturing for him to continue.

"And what else...what about Grandma? What does she look like?!" He presses further. It so far matches the description of Himawari's drawing, perhaps then both she and Boruto **_do _**know a bit about his side of the family.

Boruto pauses, what else could he tell him? What else **_should _**he even say? He doesn't want older Papa and Mama to be mad at him for saying too much...

Naruto seems to catch on at his hesitancy, leaning back from him. "Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself."

Boruto shakes his head, gripping at the ends of his pajama top at seeing cobalt orbs grow somber. He isn't exactly sure why Papa doesn't know what his parents look like, however it stings at his chest imagining if he had no memories of his family. No memories of Papa, Mama, or Hima...

"She had long red hair!" He sputters out quickly, flustering at his wide-eyed look before turning over back into his sheets. There, he said it! Now Papa can stop looking so sad!

And also maybe finally teach him a new jutsu.

A moment later he feels the warmth of his hand ruffling up his hair, grin edging up his lips as he turns himself into a comfortable position to lie against his arm. Red and blond hair isn't much to go off of, though the words stick and repeat now that they're out in the open and confirmed.

However Boruto misses the smile falling from Naruto's face as he drifts off to sleep once more, of eyes darkening and twisting back outside in the direction of the Hokage's office and then towards Konoha's central library around the corner.

'_Those are where I'll find out everything else I need to know.'_

-x-

_Hello, I'm back from my mini break! Thank you to all my readers new and old to have reached 500+ favorites and more than 750+ follows for this story, it means a lot! I've been plotting out these next chapters to cover the Chunin Exam finals and the beginnings of the Konoha Crush and Search for Tsunade arcs. I hope the pace hasn't felt too slow or too fast as Future Naruto and Hinata along with Boruto and Himawari continue to create changes to canon's story line. Let me know your thoughts and suggestions as always!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	7. When We Make Promises

**Chapter 7: When We Make Promises**

_**Past**_

Finding information on Uzumaki family history wasn't going to be easy, he knew that.

Still, it's more like anything he _**wants**_ to find relating to his ancestry has been scrubbed or ripped out, for nobody's eyes to see.

He's combed over at least 10 books now, garnering nothing more than a few summaries here and there throughout novels that cover Konoha's history of most prominent clans and allied nations.

'_This is getting me nowhere. I should head back, before somebody truly notices me.' _Naruto considers, not that he's come across anyone really patrolling the library. He witnessed one guard on his way here roof hopping, but it clearly wasn't a post he wanted to manage telling by his continual yawns and stare far off into the horizon rather than properly making his rounds across the area.

'_It's almost morning.' _Naruto notes, the sky gaining a line of amber and crimson as overnight clouds begin to thin out. His head pounds at him angrily for staying up all night, for not giving in to sleep hours ago.

He expects by the time he's gone back to the apartment his older self will have already taken Boruto back home again like usual, but instead he finds them _**both**_ there at his kitchen table as if this is a typical morning for them all.

"Look, he's back Papa!" Boruto shifts at seeing him come through the door, tugging on the end of his shirt getting his attention away from the stove.

His adult counterpart nods with a small grin, gesturing for him to sit. "Morning, we're trying to scramble something together to eat! It was a bit difficult at first considering we only found ramen and bread…oh and I threw out that milk that was in the fridge, it expired a few days ago you know."

Naruto simply blinked, unsure what to make of having so many various people in his complex in such a short span of time. He was used to creating clones for company when boredom or loneliness truly started to eat at him, just to not have to listen to the echo of his voice bouncing off the walls.

"…Err, you're probably not going to find much, I haven't done any grocery shopping in a while." He mutters, pulling out a chair.

There hasn't been any time for shopping with all that's been going on as of late.

His older self merely shrugs, nodding along as he gestures to the variety of bagged goods along the counter top. "True, good thing I picked up some stuff from the convenience store on the way here. They always open at 5:00 am on the dot."

He watches then as he takes the seat opposite of him, putting Boruto into his lap as his grin fades.

"So…the library, huh?"

His stomach coils, of course he didn't come here just to have idle chit chat over breakfast.

"How do you know I was there?" He questions.

"We're the same person; _**anything**_ **_and everything _**you do I'll gain memories of it. Even more so now that future is going to keep changing with every action we make."

The thought makes him twist in his seat, head beginning to pound once more.

'_Anything and everything...'_

"Regular Papa was here when I woke up you know, he said you were bad for leaving me here alone!" Boruto pipes up breaking the tension in the air.

Naruto scoffed at that. "_**You**_ were bad in the first place for constantly following me around too you know!

Boruto bristles, cheeks becoming a rosy pink. "I wasn't following you!"

His older self ruffles Boruto's hair before they can continue with their argument, shaking his head. "Boruto, eat your eggs and rice before they get cold."

For a moment Boruto seems like he'll ignore his request, arms crossed as he glares at his plate before sighing at hearing his stomach's low growl and reaching for the chopsticks.

'_Wow, he's actually not that big of a brat.' _Naruto notes as he watches him pour cups of tea for them all and pass him his plate of eggs/bowl of rice.

Up until now, all he's seen his future son do around him is question when they'll start training and ask why his adult counterpart spends so much time at work.

"Being a parent must be hard." Naruto abruptly states, pausing when he realizes how odd that must sound.

However, his older self smiles with a nod as he looks down at Boruto. "It can be at times, Hinata and I were the only ones who decided to have _**two**_ kids out of our group of friends, though we wouldn't have it any other way! Boruto occasionally behaves like he's two people when he wants to show off and Himawari tends to want to copy him depending on what latest movie or fad he's into."

"I can _**hear**_ you Papa, don't act like I'm not here!" Boruto huffs.

"It's true, you don't make things easy for Mama and I!" He retorts back, affectionately rubbing their cheeks together making his frown only deepen.

He wiggles out of his grip then completely red in the face, marching off back to Naruto's bedroom before returning back for his half-finished plate a minute later.

"Truthfully, it's getting harder to connect with Boruto as he grows older. He gives me the stink eye if I stay at the Hokage's office for too long, I'm trying to get better on time management though since Shikamaru organized that new planner for me."

Naruto gulped down his bite, frowning. '_I've always wanted to be Hokage so people would respect me, know they could count on me…'_

"Does he or Himawari…know what my, err _**our **_childhood was like? Why we want to be Hokage?"

Azure eyes darken, a shake of his head. "He knows about Kurama; everybody does at this point, but he and Hima don't really know the _**why**_. They just assume everyone liked me enough for the job. Hinata and I didn't have the best childhoods growing up as you already know, we didn't want them to be upset or angry on our behalf if they knew so many people used to look down on us so we only talk about it in bits and pieces."

Naruto nods at his explanation, puzzled as he mulls one thing over. "Kurama?"

His older self points at his stomach, then to his. "That's the nine tails fox's name."

"It's not Kyuubi?"

"_**No, it isn't. That's what most of you humans enjoy calling me though before you try and use me for your own selfish desires." His voice snaps in.**_

"_**Wait, hold on! I didn't know, don't be mad at me! I didn't ask for you to be sealed into me!" Naruto quips back.**_

_**If he's heard him he doesn't respond.**_

"Don't try to rush in getting to know him. He's stubborn like that!" He hears his older self mention at his sigh.

He follows after him in cleaning up the dishes, glad at least he'll have a few snacks and meals in his fridge and cupboards for the time being.

"I'm not sure how much you'll find on our ancestry in the library to be honest, I've checked there before too though I'll tell you our parents names are Minato and Kushina. Also, it may be hard for you to checkout any books or scrolls without it looking strange or suspicious to most of the librarians and guards knowing our past actions, but it's worth a shot. Finally, get some rest for both our sakes because trust me being tired all the time only leads to more headaches." He notes as he turns to go, Boruto waving to him all the way down the hall until they're out of sight.

'_Minato and Kushina?'_

His night didn't feel wasted now as the light pressure on his chest lifted, he finally knew his parent's names...

_'But h__ow__ can I get anymore novels or scrolls without having to sneak around or seem suspicious?'_

And then it clicked, Hinata.

The thought of seeing her again since she had checked out of the hospital knowing she would listen and help him borrow any books made him nearly twist in the direction of the Hyuga manor until he remembered his promise to his older counterpart.

Right, first he needed sleep.

-X-

_**Currently**_

A loud thumping at the door startles Hinata out of her reading notes that one of Lord Third's advisors had gathered for her over past studies and theories involving time travel.

And the last person she expects to see at the door is Hanabi...and Neji.

The younger version of her sister brightens as soon as their eyes meet, smile curving up her lips while Neji remains still beside her.

"Now I know why big sister spends so many nights training with you!" She breathes out, pressing her chestnut hair down as a breeze passes by.

'_Too short.' _

She'll miss swinging her long locks around playfully to the attendants to tickle their faces or annoy them, for big sister to comb her fingers through it in helping her get ready for the day.

Arguing wouldn't have made a difference, having gotten tired of hearing long hair would only have gotten in the way of training and prepping her to be a proper leader.

'_Father has long hair though and nobody complains about it.' _Hanabi considered, but wisely kept to herself.

It's late in the morning now, she would've come earlier if she could've escaped from the myriad of lessons and training the elders had consistently pressured and put upon her. Neji was insistent on coming as well to keep an eye on her, though his silence now makes her wonder if that was only an excuse to cover his own want to see Hinata's older form again.

Neji's reasons don't really matter too much to her though, just being able to stare at this mature form of her sister makes having dealt with all of those earlier annoyances worth it.

"What brings you two by?" Hinata questions, watching as her sister still looks her over in awe while sending a small smile to Neji at his nod.

"You were able to take on Neji with such ease before and now you're training with big sister as well. I wanted to see you in person myself." She explains before nudging Neji to speak up at his continued silence.

"I...wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior towards you. I listened to your younger self and learned the reasons behind my Father's decisions."

Hinata nods over his explanation before turning her attention back to Hanabi. "And what about **_our_** Father Hanabi, did he agree to this meeting?"

"...Well, I can't speak for Neji, but he doesn't know **_I'm_** here! Not that he would mind, he's been talking of coming by to finally meet his grandchildren properly!"

Despite how much Father, Grandfather and all the rest of the elders are drilling and instructing her on how to behave and act as a proper heiress there are still the growing sparks of teasing, silliness, and stubbornness that Hanabi will more freely show as she gets older making Hinata smile.

Hanabi pokes her head out to look behind her at hearing laughter, glancing towards Naruto who sends her a wave.

"No Papa, stay still! You're going to make me mess up drawing the panda and flowers!" Himawari exclaims, carefully dabbing her finger into a pallet of green paint for each flower's stems and leaves before moving towards his face again. She had already covered his shirt in a design of toads, stars, and fanciful swirls based on the various mini field trips Jiraiya had apparently taken her and Boruto on.

Now she had moved on to face painting.

"Oh, sorry! Was just trying to say hello to our guests." Naruto muses, sitting up straight again for her off the couch.

Boruto makes no effort to stifle his laughter at the colorful designs beginning to adorn his face, shaking his head. "You look silly Papa!"

Himawari glances away from Naruto for a moment then, scowling at his snickering before grinning. "Don't worry, I'll paint on you **_next_ **big brother!"

All his laughing stopped immediately, Naruto beaming at him to 'join in' despite green and blue paint beginning to drip into his eyes and lips.

"So…Naruto is really your husband?" She questions a bit quietly at watching their antics, curiosity slipping into her tone.

She's watched big sister enough times to know she deeply cares for the boy, now even spending her days long into the evenings and nights around him without Father ever questioning it.

"_So, Lord Hiashi is really okay with Lady Hinata spending time around that boy? I figured he would've put up more of a fight to stop them from interacting." Kayoko whispers to Nozomi as they finish edging the bushes and tending to the flowers._

_They keep their voices low, but not soft enough for her to not hear what they're saying._

_The garden is typically quiet at this time of the day (the perfect spot to think or be alone as she's learned from Hinata when they need a break from Father or the seemingly endless cycles of studying/training), most everyone is inside for afternoon reading or meditation. This is when the violet morning glories, white camellias, and pink tulips seem to brighten, glittering in the sunshine and wafting up calming scents._

"_Well, clearly he's okay with it going by everyone's expressions after that meeting he held with their adult counterparts. Guess we'll be seeing __**him**__ around the manor more." Nozomi mutters and it's hard to ignore the frostiness in her voice, a disgust to have to be pleasant around Naruto for the sake of not creating trouble with Father and the others._

"_You could be wrong about him." Hanabi finally speaks up as she moves out of her hiding spot behind the tree, unable to hide her smile at seeing the pair instantly stiffen._

"_A-Ah, Lady Hanabi! That comment…it was only in jest!" Nozomi states quickly, pursing her lips at her lack of response to that._

_Kayoko's cheeks burn red, coughing as she reaches a hand to Nozomi's sleeve to tug them in the opposite direction._

"_We'll just take our leave now! I'm sure the plants on the other side need watering and tending to as well!"_

Fear.

They acted more so as if Father had been the one to catch them, practically stumbling over themselves to get away.

"To answer your question. Yes, he is." Hinata grins, breaking Hanabi from her thoughts. She takes her by the hand to further guide her inside, giggling at her utter puzzlement when Himawari and Boruto latch on to her legs in greeting once she's fully through the door.

"Hi, Auntie!" Himawari grins, nuzzling into her leg. Her gaze eventually travels towards Neji, blue eyes widening briefly in shock.

"...Uncle Neji?"

"We didn't know you were coming to visit! Is Grandpa here too? Oh, or are you here to spar again with me?!" Boruto adds in matching Himawari's excitement, throwing his hands up eagerly in preparation before pausing too at seeing Neji's appearance.

His skin pales slightly as he begins to squirm back and Neji can't help but frown at their reactions.

Are they afraid of him?

"Umm…" Hanabi murmurs.

Hinata pulls Boruto and Himawari back before they can topple her to the ground, shaking her head. "Sorry, they've been cooped up inside for the past couple of days. You're our first visitor in a while that wasn't a patrol officer or Lord Third checking in."

'_So they are my future niece and nephew?' _Hanabi stares at them wonder, unsure how to respond to their various questions of why she cut her hair, where is Grandpa, and why is she so short?

"Boruto, Himawari, come over here and give Auntie some breathing space! Or better yet, why don't you show her your favorite toys and how you've decorated your rooms?" Naruto asks, sending a wink Hinata's way at her thankful look.

"Okay!" They cry in unison, following Naruto back upstairs to their rooms as they each grab onto one of Hanabi's hands to give her a tour.

Neji watches after them, taking in their features. They're a complete blend of Hinata and Naruto in looks and perhaps in abilities as well.

"Your children don't seem to really recognize me or maybe are scared of me." Neji states quietly once they're completely out of sight. He says it more so as a fact rather than a question making Hinata's stomach tighten.

"That's not true. Naruto and I have told Boruto and Himawari so many stories about you, you're in as many pictures we could find for the albums and around the house..." Hinata breathes out, swallowing down at tiny knots forming, blinking away the uncomfortable amount of tears she feels beginning to sting at her eyes. It's to be expected she would see Neji again, that no matter how much it hurts she would answer any questions he had.

"But I'm not alive, am I? To only know me from stories and photos." Neji pursues quietly, studying Hinata carefully.

Her stanch is far too stiff after all, lilac eyes seeming so far away despite meeting his gaze and it's hearing this that finally causes a few teardrops to fall as she gives him a watery smile.

"No, you're not." She whispers.

'_Ah, so that's why she said she misses me back then.' _He realizes, watching her wipe at her wet cheeks and eyes. Her younger self doesn't know this yet either he concludes when she asks him not to repeat this.

The last time they really talked, the last time they said goodbye was during the war...

And she isn't sure if Neji wants to know the exact details, surprised to see him only nod in acceptance.

"No matter if events happen the same way or don't, I'm glad that I got to see your kids and that they hold me in a high enough regard to refer to me as 'Uncle.'" Neji relates.

Hinata lets out a shaky laugh, forcing on a grin. "Of course we would do that Neji after what you did for both Naruto and I. Himawari and I...actually sometimes Himawari goes by herself to visit your grave. She likes to plant sunflowers the most and Boruto goes there when he wants advice occasionally."

Her voice falls away at hearing Hanabi's footsteps return, if she's heard any of their conversation her expression doesn't show it.

"Is Naruto really strong too?" She inquires softly at watching Boruto and Himawari go back to playing with him in the living room while also attempting to drag Neji in now much to his chagrin.

"Really, I'm fine just watching you two." He begins as he waves up his arms hoping Hinata and Hanabi will save him before sighing at seeing their pouts.

"Come on, you can't just stand there Uncle Neji! I can make you pretty too!" Himawari chimes out, patting the spot next to her on the carpet as she finishes up the butterfly she's painted on to Boruto's chin.

Moments later Himawari has persuaded him to have a ladybug and flower added to his face.

_'When did Naruto become so powerful?' _Hanabi wonders as she recalls over all the news she's read of his and big sister's strength and abilities, though it makes sense considering he has years of experience on him mastering various jutsu and his fighting process. Her and the rest of Konoha's citizens will soon see for themselves just how fast his preteen form has grown in maturity and skill too she assumes.

Hinata simply nods, no air of hesitation or surprise to her question.

"Yes, Naruto is strong no matter how young or old he is. He _**will**_ beat Neji next in the chunin exams and change yours and everyone else's wavering opinion of him." She voices, having already known where her thoughts had gone. Neji furrows a brow at how matter of fact she is earning him a scowl when Himawari admonishes him to stop moving.

She didn't even consider an outcome where **_he _**would win!

"Not going to even think about me winning, huh?" Neji questions lightheartedly aloud, glad to see her truly laugh this time as she mouths a 'Sorry!' in return.

"Really?" Hanabi asks, pursing her lips at realizing she's repeating herself.

Though even if the conversation hadn't involved Naruto, Hinata always seemed to know what she was thinking or feeling just from one look.

Happy or upset, she picked up on her emotions despite how much she tries to mask them.

A coil settles in her chest reminded of the nights immediately following after her younger self's match with Neji. Moon rising and falling as attendants rushed in and out of her room nearly every hour to check on her, the bouts of fever that chilled and heated her skin seemingly all at once, the continued throbbing in her chest and eyes after the sharp hits he had landed…

"_Do not let Lady Hinata see those tears Lady Hanabi." _

But that's over now, big sister is fine.

In their last sparring session she knows Hinata let her win, purposely avoiding landing as hard of hits as she could or going for the spots she keeps mistakenly leaving open.

Again.

"I'm okay Hanabi and Neji do your best anyways; don't worry." Hinata states gently, squeezing at both of her hands.

The knot refuses to budge, but Hanabi nods her agreement. Hinata pulls her into a hug then, same familiar scents of jasmine and vanilla easing the tension in her chest just a bit. There's so much she's learned from coming here, things too she wished she hadn't heard...

And soon all these thoughts she's had will run back into the same thing.

'_I don't deserve to be heiress.'_

-X-

_**Past**_

"You need my help to check out some books and scrolls?" Hinata repeats, still utterly puzzled by Naruto's request.

'_Are the librarians refusing him?' _She considered, frowning at painfully familiar images of scowling faces and cold looks she's seen Naruto get behind his back time and again.

She thought most of the civilians by know knew how nice and capable Naruto was after he came back from his Wave mission and how far he was progressing in the exams now despite his former pranks and trickster behavior.

"Yes, you were the first person I thought of who could help me!" Naruto explains, grinning at the splash of pink that warms her face.

Cute.

"What types of books and scrolls are these that I should be looking for?" Hinata questions, falling into step with him.

Naruto instantly lowers his voice conspiratorially then, looking around to make sure no one was listening in on them.

"I'm trying to find any data regarding Uzumaki family history. Everyone who I've asked before on it typically becomes really quiet or changes the subject so I figured it was time I go out on my own to do some research you know!" He explains excitedly, barely able to keep his voice down to a whisper the further he discussed it.

And he beams as Hinata nods her agreement to help.

"I'll ask to see their oldest collections of scrolls and books that cover clans that existed during the Warring States Era that they probably keep in the back sections to prevent any damaging. I'm sure Father might have some scrolls that cover the Uzumaki clan in his study as well." Hinata notes, giggling at Naruto's starry eyed look.

She leans closer to him, lavender eyes softening in a mix of seriousness and concern.

"What are you going to do with this information?"

Naruto opens his mouth to reply, pausing when he sees a flicker of dark hair from the corner of his eye.

Sasuke.

Onyx eyes stare rather pointedly in their direction and he twists his lips shut.

He doesn't need this to immediately go back to Kakashi-sensei who he knows has never been fully honest with him on the subject of his lineage maybe based upon Old Man Third's orders or…

He's afraid of how he'll react to knowing such news.

"I'll tell you later, or stop by my apartment after you finish meeting with your team." He suggests quietly after a moment, pulling her into an abrupt hug making her squeak.

"Sorry, Sasuke is watching!" He hisses in her ear and Hinata breathes back she'll come by before nightfall with everything she can find.

It's only once Hinata is safely on her way does Naruto fully look in Sasuke's direction.

"You know, it's not polite to stare!" He jokes, grinning at his scowl as he relaxed his hands behind his head.

And Sasuke meanwhile can only scoff as he approaches him asking how he's doing, pretending everything is fine…

A few days have passed, though he can already see the difference. He's read the reports over and over from the newspapers as well, how his future counterpart alongside Hinata took out some apparent agent trying to collect intel on Konoha in a matter of seconds. It must've been one of Orochimaru's subordinates he's sure telling by witnesses' and shopkeeper's various descriptions.

But that doesn't matter, Naruto has gotten stronger.

He'll only keep gaining power and skill until he eventually surpasses the rest of their class and by that point he could be stronger than even **_him_**.

'_It's all because of that older version of him, he's been training with him.' _He automatically concludes, heat pooling in his chest as he gritted his teeth.

'_Why Naruto?' _

'So y_ou're okay with no longer being the most formidable student in your class or even your generation? Don't you want to do something about that? I can help you stay powerful and on top Sasuke to defeat your brother and anybody else, all you have to do is come to me.' _Orochimaru's voice croons in before he can block it out.

His image and persuasions come more often now, like a fly constantly buzzing around his ears and into his dreams.

But Orochimaru can wait, because clearly Naruto's older self has all the powers and skills he craved for as well.

And the question of 'Why Naruto?' he has been asking himself over and over again can only be solved if he truly starts taking matters into his own hands. Naruto's adult form knows about his future **_too_** after all even if he refuses to give away too many details. He can tell him when he'll finally meet with Itachi, when he'll kill him for what he did to their clan...

He tunes out the rest of whatever Naruto is mentioning about their upcoming fights for the finals, gaze switching towards the direction of the rickety old home Lord Third had set up for the so called 'mysterious family.'

'_I'll just go to him in person and see that supposed strength of his for myself.'_

-X-

'_Hopefully, this will be enough to go off of. I'm not sure exactly what Naruto was looking for.' _Hinata mused, staring over her notes.

The Uzumaki clan was renowned for many of their unique traits and abilities: longevity, fūinjutsu in sealing chakra, sharp red hair, and recovering quickly from any major sustained injuries.

They hailed from the Land of Whirlpools, a long since abandoned area ravaged from previous wars. What was left of the region had slowly been reclaimed back by nature from what images she found, crumbled buildings covered with thick moss and vines to places where houses once stood now broken and littered with shards of glass, cracked wood, and wild flora.

People had been afraid of them, their growing strength and connections they had…

And perhaps that was why it had been so difficult to find information on them, the civilian and leaders of yesterday had _**wanted**_ the Uzumaki name to be forgotten to time as the last remaining members dispersed into all the other regions.

Her heart thumps picturing Naruto's upset, to know most of the relatives on his mother's side of the family are no longer alive or in hiding.

'_His key is the third one, the copper one.' _She reminds herself and she pulls out her keychain from her pocket. Naruto had made a second key for her despite her protests it wasn't necessary.

'_I want you to have one, just in case of an emergency you know!' _His words echo to mind.

She finds him asleep on his sofa, head tilted against a slightly tattered pillow. Her cheeks burn at seeing the beginnings of muscle forming beneath his shirt as he turns in his sleep, of how he's gotten just a bit taller…

Does he look at her this way too?

Her face warms further remembering he at least saw her without her jacket on back in the infirmary, she rarely took it off even during the summer months in spite of the uncomfortable build up of sweat against her sides during long hours of training. Ino and Sakura say she shouldn't hide her body, that Naruto will eventually if he hasn't already _**want **_to see more skin.

'_I shouldn't be thinking about this!'_

"Naruto. Naruto come on, wake up!" Hinata states, gently tapping at his shoulder making him jolt and rub away at a light trail of drool that had ran along his chin.

"Ah, I'm not late!" Naruto exclaimed, nearly rolling off the sofa in alarm until he hears Hinata's giggling. Wait, this isn't the classroom and Iruka-sensei isn't yelling at him...

Fading sunlight casts a golden glow on her and Naruto stills for a moment as he starts to properly awaken.

"I found some information, it's not much though." Hinata continues as he moves to sit up making him realize what she's talking about. He can feel his chest tightening anxiously, he can finally learn a bit about his family history, what exactly happened to his mother...

To her clan.

Naruto shakes his head, smile returning back to his face despite his heart's rapid beating. "Anything you found is good enough for me you know!"

Hinata hands over her notes and photos then, watching as he reads over each page carefully before sighing. A wave of aching spills across his stomach that he immediately attempts to ignore. He should've expected this, his mother probably never came to Konoha on her _**own**_. There was always a price to pay for the constant need for each nation to try and become more powerful to top each other as soon as they learned one had a tailed beast, no matter if the results caused pain and loss for another...

There isn't much either regarding his father or his family line besides short blurbs regarding his rise to become the Fourth Hokage along with the fear he created from his lightning fast speed. Otherwise, he came from a civilian family and he doubted any were still alive or even cared to know of his existence.

'_If my Dad was the Fourth Hokage, why did nobody tell me?'_

Protection? Sworn to secrecy?

And before he can help it, he feels anger simmering up and he grits his teeth to relax at faintly hearing Kurama's cold snickering and taunting.

_**"Everyone knew. Kakashi-sensei, Your Old Man Third, even Jiraiya..."**_

Hinata rests into his side, biting her lip. "Sorry, I don't have better news to give you."

Naruto shakes his head, not trusting his voice as he looked over the grainy images Hinata had managed to find. They were slightly burned along the edges in an attempt to be destroyed, but at least he could still make out his parent's faces...

He'd commit them to memory now, to learn the same abilities that made the Uzumaki clan so formidable and intimidating.

Looking back to Hinata again brings an ease of comfort as the stinging in his chest dies down, _**she **_is his family now.

He reaches a hand out to part a violet lock from her face, reddening when Hinata leans further into his touch.

His gaze briefly flickers to her lips then and he wonders if they really are as soft as they look. His first kiss brings up **_very_** sour memories; this can be his do-over, not an accident created by an unplanned shove. Cerulean meets lavender nervously and he tilts his head closer when he sees Hinata begin to shut her eyes...

"Ow!"

Heads knock together, faces become equally red.

Great.

"Sorry." Naruto grunted, averting his eyes in embarrassment. Ugh, now Hinata is going to think he's creepy for trying to rush things. Why couldn't he have done it like how he's seen in those silly romance movies? Or even read from one of Pervy-Sage's dirty books?

But instead Hinata leans forward again, brushing their lips together quickly and he gets a brief taste of cinnamon and berries. She fights the urge to look away from shocked blue eyes, beaming for once that she's left Naruto speechless if only for a second.

"It's okay."

-X-

_**Currently**_

"Boruto! Himawari! What are you two doing?"

Naruto's question makes the pair freeze up as they move away from the bushes, shuffling anxiously to hide whatever they had been working on.

They both knew they weren't supposed to be out of the house without he, Hinata, or Jiraiya with them (not that Boruto follows said protocol).

"Nothing!" They state in unison only making Naruto arch a brow.

"Uh huh, so if it's nothing as you two say then why do you have your hands behind your backs?" He further pried, amusement lacing his voice as they glanced at each other unsure how to respond.

"It's a surprise Papa, you'll ruin it if you see it!" Himawari eventually says, puffing her cheeks out.

"Yeah, what Hima said! Turn around and pretend you never saw us you know!" Boruto adds in, nodding in the direction of the house.

'_Oh, we're never going to be able to surprise Papa with his birthday present if he keeps staring at us!' _Boruto frowned, shuffling his feet.

He especially had been trying his patience over the last few weeks spending more nights with younger Papa then he did at their current house. It wasn't like they didn't know where he was considering how often he was there, mainly that he kept breaking their rules out of a desire to do more than just sit around. This idea Hima had came up with was a way to make amends.

Mama has been helping them work on this ongoing project to better keep it a secret from Papa, guiding them around the nearby moors and rivers that had nice smelling wildflowers to match the golden blond of Naruto's hair while the riverbed had sapphire colored rocks the same color of his eyes. Combining the flowers and rocks through **_lots_** of glue and tape was slowly creating an image of him, but they still needed more orange themed items to fully complete it...

But now Naruto is simply standing still, disobeying **_them_** this time around.

Himawari further pouted, fidgeting back and forth. "Close or cover your eyes Papa!" She demands earning her a chuckle in response.

What exactly is so important they don't want him to see it?

Before he can do said action though he feels another presence, a wave of hatred that makes him immediately pull a kunai from his pocket.

This sharp and cold attitude is familiar though, recognizable.

"You can come out, there's no reason to hide." Naruto states, gesturing for Boruto and Himawari to get close as a figure emerges from the trees. Himawari tightens her hold against his legs at seeing dark orbs come into view while Boruto only blinks, unsure what to make of this new visitor with them. His features parallel that of the same man Papa refers to as his rival/friend, though he can't help but shiver alongside Hima at the way he glares so heavily at Papa as if he did something wrong.

Naruto for his part hasn't seen Sasuke look at him with such malice and annoyance since they were kids/teenagers.

Sasuke takes no notice of Boruto and Himawari's continued curious and nervous looks respectively though, gaze focused specifically on him.

"We need to talk."

-x-

_Early morning update for me, a mixed bag of a lot going for both future and past Naruto & Hinata! Let me know your thoughts as always!_

_ Looks like we have some Back to the Future-esque episodes in the Boruto anime (are you guys going to watch?) starring Boruto as Marty McFly with that vest and Sasuke as the Doc, but more so a detective/mafia looking guy with that trench coat; definitely not a suspicious looking duo at all ha ha! Can't believe the franchise has reached it's 20th anniversary; I can't be the only feeling a little old, right? It's only Sasuke and Boruto who time traveled back it seems, though it looks interesting anyways sort of like time travel fanfiction became a reality lol!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	8. When It's Before The Fall

**Chapter 8: When It's Before The Fall **

_**Currently**_

It's hard to take Sasuke completely seriously.

Because despite his demand and same typical hardened expression Naruto can see the faint tremor in his hands, an uncertainty in his dark eyes of not knowing who he's truly up against unlike past opponents he's faced…

'_Good, on some level even with all of Sasuke's cockiness during this time period he knows he can't defeat in his current state.' _

"What's there to talk about?" Naruto asks, unable to resist a smile at seeing his pause to gather himself.

It's rare to see Sasuke of all people unsure what to say, to be uncomfortable in the presence of another when usually it's the complete opposite.

He stays in the tree's shadows out of the sunlight and heat of the growing afternoon. The air smells of rain though and his stare briefly drifts upward to see stormy grey clouds in the distance.

"You've been training with your younger self, haven't you? He's gotten so much stronger training with you than ever with Kakashi-sensei or anyone else for that matter. What did you do to him?" Sasuke questions, directly to the point.

"I've only helped guide myself in learning a few skills earlier and preparing him for some upcoming fights and battles. Nothing too serious." He explains back after a while.

At least that's what he'll tell him for now.

'_I'm not sure yet if Sasuke actually came to me out of a last resort to ask for training or for another reason.'_

And he simply blinks when Sasuke believes he'll say anymore on the matter, making his scowl deepen. Perhaps Naruto's adult form doesn't take him seriously or even refuses to, it would make sense considering how strained his friendship with Naruto's preteen self is becoming as of late.

In the future, he might've even completely severed ties with him, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei…

"You must've debated with yourself for a long while before deciding to come to _**me**_ Sasuke; understandable. We don't get along much right now as teenagers and we won't always see eye to eye even as adults, but we're still friends." Naruto relates cheekily.

"Wait, this is _**the **_Mr. Sasuke?!" Boruto cuts in, emphasizing his name with such shock and awe Sasuke temporarily breaks his gaze on Naruto to look at him in puzzlement.

What's he getting so excited about?

Himawari doesn't move from behind Naruto's legs, though she shifts slightly into view at seeing her brother's excitement.

"You know him big brother?" She questions curiously at seeing his eyes practically sparkling in giddiness as he nods.

"Well…I don't know him exactly, though Mr. Sasuke is the only person who is rumored to be on the same level of strength and power as Papa! He's so cool, I've heard his sword can cut across like 100 trees in just one swing!" Boruto explained, animatedly gesturing with his hands the swooshing of a sword.

'_Sword? I don't have a sword?' _Sasuke wonders.

Maybe this boy is thinking of some other Sasuke.

Cerulean orbs look him up and down eagerly and he begins to register how annoyingly similar to Naruto at least the one that is his age is to his future son.

Naruto pats at Boruto's head to get him to calm down, getting his attention once more. "Boruto, Sasuke doesn't know what you're talking about yet."

Boruto scrunched up his lips at that, frowning before quickly brightening again. "That's alright! You'll know what I'm talking about eventually Mr. Sasuke!"

Okay?

'_Why does he look up to me so much?__' _Sasuke mused, however it wasn't important really as he reaffirmed his stare on Naruto.

"Stop! You're too close to our birthday gift for Papa!" Himawari snaps out when he takes a step forward and Sasuke drops his foot slowly down at the sight of byakugan pinning him down, her fingers pose upward to his chest and he hates that he feels a pang of shock run down his spine at her intense stare.

"Yeah, we worked hard on that and it's not finished yet!" Boruto states before wincing at realizing Papa **_is_ **still here after all.

Sasuke reluctantly side steps their art project or whatever colorful mess they've created when he spares it a brief glance. He should've planned this better to have truly gotten Naruto's older self alone without the annoyance of his kids.

'_Even his kids who are younger than me could eventually surpass me if one already knows the byakugan.'_

"Mr. Sasuke, could you possibly train _**me**_ if you're not too busy?! I promise I'll listen to any advice you give me and work hard!" Boruto abruptly asks making Sasuke only arch a brow.

'_Train?'_

Why would Naruto's son want him to be his teacher? The last thing he needed was the distraction of _**another**_ Uzumaki pestering him…

"I don't have time to waste on you, besides you would eventually annoy me as much as your dad does." He scoffed.

Naruto glances back over to him then and he feels his stomach plummet at the sight of crimson, breath knocked out of him when he slams him back against the trees. A sharp twinge of pain immediately rushes across the back of his head, but he forces himself to ignore it as fear he had kept at bay begins to crawl up once more.

"Listen, I know you came to me because you want to get stronger; don't try to deny it. You can insult me all you like, but **_do not_** talk that way to my son or daughter. Apologize." He snaps before dropping him.

This isn't the same Sasuke his son wants to so avidly become a student of, especially knowing all the malice and anger he still harbors towards his brother and eventually towards Konoha.

"…Fine." Sasuke grumbles, doing as he asks by muttering a quick apology to the pair for nearly damaging their work. Boruto gazes at him with hurt in his eyes and he knows he's twisted his perception of him for any other future interactions they may have.

"So, do you want me to train you?" Naruto asks curiously. He and Hinata originally thought they were going to have to persuade Sasuke via using Itachi telling him the truth about the night of Uchiha Massacre in order to convince him to not only avoid Orochimaru, but to get stronger using other methods not based upon vendettas or a lust for power.

But he isn't shocked when he sees him shake his head instead, of his eyes forming back into a cold obsidian he's seen too many times before. His hands shake in embarrassment, clicking his tongue angrily.

And Naruto knows then he made things worse acknowledging he wasn't as strong as he believed, that even Himawari and Boruto are making him feel inferior somehow...

"No, you somehow twisted the dead last out of our group into one of the strongest genin in such a short amount of time. It's never made any sense to me 'Why Naruto?' however I think I'm beginning to understand." Sasuke reasons, seeming to be talking more to himself as he balls his hands up.

"Understand what?" Naruto states, gesturing for Boruto and Himawari to step further back.

The animosity in his voice is clear, dark eyes beginning to swirl crimson at simmering rage about to burst…

"Of course you would choose _**him. **_He's you after all and any source of strength you gave him would only improve both your futures in the long run." Sasuke mutters, wondering why he hadn't considered this earlier.

He takes a step forward then, ignoring the part of his mind that warns he can't win in a real fight against _**this **_Naruto. They don't need to fight though (and if need be his children being close by could change things up); all he needs to know and find out is one specific thing.

The one thing that can finally put him on equal footing with Itachi.

"Tell me, what type of gift of power did you give Naruto? Was it through a curse seal or did you use some type of forbidden jutsu? Whatever it was, I want to have it too."

-X-

_**Past**_

'_Oh, when did it start raining?' _Hinata ponders, listening to the light pattering and crackling against the rooftops. Cold drizzles weren't supposed to start until tonight she thought, shifting her head to gaze out the window causing a soft grunt beside her making her squeak.

Right, Naruto is still sleeping.

They'd spent a better part of the last few hours re-reading over all the notes she had collected and doing a bit of light training. She couldn't remember who fell asleep first, but telling by the stiffness in her toes as she wiggles them awake to get circulation flowing again it's been awhile.

It was far later in the evening now than she expected, sky a dark grey shifting into violet and black as the last bits of sunlight fade and for a second her mind goes into overdrive knowing neither Father, Kō, or even Hanabi have any idea of where she is considering her older self wanted to give her a few days break from training. She hadn't meant to stay this long really, being with Naruto made her tend to lose track of time…

"Hmm, good morning. Did you get some enough rest?" Naruto's drowsy voice asks beside her and she feels her heartbeat slow to normal at turning back over to see his sleepy grin.

"It'd be better to say good evening and yes I slept pretty well. How about you? You were the one that needed more sleep than me with how thrown off your sleep-wake cycle has been." Hinata hummed.

Naruto lets out a long yawn, nodding. "Well, I probably wouldn't have gotten these cricks in my neck if we had used my bed, but that's okay!"

Her cheeks warm at the mere idea of the two of them sharing a bed, Naruto noticing her darkening cheeks before chuckling.

"Not like that Hinata! Geez, is your mind going to the gutters like Pervy-Sage?" He teases.

"Yes, wait I mean No! I-I've just never been so close with a boy before." She murmurs.

Naruto cocks his head hearing that. "What about Kiba and Shino?"

Surely she's spent nights out camping beside them plenty of times before.

But Hinata fists with the ends of his blanket, shaking her head as she found her gaze drifting. "I don't feel the same way about Kiba and Shino as I do with _**you**_."

They don't make her stammer, make her blush, and definitely don't make her heart feel like it's is going to run right out of her chest.

Naruto taps at her cheek until her gaze comes back upon him, smile light and affectionate.

He isn't sure why the very idea of other guys close to Hinata makes him anxious, Kiba and Shino are her teammates after all so it makes sense they would develop a close bond.

Still…

"I'm glad it's only for me." He murmurs before he can think about it, feeling his own face becoming hot.

These feelings of his, he can't help but want Hinata to only look at him _**this **_way.

He tugs her close again before either can speak again and Hinata feels her breath hitch when their lips brush once more, pausing only at the sound of heavy knocking at the door.

"Naruto! You can't pretend you don't hear me at the door here!"

Sakura?

Hinata's feels her face burn tenfold, Sakura was _**not **_going to let her live this down once she saw her in here.

"We can pretend to still be sleeping?" Naruto suggests, looking between her and his entry way debating their options. It must be of importance though to come in such weather and knock with such insistence. Hinata shakes her head to Naruto's question, urging him to get up.

He expects Sakura to look frustrated as he clicks his door open slowly, instead verdant orbs only soften in relief.

"Geez, I was beginning to think you had gone deaf or were passed out in there! What took you so long to answer me if you were just fine?!" She questions, arms crossed and eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion at Naruto's quiet grin in return. He better not be keeping more secrets from her. He and Sasuke have been so evasive as of late (Naruto training with his future self and Sasuke disappearing for long hours on his own) that she's taken to training with Ino, Hinata, and just about anyone else she can find who's free in the mornings or late afternoons.

It feels like her team is the only one seeming to fall apart, she's seen often how Team 8, Team 10, and even Team Guy spend time together practicing drills at the training grounds or simply grab a quick meal together while Team 7 is the only one slowly becoming fractured…

When was the last time they all ate together at Ichiraku's or took a snack on the go from one of the street markets?

Or even just truly talked?

"Anyways, aren't you going to let me in?" Sakura questions tapping her foot, attempting to peek behind him to indeed see if he's hiding something.

She sees a flash of violet hair step into the kitchen and smirks, glancing back to Naruto who reddens.

'_These silly lovebirds…'_

"Honestly, why are you trying to sneak around with Hinata?! I know you two have been going out, if it was meant to be secret then you guys weren't hiding it very well!" Sakura notes.

Naruto squirmed at her berating as he stepped aside to let her come in. "Well, I mean not all of Hinata's family has warmed up to me completely yet you know."

"And we didn't want to add fuel to creating any new rumors/gossip considering what our future counterparts have already gone through." Hinata adds in, joining Naruto on his couch. She offers Sakura some water to which she happily accepts, glad for the calming distraction at seeing just how close the two have become…

'_Sasuke. I can't consider being in a relationship with him or anyone until I first improve upon my own weaknesses.' _

Her hands after all had yet to bleed and shatter like the hands of a true shinobi who had been on the battlefield or even just a mission gone wrong. She'd been too naive before their assignment to Wave, too unknowing of what pains haunted a ninja not only in physical loss, but mentally as well once she had spent enough shifts at the hospital's emergency room.

It was time for that to change.

Still part of her longed for what Hinata and Naruto had, to develop a similar bond with Sasuke. There _**was **_exhilaration that came with meeting in secret she imagined, stealing kisses in the shadows …

Wait, she's getting off track!

'_Focus Sakura!'_

"Anyways, I had a main reason for coming to see you Naruto. Seems your perverted teacher might have finally pinpointed down where Tsunade is from what his associates around the neighboring nations have told him!" Sakura explained.

Hinata lit up at that, leaning forward eagerly. "That's great news Sakura! She could definitely help with all the cases we've been seeing at the hospital, especially in the wound and burn units."

'_I want to meet her too. I know she's probably seen hundreds of patients over the years however I wonder if she remembers my mother…'_ Hinata mused.

It couldn't hurt to ask.

Sakura's smiled dipped at that, but she nodded her agreement. "Yes, well I managed to better explain to Jiraiya why we need Lady Tsunade back in the village and he _**is **_willing to go after her, but he has a stipulation…"

"_You're not going to stop pestering me until I give you an answer, are you?" Jiraiya muses at the second cocktail Sakura has swiped from him, watching as she pushed the amber drink out of his reach._

_There goes his peaceful night of drinking; how did she get into this bar anyways considering the age limit? _

_"No I'm not. I didn't bribe that bouncer in the front with all of the ryo I've saved up from taking C-rank and D-rank missions for no reason." She snips back._

_It's hard for them to hear each other over the thrumming of pounding music and giggling drunks, Sakura suggesting they step out onto the patio for just a minute. It's a relief for her at least to be out of the smell of cigarettes and alcohol burning at her throat, of the glittery tops and flashiness of both the customers and patrons alike during this club's supposed topless shows..._

_'Ugh, no wonder he likes this place so much.' Sakura huffed, wrinkling her nose as she sat herself down into one of the many blue plush sofas littered about._

"_What makes you think Tsunade will listen to you? Because I'm not even sure she'll listen to __**me.**__" Jiraiya questions as soon as nobody is around._

_Actually, he __**knows **__she probably won't listen to him considering how he typically likes to act around her._

_And Sakura feels herself stiffen, Lord Third had asked her the same question earlier in the week and she had fumbled her response._

_But she has been practicing this over and over to herself in the mirror since then, she has her answer ready now._

"_Because I want to become her apprentice and more importantly stop watching shinobi and civilian alike continue to die from diseases or wounds that could've been prevented if we had had an expert on board. An expert like her."_

_Jiraiya claps at her mini speech, nodding his head proudly. _

'_She reminds me of Tsunade at her age.' He considers._

_Same stubbornness, same desire to care for those in need…_

_Same flat body!_

_He watched Sakura's expression for any wavering, glad to see she was serious. _

"_Fine, you've convinced me! I only have one condition though."_

Naruto frowns as Sakura's gaze falls back to him. "What? I'm not doing the sexy jutsu again for him and I doubt I can find any woman willing to spend more than 5 minutes around him for a date."

And he's not even sure how much he can trust Pervy-Sage now knowing all he's kept from him...

Sakura frowned, it's hard to believe Jiraiya is one the legendary Sannin when she keeps hearing such stories about him.

"Err, well thankfully it isn't anything gross like that." She grumbles, not that she was happy with his requirement either; it didn't seem like Naruto was going to be so agreeable to this after all even with the promise of training.

She straightens up with a sigh, brushing her pink locks from her face.

"He wants you to come along too Naruto."

-X-

_**Currently**_

'_Where does Sasuke come up with these ideas?' _Naruto thought with a sigh.

The Uchiha household is dreary and cold, ghosts of the past seeming to still haunt its halls at how empty and sterile each room feels. He isn't sure where Sasuke put the pictures of his family, but nothing aligns any of the walls; only a blank canvas of white with tiny cracks along the edges long since forgotten to time.

He supposed it made sense to think he gave his younger counterpart some type of hidden boost after having witnessed firsthand the power a curse seal could have on the human body.

However, he had done no such thing.

And even though he had told Sasuke that, he didn't believe him.

All pent up malice and anger had broken through as soon as his words sunk in, hands moving up to attack…not at him though.

But the kids.

'_Maybe Sasuke is already too far gone.' _He considered as he laid him back into his bed. Part of him felt like leaving him outside for daring to try to attack Boruto and Himawari (Particularly Boruto who had looked up to him so much) however Sasuke isn't himself right now.

He won't be for a long time…

At least he'll be out for some good couple of hours, maybe a day with how hard he punched into his stomach.

When he awakens, Itachi might be back within the village and if so he'll become even more on edge. Restless.

He can't give up on him; that would only push him towards defecting from Konoha all over again. When he returns home he finds Hinata shifting through an assortment of books, waving him over when their eyes meet.

"I was just reading about ways the mind connects with ninjutsu to help with upcoming lessons with your younger self and intermediate medical ninjutsu for my younger self, Sakura, and Ino to incorporate into their care plans at the hospital." She explains, frowning at the hint of upset in his azure eyes despite his grin.

'_Hinata always could see through my fake smiles…'_

"What's wrong?" She asks, shifting herself up from the wood floor to get closer to him. Naruto simply rests his head against her shoulder in response, long sigh escaping into the quiet of their bedroom.

"Sasuke." He grumbled.

He feels Hinata smile against the edge of his cheek, soft laugh bubbling up.

"Just try to remember dear you're dealing with him _**before **_you managed to beat some sense back into him."

"Yeah, though I ended up having to gut punch him after he nearly attempted to attack Bolt and Hima. He knew he couldn't take me on so he decided for another crueler tactic. Ugh, I feel like Orochimaru is rubbing off on him and he hasn't even left the village yet!" Naruto complains.

Hinata stiffens just briefly in his arms, pursing her lips in annoyance.

He deserved more than a punch, but at least he would be feeling that pain for awhile.

'_Killing Itachi is Sasuke's one and only motivation at this point. Without that factor in place, what would become of him?' _She wonders.

"He did it on purpose I'm sure, just to see the difference in strength we had and how far he still has to go." Naruto continues on.

"We need to play a bit dirty too then. Not only so he knows not to try such a thing again, but what he'll be up against if he leaves." Hinata brings up abruptly, shifting herself back to look at Naruto properly.

They had all the knowledge of his future after all, at least on the path of darkness Sasuke takes in his desertion of Konoha to become a rogue ninja. He hadn't yet fully made his decision to leave if he came to Naruto first, perhaps they still had time to convince him to be trained here...

But to truly keep him in the village, to prevent him heading down the same paths again they're going to require more help than just themselves.

Naruto relaxes at seeing Hinata's concentrated expression, the same determined look she gets when helping out at the vision care clinics back in their original timeline.

They've been bouncing multiple tactics off each other in terms of the alternate scenarios that will come with a Sasuke who stays (or is forced) to be kept within Konoha's boundaries.

"Are you thinking that we should…" Naruto trailed off, stopping himself at Hinata's nod.

"Yes. I wanted us to wait on Itachi, however it doesn't seem feasible to hold out for that moment knowing all that's running through Sasuke's mind at this time; Kakashi-sensei can help, it's time we truly talked with him."

-X-

_**Past**_

Both Shino and Kiba clearly know she's hiding something.

It's hard to _**not**_ notice after all their increasing stares on her since having watched Naruto's win against Neji.

"_You don't still believe in all that 'fate' business, do you?! If you do then I'll finish what Hinata started in knocking some sense properly into you!" Naruto gripes before their match begins._

_Neji only frowns, but shakes his head. Naruto is still as loud as ever..._

_And he can feel Hinata watching him from the stands despite only recently being discharged from the hospital a few days ago. Opalescent eyes gaze at him as if daring him to counter Naruto's words with one of his old cruel remarks._

_"If you must know, I apologized to both Hinata's current and future self over my past behavior towards her. It...It was uncalled for in how I treated her, her sister, and Uncle when I didn't know the true reasons behind my Father's actions."_

_Naruto blinked, before a grin slowly came upon his face. "Good! Never knew you actually had it in you to show remorse and feel sorry for your past behavior. Anyways, guess those hits you took from Hinata knocked the stick out of your ass too!"_

_He beams at Neji's growing scowl as he moves his arms up into position. "Please tell me you don't talk that way around Lady Hinata."_

_Naruto merely shrugs, cracking his knuckles. He was going to get proper payback for Hinata even if Neji's attitude was finally slowly beginning to change._

_"I do, but err not all the time! In any case, you should consider yourself lucky; you got to see a taste of Hinata's true strength when you doubted her and now you'll get to see **mine** as well!" He emphasizes._

_Genma has taken over for proctoring these finals, Hayate has disappeared (most murmurings he's heard at least around Old Man Third's guards are he isn't only missing, but **dead. **If that's the case, he did manage to pass along important intel he had listened in on regarding Suna possibly attacking before the exams are over.) It's strange, even though he barely knew the jounin it feels odd to not hear his typical coughing before announcing they can begin..._

**_"You can't win this match without me." Kurama's growl echoes in just as he dodges a round of gentle fists aiming for his chest. _**

**_"I can. I have the upper hand after all of having seen a bit of Neji's moves from his match with Hinata." Naruto counters._**

**_His bitter laugh makes him clench his teeth again. Kurama is more annoying as of late (he definitely preferred when he ignored him or was sleeping), waking him from his dreams or shrouding him with dark thoughts that leaves him with headaches for hours. "It doesn't matter how much you've seen. You're still too weak to win this without me getting involved and it's only a matter of time before you have to rely on me once more."_**

_No, he doesn't want to involve Kurama in this if he can help it._

_Not yet._

_However, Neji gets back up after each punch and kick he lands never once looking as winded and out of breath as he did towards the end of his match with Hinata. _

_And he's starting to run low on chakra..._

_'Alright, time to end this with the last bit of energy I have!'_

_"Eight Trigams Palms Revolving Heaven!" Neji shouts, spinning to life the barrier that will block out any final moves or surprise attacks Naruto has for him as he launches another fist towards him. This will be Naruto's final mistake against him in thinking he was already on his level so fast. He can admit that yes he and Hinata are stronger opponents then he expected, though not enough to win..._

_When the storm of dirt and earth dissipates he finds Naruto hunched over aligning with his thoughts until he feels a hand latch onto his leg from beneath the ground._

_'What?'_

_The clone in front in him pops and pearl eyes stare down into a forming blue swirl of energy he can't escape from, of Naruto's victorious grin._

_"Rasengan!" _

_The pain creates a shock wave as the ball of energy floods into his chest, muscles shutting down as he spits blood for the second time against his match up. The crowd falls to a momentary hush at this move, it's one most have only seen so many years ago..._

_And Neji's vision darkens as he finds himself collapsing to the ground, taking in long tired breaths. He fell for such a simple trick, the shadow clone technique that used to be Naruto's weakness is now the same tactic he used to defeat him._

_He's lost._

_But somehow he doesn't feel so sickened by that._

_'You were right Hinata, Naruto did prove me wrong.'_

Kurenai-sensei had thankfully kept them from asking her too many questions back then, letting her escape to check on Naruto's injuries while the rest of the audience dispersed in a myriad of whispers and questions on either losing their bet or asking who taught Naruto such a move.

After a small break for the rest of the week, Kurenai had created a new training regimen for them consisting of sparring and scouting sessions to prepare them for any major missions or events considering they all felt better and had recovered. Her muscles ache and throb in protest, she hasn't truly gotten proper rest from any training really even though her future self wanted her to relax.

And Kurenai-sensei has no idea why.

_'I'm probably the only one who is still feeling sore.'_

Eventually, hunger gives way to them resting for lunch.

Bringing her back to her current predicament.

Kiba is the first to jump into interrogation mode as soon as Kurenai moves to get them menus to try out Okonomiyaki Express, a new restaurant that's just popped up in the market district supposedly famous for their namesake, tapping his nose in emphasis.

"You've been having Naruto's smell all over you lately…what gives Hinata?" He inquires, grinning at pink beginning to flood her cheeks despite her efforts to control it. Akamaru barks his agreement, having been noticing the scent just as strongly as his master.

This ought to be good!

"N-No reason. We passed each other this morning heading into town, maybe that's why." Hinata reasons.

It's a true statement because they've passed each other many times…including leaving his apartment together at varying times this week.

Not that Shino and Kiba need to know _**that **_part!

His complex regardless of the murky stains on the walls to the silver cobwebs dotting various corners still feels warmer than how stifling the walls of the Hyuga compound can be no matter Father's new efforts to try to better make her feel at home.

The other elders remain disapproving of Naruto and are fixed in clan traditions, that _**he **_is the ugly blemish that caused her to become so far distanced from her duties as heiress.

'_We didn't do anything wrong! There's nothing to be ashamed of when we fall so quickly asleep after training with our future selves.' _

Shino lifts a finger up, a tiny black beetle landing on the tip of his nail. "That may be true, however my tracking insects have noted you spend _**many **_hours at his place too, sometimes even into the morning."

Kiba's smirk only broadens at this news, seems Shino had done some investigating as well.

"So, going to explain yourself properly now Hinata? Kiba questions her once more, leaning forward from his seat.

Shino only arches a brow, it's not like Hinata to be so tight lipped on answering them.

"We've just been training together a lot is all, there's nothing for you two to worry about; honest!" Hinata states after a while.

And Kiba reluctantly backs down, Hinata would tell them if she was in anyway uncomfortable or stressed out and really he can't see or even sense any signs that she's troubled.

'_If Naruto makes her happy I suppose it's fine.' _

"Have you or Naruto been in contact with your older counterparts again?" Shino asks and Hinata reminds herself not to give away any signs of nervousness.

No stuttering, no anxious tapping of her fingers…

"Yes, they've been giving us tips on how to be stronger and prepare for the future." She admits, withholding the full details of the long nights she's been pushing herself through. It's becoming harder to even hide her yawns or spar at full energy around them at times.

Shino says nothing for a long minute before nodding, attention directed back to Kurenai as she returns with a platter of samples.

"They wanted us to taste test each item to decide what we wanted." She explains before pausing at how quiet they all are.

Crimson orbs move first towards Hinata, remnants of her flushed cheeks giving her away. She gestures for Kiba and Shino to give the two of them some privacy by shooing them towards the door, sighing once they're completely out of earshot. (With Shino promising he won't leave behind any literal bugs to listen in and that they'll be quick so that Kiba's stomach doesn't 'gnaw on itself').

"You've been pushing yourself hard lately." Kurenai notes, thin scratches along her hands running up to her arms. A faint bruise rests near the side her hand she can't cover without getting more questions, pale skin making the red and blue blotch all the more noticeable.

"Yes, I'm okay though sensei. As I told Kiba and Shino, Naruto and I have just been spending long hours training together." Hinata repeats herself.

Kurenai stares again over each mark, nodding.

None of them look too serious and Hinata will give them the _**full **_details once she feels comfortable enough to do so.

She stretches her hands out towards hers, noticing her wince just slightly at her firm grip.

"Don't overdo it and burn yourself out. It worries me seeing those bags under your eyes knowing you're not getting enough sleep either." She advises.

Hinata only smiles in return, slipping her fingers slowly out from her grasp. She can worry about the effects of burnout later, when both she and Naruto feel confident enough they can handle any attack or enemy Konoha may face…

Her gaze flickers to Kurenai's stomach, to this knowing that the whole village seems to know about her relationship with Asuma-sensei in spite of their constant denials. She fights down and ignores a growing swirl of bile that momentarily makes her queasy.

Neither her nor Naruto's future counterpart had flat out told them about any deaths that had yet to occur, however it was clear they were uncomfortable or quiet around certain familiar shinobi and civilian when they asked the duo about their lives years from now.

And Asuma was one of them.

So the pain and fatigue that comes with training is _**nothing**_ knowing what can hopefully be changed...

'_I want Asuma to be alive for you to raise your child together, whenever that moment may come.'_

-X-

**_Currently_**

"So they've known about our spies for a good while." Orochimaru voices to himself reading over the hidden note he had found once more, clicking his tongue thoughtfully. No matter, Ichiro had been careless…

Why hadn't he kept the cyanide pills on him? He hadn't been able to evade detection and capture, having had to order another agent to retrieve him from his imprisonment before too many people learned of his secrets.

Staring from his lifeless eyes to his gray sunken in skin now just reminds him how weak Ichiro truly was, pushing his corpse to the side like a rag doll into a damp corner now that his examination of his body is over. One of his assistants could properly dispose of what remained of him later.

This made things twice as difficult, twice as frustrating.

All carefully laid plans would have to be ended now, Suna was backing out of their deal...

'_We can't take on an opponent that strong, I'm not even sure if __**you **__would be able to handle him.' _Kabuto had pointed out before wisely clenching his lips shut and taking his leave at his annoyed stare in return.

But he's right.

They'll lose against this mysterious older Naruto, going up against him _**and **_Hiruzen would prove too dangerous…

Too reckless.

'_Jiraiya has apparently taken Naruto on as a student, however he has abilities that I'm sure Jiraiya doesn't even know of yet that he himself might not be capable of doing.' _He considered.

How did he become so much stronger then?

He could attempt to kill Naruto's still preteen form, however that would probably only trigger these latent abilities he's always had on top of his future self immediately intervening. He'd never paid the jinchūriki too much thought until now, that had been a mistake.

And unlike Sasuke, Naruto wouldn't be swayed by the lure for power or revenge on a village who even though had taken so much from him; he still cared about its people.

No matter which method he took moving forward, fighting directly was out of the question. For now, he determined his best option would be to study more on this adult Naruto's background or else he would never reach his goals for endless power and immortality.

His host bodies remained imperfect, all his test subjects usually dying in either the hours to days after the trials he put them through.

Sasuke would be the next best candidate with his lineage, he just needed that last little push considering he still hadn't come to him yet already as he'd hoped…

"Master Orochimaru? I've gotten word from Daichi that there is talk of Lord Third gathering for an emergency private conference with all his top officials and advisors later on this morning." Kabuto relates to him, interrupting his musings as he returned back into his lab.

Golden snake eyes peer back towards him with a nod as he accepts the report from his hands.

"Anyone else you know of importance in attendance?" He asks just before Kabuto reaches the door.

Kabuto shakes his head, knowing there isn't much else to tell him besides the little information they've already gathered.

Orochimaru simply sighs, waving him away to be alone once more.

There aren't any signs the older Naruto or Hinata will be anywhere near this session as of now, though that didn't mean they wouldn't get involved if need be.

'_Interesting, this must be to discuss over increasing defenses and creating new formations in case Suna chooses to go forth with the invasion after all or for any potential skirmishes erupting near the borders.'_

A smile curves of his lips slowly as he finished reading over the summary of the account. This could be an opportunity to finally get his former teacher out of the way…

It was time for him to officially pay Konoha a visit once more.

-x-

_Orochimaru is making his move! Oh, I'm so excited we're close to 1,000 follows! I want to do something to celebrate when we reach it maybe a double chapter update or a silly bonus chapter and a regular chapter; I'm not sure yet let me know your thoughts/ideas!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	9. When The Dust Settles

**Chapter 9: When The Dust Settles**

_**A/N: *Thanks so much for 1,000+ follows and 700+ favorites, enjoy this double update!***_

_**Past**_

'_I should've expected this.' _Orochimaru realized as he gazed across the way at blond and violet hair.

The Hyuga and Uzumaki.

He really hasn't traversed these hallways in years, it would've been better to have gone down the opposite way to not have be as close to the scene and the amount of high security all around.

However, that wouldn't have allowed him to pick up on important bits conversation, it seems like they're coming from just visiting with Lord Third himself going by his closest consultants seeing them off out of the office.

If he wasn't going to be dealing with Naruto and Hinata's older forms as of yet, he would need to consider how to handle their present juvenile selves. It doesn't seem like they were invited to this little meeting Hiruzen is holding at least, but they've already established a close connection to him by visiting and giving him intel.

It seemed like he was constantly being burdened with inconvenient situations as of late.

His current disguise clings to him like a second skin, playing the role of the guard he had disposed of just minutes ago via his snakes. Sentry duty would best keep him in the shadows to not raise suspicion as well as keep him close enough to the area.

'_Konoha hasn't changed too much since I've been gone though.' _He notes, staring out the window. The morning bustle is just beginning, sunlight filtering onto stalls beginning their breakfast rush while shopkeepers clink their doors open.

There's a few newer buildings and marketplaces here and there though otherwise everything very much is the same dull and ordinary Konoha he left behind.

But none of that matters really, whether or not Suna backs out he _**will **_make his move. This calm, ordinary daybreak is going to be broken soon enough.

He just needs to wait for the right moment to attack.

"What do you think this emergency meeting is about?" One guard murmurs as he starts walking again to his assigned post, voice low to prevent any of Hiruzen's advisors from hearing him.

The man beside him shrugs, waiting for another official to pass before speaking up. "Not sure, it's been kept under tight wraps though I heard it could either be Lord Third's official announcement at him having found a successor or talk of some coup Suna might've been planning."

"Suna? Why would they attack us; we welcomed their shinobi into our village for the chunin exams!" The man hisses back, anger lacing each word at the very thought.

'_So he did find out about Suna, though this is new to me_ _that he's actually thinking of stepping down again.' _Orochimaru mused, wondering who Hiruzen and his team had in mind to select.

He'd barely been into retirement before having to take the position of Hokage once more at the Fourth's death.

A faint grin rose up his lips, memories of the Second Shinobi World War coming to mind. Death and blood permeated the air day and night almost constantly back then. The smell of decaying flesh, the sight of bodies mangled in pain and oozing with various open wounds; of the living having to bury the dead only to become just another number too among the masses days later…

It was the last time he truly had fought alongside Tsunade and Jiraiya.

But Jiraiya and Tsunade are too tenderhearted, too weak.

And in the aftermath he learned so much about life and death. Fresh corpses brought a wealth of information along with those on the brink of dying he had helped further push along in order to test his fledgling experiments and jutsus to their ultimate potential…

'_It's not enough though.'_

Because this current body of his getting _**old**_, not fast or strong enough as he used to be back in those days. The way things are now will cause him to never reach his goals.

"Hey, didn't you hear me Katsuro?! They need us to report to the left wing immediately!" A new guard abruptly shouts before him taking him out of his recollections, pointing in the direction he needs to move. He roughly pushes a hand up into his chest when he doesn't immediately move, a subordinate not taking orders.

Orochimaru only stares, reaching his own hand up to shove him back. His breath reeks of tobacco and the mints he's used in a poor attempt to cover up the smell.

The second guard beside him sends him a wary smile he doesn't return, he's acting too strange, too unusual for 'Katsuro's' normal behavior in acting so bold. Why isn't he following or listening Commander Youta's directions?

'_Guess the charade is over.'_

And too late does Youta notice the slithering of a white snake leaving Orochimaru's sleeves digging directly into the pulse point of his neck. He can practically hear his heartbeat pound twice as hard in pure shock, the confidence he exuded just minutes ago evaporating into fear as his face contorts in pain.

"You shouldn't get into people's personal spaces like that, who knows what the end result could be?" Orochimaru chimes out, grin widening at watching the toxin's effects take hold.

'_I never get tired of that look…'_

Utter terror, the knowing that death is soon to come.

He reaches his hand up to clamp at his mouth from screaming out, watching as his skin goes from an angry scarlet to ghastly whitish-gray as the poison continues to seep into his veins. Fingers that had started to claw at his chest desperately soon begin to slow as Orochimaru lets him tumble to the ground with eyes still wide and frozen in panic.

"W-What in the hell did you just do to Youta?!" The second officer whispers in horror, rage boiling up at Orochimaru's mere shrug in return.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon." He replies after a moment, glancing towards his name tag.

Isamu.

A man who remained brave even in the face of death, how fitting his name matched his current situation.

His gaze follows Orochimaru's to the near dozens of snakes already having wrapped themselves around his lower legs, pain shooting through his body like shock waves as he fixes dark chestnut eyes on him one last time.

"Monster. Lord Third will stop whatever plans you have!" He grunts out before he feels his throat and chest tightening and closing up completely as the poison quickly takes effect.

And again Orochimaru observes his last moments too in fascination, the beads of sweat to his forehead as he thrashes restlessly, the blueness of his veins as they throb and protrude out while his body progresses to an ashen gray color. For some, death is quick and painless.

And for others, it's slow and agonizing…

But he truly needs to get moving, casting his gaze in the direction of the Hokage Tower as Youta had originally wanted him to do.

His and Isamu's bodies will be found soon enough, trickles of blood starting to pool near his feet he steps aside to avoid creating tracks. All the explosion tags are in place, the fun is truly about to begin.

'_Monster?' _He chuckled, thinking over Isamu's last words for him.

Weren't they _**all **_monsters? Isamu and Youta were shinobi trained to kill in order to survive after all just as he had been; to protect their families, their village, their friends, their dreams…

And he had dreams in mind he would see to as well.

-X-

_**Currently**_

"What's wrong dear? You've barely touched your ramen and that's only your second bowl." Hinata notes softly.

Naruto can't bring himself to force on a smile, eyes roaming between his bowl of pork miso to Hinata. Lunch had been going so well until he had picked up on this alarming amount of chakra…

Right by the Hokage's office.

Lilac orbs harden then, nodding in the direction his eyes have gone.

"You sense _**him, **_don't you?" She whispers, frowning at Naruto's faint nod in return.

Orochimaru was striking.

"We need to get going. Now." He whispers urgently to not let Boruto and Himawari see his fidgeting. The pair had taken to a slurping contest, thankfully too distracted by trying to finish at their noodles and last bits of broth to notice his and Hinata's change in expressions.

"I'm almost done Hima, you still have to finish both your beef and noodles." Boruto emphasizes at seeing a thin strip of beef lining the side of her bowl. They agreed the winner would do the other's chores on top of their own for a week, an offer far too good to pass up!

"Nuh uh! I'm going to be done first! You haven't even finished all your vegetables yet." Himawari responds, pointing to the clump of carrots and celery he had been actively avoiding.

'_I wish Hinata and I could just stay here cheering them on.' _Naruto considered before sighing.

Jiraiya only arches a brow across the table; he too senses something is off and alarming as well happening within the village, however someone has to stay with the kids to prevent them from following. It's frustrating though, Naruto's younger self has been acting rather distant and vague with him lately despite keeping up the same cheerful attitude considering his situation. He could very well have gone out into the area too.

He's been watching him from the corner of his eye suspiciously too often not to notice, gaze no longer so warm or inviting to his presence (even with the promise of training) that he has yet to figure out the true reason behind.

"Where ya going Papa, Mama?" Boruto pipes up just as Naruto and Hinata move to stand from the table, Himawari poking her head up from behind her bowl at the sudden quiet of their table.

"Papa and Mama, you didn't even finish your ramen!" Himawari questions, pointing at their half-finished bowls.

'_Maybe they're sick! Mama usually is on her fourth or fifth bowl by the time Papa gets to his second or third.' _She considered, chewing her lip anxiously.

Jiraiya speaks up at seeing their worried looks, beaming to ease their concerns.

"They just need to check in with Lord Third and his advisory team. News of your Papa and Mama's exploits travels fast around the village, so everyone is coming together to come up with new plans to keep both civilian and shinobi safe from anymore intruders or spies." He explained in the simplest manner he could.

Boruto wrinkled his nose at that, going back to finishing at his beef broth. Anything related to politics and the Hokage's office typically bored him and luckily this time is no different.

Himawari on the other hand pouts, azure eyes watering. "You won't be gone long, right?"

Boruto bumps their shoulders, gesturing for her to pick up her chopsticks again. "As long as Papa is with Mama, they won't lose track of time!"

Naruto and Hinata squeeze them close before they can go back to their contest, startling them both. Himawari easily melts into the hugs with a giggle while Boruto takes a minute longer squirming in embarrassment at other patron's staring before accepting the random bout of affection. It's not like they'll be gone for long though it still hurts to leave them…

"Jiraiya is in charge again while we're gone, okay?" Naruto orders as they both nod in unison.

"Your son rather casually just insulted you…I see he learned from the best!" Jiraiya chuckles as they head to the door.

Naruto scoffed at that, waving him off. "Pervy Sage, _**I **_was never that rude you know!"

The smile quickly leaves Jiraiya's face, studying the change of the blowing of the trees. The wind seemed rougher than it was this morning, larger piles of autumn foliage scattered about the streets.

And his frown soon quickly deepens at the rising scent of smoke burning his nostrils, of a trail of heavy black smog beginning to crawl up towards the sky.

'_This isn't good, that old man could truly be in danger this time.' _Jiraiya realized.

Because in the end he couldn't bring himself to kill Orochimaru even when he knew his former student had given in to the haunting dark paths of studying and practicing with forbidden jutsu.

Just how far had his old friend fallen?

Naruto and Hinata are gone in a literal flash towards the Hokage Tower and again he wonders just when his student will surpass him to become so strong?

'_Despite trying to play it off, he knows he's stronger than Kakashi, than me…than everybody.'_

And this unease in his chest relaxes just a little, knowing this is the man who Orochimaru will have to face.

Jiraiya turns to look down at Boruto and Himawari, already having moved to watch the changes in the weather and area beside him. It isn't long before Boruto begins to rub at his right eye a bit too roughly for him to not notice.

"Got something in your eye there Bolt?" He questions, bending down to his level.

But Boruto shakes his head, cobalt orbs twisting away from his dark eyes. It will take more prying to get the truth out of him it seems…

Or withholding all his toys.

"I just thought I saw-, no never mind. My eye was just itchy is all." He eventually murmurs.

-X-

_**Past**_

'_Relax. We've had practice drills for such a situation. You already know what to do.' _Naruto mentally reminds himself.

Though it does nothing to relax the pounding of his heart, this _**isn't **_a simple run through or exercise.

Konoha truly is under attack.

And it's hard to focus on anything at hearing the frantic cries of civilians around him as stores haphazardly shut their doors and stalls scramble to pack up all their goods at growing shockwaves and explosions.

Another loud boom echoes coming from the Hokage tower creating a new wave of dread and he swallows to clear at the ever growing lump in his throat. Smoke and blood is engulfing the air and he balls his fists at he picks up on most of the jounin sensei ordering for the marketplace to be evacuated.

'_I'm not doing anything to help by just standing here; get moving!' _He nearly yells at his feet.

But he remains rooted in place, unable to twist his gaze away from the Hokage's office where Old Man Third surely is, where he just was not too long ago…

'_Is this how he dies?'_

He nearly jumps at feeling a warm hand envelop his, tugging him along to get away from the area.

"Naruto, don't get nervous now. We've been training for moments like this and more." Hinata states once they're out of the now restricted area, clearing away all the anxiety and noise that had been flittering through his mind.

He squeezes her hand back as their eyes meet, nodding as he fixes her with a grin.

"Let's go investigate the scene." He determines.

"I think our older selves are way ahead of us on that." She replies, pointing to a flash of yellow and violet on top of the Hokage's main quarters rooftop.

'_That figures.' _Naruto crossed his arms, their future counterparts already knew what to do, knew what would happen.

'_Still, Hinata and I can't stand by and do nothing!' _He twists them back in the direction of the tower, slipping them through the alleyways before they can be truly detected by the rest of their jounin sensei.

Staying back means simply being an onlooker, not doing anything to help…

"Come on Hinata, we can't just be bystanders!" Naruto reaffirms despite a cold shiver crawling up his back to his shoulders.

'_I've felt this malicious chakra before, from during the forest of death trial…'_

Orochimaru.

And the closer they get, the more his stomach feels like it's completely turning into lead.

"I agree, however we need to proceed cautiously like we've been taught by our sensei and older selves. This isn't like the exams, there are experienced enemy shinobi in there and around the area." Hinata considers.

They clear through the first and second floors slowly, smog thickening the further they climb up. It's difficult to see and breath in this sea of black and Hinata swallows down a gasp as they turn the corner to see a hunched over figure by the stairs.

Naruto stiffens, the man's glassy hazel eyes staring off into nothing. His head dangles in an awkward angle, two tiny black puncture marks present on his neck.

"He's…He's dead; isn't he?" He chokes out, Hinata nodding meekly beside him at the smell of blood and decay coming off of him.

They've witnessed dead bodies before yes, but never this close up and within the confines of their village.

A loud bang startles them from upstairs, a series of increasingly thunderous booms following in its wake.

Naruto clenches his fists, evening out his breathing while Hinata uses her byakugan to look ahead again. He wasn't in this alone, Orochimaru was outnumbered _**and **_outmatched.

"It's all clear." Hinata states and Naruto nods as they move to climb the stairs two to three at a time until they finally come upon the shattered remains of the Hokage's main doors.

The first thing his eyes fall upon is Orochimaru, bruised and unconscious upon the floor with hands mangled and dark as his older self hovers above him and before he can let out a sigh of relief his stare moves to Hinata's older form holding Old Man Third in her arms.

"_**Why do you even care what happens to him? He's part of the reason your life is so miserable, withholding so many secrets from you that you had to end up searching for on your own. You should be happy he's dead, happy he's- "**_

"_**Shut up! Just shut up so I can properly think right now!" Naruto snaps before Kurama can twist and darken his thoughts again for his own amusement.**_

'_He's alive right?! He has to be; Old Man Third is way stronger than I've ever wanted to give him credit for after all. On top that, Hinata and I's future selves got here far faster than we did too.' _He hastily reminds himself.

But between tuning out Kurama's bitter laughter, he sees the true amount of blood that's coating him from his face to his chest, of how truly shallow his breathing is becoming…

And he faintly hears Hinata's older self yell out she's beginning to lose his pulse.

-X-

_**Currently**_

'_I wish I hadn't witnessed that.' _Naruto frowns.

Because before, he hadn't been so close to the climactic battle to truly _**see **_just how crazed for power and destruction Orochimaru truly is during this time period. Instead he had been back in the stadium with the others still under Kankuro's genjutsu, not aware yet of this very fight happening. He's supposed to be facing Gaara soon and grits his teeth at the thought of all his pent up rage soon finally breaking through causing more injury and death.

'_I sent my clones out around the village, they can handle it properly and protect everyone.' _A good dozen had headed towards the stadium where they would incapacitate Gaara and anyone else who wanted to cause damage.

But now his younger self has watched Old Man Third dying right before him, a scene that will burn into _**both**_ their memories…

And part of him wonders now if Orochimaru is even worth saving considering the strange experiments he'll continue to conduct years later. He is no longer a threat to Konoha yes, even allowing his son into the village though he still has to watch him carefully.

'_Damn it, why did he use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal anyways?!'_

He and Hinata could have handled Orochimaru before he was forced to use that suicidal trump move, but he had continually blocked them from interfering by use of his clones as a need to take on this battle alone until he no longer could.

"_Naruto. You and Hinata aren't even supposed to be in this time period, what would I have done if you two weren't here? I would face him on my own. Besides, it isn't right for an old geezer like me to be relying on the younger generation to win my battles for me. I'm not the Third Hokage of this village for nothing and I'm willing to die to protect it!" Hiruzen exclaimed before summoning Enma to fight alongside him._

"Naruto, his vital organs are shutting down; comfort measures would be best at this point." Hinata notes softly as Naruto settles beside her.

"There's…There's no need to try to cure or mend me up now. I've already accepted my fate you two." Hiruzen murmurs softly and at this Hinata stops her healing, wincing at the clumps of blood he soon begins coughing up.

His eyes find Naruto's, smiling in spite of the clear upset in his face. "Now don't give me that look Naruto, not everything in the past needs or can be changed; that's something you and Hinata knew already."

"You knew I could have defeated Orochimaru, so why?" He croaks out.

Hiruzen shook his head, stare moving towards his fallen pupil. He'd gone as far as resurrecting the First and Second Hokages, knowing none of his conventional moves would've worked. "He was _**my**_ former student, I considered him my responsibility especially when I let him escape once before."

Though Naruto had stepped in anyways knowing he wouldn't be able to finish Orochimaru off, delivering a crushing rasengan to his chest while Hinata had shutdown the use of both his arms and legs before crushing them until they were completely dark and broken to completely ensure not only the reaper's effect would take hold. The moves hadn't killed him, however he would be feeling the pain and uselessness of his arms and body soon enough.

"I'm glad you grow up into a fine gentleman Naruto, just like your father Minato indeed. I'm sorry there wasn't much I could do helping you get back home, but please check my personal study at my house when you get a chance; the scrolls in my hidden chest could help. Continue to take good care of Hinata and your children…" He trailed off.

His mind briefly drifted to Asuma and Konohamaru, he hoped he'd been a good enough Father and Grandfather to them.

And as he feels his vision blurring he grins at seeing Biwako's form gesturing for him to come into her arms once more.

"_Are you sure you're ready to go?" She questions with an arched brow, uncrossing her arms slowly._

_It seemed like every time her husband skirted with death, he found a way to cling back on to life again._

_Hiruzen only chuckles at his wife's inquiry, nodding as he clasped their hands together. The Will of Fire will go on, everything will be fine._

"_Yes, I'm ready. I know I'm leaving Konoha in good hands…"_

"He's at peace." Hinata affirms at seeing his smile, resting his head down slowly to the floor when she can no longer feel his pulse or see any signs of breathing.

Even in death, Orochimaru couldn't take away his grin.

Naruto nods his agreement as his gaze roams over to broken glass, strewn papers, and the ugly amount of blood littered about.

A small crunching noise twists their gazes back upon Orochimaru, golden eyes wide in alarm. Where were his underlings? They should've gotten to his location by now or at least created another major diversion to allow for his escape.

'_I can't…I can't do this alone.'_

And the very realization makes him sick in panic, he hasn't been this weak since he was a child.

When he looks up again, Naruto is staring him down as azure swirls with red.

"You're not fleeing this time."

-X-

**_Elsewhere_**

"I believe Lord Third is dead." Kisame mutters, watching one of Itachi's crows swirl overhead with a grin.

The closer they get to Konoha, the more the blueness of the sky becomes coated with grays and blacks. He's used to the smell of smoke and fire though, nearly wanting to revel in creating more of the apparent growing destruction.

Yes, Hiruzen Sarutobi's death spells many changes to come; but all of Itachi's concern is towards Sasuke.

Orochimaru has had his eye on him for too long ago, he's most likely become impatient...

Most of the trees near Konoha have burnt to ash or are crumpling, taking to the tallest ones that will give them the best view of the area. It doesn't take that long to track his younger brother down.

"Why do you keep sticking so close to me? You know I'm perfectly capable of handling this assignment on my own." Sasuke gripes, Kakashi paying his complaints no mind.

He won't say anything to set off his anger any further, though keeping silent is seeming to irritate him just as much.

"Let's continue to focus on rescuing any civilians trapped in these crushed buildings. That was the task we were **_both_** assigned to." Kakashi explains after a moment.

Sasuke grits his teeth, dark eyes twisting back on him. "Naruto's older version spoke with you too, didn't he? He knows how I can defeat Itachi and yet he refuses to tell me how. If he doesn't want to give me the answers and power I seek, I'll find someone who **_will_**, one way or another."

Kakashi says nothing to that, running through his mind what exactly he can say to ease his frustration.

"Naruto's older self has his reasons; your brother too." He states eventually.

Sasuke bristles at that, shoulders tensing up. "What has Itachi kept from me? What secrets are you **_all _**continuing to keep from me?!" He snaps, pausing as another figure leaps down to him.

Speak of the devil.

_'I'm sure that isn't the real older Naruto, but I can still sense how much power he holds.' _Sasuke frowns.

Naruto's clone regards him and Kakashi with a smile. "Good to see you two are doing okay. Any major injuries in this area to report?"

Kakashi shakes his head, Sasuke moving to go on ahead only to be halted by Naruto.

"Despite how much anger you have towards us, I promise everything will be cleared up soon." He explains.

Sasuke pauses, frown slipping. As annoying as Naruto is, he **_knows _**how painful it is to be alone too, to have questions left unanswered by those in authority...

"Fine, I don't have much of a choice but to believe in you as well." He grumbles, turning to go. Naruto isn't the type to lie, he'll soon have his answers.

From either him or his brother.

And Itachi meanwhile only watches overhead, unsure what to make of this.

'_Naruto is the same age as Sasuke, yet this man too matches his features.'_

"With Lord Third out of the way and all this chaos going on, it will easy to get off with the nine tails and have a bit of fun adding to the slaughter! We can even sweeten things and check Lord Third's compound for any documents or files he's left behind that haven't been secured yet by his advisors." Kisame beams.

Itachi half hears him, faintly nodding as Naruto's eyes suddenly meet his own. It's no accident, he senses their presence...

'_How much does this man know?'_

-X-

_**Past**_

"What exactly were you two thinking?! You both knew how dangerous Orochimaru was, what were you expecting to help bring to the battle in your current states?!" Jiraiya bellows, jabbing harder into Naruto's cut even with his loud complaining.

There'd been so much shards of glass and some of those they _**thought **_were dead hadn't been completely so, mistaking them for the enemy…

"I think they understand your point." Kakashi attempts to add in, though Jiraiya doesn't hear him.

Even worse, he dragged Hinata into this and the last news he's heard regarding her father and the rest of the Hyuga elders involved passing the title of heiress down to her younger sister, that she could never be a proper leader the way she currently was.

'_Still, that was a quite a bit of time ago. Hopefully his mind has changed since this time travel incident and he's become a bit nicer.'_

But then again, it's not like he's ever seen Hiashi Hyuga even _**smile**_, maybe he forgot how to.

"Well, it's not like we could just runaway! Especially when we saw our older counterparts move in; we can't be cowards knowing the training and things we've learned from them." Naruto huffs.

Jiraiya responds with an extra dose of alcohol to his next cut. '_I'm aware you two talk, I wish I knew about what exactly.'_

"Ow! Alright, I'm burning all your stupid manuscripts for that!"

"You wouldn't dare! Do you know how many hot springs and massage parlors-err, I mean libraries and book stores I had to go to collect that research?!" Jiraiya snaps, switching up his words quickly at Hinata's stare.

They both had been scratched up, but Jiraiya seemed like he was being a bit overly harsh with Naruto. Normally they got along so easily during the times she saw them out getting ramen at Ichiraku's together…

She watches as Naruto roughly moves his arm out of Jiraiya's grip, clicking his tongue before swerving towards her.

"You can fix me up Hinata! Unlike Pervy Sage over here making my whole arm sting!" He chirps out and Hinata reddens, eyeing Jiraiya's continued sour look before nodding and reaching for the cotton balls he slides her way.

"Why are you so mad at him?" Hinata hisses when Jiraiya eventually moves two tables over to where Kakashi sits.

Because really and truly this isn't the first time she's seen Naruto send Jiraiya such bitter stares.

It'd been happening for the most of the day now, between their trip through the groves collecting herbal plants to help with other injured civilians and shinobi with him questioning his ability to lead the way back properly to the village after one wrong turn to asking why he never packed better when they ran out of water early during the peak of afternoon heat.

Naruto squirms at her concerned look, but his anger is still boiling in the pits of his stomach. Kurama is still laughing…

"_**He knew this whole time and you being the fool were none the wiser."**_

And he's right, he is a fool.

"He knew my parents Hinata, he knew and never told me." He eventually mutters back and it's hard not to keep the low growl out of his voice as he feels his nails sharpening before balling them up out of sight. Kurama must be enjoying this, digging where he knows it hurts, reminding him of memories he'll never have growing up with his parents.

Hinata pauses in applying a bandage, lilac eyes softening. "He must've had a good reason though, right? Talk to him Naruto; properly. It's not like you to hold on to anger."

She lightly taps at his cheek when he doesn't answer and part of her worries Naruto's thoughts are much deeper, far darker than he ever wants her to see or know about.

'_Please don't give into them.' _

Kakashi sighs, relieved Jiraiya and Naruto's bickering is temporarily on hold (ignoring his worry for now this will delay Make Out Paradise's next novel coming out in time for the Rinne Festival and winter festivities if Naruto keeps to his word), recalling his brief encounters with his future self earlier in the week.

"_So, when do you want to start training?" Naruto questions, stretching out his arms. Hinata had located him quickly before he got called away for any tasks or duties, ensuring there would be no interruptions to their talk._

_He barely glances up from his book only to see Naruto now directly in front of him, paperback too vanished from his hands now in his._

"_I'm being serious you know. Not just about Sasuke and that he'll eventually defect, I'm sure you don't want that." Naruto reaffirms, just about ready to toss his book into the closest river or into the dirtiest garbage bin he can find. He didn't think the promise of new Make Out Paradise books would just make Kakashi-sensei completely forget about training or listening to him!_

_Well, maybe he should've thought over this more. Why he enjoys reading Jiraiya's novels over and over even in the future he still doesn't understand._

_"Just in case Sasuke does indeed to try to leave, I've already ensured that extra ANBU and security monitor his house out of his sight and report to me any other extreme changes in his behavior. As you know, we can't force Sasuke to do anything as you saw earlier in the week during the evacuation measures. Though hopefully that punch you gave him **does** knock some sense back into him." Kakashi notes, ensuring he has been listening to his concerns. There isn't much they can do either if Itachi corrupts Sasuke's thoughts even further, mocks how far away in strength and skill they are..._

'_I still can't get used to how fast he is.' He sighs._

_Naruto will eventually become stronger than him, learn abilities he's never taught him and briefly he sees a flash of Minato again._

_It isn't just his looks he's gotten from his dead sensei and it hurts reopening old wounds he thought had long scarred over already._

"_Are you thinking about my Dad?" Naruto questions and Kakashi pauses for a second too long before nodding._

_A grin crosses his face, though Kakashi can tell it doesn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, I miss him too. I did get to know him a little, I'm thankful for that. I appreciate that you still visit the memorial stone to honor him and all your fallen comrades."_

_Kakashi watches him silently, leaning his head back against the cool bark of the tree. He wishes the rain would come again to make it truly feel like autumn, it's easier to ignore these recollections when cold nights of frost and snow can make him forget that warm breezy day of his last true mission with Obito and Rin. _

"_There's something I have yet to bring up Kakashi-sensei. Before, Hinata and I didn't want to change the past too much however to make a better future for our children and our loved ones we changed our minds." He explains._

_Kakashi's eye narrows, still unsure where Naruto is going with this though he can feel his heart rate picking up in speed._

_Whatever he wants to tell will pain him, weigh on his mind for days..._

"_Obito. In this present time is still alive."_

He hadn't believed him of course, not until he had showed him an apparent future picture of him where he no longer has his sharingan eye…

It's not irrefutable proof and Naruto knew that, but it's enough to make him move into beginning some light sparring with him. For him to actually start using the sharingan he normally tries to avoid unless absolutely necessary.

If Obito was still alive, then why hadn't he come back to Konoha all those years ago?

And then another grisly memory crawls up from the back of his thoughts, the cruel reminder that answers his question.

'_He knows about Rin.'_

-X-

"How was training?" Hiashi questions as Hinata announces her return. It's concerning to see his eldest daughter look so exhausted night after night, bags more noticeable under eyes, bruises fresh and old marring her cream skin. It seemed like her breaks always ended too soon.

"Better. I'm getting faster at landing hits on targets from farther distances and detecting an enemy's chakra who tries to mask it." She replies, stifling a yawn.

Hiashi nods with a small grin, gesturing for her to eat before heading up to rest.

'_I'm glad she's made progress, but I don't want her to overdo it especially after being a key witness to Lord Third's death only days ago.' _He frowns, observing as Hinata slowly ate at her beef stir fry.

She had yet to bring up the incident, as if it hadn't happened…

But he can see it in her eyes like he had seen in her older counterpart, the memory is painful. Haunting.

"Sleep late if need be. Your body requires rest after how much you've been exerting yourself." He states as he watches Hinata move to go before turning off the lights. Moonlight floods in once more through the slits in the blinds; lately she barely reaches home before it's already halfway up in the sky.

'_Sleep. Yes, that would be nice.'_ Hinata muses.

Though when she enters her room Boruto and Himawari lay amongst her sheets curled into each other.

And now sleep is the last thing on her mind.

"W-What are you two doing here?! How, did you even get in here?" She sputters, glancing around.

Did Father know about this? He surely would've questioned her on their presence during dinner about them.

Himawari stirs awake first at hearing her come in, nudging Boruto awake as well as they sit up properly off her pillows.

"Auntie let us in since Jiraiya said he wanted to help with the damages around the village and meet with some people. He knew Auntie and Grandpa would keep us safe too with all that's been going on you know!" Boruto responds while stretching.

"Auntie said we could wait for you up here too since you and smaller Papa were still out training!" Himawari chimes in eagerly.

"Okay, but what about Father? Neji? Do _**they**_ know you're here as well?" Hinata questions.

"I do." Hiashi answers from behind her, stepping into the room as Boruto and Himawari's smiles drop.

"Seems like I caught were my rule-breakers went off to. You know I prepared the guest room beds specifically for you two." He instructs at their pouting.

They exchange a quick look to each other before back over to him.

"Grandpa, you said we could see Mama before we went to bed! That's why we went over to her room to wait for her!" Himawari explains with a whine.

"Yeah, what Hima said! Waiting here was the best way to see Mama and properly say goodnight to her." Boruto adds in.

Hiashi only shakes his head, lifting them back into his arms with ease. "_**I **_said you could see her in the morning, you two only heard what you wanted to hear."

'_He's okay with them being here?' _Hinata wondered, surprised to see the faint grin etching her father's face when Himawari nuzzles into his neck as he lifts her into his arms. He must've gone out and gotten them new pajamas too she realizes at seeing pink stars adorning Himawari's top and shurikens on Boruto's.

"Honestly, I wonder why your older self and Naruto agreed to having Jiraiya watch over them? Who knows what he could've been teaching or reading to them knowing his hobbies and the filth he enjoys writing." Hiashi grumbles, scrunching up his face at the very thought.

Hinata blinks, still not sure of what she's actually witnessing though a warmth spreads over her at how easily Father has taken on this new role and title.

"Who would you have suggested babysit?" She asks curiously.

Pearl eyes twist back to look at her incredulously.

"Myself, naturally."

-x-

_I know some of you guys have been having questions, I want to try and answer them to the best of my abilities! Eventually like most time-travel stories, future Naruto and Hinata will return home before Part 1 of Naruto is over. Their younger versions will retain what skills, knowledge, and memories they gained from them and become teenagers (Shippuden)._

_ In terms of deaths, character interactions, and what not, I don't want to follow canon 100%, my enjoyment in writing this comes from thinking of alternate scenarios or at least shifting how canon events happen. I hope I'm conveying it well, but I'm not perfect since I do have to reread chapters to make sure lol! I don't want to give away much else, but I do appreciate the feedback! It guides me during my editing stages on what to fix or add in!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	10. When We Move Forward

**Chapter 10: When We Move Forward**

_**Past**_

"Is your right eye still bothering you?" Hinata asked, Boruto stiffening as he stopped midway in washing up his bowl and plate.

He hadn't wanted to worry smaller Mama, but it seemed like she had noticed anyways despite his feeble attempts to hide it.

"Um, not as much now. How did you know though?" He questioned, Hinata letting out soft laugh at his truly perplexed look.

'_Just like Naruto.'_

"I saw you scratching at it a bit earlier during breakfast. You can tell me if it's hurting, we have plenty of herbs, medicines, and creams to help with eye related ailments with how often our clan uses the byakugan." She explained.

Boruto pauses, cobalt flickering downward. _**He **_doesn't have the byakugan though or any eye related abilities or skills like Mama, Papa, and even Hima now…

'_Can the byakugan only affect one eye? I've never seen it that way.' _He considered before realizing smaller Mama is still gazing at him in worry.

"I'm alright! I think I just got something stuck in it is all like dirt or grime you know!" Boruto exclaims quickly, though he knows it isn't enough to take away her complete suspicion or doubt.

She nudges their shoulders together as Father passes by with Himawari in tow heading towards the garden to show off more of her artwork and designs to various attendants, frown slowly replacing her smile. "If it's something dangerous you should just tell me_** now**_ instead of trying to hide it."

And Boruto gulps, when push comes to shove smaller Mama rather easily can start acting like her older self.

"Ah, okay! It's just…my right eye looked like it was glowing when all that fighting and chaos was going on last week. It only lasted for a few minutes, but Jiraiya said he didn't see it. He said to ask you or Grandpa, though I didn't want to bug you Mama or smaller Papa over this when I wasn't sure myself." He explains.

'_Besides, it wasn't important when you two were so sad.' _Boruto only considers silently to himself. His problems would've only added another stressor to their already tense lives.

"You can always talk to me or Naruto about anything, even Grandpa, Auntie, and Uncle Neji too now if you like. Let us know if it happens again." Hinata hums out as they finish up the last of the dishes that needed scrubbing, glad to see relief return back to his cerulean eyes.

Boruto nods, carefully weighing over what he wants to ask next. Despite smaller Papa saying he was fine the other night when he visited him, clearly something is bothering him. He'd tossed and turned throughout the night, still awake even hours later watching the beginnings of fuchsia and pink rise against the horizon with red tinged eyes.

"_Are you okay?" Boruto asks slowly. His cup of miso ramen is getting colder, untouched._

_Last night was the first since early spring the temperatures dipped low, patches of morning frost still visible along the rooftops to the trees. Naruto's heater had made a loud groan at his attempt to turn it on, giving up on the rusted appliance after an hour of failed attempts to restart it._

_He takes to wiggling his hands and toes when they start to feel numb, slushing his bowl of ramen against his fingers as he scoots across the sofa to be near Naruto. His fingertips ache from the heat, but the rest of his body craves the warmth._

_And surely Papa is freezing too considering how many blankets he gave up to him even if he says the cold weather doesn't bother him._

_Azure looks towards him gradually and Boruto feels his stomach tighten at his empty look, as if Naruto had forgotten he was even still here._

"_I'm fine, I didn't get much sleep with so much on my mind you know." Naruto mutters before reaching for his chopsticks as he tacks on a smile._

"_Is it because of Lord Third? Or what I told you about Grandpa and Grandma?" Boruto questions urgently._

_His chopsticks sound a thousand times louder clacking back down against his table, smile falling._

"_No, don't worry about that." Naruto replies curtly after a moment._

_He takes two slurps of his noodles before sighing. "Sorry, I'm not mad at __**you **__Boruto. It's frustrating that I wasn't able to do anything to prevent Lord Third's death on top of finding out so many people I trusted and looked up to have kept my family history and past hidden from me on purpose." _

_Naruto clenches his teeth as he finishes, gut swirling with familiar anger. 'I still don't even know why yet…'_

_Kurama's low chuckle returns soon enough, taunting and goading._

"_**You already know what you want to do, getting revenge will help you feel better."**_

"_**No! Ugh, you used to not even want to talk to me! Why do keep me up all night now?" Naruto seethes.**_

"_**So you'll eventually listen to me. I'm helping you to see the reality of how cruel your supposed loved ones truly are, how far they were willing to go to keep secrets from you." **_

_**His laughter creates the beginnings of another migraine, dull pain around his head soon throbbing all around.**_

"_Enough!" Naruto growls, pushing back from the table so quickly Boruto tumbles back in shock. He glances up to see his eyes have taken on a scarlet red, whiskers dark and prominent as nails become elongated._

"_Papa?" Boruto breathes out, rigid as his gaze falls upon him before he too gaps in distress at seeing his future son's fear._

_Of him…_

"_Crap." He whispers before twisting on his heel for his bedroom._

_And Boruto can only watch him go silently, unsure exactly what to say or do to ease all that's bothering him._

"When is Papa supposed to be leaving with Jiraiya to help with finding Granny Tsunade? You're going with them, right?" Boruto questions rapidly, words tumbling and mixing together.

Hinata fiddled with the ends of her jacket, shrugging. Naruto hadn't brought up the topic considering how sour things currently were between him and Jiraiya. "I, well I'm not sure yet. Nothing has been made official yet."

He reaches forward to squeeze at the ends of Hinata's hands nervously, ignoring how fast he feels his heartbeat thrumming.

Because _**he **_was the catalyst caused Naruto to behave the way he is acting now.

"You need to go with them Mama, Papa isn't feeling like himself."

-X-

_**Currently**_

"Thank you again for watching Boruto and Himawari Father, I hope they weren't too much trouble." Hinata repeats, Hiashi waving off her apologies.

"It couldn't be helped considering the situation Konoha was under, we experienced many causalities however we will rise up again as a village." Hiashi mutters, lowering his voice at the pair in question right next door.

"Still it happened without really giving you prior notice." Naruto considers, though he can't stop the smile rising up at the new décor of ribbons and clips now adorning his hair. He twists his urge to laugh into a cough before he can notice his prolonged stare.

Himawari has completely melted him.

"Anytime you need me too, I'll watch them." Hiashi assures them both just as they turn to go, pausing when he hears footsteps coming up behind him.

Hinata strides forward, fists tight and red at her sides as her eyes come to rest on her future self.

"Can we please talk for just a minute before you go?" She asks quickly, ignoring father's burning stare on her back.

Their relationship was finally starting to improve and yet she still felt the need to keep secrets from him…

Naruto glances between his wife and her younger self, sending Hinata's preteen form a smile that hopefully puts her at ease.

Her face burns pink in return, though at least it makes her unwound her balled up hands.

"Sure, let's head to the garden in the back." She suggests, her preteen form trekking behind her.

It's been a long while since she's talked with her younger form alone, usually always in the company of both versions of their Naruto. They settle into the grass, still cold with fresh dew. There's a lingering mist in the air, flowers and bushes blanketed in a curtain of gray-yellow as the sun breaks through the clouds.

'_What could be on my mind bothering me so much?' _Hinata considered, watching her younger counterpart fidget to get comfortable and not kick up wet mud and grass.

"It's…It's well Naruto is going to go looking for Tsunade with Jiraiya pretty soon, right? I don't know whether my presence coming along would change things drastically, but I don't think Naruto has felt well since Lord Third's funeral or finding out how many adults he's trusted has kept his family history from him. He's been sleeping less and is prone to quicker outbursts than I've ever seen before." She explains.

'_So Naruto's younger form found out about his heritage. I suppose that's both good and bad.'_

It was early, far earlier than we had originally met his parents as a teenager.

And there was no reversing his knowledge.

Lilac eyes mirroring her own look to her nervous, uncertain.

"Is there anything we…err I guess _**I **_can do in the now to help him?" She finishes, straightening up resolutely.

Naruto no matter his age has always puts on a show of joviality, a tactic learned in order to calm those afraid of him or breakdown those who cast him with angry words and bitter stares.

But that method won't be enough, not when hate and upset are drowning everything else out…

'_He's not in control of Kurama yet.' _Hinata recalls, nails digging into her sides.

"Go with them. Even if Jiraiya might be against it at first, persuade him on how serious Naruto's condition can be. This can be more than simply a journey to bring Tsunade back to the village too, see what you and Sakura can learn from her and maybe find out if Mother had been one of her patients." Hinata determines.

Her younger self's eyes light up at that, a longing they both share to know more about the Mom they loss so soon after Hanabi's birth. Violet dark hair and soft laughter they got from her only exists in memories and a rare few photographs Father keeps away in his private study and bedroom.

She watches her older counterpart take her leave then, easily juggling Himawari into her hands while clasping on to her array of toys and new art/book supplies.

'_I'll go visit Naruto, it's possible after all Tsunade can give more insight to his family history as well.'_

He's in the midst of practicing seals when he lets the door open for her, living room scattered with worn pages of books and notes.

"Thought you would be stuck at the compound all day you know, especially knowing how tightened security has been all around the village." Naruto chuckles, pausing when he feels her fingertips brush against his cheeks; his face grows hot.

And just like that, butterflies swarm into the pit of his stomach.

'_The bags under his eyes are less noticeable.' _Hinata observes in relief, blushing too at realizing her bold action.

He hugs her close before she can squeak out an apology, resting into his side when he refuses to loosen his grip. His body reeks of sweat and ink, but Hinata finds herself giggling and snuggling closer as the comforting scent of woods and grass that is completely Naruto encompasses her.

"I have a question. Would you agree to go with Jiraiya to convince Tsunade to return back to Konoha if I came along?" She breathes out.

A long pause follows, ticking of his clock and low rattle of gusts knocking at his thin windows filling the silence.

But eventually Naruto relaxes his hold, boyish grin etching up his lips to match renewed interest in cobalt orbs.

"Yes."

-X-

_**Past**_

"Oh, don't be so frustrated Forehead! It's not like Naruto said no!" Ino gripes, watching as Sakura threatens to break her spoon in half at how fast she swirls at her milkshake.

Pretty soon said metal will become a part of her drink.

"Ugh, but he didn't say _**yes **_either Pig! That stupid perverted teacher of his said he wouldn't go without him, even if they aren't exactly talking at the moment! I wasted all my ryo for nothing tracking him to all those sleazy bars!" Sakura complains before pushing her drink away.

She had been craving the sweet concoction to take her mind off of Naruto's open-ended decision on whether or not he would come in the search, though inevitably her mind kept tracking back to the annoying predicament. A long slurp of the chocolate-vanilla mix does little to calm the continued tightening in her stomach.

No Naruto means no finding Tsunade any sooner.

Ino arches a brow, this is news to her that Sakura would delve into the red light district!

Sakura catches her knowing grin, scowling. "Don't give me that look Ino! I wasn't there for the so called 'performances' and 'games' they put on!"

"If you say so!" She chimes back in a sing-song manner.

'_Ino will get __**a lot **__of mileage out of this.' _Sakura groans, shutting her eyes to think. With each day passing brings up the thought Tsunade has already moved on from her original location, that she too is aware she is being tracked and refuses to be found.

'_The longer we wait, the higher that idea becomes a reality.' _Sakura mused, ignoring the beginnings of a dull headache forming.

When she opens her eyes again, Ino is no longer snickering much to her relief and confusion.

And when she turns to follow her gaze she realizes she's staring towards the drink shop's entrance…

At Naruto and Hinata.

"Ooh, finally a date that isn't at Ichiraku's!" Ino hums in approval, though she's sure the pair hasn't heard her through the thrum of pulsing music and conversations surrounding them.

'_It doesn't seem like a date, more like business.' _Sakura considers as she watches them search the bar until their gaze falls upon them.

It hits her then, stomach jolting. Has Naruto agreed to Jiraiya's plans with Hinata's persuading?

Before she can help it, a smile crosses her face as she sits forward expectantly.

"Sorry, are we interrupting?" Hinata asks as they approach their table, Sakura waving off her concern before Ino can commence in anymore teasing.

She's about to scoot over to give them room to sit, Naruto shaking his head at her offer.

"After thinking it over and talking with Hinata, I'll help you and Pervy-Sage in looking for this Tsunade lady." He explains and Sakura restrains herself from launching from her seat to pump a hand up in the air in elated delight.

'_Finally, it's about time you gave me a proper answer!'_

"Can you let Jiraiya know I'll be coming along too? I don't want him to be surprised at seeing my presence as well." Hinata relates.

"You're going too Hinata? Geez, you and Forehead are serious about finding this Tsunade woman. Well, I'm not going to be held back, I'll be studying each medical book you two have been checking out to perfect my own knowledge!" Ino decides.

Sakura nods her agreement to them both, not having to be the only woman having to deal with Jiraiya is a relief.

Hopefully it will be fine, no it _**has **_to be fine with him.

Because this is the only option Naruto and Hinata have given.

She doesn't find Jiraiya again until nightfall, gripping tightly at a rock she finds near a construction site at knowing he would be leisurely making 'notes' while observing the woman's bathhouses allow in their final customers. Isn't he cold? The rooftops are still slick with the late evening mix of sleet and rain, tonight promising more wind and brief spells of snow.

Keeping to the shadows trying to lower her presence isn't enough, of course he knows she's there and so commences his teasing.

"Just can't get enough of following me around, can you?! Want my autograph this time?" Jiraiya inquires, giving Sakura a sideways glance just as she's aiming for his head freezing her in place.

"No! What would I even do with your official signature?" She snaps before she can bite down her rising temper.

Jiraiya only fixes her with an expression of mock hurt. "Hang it up in your room? Brag to all your friends that you got to meet me in person! The options are endless here!"

What _**options**_? Both his suggestions sounded equally ridiculous…

And Sakura purses her lips, reminding herself once more that _**he**_ is her only source to finding Tsunade as she lets the rock in her hand crumble apart.

Conking him in the head will _**not **_put her in his good graces, even if he hadn't already sensed and tracked her so easily.

"Naruto agreed to come, Hinata will be joining as well." She states casually.

At Jiraiya's silence she continues, verdant eyes hardening.

'_Will you pass along an additional message, just from me?' _Hinata had whispered to her just before they left the store.

It echoes back to the forefront of her mind despite not really understanding what she meant. She knew it was of importance though at seeing the seriousness in her pearl eyes, the anger that had laced her tone…

"Hinata wanted me to relay to you that she expects you to give Naruto the full truth."

And going by the momentary surprise in his expression, Jiraiya _**knows**_ exactly what she means.

-X-

_**Currently**_

'_It doesn't feel right to be here.' _Naruto frowned, walking around boxes of paperwork and plants withered to a dull brown. All of Hiruzen Sarutobi's possessions that hadn't been given to Asuma and Konohamaru had already been stored away back at the Hokage's office while the rest here would eventually be disposed of properly…

However, it still fears weird even with having gained permission to visit Lord Third's home per his last requests.

His personal study could have the key to truly getting them back to their right time period.

"I see he was a fan of Jiraiya's work." Hinata mentions as seeing an entire dusty collection of Make Out Paradise novels neatly aligned along one of his bookshelves towards the end.

"Not really a shock, Old Man Third _**did **_teach Pervy Sage; probably learned all his peeping skills from him!" Naruto considers, Hinata arching a brow in return before they both laugh.

Nothing else stands out of note until they move into his study, searching files and folders of latest reports and mission summaries to no avail.

"This isn't something Lord Third would have kept out in such an open spot. You received that key from his summon Enma, correct? He stated Lord Third had multiple hiding spots for his most treasured items so this most likely is no different." Hinata suggests, glancing around the office carefully before pointing to the left corner wall.

The wood flooring bulges just slightly there, Naruto assessing and deactivating and lingering traps before cutting through.

And there under the boards reveals a mahogany box, carved with intricate symbols of clans old and new. A small keyhole resides at the bottom, barely visible among the designs.

The key sticks, worn and rusted however after enough jiggling they in relief hear a small click.

'_Space/Time Jutsus Banned: It is in agreement that with all nations continued study and usage of these techniques be ceased.' _Naruto read from the top of the first scroll before hastily closing back the document and settling him and Hinata back into the shadows.

They weren't alone anymore.

Hinata followed his gaze towards the kitchen, activating her byakugan before holding up two fingers.

A team working together…burglars? They had to be skilled considering guards had still been on watch duty over Lord Third's home just in case of this very situation happening.

'_I recognize these chakra signatures, though I don't understand why they came here?' _Naruto scowled, he'd assumed they would've gone to Sasuke first.

Kisame and Itachi.

'_Sorry Old Man, looks like I have to cause some property damage to your home. Hinata and I will make sure none of your precious collector items remain here after this.'_

Because he was sure the officers that had been on watch were already dead now by the pair's hands.

He gestured for Hinata to watch his back as he moved to stand, he'd incapacitate them both and then force them to listen to _**him, **_Itachi in particular on just how twisted Sasuke was becoming.

The duo was arranged to head into Konoha eventually to attempt abducting him to extract Kurama even if that hadn't been their top priority, however any and all plans were going to change now.

Kisame is the first to notice him, shark like teeth brimming in excitement until he sees the glow of Naruto's hands, nudging Itachi roughly.

"Looks like we have company; hopefully he's stronger than the lot outside!" He cheers.

-X-

_**Past**_

"Tell me again why we have to leave so early?!" Naruto gripes, doing nothing to hide his 3rd yawn escaping out.

There's barely any daylight out to even properly see, sky still very much an inky black with only a few shades of blues and pinks hinting morning would soon be coming.

Jiraiya scowls, though he stops himself from whacking the back of his head at Hinata's gaze between them.

Naruto knows the truth about Minato and Kushina, but has yet to bring it up.

'_What's stopping you from confronting me already?' _He wants to ask him.

Because although he at first tried to laugh off Sakura's message as a joke, he's quickly realized it wasn't a poor attempt at a prank or way to lower his guard.

"Stop complaining, this is for a good cause! The earlier we set out the better!" Sakura gripes before marching ahead to keep up with Jiraiya.

Naruto only huffs muttering he knows the main points of this plan before letting his shoulders relax as he feels Hinata's hand encompass his own. He promised her he would talk with Jiraiya at some point during this trip, that with her here he doesn't hear Kurama's mocking and enticements to give into his anger as often.

But Hinata can't follow him into his sleep when his voice is loudest, where he conjures dark images and horrific scenes that leave him in cold sweats in the middle of the night…

'_Relax. We'll find this Tsunade lady then convince her to come back to the village hopefully without any trouble.' _He reminded himself.

Easier said than done.

They don't officially stop until they reach the outskirts of a small town, crowds of every age young and old gathered about vibrant stands and games.

"Is this a- "Sakura began, cut off by an excited shout to her left.

"Hinata, look at all the activities they have! Want to go try and win something at ring toss or balloon pop?!" Naruto suggested eagerly as he tugged on her hand to guide them forward while pulling out his stuffed toad wallet.

He could finally use all the ryo he saved up for something fun!

"Hold on Naruto, we're supposed to be collecting intel on finding Tsunade from the locals here first!" Sakura disapproved.

She looks to Jiraiya to agree with her sentiment only to see his stare is completely on Naruto's wallet.

"Geez kid, how much do you have in there? You should let me hold on to some at least to prevent you from falling into the vices of women and alcohol…well you've already given in to one." He notes with a smirk at Naruto and Hinata's blushes.

And Sakura clicks her teeth at watching Jiraiya's hand move out, she'd broken into enough clubs he'd been to lavishly buying the most expensive cocktails and foods on the menus to see the man was _**far **_from poor…

Besides, Naruto had worked hard for that ryo no matter how annoying he was during those chore/task based missions. He probably had barely spent any of it since they had officially been made a team.

So she doesn't feel bad at all for directing all her energy to stomping on Jiraiya's foot, tripping him up from stepping any further.

Emerald eyes twist back towards the pair, smile gracing her face despite the stunned looks she's getting from Naruto, Hinata, and the growing crowd surrounding them.

"On second thought, let's enjoy this fair before we get deep into training and searching! You two get going!" She chirps out a tad too excitedly, shooing Naruto and Hinata to go off first.

"You didn't have to hurt me!" Jiraiya cries, foot throbbing as the pain scorches up his leg.

'_Geez, she hasn't even trained yet with Tsunade and it already feels like she's broken my bones!' _

Sakura directs him to sit at an empty stall, an injury this small won't be too hard to heal with all she's learned so far despite Jiraiya's exaggerated look of despair.

"…I don't understand you." She grumbles under her breath.

"I wanted to have fun too!" Jiraiya huffs back childishly, stiffening at Sakura's glare.

It's far too much like Tsunade's, annoyed and just a bit sad.

Because her eyes as well can see the alcohol and women are just a distraction…

"Go have fun too, stop wasting time with an old man like me." Jiraiya decides, vanishing in a puff of smoke before Sakura can even speak as soon as she finishes bandaging him.

They both know he'll be at the nearest bar.

-X-

"So, how did you and Naruto enjoy the carnival's activities?" Sakura questioned.

She had finally gotten Hinata alone, glad they had separated from the guys to enjoy the town's renowned hot springs before they called it a day. They had been tipped off a woman matching Tsunade's description was heading East, perhaps they would finally catch up with her tomorrow.

Hinata smiled at the memory, recalling as they had moved from booth to booth checking out the prizes, foods, and testing out each game.

"_I'll win you a stuffed animal Hinata! Which color do you want?" Naruto asked, stopping them at a ring toss stand as they gazed at a penguin plushy towards the top._

"_Oh, you don't have to- "Hinata begins, however Naruto has already stepped forward with ryo in hand._

"_You get 3 tries kid." The vendor explains, restraining a smirk._

_He'll be easy money. The rings are designed to barely fit over the glass bottles, especially the ones towards the top that he aims for._

_Though to his surprise Naruto gets the ring over on his first try and all he can do is gape in shock._

"_Mister, you're going to give me my prize; right?" Naruto beams at him, the man reluctantly gesturing for Hinata to hurry and choose a prize already._

"It was a lot of fun, we watched a puppet show, tried ikayaki, shooting darts, and did all the fishing, ring toss, and balloon pop games! What about you?"

Sakura chuckled, remembering the awed looks she had gotten from the test your strength challenge. She hadn't gotten anywhere near the top, but most people didn't think she was going to get over halfway up the pole either from looking at her stature.

'_Forehead, don't forget to ask her about the future!' _Ino's voice echoes into her thoughts before she can bury it away.

'_I didn't forget Pig!' _Sakura huffs back in her mind, wanting to sink into the smell of rose and jasmine the spring has been scented with to avoid said question.

Her heart pounds, she wishes she wasn't so curious…

"I'm glad Naruto is getting along better with Jiraiya too. All the seafood and beef dishes they shared over the buffet at dinner finally got them to open up a bit to each other." Hinata continues, stretching her hands up to the moon as it comes into full view, silver reflecting on ripples in the water.

She hoped they had their true heart to heart talk soon.

Sakura snorts at that, now Jiraiya was going to rub off on Naruto. Who knows what nonsensical advice he could be giving him at this very moment on how to peep on women?

"Your future selves have been training with you both though, right? Pretty soon hopefully you and I can start training with Lady Tsunade which reminds me; did your older counterpart or Naruto's older self mention anything about Sasuke and who he'll train with?" Sakura opens, trying to keep anxiousness out of her tone. Hinata has always crushed on Naruto, never giving Sasuke a second glance unlike the majority of the girls from their early academy days who fell over themselves to be near the raven haired boy.

A sigh escapes her, **_she _**had been one those girls too...

Hinata pauses in squeezing out her towel, lavender meeting jade. "Sasuke?"

Again her heartbeat rings loudly in her ears, but Sakura forges on with a nod.

And now that Hinata thought about it, she remembers hearing the older forms of herself and Naruto discussing him quietly when she had gone over to their home.

'_I'm going to be tracking dirt with how wet the grass is here.' Hinata considered, biting her lip at seeing the track of her icy and muddy footprints she's leaving behind._

_She'd have to clean her shoes off in the river, hopefully it hadn't iced over._

_This is her first time coming to see her future self and Naruto without her __**own **__Naruto beside her. Still, she wanted to properly let her older self know she and Naruto would be gone for a good few days, perhaps a week or two to bring Tsunade back to the village._

_Laughter echoes from the kitchen as she approaches the same chipped side wall she and Naruto had been by when they had originally believed their future selves to be spies._

"_I can't work with you hugging me dear!" Hinata exclaims, Naruto only seeming to tighten his grip in response._

"_So, Jiraiya said there's this new trend going on- "Naruto begins, cut off by Hinata's giggle._

"_Oh no, what idea has he given you?" Hinata teases, snickering growing louder when Naruto tickles at her sides._

"_You didn't let me finish! As I was saying, Jiraiya said there's this popular theme going on at various bathhouses that give their customers an opportunity to bathe in teas, coffees, and even soup!"_

_Hinata peers up into her husband's cerulean orbs, completely alight in mischief._

"_Is ramen an option?" She guesses._

"_Yes!" Naruto cheers out._

_He presses her close then, voice dropping lower. "I was thinking we could try out the idea."_

_And both Hinata's fluster._

"_W-Wait, you __**hate **__wasting ramen!" Hinata points out._

_Naruto shook his head, fingers threading underneath her blouse. "It won't be a waste; we'll be creative in our own way! They said all those baths can help lift your mood and improve your skin."_

_Well, __**one **__thing of his is lifting._

"_Besides, I'm tired of thinking about Sasuke still possibly deserting from Konoha and spending all this time either reading or training. We need a break before we go over to Old Man Third's house tomorrow." He finishes._

_With that Naruto turned off the stove, lifting Hinata up to the counter as he moved himself between her legs eliciting a soft moan from her._

"Hinata, you alright?" Sakura inquires, waving a hand in front of her face.

Maybe they've been in the steam too long…

Hinata forces on a tight smile for her in return, she'd heard too much as she scampered off.

"I-I'm fine! There isn't much to say, I know they want to train Sasuke however he's stubborn and would never outright ask for help really. They're afraid he may defect from Konoha to go to Orochimaru or-." Hinata stops herself, taking a breath at her rambling.

She peers over to Sakura nervously, worry sinking in at seeing how pale she has suddenly gotten despite the heat, how wide verdant orbs have become…

And quickly Hinata rewinds through all that's she's just said, biting her lip hard enough to draw the taste of blood when it hits her.

Sakura swallows down a forming knot, voice becoming soft and eerily quiet. It's far and away from the usual confidence she exudes as she whispers out one word.

"Defect?"

-x-

_More and more things revealed! Next is the bonus chapter to finish out the mini celebrating! Let me know your thoughts as always for both chapters!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	11. When Seeking Truths

**Chapter 11: When Seeking Truths**

_**Past**_

"Sakura are you okay?" Hinata repeats worriedly, but her words and voice sound so far away, too mixed and jumbled together to Sakura's ears.

Her throat is closing up, tears stinging at her eyes as she takes in another deep breath to relax.

Though still her body trembles, unable to calm or listen to her brain's commands…

"Come on, let's get out of the water." Hinata decides, helping pull Sakura up before both their skins start to prune any further.

"Defects? What did you mean by that?" Sakura questions in a whisper once more as they huddle their towels around themselves. She keeps her voice low and soft as if saying it any louder will make it become true.

Real.

But Hinata only squeezes at her hand in response, leading them back into the inn to their rooms.

Sakura rests herself into her futon, observing as Hinata moves to make them two cups of lavender/honey tea before laying herself back into the warmth of her sheets. Her head is spinning, closing her eyes to block out painful images arising of Sasuke abandoning the village…

She sits up abruptly just as Hinata approaches her with the cups, jade eyes wide and alert with dread.

"When?" She questions.

And Hinata pauses again with uncertainty to her dismay, shaking her head. "I…I don't know Sakura. I only heard Naruto and I's future selves mention Sasuke briefly. I imagine though it must already be on his mind if they were concerned about it."

'_No…just how long has Sasuke been having these ugly, frustrated thoughts that I couldn't even pick up on them considering how many psychiatric cases I've come across in the emergency room and intensive care units? To not even realize he was reaching the point that he considered Orochimaru his best option?' _Sakura grasped, balling her fists into against her sheets.

She doesn't know Sasuke at all.

But she has time, an opportunity granted to her with this knowledge that she _**refuses **_to let go to waste.

"Thank you for telling me, despite it not being on purpose." Sakura manages when she finds her voice return.

The tea is pleasantly warm and sweet, soothing at her jitters helping ease at was a rapidly pounding headache. Anxiety passes leaving only clarity, the knowing that she must formulate a plan.

Hinata can only nod, taking a sip at her tea. If this was Sakura's reaction to finding out Sasuke could _**possibly**_ defect, she wasn't sure how the rest of the rookies and even the adults would handle it. Naruto when she had told him had only briefly looked annoyed, masking the hurt at knowing Sasuke could easily abandon all the friendships and connections he had built in Konoha…

"_Well, it hasn't happened yet you know! If need be both me and my future self can double team to keep him here!" _Naruto had joked.

Still, it was just another thing on his plate he had to deal with.

A plate that was soon going to teeter and break.

-X-

'_Ugh, it's bad enough Pervy-Sage reeks of alcohol, but he keeps snoring off and on!" _Naruto grits his teeth, weighing his options of testing the worn out couch littered with holes in the main living room or hoping by some miracle Jiraiya will _**stop **_shuffling and tossing about.

Moonlight shines on a line of drool pooling on his pillow, giddy smile passing over his features every now and then much to his disgust.

'_Oh, why couldn't I have slept with Hinata?!' _He whined to himself before blinking in realization.

Wait, why didn't he think of that earlier?!

Maybe if he's quiet enough, Sakura won't be alerted to his presence sneaking in. The last thing he needs is to be sleep deprived _**and **_in pain.

Hinata probably smells of those jasmine and vanilla shampoos and lotions she likes to use, grabbing himself two pillows eagerly to head for the door.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" Jiraiya questions before he can even get out of the bedroom door.

Naruto stiffens, that doesn't sound at all like Jiraiya is talking in his sleep…

And indeed he turns to see his dark eyes watching him, sitting up off his pillow with a yawn as he turns on the lamp light.

Naruto squints as white-yellow light washes across the room, frowning at his serious expression.

"Um, the bathroom?"

Jiraiya simply chuckles, gaze moving to his pillows remaining under his arms. "Uh huh, you're going the wrong way. Guess I really _**am **_rubbing off on you if you're trying to get action from your girlfriend in the middle of the night! It's past 1:00 am though so Hinata's probably sleeping, like you should be! Not that I'm not proud of you, next time try using the window."

Naruto bristles, watching as his snickering turns into full blown laughter. "I'm _**not **_a pervert like you! I only wanted to go there to get some proper sleep! It isn't like we haven't slept together before!"

Crap, that sounded wrong.

Jiraiya whistles at that, grin increasing tenfold across his face. "You don't say! Why haven't you told me about these adventures before?"

"Ugh, you know what I meant! We haven't yet…never mind, _**no way**_ do I want to talk about this right now!" Naruto gripes, reluctantly dropping his pillows back down as he straightened back out his futon.

Jiraiya watches him harshly shuffle at his sheets and blankets to get comfortable, sighing.

'_I suppose I should get this over with.'_

"Well, do you want to talk about your parents; Minato and Kushina?" He suggests, wondering if Naruto's even heard him between his bouts of haphazardly moving his sheets to relax.

But Naruto suddenly stops, azure eyes quickly become hardened and cold.

"Oh, you want to mention that topic _**now? **_After keeping yourself hidden too from me all these years?" He laughs dryly.

Jiraiya remains stone faced and quiet though, fueling his anger and bringing Kurama's chilling laugh back into his ears.

"You knew them all along. Aren't you my godparent? Why did you decide to come back to Konoha now?" Naruto whispers, hating an aching that is seeping into his voice and coiling at his chest.

This isn't supposed to hurt anymore.

"…Yes, I am. Minato, I, and even Kushina; we all had enemies to a certain degree. I don't know if Kakashi or Sarutobi ever told you that, but haven't you ever wondered why people payed such close attention to you when decided you wanted to become a shinobi? Why certain missions that would've caused you to go outside of the village for a prolonged period might've been passed over your team? To honor Minato and Kushina's wishes I often stayed away from the village to make sure enemies that only wanted you for the Nine Tailed Fox didn't break in." He explained.

"And what changed?" Naruto questioned.

Jiraiya smiled grimly. "They started getting too close to Konoha; more and more of them. One of the members from this Akatsuki group had ties already to the village, Sasuke's brother; Itachi. Of course your future self brought me back too."

"_**See, now you know it wasn't really for you. It was only out of his job to be Konoha's spy. He never cared about your well-being. If he did, he always could have make a quick stop in. Used one of his toads to communicate with you." Kurama adds in tauntingly.**_

"_**You don't even know him, shut up!" Naruto growls back.**_

_**Though it's hard to keep constantly refuting Kurama's points, to ignore anger and hurt he's kept buried for so long.**_

_**He knows he and Kurama can get along, he's seen the proof in his future self and his talks with him though it seems so far away…**_

"_**Why do we keep arguing like this? It'd be better if we just got along you know! I don't see you as a tool or weapon like so many people of the past have." Naruto asserts.**_

_**In fact, Boruto and Himawari don't mention Kurama with any fear he recalls. Himawari even asking why no plushies or figurines of him were on sale in any of toy shops they had wandered past.**_

_**But Kurama merely scoffs, paying his anger or urge to compromise and be friends no mind. He'll be in control soon enough the way things are going now.**_

'_**I have no need to try and 'get along' with another person I'm jailed within…' Even if part of him wonders when exactly their relationship changes to the one his older self has with him.**_

_**No, that doesn't matter right now; it's silly to even think of cooperating with a human.**_

"_**I don't need to know Jiraiya. He tried to take your ryo just yesterday to use it for booze and women, why do you even want to train with him?" He inquires further.**_

_**At Naruto's silence, he grins.**_

"_**Why not let me handle this?"**_

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asks quietly, worried at his lack of answer.

The room becomes hot, Naruto forcefully pushing him back drawing blood in the process before he can move out of the way.

Panic grips him at seeing his nails begin to protrude, of fangs elongated as his eyes flash between blue to scarlet…

Shit.

He hasn't yet begun practicing with Naruto in controlling the fox's power and chakra, but he needs to think fast before he becomes consumed by rage.

So he pulls Naruto forward just as he sees one tail begin to appear, enveloping him in a hug despite sharpening nails digging and drawing blood in the process.

"I know what you're thinking and you're right. I wasn't there for you during those lonely nights, wasn't there when you failed a test, had forgotten to get groceries, or simply wanted someone to talk to on how to perfect a jutsu. I knew I wanted to meet you in person eventually, but you know me; I always gave in to my perversions first which has hurt you even more. Heh, I'm sorry even now I'm a crappy godparent, it's no wonder your future self hesitated at first to let me be around your eventual children." Jiraiya mused quietly, relieved Naruto began to stop fighting his hug.

"That…That isn't true. He, no _**we **_both felt the pain of missing you when you first came into the village." Naruto murmurs, remembering the sharp pangs in his chest.

Kurama snaps at him for being soft again, for forgiving so easily but his voice falls away as he slowly returns Jiraiya's hug.

He can feel his cheeks becoming wet, wiping away at stray tears hopefully before Jiraiya can notice them.

"It's okay, I told your older counterpart much the same that you'll grow up just fine with our without me around." Jiraiya points out, ruffling his hair.

Naruto smiles in return, pushing back from him to return to his sheets. "You still smell like cheap beer you know."

Jiraiya shrugs, pointing to his now snotty and soaked top. "Yeah, well you aren't looking much better."

They sleep well past their alarms, Sakura and Hinata checking on the duo only to see them both snoring away flopped over each other despite bright sunlight hovering over them.

Sakura takes in the state of their messy clothes and linen, shaking her head while Hinata holds in a giggle.

"I don't even want to know." Sakura groans.

-X-

_**Currently**_

"What did you do to me?" Kisame croaks out, voice crackling the more he tries to speak. Naruto's shadows clones rest on both sides of him, Samehada casted aside out of his reach.

"_Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!" _

_Instantly the room becomes flooded with water pouring in, his specialty outside of his swordsmanship. _

'_Soon this house will become my own mini ocean!' He grins at the thought._

_And then he'll have his sharks swallow these two whole before they can even realize what's going on or better yet, maybe he'll toy with the duo as they drown and become unable to move._

_But just as water is coming up to their knees does he feel a piercing sting to his stomach through a gush of wind, water halting in its flow. _

_A shuriken? No, he would've dodged and sensed in it time…_

_Though blood begins to pour out of the open gash quickly as the pain kicks in, a swirl of wind and fire the shape of lions rapidly encompassing him._

Why haven't they just gotten it over with and killed him?

No, he should just commit suicide himself before they can find out all their secrets. However, being pinned down in this fashion will never allow him to make the water release for imprisoning himself to be fed to his sharks. He can always bite down on his tongue, choking himself as he allows blood to block his lungs from getting air...

Hinata gestures for him to be silent with a finger to her lips, digging another kunai deeper into his flesh near his throat seeming to read his thoughts before turning her attention back to the original Naruto. "Be quiet for now."

Itachi meanwhile remains silent, this _**isn't **_the Naruto they had been ordered to track down and kidnap.

He's dispelled his genjutsus with relative ease, knows all of his offensive strategies and how to counter them…

"You shouldn't overdo it Itachi, you're already frail as it is from your illness." Naruto notes and he halts in preparing to breath out a torrent of fire to melt the area. His partner is incapacitated, one of them needs to get out of this alive.

'_How does he know about that?'_

Calmly he straightens up, stoic mask remaining in place. "Where did you get that information from?"

"The future. Sasuke will go to _**very **_far lengths to exact his revenge against you." Naruto explains as calmly as he can.

At the mention of his younger sibling he arches a brow. He knew already just how much Sasuke would like him to be dead by his hand.

"He's going to defect from the village, try to destroy Konoha. The way things became you didn't tell him the truth about the massacre until he had already lost himself to malice and darkness." He goes on.

Obsidian widens for a brief second, gazing down at his hands. The cycle would repeat despite all his efforts years ago to prevent it…

Had he spilled their parent's blood in vain?

"_No matter what, we love you and are proud of you Itachi."_

The metallic scent of their blood suddenly invades his nostrils, the sound of their bodies collapsing to the floor ringing into his ears.

Hinata joins Naruto at his side once his clones take over monitoring Kisame, watching as anguish becomes visible in his features. "Itachi, you _**need**_ to be honest with Sasuke. The tactics you went with aren't going to work."

Naruto nods his agreement. "Hinata and I are working to do what we can to prevent the same scenarios repeating over."

"And you're sure your strategy is going to work?" Itachi asks.

Cobalt orbs darken and he knows then they've both seen the horrors of war, of the death of loved ones and comrades right before their eyes…

Watching as nothing could be done.

"The pain you put Sasuke through will make him stronger yes, but at the cost of his mental health. His actions have made people wary of him even years later, uncertain if he's only hiding the monster he became at one point that wanted to destroy the village." Naruto reiterates.

Itachi says nothing for a long moment before nodding at what he must do, gesturing to his still confined partner.

"Are you going to kill him? He prompts, letting the question hang in the air. Naruto is allowing him to set things right with Sasuke, but what of Kisame? Naruto already knows _**exactly **_who he is, what he's willing to do for the Akatsuki unlike him…

Naruto smiles wryly, the thought had crossed his mind.

But killing prominent members of the Akatsuki at this point in time _**will**_ arise Pain's suspicion to strike Konoha early, his younger form is nowhere near ready for that battle yet.

And as he grips at Old Man Third's scroll that can entail how to get him and Hinata home he knows he and Hinata have little time left to prepare their past selves for what the rest of the future holds and can be changed.

Cerulean eyes twist back to Kisame then, ignoring his garbled curses of him and his wife.

"You two may have been comrades, though he'll always be an enemy to Konoha and the rest of the nations. He'll be killed after we get all the answers we need out of him."

Naruto peered over to his clones by the door, nodding for a set to head out to report the case.

Another would go check on Sasuke and Itachi.

'_So much is about to be revealed.'_

-X-

_**Past**_

"Alright, this is the place! Everybody remember the plan?" Jiraiya motions with a giddiness usually only reserved for when he's finished writing out a particular tough chapter for his Make Out Paradise series.

Sakura bites her tongue, holding back mounting irritation.

A casino?

'_Is he even taking this assignment seriously?!'_ Sakura wants to bark out.

Naruto peers over signs decorated in bright neon green and yellow paints beckoning customers on how much they can win if they test their luck, frown setting upon his face. "Why would she be here?"

"Tsunade loves to gamble! Granted, she usually has terrible luck when it comes to just about any games of risk involved." Jiraiya replies.

Either she's in there or at the bar next door.

"So you want us to distract Tsunade while you two block the exits, correct?" Hinata voices to which Jiraiya nods.

"Exactly! Tsunade already has a hunch she's being tracked, if she knows I'm a part of that she won't hesitate to start using her fists." He determines.

They all move into position, Sakura unclenching her hands at her sides. This was it, she would finally meet the best medical ninja she could learn and grow from hopefully.

"Sakura, I've found her." Hinata motions in the direction of a woman with long blonde hair a few aisles down at the slots.

"Shizune you see this too, right? I haven't had too much to drink?" Tsunade questions, staring at the line of golden triple 7's she's just landed.

The jackpot.

Shizune weakly nods, unsure how to react at her stern expression. Tonton oinks with equal nervousness, it's never good to see Tsunade become so quiet after already having a few drinks in her system.

Amber orbs twist to gaze around them abruptly, scowl forming. "You know_** I**_ never win! Something bad is going on or about to go on if I've been having this much of a win streak!

Her fist flies down slamming the slot machine's buttons to pieces, startling Sakura and Hinata both.

'_No wonder Jiraiya wanted to have guard duty.' _Sakura realizes in wonder at her strength.

She glances towards Hinata who had already been looking her way, the two stepping forward together.

Shizune is the first to notice the pair, forcing on a small smile. "Umm, can we help you?"

Sakura nods, emerald tracking more to the woman beside her. This didn't forebode well, she already appeared to be in a foul mood. "You're the legendary healer Tsunade, right?"

Hazel orbs drift up to meet hers and Hinata's, narrowing just slightly at seeing their headbands.

'_Leaf ninja.' _

Great.

"Who wants to know?" She questions sharply.

"Sakura and I have been volunteering at the hospital, they've become overwhelmed with cases and they recommended we seek you out." Hinata relates.

An unladylike snort escapes Tsunade then, scoffing as she twisted away in her seat from the duo.

"Everybody at the hospital should know I no longer practice. Sorry to say you two wasted your time seeking me out." Tsunade about to wave them off when Sakura abruptly marched forward to spin her chair back around.

"We aren't done talking yet." Hinata beams, tone taking a harder edge to it.

"Hinata and I did _**not **_go through the trouble of asking Jiraiya for help for no reason! If you're concerned about Orochimaru bugging you as well, you should know he's currently chained and imprisoned as we speak." Sakura adds, not caring that Tsunade briefly looks about ready to attack them next.

However, her gaze softens at hearing said news involving Orochimaru before hardening again.

"Don't tell me you brought that pervert here." Tsunade grumbles, peering around for the toad sage.

It doesn't take long to see he's shifted from his duty of guarding the exits to talking with some of the waitresses and staff at the poker tables much to Naruto's chagrin at now handling the post alone.

"I'll go help Naruto stop him from distracting the customers/workers. We really do need your help Lady Tsunade because there's so much we can learn from you that all the medical textbooks we've combed through can't give." Hinata states before turning to go.

Tsunade watches her leave, she hasn't seen eyes of a Hyuga clan member in years.

'_The last time I believe it involved the clan head's wife, a woman pale white after having given birth to a baby girl…'_

She too had dark violet hair the color of Hinata's, though her memories are too foggy in her half inebriated state when she tries to conjure up anymore.

"Ugh, I should have broken his foot back then and never healed it!" Sakura hisses too loudly for Tsunade and Shizune not to hear at watching the erupting scene.

"_**You **_attacked him?" Shizune sputters in surprise, not that it wasn't typical for Jiraiya to be attacked for his lewd behavior though he typically got away before he could experience major bodily harm.

A blush crawls up Sakura's cheeks at both of their stares fully on her alone now. "Yes, but he deserved it at the time!"

And at this a true smile curves up Tsunade's lips, she finally has her full attention.

"Go on."

-X-

_**Currently**_

'_He really has returned.' _Sasuke notes to himself, hands itching to coil around his brother's neck.

Itachi is back within Konoha's walls, this is the moment he's been waiting for.

Only Naruto's older form stands between them, the seemingly last barrier continuing to keep him from his revenge.

"Itachi didn't come here to fight you Sasuke." He speaks up, though he doubts Sasuke has heard him as obsidian remains on Itachi for any changes in movement.

'_Good thing this wing of the hospital is empty.' _Naruto muses. The last thing the medical facilities needed was another building destroyed.

"…He's right little brother. There is much I need to tell you." Itachi eventually says, watching as dark eyes shift to crimson with rising malice.

"I have nothing left to say to you." He spits out.

Orochimaru had said very much the same.

"_You know; he's not going to believe a word of what you have to say." He chuckles, sliding up from the floor of his prison. _

_Golden snake eyes peer up at him, smirk lighting his face despite cuffs locked upon his hands and legs._

_He long ago would've escaped if not for so many interferences, the way things are now he can't be sure if even Kabuto has managed to flee, if the vials and specimens he's collected throughout his labs throughout the years haven't all been burned down and destroyed…_

'_If__ Kabuto can save those skin samples and all my research can survive then surely I can return__. Sasuke may lose his curse seal, but Anko still has hers.' He briefly reminds himself._

_The thought is only a mild comfort in the face of what is to happen next._

"_How did you get in here without alerting the guards Itachi? Don't tell me you put them all under a genjutsu? I thought you only reserved that for real opponents…oh and Sasuke of course." He purrs out, chuckling at the flicker of annoyance in his expression._

_Sasuke will always be his weak spot._

"_With Lord Third's death I need to ensure Sasuke's safety within the village. Safety from the hands of you." Itachi states, glimmer of a kunai catching in the light from under his sleeve._

_Cruel grin leaves Orochimaru's lips, frown settling in place._

_This is how it will end for him, not immortal and in the perfect body at the peak of health and strength. No, just in the same weakening figure that can't even perform hand signs…_

_Itachi moves forward in one step into his cell, allowing his kunai to become fully visible. The snakes he sets out towards him quickly burn within a black fire, crumpling to ash before they can even get close._

"_In order to make certain Sasuke doesn't follow down the same path of darkness, obstacles have to be eliminated."_

_And Orochimaru remains silent, watching as the blade comes down._

Itachi dodges another round of swings Sasuke directs at him, twisting and pinning him to the ground.

"As it was said before, my intentions are merely just to talk Sasuke. You need to hear me out." He repeats, winding his wrist until he hisses in pain.

"I think he gets your point Itachi! You should talk privately in the Uchiha district or far in the forests where no one can interrupt." Naruto exclaims, wincing himself at the sight of growing swelling to Sasuke's arm.

It's a relief Sasuke doesn't put up a fight any longer, gathering his bearings as he moves to stand once more.

He refuses to catch his eye as he follows Itachi's lead out of the hall, confirming with Hinata back outside they're indeed not heading anywhere off track.

They're quiet all the way until they reach the manor they once used to both respectively think of as home.

The Uchiha crest rests again the side, worn and peeling to time as vines begin to encompass it. An overgrowth of weeds will soon breakthrough the wooden steps in the back.

"We don't have to go inside. You can just tell me what you want to say out here." Sasuke mutters before they can step through into the main entryway.

But Itachi shakes his head, gesturing for him to follow. He resists the impulse to stiffen as he takes them back through the kitchen into the living room, walls now a blank white once coated in a scarlet red.

"Why are you bringing us to this room?" Sasuke questions, ignoring the throbbing in his chest seeing the spot where he found their Mother and Father slain by his hand, the only area of the house he can't bring himself to sit in yet even years later.

"Because you're going to learn the truth about the massacre and exactly why it happened." Itachi replies.

And before Sasuke can protest, he locks him in place with his piercing gaze, memories long since buried for years resurfacing…

-X-

_**Past**_

'_They seem to get along okay at least when Jiraiya is being serious.' _Sakura muses watching Tsunade and Jiraiya discuss what the other has been up to.

"I'm not sure you've fully convinced Lady Tsunade to come back to the village yet." Shizune whispers as whatever Tsunade and Jiraiya had been talking about twists into Tsunade forming a fist.

"You're still the same pervert as ever!" She growls, paying no mind to the crowd developing to watch them as she pummels him straight to the ground.

'_Shizune's right, this isn't going to be easy. Lady Tsunade must've had a pretty good reason to retire from the field of medicine so early.' _Sakura considers.

But she didn't come to give up, knowing she would be dredging up painful memories soon enough…

Tsunade and Jiraiya have already been through war after all, where the worst of the worst injuries lie on both sides of the battlefield.

And these pasts wars have taken people too personal to Tsunade, too special to risk experiencing or watching that heartache all over again.

Sakura swallowed back familiar knots taking hold of her throat, slow breaths to calm her own pounding heart.

'_It's fine, you can do this Sakura!' _She mentally cheered herself.

Hinata meets her halfway in walking up the duo, peering between her and the two Sannin.

"Ready when you are." She reaffirms with a smile.

Jiraiya tacks on a grin again at seeing their approach, practically waving them over.

"Look, these ladies are the reason behind why we went through all this trouble for you! Have you actually heard them out properly?" He attempts, trying to keep too much scolding out of his tone.

He had enough injuries to last into next week, straightening his jaw and re-popping his left shoulder back into place as her attention falls back on Sakura and Hinata.

Amber eyes relax again on the pair, gaze roaming between the two. "I'm aware of their concerns."

"You're the best person to help us Lady Tsunade. Please, even if it's only for a week or two Hinata and I would learn everything we can then never bother you again." Sakura states again.

But really she feels like a broken record at this point, what else can she say _**without **_bringing up her dead loved ones? They are the reason why she has kept a low profile, why she has been refusing time and again to head back into the field where she will watch others inevitably experience that same loss as her…

Tsunade only snorts at that, shaking her head. "No."

Hinata tenses, pursing her lips despite Sakura's gaze to her for them to not head down the slippery topic. "Is this because of Dan and your brother Nawaki?"

As they expect, she stiffens and fixes them with a renewed glare potentially souring this entire plan.

"Just how far did you two dig into my history?" She hisses.

"It…It helped us to understand why you retired from the shinobi life. Naruto and I came upon it during our readings between training. I know it's a painful subject to bring up, I say it because I don't want history to repeat if possible." Hinata continues, reaffirming her tone to keep nervousness at bay.

"And the more research and speculation I heard with Sakura at the hospital, the more I realized one of your patients at one point could have been my mother. I could always be wrong, perhaps I am knowing how many years you've been away from the village. Father doesn't mention it much anymore, but he said he had the best medical expert from all the nations on her team before her passing. Sakura and I knew then after hearing all these stories we couldn't let any opportunity to meet and learn from you pass us by." She finishes.

'_Naruto knew too?' _Sakura wonders, glancing over to him only to see his focus was already on Hinata; ready to move in if anything backfired.

Tsunade sighs, gritting her teeth. She can feel herself wavering, especially when Naruto sidles up to Hinata a moment later grinning brightly and patting her shoulders at her confidence. He reminds her too much of Nawaki, from his eagerness to prove his strength right down to his desire to become Hokage one day too…

She twists her stare back to Sakura, silently analyzing her right back.

"Alright, you didn't let me finish. A week or two will definitely _**not **_be enough to train you or anybody. I'll come back, however don't expect me to be an easy and carefree teacher like that pervert over there. As for these critical cases, I'll do what I can though depending on the extent of damage I may be able to do only so much." She explains.

A tiny smirk alights Sakura's face then, crackling her hands itching to get started.

"That's all I needed to hear."

-X-

_**Currently**_

'_Dying?'_

It sounds too strange to say aloud, too outlandish to even believe.

Itachi is dying.

And even more, everything he's come to know about the night of the family massacre is a lie.

Fresh images of that fateful night spin in his mind once more, swallowing back bile threatening to come up. Itachi remains impassive, dark eyes holding no signs of this being some type of ruse to get his guard down. His neck faintly stings, he can no longer feel the heat of Orochimaru's curse seal as before and the thought buries in that Itachi has taken that away from him too sometime during their earlier skirmish.

"Why?" Sasuke finally breathes out when he can feel his voice return.

"Father…Father and the rest of the clansmen were planning a coup, what they saw as injustice for how the Uchiha were being treating with so much mistrust and constant suspicion and surveillance." Itachi repeats.

"You didn't kill me though, you spared me." Sasuke murmurs, still not fully understanding.

Itachi only nods, faint smile etching his face. "I couldn't bring myself to kill you. I felt only you alone when you became stronger could give me proper retribution for the sin I committed of murdering our family even though I knew what their end plans were."

"I never wanted you to resort to going to Orochimaru for power or attempting to destroy the village yourself. I'm to blame for you nearly going down that road, I know you can get stronger without letting the curses of our family line continue on." He finishes, stepping forward to lightly tap at his head. Same affectionate gesture from years ago when they practiced in the woods or he wanted to come along with him on a mission…

And Sasuke bites down on his tongue, pain taking away the risk of tears coming.

'_All the strength and power I wanted to gain…does it even matter now?'_

Because right now an incurable disease is gripping at Itachi, soon to take him away as well.

The sun is waning on them he realizes when he glances back out the window; sky a coral pink and red that reminds him of Sakura.

"_I'm going off to find Lady Tsunade to get her to return to the village. Under her training and tutelage, I'm going to help our most critical patient cases and truly step out of you and Naruto's shadow!"_

_Sasuke only arched a brow, silently wondering why she was telling him this. He supposed it was good to know why she wouldn't be at training practice tomorrow or the next few days either. It would leave only him and Kakashi and he imagined there wasn't too much else he could learn from him._

_He watches then as Sakura's fists coiled in determination, the remnants of crushed rocks and boulders beneath her feet. It's more strength than he's ever seen from her actually, results from training he's never witnessed…_

"_I won't be the same girl when I return; I promise you'll see me seriously too."_

"Hold on, there's a woman known for her renowned medical ninjutsu supposed to be returning back to the village. Maybe she can look into your illness." Sasuke abruptly states just as Itachi is turning to go.

Though Itachi only shakes his head, gaze looming towards the horizon.

"I've long accepted this ailment and my fate Sasuke. I'll continue to hold on until the day we meet again on the battlefield."

He's gone then a moment later in a swirl of leaves before he can say anything else on the matter.

The wind becomes stronger as cold breezes trail through the house, Sasuke moving to trek into the backyard to get fresh air before nightfall comes.

Naruto's older counterpart leans against a nearby tree, nodding to him at his approach. He can't be sure if this is another clone or not, but he hardly cares right now…

And this time Sasuke lets out a sigh, accepting his presence as he moves to sit in the damp grass beside him. "You and even Sakura in the future aren't going to stop bothering me, are you?"

A brilliant grin crosses Naruto's face, smile softening at seeing tears he's clearly been trying to keep at bay.

"No, we're not!"

-x-

_Sasuke is finally coming around! I am so spoiling you guys with all these chapters, but I haven't finished yet editing the mini side story chapter and the next ones so I probably won't update again until around Thanksgiving at the end of the month or early December. We shall see! Let me know your thoughts as always!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	12. When Jiraiya and Hiashi Babysit

**Side Story: When Jiraiya and Hiashi Babysit**

_A/N: Enjoy this silly bonus chapter, it was one of the earliest ideas that came to me with writing this story out though I wasn't sure how to completely fit it in so I made it an extra chapter! Takes place around Chapters 9 and 10 mainly from Boruto and Himawari's perspective!_

_**Currently**_

"Boruto, cover your mouth when you yawn." Hiashi instructs, Boruto quickly moving his hand across his mouth to obey.

'_When are regular Papa and Mama coming to get them?' _He wants to ask, knowing he still probably won't get a proper answer yet from him or any of the other elders.

Himawari twists in her seat, becoming just as on edge as him. Neither of them have slept much, tossing and turning despite smaller Mama coming to check on them every now and again throughout the night. She's left early to go check in with her team, but already they miss the attention of at least having one parent around.

"Can we go back home soon?" Himawari questions, pouting at Hiashi's shake of his head. She misses Mama's cooking and Papa's hugs however neither have returned back since they saw the growing billows of smog back in the afternoon yesterday…

Outside still smells of smoke, sunlight blotted out by lingering patches of grey that's expected to clear up before the day is over hopefully.

'_There's only so many activities we can do here in the manor before they get bored.' _Hiashi sighs.

But there's nowhere safe in the village for them to go to at this time, most areas are still blocked off being cleaned up or too hazardous to cross into.

A knock at the door interrupts his thoughts, frowning as Boruto eagerly leaps from his chair to go see.

"Maybe that's Papa and Mama!" He suggests, Himawari beaming in agreement as she hops out of her seat to follow him.

Hiashi moves to go after the duo, an attendant already at the door catching his eye before it slowly roams back to their guest.

And instantly he recognizes spiky white hair and light green attire, knowing why his aide is confused.

'_Jiraiya?'_

"Hey, it's Pervy-Sage!" Boruto calls out from behind him, zooming right past him as Jiraiya opens his arms out to them for a hug.

"No, his name is Mr. Toad Man!" Himawari retorts, though a grin blooms across her lips as well to see a familiar face at the door as she squeezes into his embrace.

"You two know those aren't my names! Geez, but I'll let it slide _**this **_time." He warns with faux seriousness, eliciting a wave of laughter as he lifts them up properly into his arms.

'_What exactly is going on?' _Hiashi wonders, uncertain what to say.

He isn't the only one puzzled by this situation at least, Heisuke beside him equally confused by this whole scenario. He questions lowly if he knew Jiraiya was coming, shaking his head to his question.

From when did Boruto and Himawari spend time around Jiraiya so much? And how long has it been going on for?

He coughs to regain all of their attentions, eyes resting on Jiraiya. "I didn't know you were acquainted with my grandchildren."

"I've watched over them a few times yes." Jiraiya confirms cheerily, setting the pair back down.

"Are you here to pick us up? Because Hima and I are ready to head back you know!" Boruto questions, frowning and crossing his arms when Jiraiya shakes his head.

"Your Papa and Mama are still helping out around the village, I wanted to check on you both myself before I head out with your younger Papa and Mama to find Tsunade. Figured I could squeeze in some time to spend with you two." He explains.

Boruto nearly retorts that Granny should _**already**_ be within Konoha, however she would've stopped by already if that was the case…

"So, what do you two want to do?!" Jiraiya exclaims.

Himawari raises her hand up, standing up on her toes. "Ooh, can you summon your toad friends again?!"

Boruto wrinkles at Himawari's recommendation, though he can't resist the tiny grin that comes up when Jiraiya offers for them to pick right where they left off in training.

Hiashi frowns, he didn't want the duo becoming too far from him.

"That won't be necessary. Himawari, I have some glitter paint you can test out on some canvases and later on I can take you Boruto to the special training zones of the Hyuga clan." He cuts in before any other ideas can be thrown out.

Boruto and Himawari both look back to him then, cobalt orbs wide in shock.

"Really?!" They cry in unison, twisting back in Hiashi's direction excitedly.

He smiles at the pair before glancing back up at Jiraiya. "Thank you for the offer though their schedules are going to be full for today."

And Jiraiya swears there's _**challenge **_in those pearl eyes of his, daring him.

Well he should know he's never one to give up!

-X-

"Why are you following us?" Hiashi questions, masking his annoyance at watching Himawari wave back at Jiraiya ever few steps they take.

"What? I'm just heading in the same direction as you!" Jiraiya muses, shrugging as if it can't be helped.

"You've been behind us either keeping to the shadows and trees since we left the manor and the convenience store." Hiashi comments dryly.

Himawari puffs her cheeks out a him for his snappish tone and he quickly sends her a grin to hopefully placate her.

Boruto stops in his tracks halting them all, gazing back over to Jiraiya.

"Are you hungry? You should join us for lunch, Grandpa won't mind!" He offers, Himawari lighting up at the suggestion as well.

And again azure eyes gaze back to Hiashi, cheery and expectant.

"He _**can **_come right Grandpa?!" Himawari questions, tugging on the end of his sleeves impatiently waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, lunch _**is **_more fun when there's more people to share it with you know!" Boruto emphasizes, already gesturing for Jiraiya to step forward.

'_They really do care a lot about him even though they've only known him for a short amount of time.' _Hiashi considers.

Lunch has now become four people.

They rest in the shade of the garden, yellow hydrangeas and scarlet poppies aligning the sides of the pathways matching the deeper they go into fall.

"You didn't have to invite me." Jiraiya muses, not that he _**minds **_getting a taste of the high end fishes, meats, and greens Hiashi picked out from the market to have the kitchen attendants cook.

Hiashi shakes his head, watching as Boruto and Himawari explore the garden for 'treasure' at Jiraiya's mention he's buried a supposed fortune. They hadn't wasted time in swallowing down their meals and politely excusing themselves to go looking.

'_I hope said prize of his isn't one of his Make Out Paradise novels…'_

Jiraiya snickers as Boruto dives head first into the bushes coming out a moment later with thorns having pierced at his whiskered cheeks to leaves and twigs now tangled throughout his blond hair.

"You're getting colder! Head in the direction Hima's gone!" Jiraiya yells, matching his bright grin and nod as he turns to follow after his sister.

And Hiashi ignores another twinge of envy stinging at his chest.

Jiraiya met them _**first**_ in this new and confusing time period for them, comforted and protected the duo when they felt lonely or scared. He even told him to monitor for any signs of Himawari's byakugan activating or Boruto scratching at his right eye knowing he would have better knowledge on how to help and explain the changes to them...

He reminds his jealously of all these things, falling away completely as one other thought comes to mind.

'_They didn't know Jiraiya in the future.'_

The older version of Naruto and Hinata hadn't needed to say it, he could see in their eyes when they had looked at Neji too…

Neither are alive years from now unless things change.

Guilt quickly replaces bitterness then looming over his back and he reaches for a sip of his water before his throat becomes any dryer.

"It's fine. I wasn't sure I would be too happy having the man renowned for his porn writing in the manor, but I can see how much Himawari and Boruto trust you. You're a Grandpa to them as well even if they don't call you by that title." Hiashi states, wondering if Jiraiya's heard him at his silence.

'_Grandpa? I'm not even good at being a godparent…'_

Naruto's younger form made _**sure **_to remind him of said fact, no longer so eager to train with him or even truly properly meet his stare.

He lets his gaze drift up to blue skies reappearing, endless and calming after how tense and chaotic Konoha has become.

They need a new Hokage, a position he's refused and he can only hope Tsunade is willing to take up the mantle after a lot of persuasion…

And perhaps alcohol too.

"Are you okay?" Hiashi's question interrupts his spiraling thoughts.

"Yeah, but Grandpa makes me sound so old! I'm still in the prime of my youth!" He boasts.

Hiashi only stares at him blankly in return, making Jiraiya sigh.

"It's a joke! You _**can **_smile and laugh too!" He exclaims, surprised to see a grin begin to form upon Hiashi's face.

"I'm know; I just didn't think that was very funny."

-X-

'_What's that smell?' _Jiraiya sniffs, wrinkling his nose as the pungent odor grows stronger. How long had he been sleeping? The sun's growing descent down in a mix of yellow-pink marks it to be close to evening and he sits up far too fast at seeing a thin grey trail of smoke coming from within the Hyuga compound.

Shit.

Hiashi is already there in the kitchen, Boruto and Himawari's hands equally red with slap marks.

"You two know better than to use the appliances without getting our permission first! It's dangerous when you especially don't even know what you're making! He scolds.

Boruto straightens up at that, pointing to the cookbook still resting along the counter. "But we were just following the cookbook you know!"

Himawari nods quickly, nearly hopping up and down. "We added our _**own **_secret ingredients though! From what we found in the treasure chest!"

And his stomach collapses looking at their muddy concoction of 'ramen upon the stove top.' Bits of various candies, noodles, and vegetables have been mixed together resting at the top of their broth.

'_Don't tell me they put all those chocolates and sweets from that treasure box in there?!'_

"Try it Grandpa, you won't know until you take a bite if you like it or not!" Himawari advises, guiding him to the table to sit.

And much too late before he can escape, Boruto catches his eye.

"Oh, you're awake Old Man! Come on, we made plenty!" He chirps out and Hiashi sends him a glare behind him, a silent threat that he is _**not **_going to eat this meal alone!

He should have put non edible objects in that chest…

Reluctantly he obeys Boruto's command to take a seat next to Hiashi. This is fine, if he can tolerate the dinners he's had on Mount Myōboku then surely he can handle just about _**anything**_!

Right?

Hanabi peeks her head in at all the noise, nearly doing a double take at the sight of the bowls set out in front of Jiraiya and Hiashi.

"What are you all eating there?" She questions slowly, Himawari waving her over excitedly towards the stove.

"Auntie, we made special ramen for Grandpa and Jiraiya! Do you want to try some too?" She asks, holding out the ladle for her to taste test their creation.

Hiashi holds back a frown, pretty soon Himawari will have roped in most of the compound into trying their soup.

'_I hope the taste doesn't immediately hit her tongue.' _He worried.

But to his and Jiraiya's surprise, Hanabi takes a long slurp of the ramen without any change in expression.

"Was it good?" Boruto questions hopefully, Hanabi smiling and ruffling his and Himawari's hair in return.

"A bit too much on the sweet side, however not bad for your first time! I'm full from dinner and dessert already, but I can't wait to see how Father and Jiraiya _**enjoy **_the meal!" She teases.

And then all eyes are on them, no more delaying the inevitable.

Jiraiya swirls his spoon at his bowl, it'd be obvious with Hanabi now here watching him as well if he tried to substitute out the meal or make it 'vanish' under mysterious circumstances…

'_Okay, here goes nothing.' _

The first thing he tastes is milk chocolate…chocolate covered with noodles and chicken broth. It isn't the worst combination of food he's had to eat if he's being honest.

He peeks his head over to Hiashi, he too following Hanabi's example in keeping to a neutral look. It'd seemed like he was just having a casual meal if not for the telling sweat lining his cheeks to the faint green beginning to mar his skin.

The main reason that keeps them going forward with their bites are Boruto and Himawari's eager grins, whispering to each other how much they're first real meal was a success.

They manage to speed through the broth over a long few minutes, Boruto stepping forward ready with the ladle again.

There is still some soup left!

Hanabi grins openly, knowing exactly what is coming.

"You guys ate it so fast, you know! But don't worry, we're going to give you seconds!"

-X-

"You weren't poisoned, stop being so over dramatic! I'm sure Naruto and Hinata have ate Hima and Bolt's special foods all the time and nothing bad happened to them!" Hiashi scoffs, crossing his arms at Jiraiya's theatrics.

Said man had yet to move from his position in gulping down as much water as he could from the nearby river.

Moonlight passes in from the clouds, highlighting droplets sticking to his hair and chin as he huffs at him in return.

"Well sorry I don't have iron stomachs like you and them! Besides, where are those two anyways? I really _**did**_ need to get heading out to find Tsunade with their younger selves!" He gripes.

Jiraiya glances to him then to see if Hiashi will have anything to say to that, only softening at seeing his wet sleeves and top still littered with a variety of paints and crayon swirls.

'_He's really trying to distract those two from everything that's gone on.' _

Part of him wants to ask if Boruto and Himawari have openly asked him what he has yet to say, that they only know him from photos...

But each time the subject creeps into his thoughts he stops himself from saying it aloud, knowing it will hurt. They probably don't know the answer nor does he truly want to know about his potential death.

Hiashi straightens up at the mention of his eldest daughter going along on the journey too. A smile curves up his lips, it'd be the first of many trips she and Naruto would make outside of the village to hopefully improve their relations with the other nations and build their connections with others.

Still, part of him feels restless leaving her in the company of Naruto who will one day be her _**husband**_. They're too young he anticipates to be doing anything beyond hand-holding he hopes, but being in Jiraiya's company may give them ideas…

The very thought made Boruto and Himawari's ramen swirl painfully in his stomach despite his continual of trying to ignore the lingering taste remaining on his tongue.

It's the fourth time already he's been attempting to distract himself from his senses of smell and taste since eating said meal.

"It'd be best if I said my goodbyes to the little ones before they realize I'm gone in the morning." Jiraiya mentions, moving to fully stand as he brushes himself off.

Hiashi pauses, alarmed at the idea of the duo awakening again after getting them off their sugar rush before nodding. They would be doubly fussier if Jiraiya left without telling them so.

"Fine, though it's okay if you need to stay until the morning as well." He relates.

Jiraiya only shook his head, chuckling. He'd need to be gone before sunrise to prevent Tsunade getting any further away.

He halts outside the guestroom door though, brows furrowing as he leaned an ear closer.

Hiashi comes up the steps after him, lowering his voice. "What's wrong?"

Jiraiya listens for a minute longer before gesturing for him to take a step forward too. "I think they're awake."

And hearing that he activates his byakugan, sure enough seeing two chakra signatures moving about as their voices become a bit louder.

"Big Brother, scoot over. Please?" Himawari requests, nudging at his arms. She brushes her messy violet locks from her face, holding back another yawn.

"Hmm, you're supposed to be sleeping Hima." Boruto mumbles out, but he does as she wants rolling over for her.

Himawari blinks drowsily in return, frown soon etching her face at seeing the array of books under his covers and flashlight tucked between his pillows.

"_**You're **_not sleeping either!" She points out with a frown.

Boruto smiles guiltily before shrugging off his blankets to get her stuffed panda plushy she left behind on her bed.

"It's important, that's why I'm still up you know!" He states when he returns back to his covers with her.

Himawari follows his line of sight to the comics he was reading, most flipped to pages where masked ninja had their opponents lying at their feet or coming upon extraordinary untouched lands.

"I'm going to be like these guys when I get older!" Boruto exclaims proudly, sighing when he realizes Himawari is more interested in staring at the illustrations.

He smiles patiently, perhaps he could read it to her so she would better understand. However, Himawari's starry eyed expressions over the background colors of lush green mountains down to the turquoise colored rivers make him doubt that the story line will impress her as much as the artwork has.

And Boruto has seen this look plenty of times before in his sister's eyes. Pretty soon, she'll want to add her _**own **_designs and creations to the stories with how wild her imagination can become, ink and crayons bleeding into the writing smudging everything into an unintelligible mess.

'_I should change the topic!'_

"You know what I do for fun when I stay up late? He whispers conspiratorially, Himawari shaking her head as her eyes widen in anticipation.

Boruto beamed then, cerulean shining with mischief. "Sneak some candy from the kitchen for a midnight snack!"

This was the perfect opportunity after all, Papa and Mama normally lock up all the sweets and snacks at the end of the day out of their reach after he and Hima had once decided to indulge on just a _**few**_ candy bars without telling them first leading them to awaken the next day with upset stomachs.

Himawari nearly lets out a full squeal of delight at another opportunity to eat the leftovers from earlier though, shifting her hands up quickly over her mouth before it echoes into the dark.

"Really?! Wait, do you even know where it is big brother?" She questions, following his action in tiptoeing towards the door.

Boruto nods eagerly, waving a finger around knowingly. "Yup! I know Grandpa keeps the snacks in the upper cabinets. It'd be better if you could use your byakugan too, but we can just go by memory. We can't take too many pieces though or he'll know we ate them."

And as soon as they walk out the door they bump right into Hiashi, Jiraiya looking far more amused than the stern expression Hiashi holds.

"I swear you two are no better than your parents, staying up too late, sneaking off, _**and **_trying to keep all those sweets to yourself!" He chuckles.

-X-

"I can share this candy with you?" Himawari clarifies once more, offering Jiraiya a taste of the strawberry flavored candy drop now stickily coating her hands.

Jiraiya simply shakes his head, observing as she turns her gaze to Hiashi who equally politely declines. She shrugs then, popping the piece into her mouth.

"You don't know what you're missing!" She teases as she gulps it down, scurrying back over to Boruto who had taken to twisting and shaping the two candy wrappers into miniature ninja tools.

As soon as her back is turned, Hiashi fixes Jiraiya with a frown.

"What?" He mouths in return. It wasn't _**his **_idea for the kids to be up at now 10:54 pm!

But then again, he had started this with their treasure hunt game earlier...and they'd given in and allowed them **_one_** piece of candy each at their shared pouting.

"Hey, who would like a bedtime story?! About the adventures of the Great Toad Sage?" Jiraiya questions.

Boruto narrowed his eyes, smile dropping as he glanced back over to him. "Isn't that _**you**_? Besides, Hima and I have already heard that story plenty of times you know."

Hiashi's frown seems to increase, what other types of stories has he been regaling them with he wonders? The man was only known for writing one type of genre after all...

And nothing came to mind that was age appropriate for Boruto and Himawari!

"Hmm, well what about tales involving your Mom and Dad?" Jiraiya questions, changing subjects quickly before Hiashi begins questioning him.

Himawari perks up at that while Boruto sits up with renewed curiosity, both leaning in towards him.

"Like what?" Himawari asks. Papa and Mama have already told them so many stories from their childhood days or in Boruto's case learned about them in school as well…

Surely they've heard them all.

"Have they ever told you about the journeys they go on to secret training spots outside of the village?" Jiraiya persists, amusement lacing his voice as azure eyes brighten, pair shaking their head in unison and excitedly asking him to go on.

"_I didn't know they were places like this so nearby Konoha." Naruto breathes out glancing around them._

_His gaze follows the river as it crisscrosses into dense vegetation, trees surrounding them covered in patches of thick moss and vines. _

_Hinata inhales, taking in frigid morning air. The canopy of the forest has blocked out the sun during most of their trek here, but they've finally come across a patch opening sunlight to fall along the shrubs and ferns surrounding them._

"_It will be a bit hard to train here though, don't you think?" Naruto wonders, rubbing a hand against the bare side of one tree. It's still damp from the mix of dew and rains that must fall here often. Maybe he could practice more sealing techniques at least, all he's been able to master so far is basic ninja tools and some small objects…_

_This forest could challenge him in sealing larger items._

"_We've been doing a lot of physical training lately with our future selves. I thought it would be good for us to balance it with mental training too. We've witnessed so much already…we're __**going**__ to witness more as the years go on." Hinata explains._

_Naruto paused, watching as Hinata settled herself comfortably to the forest floor crossing her legs together and shutting her eyes._

'_Meditation.' He realizes._

_He shuffles over a fallen tree branch and rocks to sit next her. Hinata makes it look so easy, seemingly not distracted at all by the rushing of the river or the chirps of the birds and other creatures rustling around them. He wants to switch his mind off too and relax, there's so much they both know about the future now, a future that is always changing based on what actions they make..._

_But he doesn't want to think about such things knowing Hinata is so close to him right now. They haven't had an opportunity to truly sit and talk like this or really be alone in so long without the hovering distractions of her family, Jiraiya and the ongoing missions they continue to take…_

_And he finds himself tapping a finger to her cheek, lilac orbs opening._

"_You're supposed to be meditating as well Naruto." She scolds him, though a smile crosses her face at his absolute silly look of apparent exhaustion and boredom._

"_I've reflected and decided I want to focus on you!" Naruto determines, grinning as he feels her face grow warm under his hand._

_A light squeak escapes her as he abruptly tugs her into his lap, lips finding hers a moment later. They part just a large crackling rings out in their ears, both peering up only to see the same fauna and quick sliding of a grass lizard and toad slinking back into the thicket of leaves. _

'_Toad?' Naruto frowns, arching a brow as he watches it move back into the shadows before looking around. _

_Are they really alone out here?_

"_What's wrong Naruto?" Hinata inquires, getting his attention once more from gazing about. She presses a hand to his chest, heartbeat pounding right up against the palm of her hand._

_He pushes on a weak grin, Hinata tracking his gaze to his stomach._

_The one seal that has been affecting him the most as of late._

"_You've told Jiraiya about Kurama, right? Or maybe Kakashi-sensei could help you? If Kurama's been talking to you so much as of late and interrupting your dreams they need to know. I know you don't want to bring it up, but they could have the solution to helping you." Hinata reaffirms._

_She hates watching Naruto burden himself through this alone, still uncertain if this trust that's been shattered by the two men should even be rebuilt. Each time she brings it up it leads to Naruto shutting down, not wanting to argue or continue with the subject._

_As she expects Naruto shakes his head, quickly drifting his eyes away from the seal. 'I'll find out as much answers as I can on my own.'_

_He'll be fine, things are just stressful because Old Man Third is dead, the village is rebuilding, people are in mourning…_

_And in a few days they'll be leaving it all, Tsunade a factor in bringing about Konoha's revival from this mess._

_He shifts the upcoming journey and troubles to the back of his mind, hugging Hinata close again just as Kurama's cackle looms into his thoughts._

"_We should get heading back."_

Boruto scrunches up his nose as Jiraiya finishes, pursing his lips. "Why were you watching Mama and Papa kiss?"

Jiraiya blinks, that was all he got out of the story?! Nothing about how his parents training mentally and physically to become who they are now and how that could help him too?

Himawari giggles beside him, more curious about why Kurama and Papa aren't friends. He'd like to know as well...

He'll make sure to get _**some **_answers out of Naruto and clear the air between them while they search to bring Tsunade home.

Anyways, that isn't important right now! The only person who's fallen asleep from his story is the wrong person…Hiashi!

It couldn't have been _**that **_dull of a story he imagines, hopefully.

Himawari takes to clipping and wrapping a few ribbons into his hair taken off of her stuffed animals, smiling before letting out a yawn herself.

She moves to accept Boruto's hand as they move to stand again and follow Jiraiya back to the guest room, both now about to fall asleep on each other.

"Now Grandpa will look nice and be already ready in the morning!" Himawari notes happily as they whisper goodnight to him.

Jiraiya simply smirks, part of him wishing he could be around to witness said reaction.

-X-

"Are you sure you two behaved properly for Grandpa?" Hinata repeats, unsure what to make of Hiashi's hair.

"Yes! We made sure to use our indoor voices and not run in the house!" Himawari explains.

"Jiraiya even made a treasure hunt game for us and told us stories about his books and you and Papa out in the forest!" Boruto adds in.

'_What?' _Naruto and Hinata pause, glancing to each other flustering.

Hiashi waves off their concern, ignoring the stares of the morning attendants on them, particularly on his current state of appearance. "They really were no problem at all you two we had an…interesting day and evening."

"They look so tired, I'm sorry. They probably kept you up all night trying to play or eat sweets, didn't they?" Hinata sighs, Boruto and Himawari interrupting offering their leftover candy as an apology.

"We saved enough for you and Papa!" Himawari reiterates, Hinata only laughing lightly as she wipes at leftover grime clinging to her eyes.

Naruto still looks perplexed at the mention of Jiraiya, bending down to Boruto's level. He had _**many many**_, questions though he softens the serious look in his expression at seeing Boruto's concern.

"So…tell Papa more about this story Pervy-Sage told you and Hima about!"

-x-

_Finished writing this up during the holidays, hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and didn't get run over if you went out Black Friday shopping lol. Let me know your thoughts as always! Chapter 12 should be out next week or at the end of this week as I finish up all the final edits!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	13. When There's A Change Of Plans

**Chapter 12: When There's A Change Of Plans**

_**Past**_

"Faster, are you sure you're giving me all you've got?! On the battlefield you need to quickly assess your patients to find out where the source of their injury is and how to treat it all while ensuring your own safety as well!" Tsunade barks out, ordering another scale of boulders to be launched while Sakura made her way to her mock patient.

"Understood." Sakura repeats, ignoring the budding ache in her legs and pushing them forward.

They've been at this since 6:00 am sharp and telling by the sun's current position, it's getting close to noon she imagines.

In the corner of her eye she sees Hinata and Ino studying the chakra points and mind respectively of their own pretend patients Tsunade brought in from the hospital's personnel.

Tsunade has coordinated a plan to build upon each of their strengths and better manage their weaknesses.

Sweat clings to her, beads of perspiration sticking to her forehead and back. From her shoulders to her toes everything throbs and just as she crushes a rock to her left does she hear Tsunade blow her whistle.

Time's up.

The three of them assemble back to her, small grin curving up her lips.

"Well, well; not bad for your fourth day ladies! I expect to see you all moving twice as fast through these drills though by the end of next week!" Tsunade instructs, pleased at their nods before moving to grab her gear.

Emerald eyes watch as she moves back towards Shizune waiting at the training grounds entrance. Going by what Ino has told her from passing rumors, she's been meeting with Lord Third's old advisors more so as of late…

Perhaps they'll soon officially announce her as the Fifth Hokage.

"I don't know about you two, but a shower is calling me! See you girls' tomorrow, same time and place!" Ino waves, following Tsunade's same path back out.

Sakura and Hinata watch her go, Hinata breathing a sigh of relief as a cool breeze hits them. A shower plus her bed is calling her too…

"Hinata! Hey Hinata, are you done training with Granny yet?!" A new voice questions approaching them eagerly and Sakura rolls her eyes as pink floods Hinata's face.

Naruto.

'_We're basically the only two people here and yet he yells like it's crowded.' _Sakura muses, watching him happily scurry up to Hinata most likely wanting to head to Ichiraku's next before the lunch rush truly comes in.

"Hold on, Naruto! I probably smell bad right now!" Hinata mentions frantically when he swings an arm around her.

Sakura bets with herself that Naruto probably smells gross too, having witnessed him head deep into the forests with Jiraiya just as sunrise began to light the clouds.

The sky has become a dreary gray now though, most of the news predicting another bout of deep freezes in the nights to coat the mostly already barren trees and bushes with ice.

"I'm going to go on ahead Hinata. Naruto, don't make her late returning home!" Sakura points out, moving to grab her own belongings by the trees to the front.

Though at watching Hinata's giggle as Naruto whispers something in her ear, wrapping his jacket around her neither has most likely heard her.

And quickly she swallows down a rising ache of imagining herself and Sasuke…

She digs her nails into her palms, letting tiny crescents form and cut at her skin until she can feel her breathing settle, no longer hear her heartbeat in her ears.

Sasuke knew they had returned after all, Kakashi-sensei had told him and yet neither she nor Naruto had seen their third team member since before leaving to find Tsunade.

'_Defect. He'll defect for power.' _Same dark voice hisses back into her thoughts that's bothered her for so many nights now and Sakura bites her lip feeling her stomach coil in worry.

No, she promised herself she wouldn't concern herself with 'what-ifs'.

She pushes the images away before they can bury into her mind, she'll follow Ino's idea by getting some sleep and washing off.

Midway home though does a new rise of goosebumps chill across her skin, peering around every so often with kunai on hand. There's nothing out of the unusual really across the busy marketplaces, but she senses it.

She's being followed. Watched.

And the tightness in her stomach morphs into a violent churn.

"Geez, Sakura where's the fire? The 'firecasts' predicted cold weather not hot, heh get it!" Kizashi chuckles at his joke, watching as Sakura hurriedly removed her shoes off and practically slammed the door close behind her as she returns home.

"Dear, Sakura isn't in the mood for your silly puns after all those hours of training! Honestly, I can't blame her." Mebuki sighs, shooing him away before fixing a smile on Sakura.

"Come eat lunch with us, I just set out everything! I even got some of your favorite sweets from the bakery while I was out shopping." Mebuki mentions, waving her towards the kitchen.

The smell of dumplings, rice, and a mix of meats briefly stops her in her tracks staring at the colorful assortment. Even the tightening of her stomach halts, reminding her she hasn't ate since the early hours of the morning.

"I'll…I'll just take a shower really quick then join you guys!" Sakura brightens, twisting on her heel to get to her room. There's no way she can enjoy lunch still smelling of sweat and dirt.

Her door is slightly parted open and she stiffens as a curtain of dark hair comes into view sitting at her desk. Jade orbs track to her window, pushed all the way up.

'_Sasuke?'_

It's hardly a fitting meeting spot and her room is so messy with all her medical textbooks and supplies littered about, not to mention that her parents aren't expecting her to be gone for too long…

Onyx eyes fix upon her as soon as she steps into her room, uncertain if he's about to be punched back out the window at her puzzled stare, her silence.

"Are you okay?" Sakura finally asks after a minute and he realizes then she was studying the bags under his eyes, how on edge and pale he must look from eating and sleeping at such odd hours these past few days…

Sasuke scowls, opening and closing his mouth a few times to gather his voice before simply shaking his head in resignation. He came to her for a reason, nothing would come of him staying silent on the matter.

"No, I need your help Sakura."

-X-

_**Currently**_

"I think we've made good progress; more than I thought we were going to have!" Naruto notes positively.

Hinata beams her agreement, watching as he closes back up Lord Third's scroll, they had finally finished reading up the last of the books and notes he had in his collection related to space and time travel.

A breakthrough was in reach.

Naruto stands, coming to wrap his arms behind her. Hinata leans back to look up, devious grin already stretching upon his face.

"Celebrations for _**ourselves**_ are in order too, don't you think?" He murmurs persuasively by her ear, close enough now for her to breathe in the spicy scent of his aftershave. They'd stayed up far later than they realized, already a little after 2:00 am.

Boruto and Himawari are completely asleep thankfully, Boruto haphazardly stretched across his blankets while Himawari rests against a tower of her stuffed animals.

"Yes, they indeed are." Hinata whispers back in turn at seeing their children safe and _**most **_importantly not up attempting to prove their bedtimes could be extended, reaching her fingers up just as Naruto inclines his head towards her.

Light kisses quickly become deeper, Naruto shifting her up into his arms as his hands move to explore under her nightgown.

He maneuvers them with ease into their bedroom despite the darkness, resting Hinata back against the covers. His lips find hers again before trekking down, sliding away her bra just as her thumb moves to brush against his growing erection.

"Hinata, I'm not going to last…" Naruto groans, bucking against her hand before gently pushing her to lie back.

Hinata gives a soft sigh in response, curling her fingers into his back as he positions himself before burying himself into her.

"Aah, Naruto." Moans mixing into gasps and they build a rhythm. She squeezes her eyes shut just as she feels her release, faintly hearing Naruto's sharp groan as he gives one final thrust.

Naruto takes in her form as they finish, cerulean orbs still dark with lust making her skin burn that another round is soon to come.

But instead Naruto simply curls their sheets around them, gaze drifting to the window.

Hinata follows his gaze, entangling her hand with his to stay close and warm as he points in the direction of the forests.

It's too dark to see much out, streetlights only casting orange or white glows against the pavements though she knows exactly where Naruto is looking towards.

"Our house. That's where we'll go to reactivate these scrolls." He states. It was far enough away from the insides of the village, from potentially nosy eyes or those who may want to interrupt them in the midst of them going back.

Because there within the forests is their house where this all started and where they would go to end things as well.

-X-

_**Past**_

Sakura clenches her teeth, taking in a long breath as another throb of her headache seems to pulsate through her whole body.

'_This was a bad idea and you know it.' _Her thoughts reprimand her once more and she wishes her guilt would just shut up for _**one **_freaking second so she can focus…

Think.

Sasuke came to her because he was injured, it wouldn't have been right to say no.

He's not really injured too much physically, mentally however he is broken.

Healing at bruises and scrapes littering his arms isn't going to be enough to fix all that's troubling him, especially knowing what else he asked of her.

Her lunch rests uneasily in her stomach, the afternoon she had been planning to sleep away now entirely dissolved.

They sit in an empty wing of the hospital, the old cardiac telemetry unit having been moved to the building opposite as soon as all renovations and rooms had been completed. Still, the area holds a lingering smell of herbs, antibiotics, and sterile cleaning supplies even with the shrouds of dust and curtains darkening the area.

The hospital had been the only place she could think of to get the materials she needed to properly disinfect Sasuke's more serious gashes and cuts.

And this was the only section she knew where people wouldn't notice various wound care kits missing, take note of Sasuke in general. He dozes off and on from her touch, goosebumps prickling along her skin at the thought of sleeping beside him before worry needles its way back into her at the thought of them being caught by one of the patrol officers.

'_What exactly has he been doing?' _Though she keeps the question to herself as she finishes healing and applying a gauze to the side of his knee. She imagined it was training, perhaps by himself, with Kakashi-sensei, or maybe even with Naruto's older form.

"…Your parents seem nice." Sasuke abruptly mentions, surprising her to be the first to break this ongoing silence between them.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad Dad kept his cornier jokes in check thanks to Mom." Sakura mumbles, hating the flush she feels rising up recalling their embarrassing questions of if this is indeed _**the**_ same Sasuke she used to practice kissing in her mirrors or dancing to with her pillows.

"_Well now Sakura, looks you can put all that self training you've done into real life use!" Mebuki teases, Kizashi beaming alongside her._

"_Don't worry Sakura, isn't it 'butter now' that this is all actually happening than to keep being stuck in your daydreams?" Kizashi chuckles while slabbing up his slice of bread, silencing himself at Sakura's intense stare._

'_Ugh, did they have to bring up the most humiliating stories?!'_

Sasuke sits up slowly, obsidian fixing on emerald again and she knows his same question is coming. "Sakura, it's important. I know you can- "

"No. I only came to heal you because I didn't have the proper bandages or disinfectants in my room. _**Not **_to look up Itachi's medical record." Sakura interrupts him, keeping her tone curt and firm.

This isn't something she'll back down on.

"You _**work **_here though; someone here must have an idea on how to treat or even just properly manage Itachi's condition." Sasuke emphasizes.

Another pang of her headache pushes seemingly right at her skull, irritatingly growing with each passing minute.

"Itachi is infamous, any medical information regarding him I'm sure has been filed and locked away. I only volunteer right now, even people who have been working here for years as established medical nin wouldn't have access to documents pertaining to his health history." Sakura explains.

But besides that, patient privacy and confidentiality is _**critical**_. There was no way she'd risk her budding relationships/friendships with all the doctors and nurses by breaking their trust in attempting to look up a patient she'd never even been in contact with.

Sasuke becomes rigid and quiet then, stoic mask back in place.

"Look, I can try and ask Lady Tsunade, however don't expect me to gain much considering how long she's been gone from the village." Sakura attempts.

And a warmth spreads across her at seeing him send her a tiny nod and smile.

It was a start.

-X-

_**Currently**_

"It was this way Hima, past the tree with all those berries next to it!" Boruto argues, trying to lead Himawari in the opposite away only to be continually tugged back by her.

"No, Mama and Papa said it was the tree to the _**right**_, the one by the prickly thorn bushes!" Himawari huffs.

They both turn to look at Naruto and Hinata, one of them has to be correct!

But they're attention is focused ahead, their household slowly coming into sight.

And it's then they finally see the people they sensed right in front of it: their younger selves.

"Welcome back, what brings you two by here?" Naruto questions at seeing his younger counterpart scrutinizing the house carefully. Thin wire traps glisten in the sunlight, windows partially boarded up as grass and weeds have begun to overtake the doorway.

"Naruto and I were curious about the insides of the house, we…we never actually got a chance to explore it before all the jounin sensei swooped in and blocked off the area." Hinata's younger self brings up.

Though with Orochimaru's attack the guard duty over the home had dissipated, renewing their interest.

"So trespassing?" Naruto jokes back with the duo making his preteen form scowl.

"No, it's going to be _**our **_house eventually you know!" He snaps, Hinata reddening beside him.

They watch in awe then as their older counterparts move ahead to deactivate the traps layering the outside with ease, shifting before following after them as they trail into the dark interior.

"Dear look, they didn't mess with the photos or the albums thankfully." Hinata voices in relief, tilting the bookshelf back up straight against the wall.

From the corner of her eye she watches her juvenile form's gaze lands on said pictures of Boruto and Himawari running in the garden, birthday celebrations with cake frosting littering their fingers to them all posing along the staircase here and at the Hyuga manor.

"How long have you all lived here?" She questions, helping her to gather the scattered pictures.

Hinata hums thoughtfully, glancing back to her husband. "Maybe a bit over 10 years now? A lot more people from the various nations immigrated into Konoha after the war making so many new neighborhoods pop up."

'_10 years. That seems so far away, though maybe Hinata and I will move in together sooner than that?' _Naruto considers hopefully, overhearing pieces of their conversation until he feels someone tugging on his sleeves.

Boruto.

He puffs out his cheeks at how long it's taken him to finally notice him, frown already starting to cross his face.

"I've been trying to get your attention smaller Papa, smaller Mama and I are waiting! It's important!" He hisses, moving to usher them quickly out the door from his regular parents as Himawari takes it upon herself to give them a tour of where everything is as if they've forgotten.

A smile returns to his expression once they reach a clearing in the forest just a few yards away.

"I want to show you guys how much stronger I've become while you both were away! I trained a lot with Grandpa and Auntie!" Boruto exclaims, getting into position to begin a spar. He should've asked one of them if he could borrow a kunai, Grandpa might've given in with enough persuading and pouting…

Naruto simply blinks, small grin forming on his face. "Boruto, I don't think I've ever asked you, but why do you want to be a ninja?"

Hinata smiles as well, just as curious. "That's true. You've said before you're not really interested in becoming a Hokage like your Father, so what are you looking to go into?"

Boruto pauses, nearly stumbling on a damp patch of roots and moss. "Huh?"

"I mean, at least going by what my future self has said more and more people aren't going into the field of being a shinobi in your time period. There are other job opportunities and paths that exist. You'll be starting soon at the academy so I just wondered." Naruto further clarifies.

A hint of red colors Boruto's cheeks, gaze dropping to the ground as he shrugged.

At times Boruto is louder than _**him**_, ready to show off and jump right into action until a moment like this occurs where he becomes quiet like Hinata.

Between his mumbling though he catches his name, puzzlement visible at Boruto's further shift to shyness.

"Don't…Don't get the wrong idea, you know! I just want you and everybody to see how strong and capable I am!" He states in one breath.

"And, well I've learned a lot about how Papa and Mama were when they were younger. Training with you both, sparring with Uncle Neji, staying over at Papa's old apartment, oh and eating all those spicy foods!" Boruto continued, grinning recalling how easy it had been to slip peppers and hot sauce into his foods burning his tongue. Regular Papa already knew all of his pranks before he even did them.

The smile leaves his face though the more the memories build up, eyes falling away from smaller Papa's growing concerned look.

"I don't want to go back just yet..." Boruto murmurs in realization, eyes widening in panic that he's said his thoughts aloud.

He twists his stare back to the grasslands surrounding them, hearing them stepping forward to him only for Naruto ruffle up his hair playfully while Hinata squeezes at his opposite hand before bringing him into a side hug. It's a bit odd to do considering they're all relatively the _**same **_height right now, though Boruto doesn't resist or attempt to move back from the affection.

Naruto wants to tell him that there's no reason to worry about such things, that he's sure he's capable of great things with all of the skills he's seen of him so far.

And truly, he doesn't he really want him or his sister to leave yet either.

Though he has no idea how to convey this all into words without rambling and embarrassing his future son further.

Because despite hearing him and Hima constantly refer to him as 'smaller Papa' the title is finally starting to sink in with how important they are to him. Their presence has brightened his life and altered so much in just a short amount of time in knowing they're the family he's dreamed about for so often that now feels like he's being forced to part with…

'_But they have to go home, to their correct timeline.' _The thought needling its way back to the front of his mind.

They twist at hearing their names being called again from the house, warmth falling. Constricting.

His older form regards them with a seriousness he hasn't seen since Lord Third's death, since his mention that morning in the kitchen every action they did would become a memory for them _**both.**_

He gestures for them to return inside once more with his hands, speaking louder.

"Come on, there's a family discussion we need to have altogether."

-X-

_**Past**_

"You're going about that the wrong way." Anko snorts, breaking Sasuke's concentration of target practice as he peers up to the trees.

How long has she been there?

He should've long since noticed her presence watching him, though lack of sleep truly is getting to him as his vision briefly blurs in passing afternoon sunlight. She arches a brow at his silence, chestnut orbs narrowing just slightly.

"I can show you a faster way to strike at multiple potential enemies if you want?" She offers, hopping from branch to branch with practiced ease down to him.

"Why?" Sasuke questions after a moment.

He was already pushing himself _**more **_than what Naruto's future self had advised. He won't be able to even keep up with his current form if he doesn't put in the extra hours despite the toll it's taking on his body.

Anko snorts, shrugging her shoulders. "Why not? You look like you could use the help kid."

'_He almost became a student of Orochimaru. Willingly.' _The thought had been spiraling in her head for days.

She's watched him travel out to these grounds with his team or with Naruto's apparent future counterpart, but lately it's only been just him alone.

And alone is where the darkest thoughts can fester she knows, the very thoughts that she's seen drive people to madness.

The smile leaves her face at observing Sasuke's clear growing irritation with her at her silence, sighing.

"…I know it crossed your mind, going to Orochimaru." She states.

The name makes him stiffen, he's only just beginning to not see golden snake orbs watching him from the shadows, invading his thoughts with the lure for power and revenge he had wanted badly enough to consider breaking all his ties…

'_He's dead. I saw his body.' _Sasuke reminds himself as the image of his bloody corpse twists all his past encounters with him away from his mind. It's fine this way he supposes, he won't lose his mind in the process of getting stronger.

Orochimaru's death has been plastered all over the Konoha's main newspapers and reports once they were up and running again, one of the few causalities out of the attack on Konoha that shinobi and civilian alike seemed pleased about.

"He isn't dead, or at least he won't be for long considering Kabuto is still alive." Anko warns, knowing where his thoughts have gone.

"It's better at least he's out of commission for now. The man only wanted you for your body and power once the right opportunity and time arose." She further notes.

Sasuke scoffs at that, this woman underestimated him. "I wouldn't have let that happen."

He scowls at the sudden laugh that escapes her, grin sliding back across her face.

"I can see why he was so interested in you! My offer still stands kid; I may not be Orochimaru, but I know a good deal of his techniques and skills if you want to get stronger. Also, I have _**zero **_interest in taking over your body if that helps." She smirks.

If Sasuke wants a mentor, she'll do it. The last thing the village needs is another Orochimaru or _**worse. **_

'_I'll make sure nobody else becomes his or Kabuto's victim.' _She promises herself.

Because eventually Naruto's older counterpart will leave, Kakashi has seemed to already taught him all his best moves…

"Fine." Sasuke decides, abruptly launching out a series of kunai in her direction.

And instantly her form pops as they strike, smoke clearing to leave a log in her place.

Substitution.

He hears the rustle of the branches above him, Anko grinning at him widely as snakes become visible from her sleeves. She scrutinizes Sasuke carefully as his eyes flash crimson, awaiting his next move with interest.

"Ready when you are!" She instructs him.

-X-

Naruto can feel Neji's hardened stare on his back, watching him from below in the gardens. It reminds him eerily of Hiashi's and he wonders then if Hyuga patriarch knows just how often he keeps coming to the manor.

It's best not to dwell on!

Really though, he thought by now Neji would be used to him visiting Hinata's room. The first few nights he had used the excuse they needed to discuss over matters their future selves had brought up, it wasn't a _**complete**_ lie back then.

But now those justifications sounding flimsy even to his own ears, especially when he couldn't explain _**why **_their supposed talks lasted all night.

"Hmm, Naruto?" Hinata shifts her eyes open drowsily at brief moonlight pouring into her room and Naruto feels his heartbeat jolt as she scoots over for him, hurriedly closing back her curtains to darken the room once more.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm later than usual!" He apologizes quickly. Hinata shakes her head, resting into the crook of his shoulder as soon as he gets comfortable.

Her bed is already perfectly warm and briefly his fingers lace and play with the ends of her hair. Contrary to what all their friends and even Jiraiya seemed to think, _**sleeping**_ was all that they typically did when they were this close to each other like this.

"Hey, Hinata, do you want anything for your birthday or want to do anything in particular for the Rinne Festival coming up?" Naruto abruptly asks into the dark, finding himself starting to ramble. She had gifted him with an orange and white striped blanket and a variety instant ramen pack he hadn't even finished yet for his own birthday over a month ago now, he had yet to think of the proper gift to give her to truly thank her.

Though mainly right now he wants his mind to rest, to stop worrying over what his future self has told them.

"_There are organizations like the Akatsuki and other rogue ninja that are threats to Konoha and the other major villages. We'll keep training you two until we leave at the end of the month to best be prepared for them." _

End of the month? That only left them with about a week or so left…

Was that enough?

He feels Hinata shake her head against him, halting his worries for the moment as she begins to already drift off again. "I don't need anything Naruto. Let's just get some rest."

She reaches a hand up to his cheek then, lilac meeting cobalt silently telling him one thing.

Relax.

Still, sleep doesn't come for him until the early morning hours and eventually he reluctantly moves himself from Hinata's hold before Neji can come and scold them over their 'improper' behavior.

"I'll see you later. Same training spots to the west our older counterparts took us too." He smiles.

Hinata nods, stretching up to squeeze at his hand just as he turns to the window. "Stay warm."

Cold air chills his skin, morning fog from the mountains overlaying the forests as he crosses back through frozen branches back to his apartment.

'_Ramen. I'm going to need a least two or three bowls to warm up!' _He determines, halting himself at seeing Sakura's trademark pink hair below.

And she wasn't alone.

'_Strange, I've never seen Sasuke head out the grounds this early.' _Naruto ponders. It didn't seem like it was their first time out in these fields though telling by Sakura's soft questioning if he was feeling better from the medicines she gave him and his asking of where Tsunade was.

"You're pushing yourself beyond what your body can handle." Sakura chides him, pointing to a new bruise just barely visible underneath his sleeve.

"I could say the same to you. Practicing with Tsunade **_and _**learning the basics of genjutsu with Team 8's sensei is bound to be taxing to both your mind and body." He counters.

Sakura clenches her teeth, straightening up as she ignores a spell of dizziness. Hinata had already trained with Kurenai-sensei a bit on the subject and Ino had her own clan members who had studied some on the topic...

It felt like she was the only one who hadn't taken any initiative to learn the art when it could provide some help on the battlefield or elsewhere.

Naruto meanwhile only arches a brow, straining to hear the rest of their conversation. At least Sasuke was talking to _**one **_of them, that meant he had decided to stay in the village.

Sakura sighs, puffs of breath shining as daylight comes in while Sasuke becomes silent.

"So anyways to get back on topic…I don't think Itachi's file is in the hospital. I did a bit of asking around, but to keep medical details out of the hands of enemy shinobi they keep information on Konoha's high-ranking shinobi locked in one of Hokage's filing cabinets among his private offices." She informs him.

She watches as Sasuke grits his teeth, another setback.

"That figures." He eventually grumbles.

Sakura paused, kicking at light patches of snow gathered along the grass. "We could ask Naruto for help- "

"Naruto is already getting ahead of me in strength. Admitting I need his help is only going to go straight to his head!" Sasuke snaps out, calming himself at Sakura's frown.

"No it isn't. What kind of lovers' squabble are you guys having?!" Naruto asks cheekily, pair turning to see him perched against a tree branch not yet completely barren and frosted over.

He holds up his hands defensively when Sakura's face reddens at his suggestion, stepping forward with fists crackling to smash him along with the tree to pieces.

"Don't jump to stupid conclusions!" She growls, ignoring Sasuke's stare. This _**wasn't **_a date or anything of the sort, none of their recent encounters probably meant anything to Sasuke despite how much he was opening up to her.

"What's going on?" Naruto pursues instead as he hops down, looking from Sakura to Sasuke.

Sakura glances back over to Sasuke, nudging him none to gently in his sides to get it over with and speak up. Naruto wouldn't be letting this go until he got a proper answer.

"I…I want more information on my brother. The most likely means to get it is to break into wherever the Hokage's database of filing information on Konoha's most prominent shinobi and civilians are kept." He explains.

'_Database? I'm sure they keep details on people who have posed a danger to Konoha over the years as well.' _Naruto reasoned.

People like Itachi, shinobi who had attacked them during the past wars leading to his parent's deaths…

And maybe amongst those files could be the very same people now in the Akatsuki, who would eventually strike again.

A grin etches his face at the new possibilities at hand, nodding to them both.

"I'm in!"

-x-

_What do you guys think of Anko being Sasuke's teacher? I'm curious to know you guys thoughts on how that will go since I haven't seen it done too much! Moving into the next arc soon which will be fun writing and changing up! Let me know what you think as always!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	14. When It's The Beginning Of After

**Chapter ****13**: **When It's The Beginning Of After**

_**Past**_

"So, what's the plan?! Do we have some traps and distractions already laid out?" Naruto asks giddily, already being reminded of the night he and Hinata first broke into the jailing areas to attempt to meet with their future selves.

That hadn't actually worked out exactly the way they wanted considering they were already gone by the time they got in, but_** this**_ time is different!

Because Team 7 is back together, even if it's an impromptu mission involving more breaking and entering!

Sasuke regards him tiredly, he should've kept his mouth shut if he knew he was going to get this eager.

"Moron, it's not going to be as easy as you think." He scowls.

Naruto only arches a brow, smile never leaving his face. "Says the guy who requires help to even pull this off! Trust me, you guys are going to **_need _**me, I've broken in there before we were even made a team!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, of course Naruto would be proud of such a thing.

But as much as he hates to admit it, Naruto already knew the ins and outs of the Hokage tower and even added himself into meetings now as he saw fit.

_"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" An advisor, Sachihiro questions as he looks up from his notes and files._

_Naruto had announced his name during roll call even though he hadn't been on said list to attend this meeting!_

_He happily gestures to Tsunade sitting beside him, paying no mind to the few irritated and confused looks he gets from his presence._

_"Oh, don't worry about me! Granny said it was okay for me to attend so I could get a taste of what it will be like to officially conduct in Hokage duties!" Naruto replies._

_Because one day soon it will be **him** in that main chair ready to carry out discussions and lead points of concern in matters happening in and around Konoha._

_Sachihiro glances towards Tsunade then, hazel eyes still puzzled. "Is this true Madam?"_

_Tsunade nods, smiling at Naruto's infectious energy. It certainly helped keep her entertained when her mind kept drifting to wanting to be anywhere but here. She wasn't even sure why Naruto was even so excited for said meeting when_ _all __they were going to discuss were some monthly tax reports from each business and get updates on how some A-rank and S-rank missions had gone._

_"It's fine with me as long as he knows when to keep quiet, **right**?" Tsunade reaffirms, Naruto nodding quickly as her other hand clasping at her pen tightens into a fist threatening to snap and spill ink everywhere._

Sakura lets out a cough, regaining both their attentions. "I think we're forgetting some important points at hand. Can we _**really **_keep this between only us 3? After all, all of the jounin sensei and ANBU are on higher alert now for any suspicious activity."

"I can ask Hinata! I'm sure if she's not too busy she can help with getting us in and keeping look out!" Naruto cheers out before Sakura abruptly shushes him.

As if having heard him, they each sense footsteps approaching them, familiar silver hair coming into view as morning mist further clears.

Kakashi eyes them all curiously, smile appearing to form beneath his mask.

"Well, well; this is a welcome sight to see! All 3 of you decided to gather together to get some early morning training in, huh?" He questions.

Sasuke only gives him a flat look in return showing no agreement or disagreement to his posed statement. Sakura meanwhile twists at the ends of her pink locks tacking on what she hopes isn't too much of a nervous smile as she gives a quick nod.

Naruto simply shrugs, his silence is going to raise the _**most **_suspicion.

'_Great, we hadn't even formed a proper strategy and plan yet to prevent this sort of situation from happening in the first place!' _Sakura internally groans.

Kakashi arches a brow at their continued quiet behavior, what's going on with them? Naruto at the least would have complained at him for interrupting them…

"Ah, if you guys want to do some light sparring I can help or- "Kakashi offers, halted by Sakura's raise of her hand.

"Thanks, but no thanks Kakashi-sensei. We don't need _**your **_help."

She ignores the heat rising to her cheeks at the fleeting look of shock in his expression and probably to Sasuke and Naruto's as well, the sting of her words resting heavily in the air.

"I understood back before the chunin exams why you wanted to train with Sasuke personally, you even helped Naruto to find a temporary teacher in using Ebisu for a short interim. It made sense really, considering I had already had a double knock out with Ino. However, since then and even now I still sense your attention is only to Sasuke and Naruto and never to ways to improve my growth as well. It's why I decided to train and apprentice under Lady Tsunade now." Sakura continues.

Verdant eyes harden on Kakashi's own dark eyes, clicking her tongue to finish up.

"You know Naruto has begun training with Jiraiya-sensei and Sasuke has started picking up some new skills from Anko-sensei. We appreciate all that you taught us fresh out of the academy, but it's not enough. At least, it wasn't for _**me**_." Sakura explains, whispering towards the end.

A lump forms and sticks to her throat, forcing herself to keep his stare despite the quickly overwhelming urge to look away with each passing second.

She's being far too rude, far too mean…

Attempting to have stuck with Kakashi-sensei wouldn't have helped with her future goals though, to be a strong kunoichi in and out of the battlefield.

Kakashi's eye crinkles, gaze remaining trained on Sakura.

"You're right. I didn't really focus on your growth after seeing how well you excelled with chakra control after the tree exercise. It's not a surprise in your frustration to learn more you would eventually look elsewhere and for that I'm sorry." He apologizes.

The knot wedges deeper, guilt and bile resting on her shoulders and tongue respectively.

And all Sakura can do is manage a nod at accepting his apology.

She's made things painfully awkward...

"Don't be so hard on yourself Kakashi-sensei! We_** all**_ have things we could be better on, like you being constantly late and reading Pervy-sage's porn books in public with no shame!" Naruto points out, hoping to ease the clear tension lingering about.

Sasuke lets out an annoyed grunt at Naruto's attempt to joke and lighten the mood. "Speak for yourself."

He's more than once overheard the jokes he's used with Hinata that always seem to make her blush without fail.

Naruto tightened his hands into fists, twisting a glare back towards him. "Yeah? _**You**_ for example need to work on not being an asshole all the time!"

Sakura discreetly tugs on the back ends of their sleeves before their argument becomes violent, pushing on a more honest smile.

"We'll catch up another time Kakashi-sensei!"

It's only once they move back deeper into the forests, the scent of moss and cedar wood invading her nostrils coming alive in rising sunlight can she feel her heartbeat no longer thundering against her chest.

"Geez Sakura, you really tore into Kakashi-sensei back there! I'm surprised you just didn't punch him in his gut if you had been bottling all that anger this whole time!" Naruto snickers.

Sakura scowls, sending him a look to shut up as she feels her face begin to burn once more.

"…It was good in the end you got it out of your system. Besides, it distracted him temporarily from asking us more questions and ruining this plan before it even got off the ground." Sasuke notes as they reach the edge of the farthest away training ground.

'_For now. I hope he doesn't ask my future self or Hinata any questions.' _Naruto considers.

Because Kakashi _**knew **_they were up to something now, he just didn't know what exactly yet.

Morning sunlight starts to melt at patches of snow and icicles, each of them gathering their bearings.

"The best time to attempt a sneak in would be in the afternoon, guards typically do shift changes in the morning and night, though I know most take a break around midday for lunch leaving fewer people at the main assigned posts." Sakura reasons.

"That won't change the fact the files will still be locked up. I can maybe melt down a makeshift key if we figure out what the actual real key looks like or use lock-picking." Sasuke considers, the use of the fireball jutsu could be constructed for other purposes.

The pair look to Naruto then, drawing out an improvised blueprint in a patch of mud. He grins as he indicates to the square boxes he's created, tapping at each of them with emphasis.

"Hinata and I had to use some back entry ways and some old escape tunnels/vents to get in to places we didn't belong before when we were tracking our future selves! I've used the same kind of pathways for the Hokage's office as well you know!"

Neither are shocked that Naruto appears to be an expert at smashing into restricted areas and more importantly, making sure none of them get caught.

-X-

_**Currently**_

"Well, I'm hungry." Naruto mentions aloud as he finishes chopping up the last of the celery and onions.

They should've started on dinner an hour ago.

"We're almost done. The potatoes just have to finish boiling and the chicken only has a few minutes left to bake." Hinata notes, checking the pots and oven once more.

A cheeky grin rests on Naruto's face when she looks back over to him, eyes roaming over her figure.

"Who says I was talking about the _**food**_?" He questions suggestively as he slides closer to her, poking at sides of her stomach where he knows Hinata is most ticklish, making her squirm when his fingers travel upward.

"Dear, stop! We'll burn the food and have nothing to eat if you keep distracting us!" Hinata remarks between giggles, halfheartedly pushing him back.

She turns her head to accept his kiss though, pattering of footsteps heading their way at the commotion they're making.

"What's so funny, Mama? Papa? You're both so red!" Himawari questions, tugging on the ends of their aprons in concern until Naruto hurriedly explains it away as only the steam getting to them.

Naruto bends down to her level, handing her a spoon. "Want to help Papa and Mama finish up? You can help complete stirring the potatoes and then mash them up!"

Cobalt orbs sparkle with eagerness then, nodding as Naruto lifts her up and guides her on what to do.

Hinata smiles at the pair's teamwork, Himawari already having an idea of how to strain out the liquid from so many past ramen preparations.

'_Boruto typically is already at the table setting up or at least watching by now. Where is he?' _Hinata muses as she heads upstairs to get him, in fact Boruto was usually _**first **_to the table when it came time for lunch or dinner.

She finds him awake on his bed, peering out into the forests and fields. For a moment they listen to the low hum of the crickets against the branches, observe the rustle and flight of snow colored owl taking flight. Cooling night air filters in from his half open window and Hinata shivers, moving to stand and close it as the warmth of the day quickly falls away against the darkening sky.

"Deep in thought?" Hinata inquires, breaking the silence as she settles herself next to him on his bed.

Boruto blinks, nodding as he fiddled with his hands avoiding her knowing stare.

A grin lights her face softly, patting at the side of his arm to regain his attention. "Worried about your younger Father?"

"No!" Boruto snaps out far too quickly meeting her gaze, red beginning to splash at his cheeks.

He scuffs his feet back and forth against the wood flooring, sighing when he realizes Mama isn't going to leave until he gives her a full answer.

"I…I just want to say goodbye properly before we leave you know. To him and younger Mama so they can be prepared." He eventually grumbles out.

They's already given their goodbyes to Jiraiya, Uncle Neji and many others; it seemed like they were leaving their younger selves for last.

_"You two take care now, I've gotten **plenty** of ideas for my next series of novels from just watching you two interact!" Jiraiya grins far too excitedly. It's already gotten pretty late, sun slipping behind the mountains as the sky grows from fuchsia to black though he's glad to have had this last chance to eat ramen at Ichiraku's with Naruto and Hinata's older forms._

_'This is going to be such a high bill though!' He groans to himself._

_ He didn't know Hinata could eat **more **than Naruto when it came to ramen if she really wanted to!_

_Naruto looked up from his bowl then, stare a mix of annoyed and amused while Hinata visibly stiffened sending him a frown. "Hinata and I didn't agree to become characters in your book Pervy sage!" _

_Jiraiya merely shrugged, grin softening. Not all his books were raunchy as they seemed to believe, of course they should probably still keep them out of Boruto and Himawari's reach for now. "I really am glad I got to see you grow up Naruto, even if it was just for a bit."_

_And Naruto feels his throat tighten, staring down into his relatively untouched ramen. His thoughts clutter and jumble, a knowing this is the last time they'll have a meal together._

_'Can I stop your death? Can I stop you from going after Pain? Would you even let me...'_

_"Thank you for everything Jiraiya." Hinata voices softly beside him, saying aloud his thoughts. What he never really did say to him before his untimely death. He reaches to squeeze Hinata's hand gratefully under the table, nothing about this whole ordeal had been easy._

_She'd very much said the same to Neji, stared after him watching him train with her younger self from the treetops, glanced at him a few times going to and from the manor. He wasn't as much a stickler for routines as he had been before thanks to their fight in the chunin exams, Hinata's feeling her chest tighten just a bit at him remembering him telling them to have a safe journey after having taken Boruto and Himawari around the manor one final time._

_Naruto forces his gaze up to meet Jiraiya's, pushing on a grin keeping his upset at bay. "We're glad too! Thank you for the food!"_

Hinata hums thoughtfully, their younger counterparts already knew when they were leaving. They didn't want to do anything flashy or special to inadvertently garner attention to their disappearing. Maybe a letter…

"Okay, that's not a bad idea! We'll meet with them one more time before we go and perhaps leave them some goodbye letters you and Hima can help us write. How does that sound?" Hinata suggests, glad to see Boruto look excited over the idea.

"We can start _**after **_dinner Bolt." Hinata advises further at seeing him immediately move towards his desk to grab some paper and pens, Boruto huffing before doing as she says.

Naruto pokes his head in just as they turn to head back out, Himawari on his shoulders mimicking his confused expression.

"Big Brother come eat with us, I helped Papa with the vegetables and potatoes!" Himawari exclaims.

"Everything okay in here?" Naruto asks, looking between them both as Hinata nods.

"Yeah, we're fine! You didn't burn anything while Mama was gone, did you?" Boruto questions tauntingly, Naruto grabbing onto his hand before he can squeeze and rush past him.

"I think writing out the letters are a good idea too! Hima can help with the decorating and coloring!" He cheers out watching as Boruto's puzzled expression quickly shifts into annoyance.

"Papa, it's not polite to eavesdrop!" He scowls flustering, glancing back to Mama only to see her clearly trying to hold back her own smile and laugh.

He'd been listening the whole time anyways (and Mama _**knew**_!), ready to tease him right back.

-X-

_**Past**_

"Naruto, don't try to ignore your body's need to take a break! You're going to exhaust all your chakra too fast doing that." Hinata admonishes him, forcing him back with a tighter grip from attempting to continue with his mix of sealing and skills practice.

He'd already mastered sealing more than five weapons at once now with the use of scrolls, managed to crack through rocks and trees up to triple their height with his rasengan.

But still Naruto felt that all wasn't enough. Sasuke was quickly catching up with him, this Akatsuki gang could breach Konoha's forces again at any time and even with Hinata agreeing to join in for their plan to get the files he still felt hopelessly lost…

Does he or any of them know what they're truly getting into?

Lying low or pretending to ignore the coming danger just isn't an option, though each passing minute without knowing how to get to said documents is leaving him restless.

'_A plan. We haven't yet figured yet how we're going to do that break in.' _His thoughts rise in tempo with a growing migraine.

They needed a time frame when there were less guards, less people noticeably moving about. Sasuke had first suggested nightfall, but he already knew more guards had taken that shift after Old Man Third's death to prevent any new threats from using the darkness as a cover.

That left them with daytime, which Sakura reiterated would be best in that they could at least head in without drawing too much attention on why they were visiting. Still, a guard or two would most likely need to be knocked out...

Hinata continues lightly tugging him back with enough force to remind him he isn't indestructible, shaking him from his thoughts and directing him to sit in the shade of the trees.

He rests his head into her lap as soon as they relax, tension falling away and easing as she threads her fingers through his hair.

"Kiba says he can smell your scent on me more and more often these days." Hinata brings up, watching as a smile curves up the corner of Naruto's lips.

He shrugs, leaning into her more taking in the scent of vanilla and citrus on her skin. "He'll just have to get used to it you know!"

A comfortable silence envelops them, the urge to sleep creeping up on him lying against her like this. He can feel his eyes growing heavy until he hears a low growl, same sharp cold voice boom in.

"_**You should be training, slacking off isn't going to help you improve."**_

Kurama.

The night before he'd finally talked with him properly at Hinata's insistence, he hated arguing over it with her or ignoring the topic of the beast within him…

So he revealed to Kurama his plans, for his and Hinata's future, for what he wanted to improve for _**him **_along with the other Tailed Beasts_**.**_

"_Kurama, are you listening? This is important you know!" Naruto snaps, trying to keep the frustration out of his tone._

_The one time he actually wants Kurama to actually bother him he remains silent and passive._

"_Alright, fine you can be stubborn! All I ask is you just listen. I'm going to find out with the help of my team and Hinata what the Akatsuki's mission is and why exactly they're targeting you specifically. The goal is stop them before things reach the point they did in my future self's timeline." He explains._

"_**And how will you go about doing that? I already know they want me for power, as all humans have in the past." Kurama states curtly before he can go on.**_

_**There's no reason to believe this time will be any different.**_

_But Naruto remains resolute, firm in his tone and voice._

"_Once I find out the people who are behind the Akatsuki, the people like them that continue to plague the shinobi world with wars or unnecessary fights I'll find a way to eliminate them, if not through words then through action."_

_He waits for Kurama's response, scarlet eyes piercing and watching him from his prison. During the darker nights he almost had him, almost made him reach to break the seal that keeps him locked…_

"_**You're the first person to mention such a thing, though I highly doubt it will work. Humans never seem to get along forever and blood eventually becomes shed once more."**_

"_I know it won't be easy, that's why I need your help." Naruto mentions carefully, recalling the notes he's poured over from Jiraiya and his father._

_Because if even it's just for a few minutes, having Kurama's chakra coursing through him without losing control could greatly improve his training. His strength._

"It's risky to take on this assignment Naruto. I know Sasuke and Sakura will be helping, however if…if we get caught the effects will run deep." Hinata whispers.

People will become wary of Naruto all over again if it reached any news outlets. Sakura and she would be barred from getting near any patient's medical records (along with herself personally facing the shame it would bring to her and the clan). Working at the hospital would no longer be an option and most citizens may assume Sasuke truly is no different from his brother at what possible cruel lengths he would go to just to obtain concealed information.

The very thoughts make her chest ache in dread, they _**all**_ had something to lose.

Naruto sits up, azure eyes bright and serious as he moves to intertwine their hands. His palms feel sweaty and he wishes he could keep his jitteriness at bay, hoping Hinata doesn't notice.

"We won't get caught." He promises, for both her and himself to know this. To say it aloud to each other until fear is completely washed away. They'll use disguises, watch the Hokage tower each day until they properly know each guard's typical schedule and path.

And during that small window of opportunity when there are less officers on alert, that's when they'll move.

Hinata's lips remain pursed, slowly unfurling as she nods.

"I trust you Naruto." She breathes out, smiling at the hint of red that brushes across his face as she leans into him.

The benefits outweigh this cloud of uncertainty and risk, there's too much to gain in not moving forward with the break in.

-X-

_**Currently**_

'_Whatever plot Naruto's younger counterpart is planning must be big_.' Hinata determines.

She's seen that look in his eyes time and again, a subdued excitement ready to take on a challenge or interesting mission.

His mind has been faraway from the fields; from the series of attacks her husband continues to land upon him. He narrowly dodges a barrage of rasengans, sliding out of the way while half-heartedly forming one of his own that instead smashes into the trees tumbling them to pieces.

"I think we should take a break. We're not getting much accomplished here." Naruto concludes and it's this that finally seems to snap his younger self out of his thoughts.

"Wait! It hasn't even been an hour yet and you already want to stop?!" He exclaims, calming at seeing his older self's expression.

He may be here physically on these grasslands with him, but mentally he's been miles away.

Naruto brushes away at ice pellets clinging to his hair having fallen from the trees, moving to sit back by his wife already having finished meditation and taijutsu practice with her preteen self. He watches their younger counterparts then move to rest at the trees opposite of them, both looking equally tired and weary.

"When should we give them the letters?" Hinata whispers out, peeking into her bag to indeed see the colorful messy scrawl (courtesy of Boruto and Himawari) of two envelopes addressed to their past selves.

"Before tonight is over. We're leaving by the end of the week at the latest." Naruto murmurs back, staring back once more at their younger selves.

He wants to ask his past self exactly what's troubling him, but he doubts he'll give him a real answer that he won't eventually find out through way of new memories. It's understandable he's slipping away, to not want to rely on him to do everything making himself feel weak...

Overhead the sky is a tint of blue, ice and snow shining as the waning moon briefly breaks through a pattern of clouds.

He hopes it's clear enough like this when they go back home, activating the scrolls during another major storm could lead them into a potential time rift too far back or ahead of their original period.

His eyes meet again with his preteen form before the shadow of the clouds pass over them, it's strange knowing he's obviously keeping something from him when typically he used to ask him all the time about what the future held for them.

"Do you want to keep training or not?" He questions, standing back up.

Cobalt mirroring his own lack excitement though, matching the frigid terrain surrounding them. He's seen this look of concentration in his eyes when working out how to master a new jutsu, how to properly create a strategy to be one step ahead of the enemy.

"No, I can't really focus right now, I'm sure you guys can see that too you know!" His younger self eventually admits, chuckling weakly.

'_Why can't I get into training? This may be the last time; the last time I can truly learn from my future self!' _

But his heart isn't in it, not when his thoughts keep circling back to all they can find within those locked away files.

Itachi's illness, what rogue shinobi were still alive and where they could potentially be located, and the civilians who were working with them to keep them in secrecy. Whatever little tidbits of information the documents had would be worth it.

Specially to know the people or person who caused his parent's deaths…

Naruto simply nods, glancing back to his wife who silently agrees at the understanding look in his gaze.

Now is the time to give them the letters.

He helps her to stand as they cross the short distance back over there past selves, holding out the white envelopes.

"What's this for?" Hinata asks slowly, Naruto hesitating beside her with matched uncertainty.

Her older self only smiles, gently pushing them into their hands until they accept them. It's only once they have the letters secured in their hands do they both see their future selves nod, stepping back from them.

"Those are our goodbye letters, don't open them until we've gone back."

-X-

_**Past**_

'_5 minutes left.' _Sakura reminds herself, watching the central clock of the market square tick away from upon the rooftops.

No turning back.

In 5 minutes they'll all rendezvous outside the steps that will lead to the Hokage tower. She's dyed her trademark pink hair to a chestnut brown, anything to better keep among the crowds _**without**_ sticking out.

She senses Sasuke's arrival behind her without needing to look back, fighting down the sudden quickening of her heartbeat drumming into her ears.

"Are Naruto and Hinata in position?" He asks, Sakura giving him a faint nod in return she heard him as loudness and bustle going on around them seems to grow.

And Naruto gives his signal, a simple pat on the side of his leg twice.

The area is clear.

They leap across two rooftops before landing next to them, Sakura blinking at now getting a closer look at Naruto's new attire of a full black and gray jacket.

Naruto meets her stare, frowning. "This is only _**temporary**_! You know I love orange, but I'm associated too much with that color!"

Sakura laughed, waving it off as she brushed a finger through her own newly formed brown locks. "Same here except it was for my hair; the point of this is to try and not stick out as much as possible after all."

Sasuke snorts, ready to get moving instead of wasting time with small talk. "You're ugly no matter what you're wearing, but at least this is a slight improvement."

Naruto twists his gaze on him, scowl deepening. What type of compliment was that?!

"They're changing the guards out now for lunch break. We only have a window of opportunity of getting to the room in about 5-10 minutes." Hinata voices softly, but they've all heard her clearly.

They need to get moving. Now.

The first guards they come across shouldn't be too difficult to handle, two apparent rookies who had just been hired to take over in the handling and cross-examining of those who did and didn't belong within the hallways of the Hokage's office.

Sasuke steps forward until he has their attention, dark eyes disappearing into sharp crimson as his gaze locks on the pair.

The kunai in their hands freeze, eyes glazing over as a surge of crows fill their vision, expressions contorting into pain.

Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto move on ahead before they break out of the genjutsu.

"We'll meet you at the door." Naruto states as they leave up the stairs quickly.

Sasuke only gives a short nod in return as the men soon black out, eyes moving to the roam the rest of the hall before following after them.

'_We don't have much time before one of these guards soon sounds an alarm making them all run over.'_ He notes, taking the steps two at time.

"Sakura, get the key ready. I see 3 people coming up the east wing stairs and 2 coming from the north end." Hinata remarks as Naruto's clones move to block off every possible entry point that can get to them.

Sakura only nods, keeping her gaze focused ahead. She can feel sweat forming in her palms, but she holds firmly to the copper key she and Sasuke went to such lengths to copy.

The key sticks tight to the tucked away room, fighting back the urge to simply crush the doorknob in as she toys with the lock.

Then thankfully, mercifully the sound of a click rings out a minute later.

"Naruto, get a clone to block the door! Hinata and I are going in first." Sakura orders.

"Already on it!" A multitude of Naruto's answer in return.

The area is almost completely dark, specks of dust along the shelves to threads of cobwebs stringed along the ceiling shining in faint sunlight that's managed to creep in through the small window on the side.

Hinata intakes a sharp breath, byakugan scoping every last corner just to ensure nothing is out of place and no traps are in use. It's only her and Sakura in here though she can't shake the feeling the room has been altered in some form or fashion.

Sakura senses it too, kunai ready in one hand as the other slides towards the light switch.

Nothing.

"It's the cabinet on the left, Itachi's file and any other important criminals will be towards the back." Hinata murmurs, ignoring the dizzying pounding of her heart.

Sakura nods, slinking forward nearly breaking the handle on the cabinet's door at her pressure. Verdant eyes soon fall upon the records of Itachi and another called Obito, scooping them into her bag while Hinata slides in beside her handling records labeled with any S-class criminal into her own backpack.

Naruto looks slightly on edge as they twist out of the room just as quietly as they came in, bright grin crossing his face when Hinata sends him a knowing look of confirmation.

Sasuke doesn't match his enthusiasm, fists tightened as dark eyes glance around. This all went too easy in his opinion, the hallways eerily quiet even if there are less guards on duty for the moment...

'_How are we going to get out of here?' _He considers.

And then he sees a figure from down the hall, clenching his teeth to hold in a curse at prominent silver hair making Sakura and Naruto freeze as well.

'_Kakashi-sensei.'_

-x-

_Wishing all my readers a safe and warm Christmas, New Year, and Happy Holidays in general! Probably won't update again until 2020! Was hoping to get into next arc before then, but I see no need to rush with my editing considering I'm sick with the flu that's drained me completely! I know I was a bit harsh on Kakashi, but Sakura I feel got the least amount of training from him and she never explored her actual feelings towards that in canon that I can recall. Anyways, let me know your thoughts as always!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	15. When Going Back

**Chapter 14: When Going Back**

_**Past**_

_'Kakashi-sensei followed us.'_

The thought repeats over and over, Naruto controlling his breathing as his clones begin popping once they too see Kakashi-sensei just a few feet away.

Bile burns at the back of his tongue, clenching his teeth shut until the sensation falls away.

They had been too hasty, too eager…

And really they should've better planned for Kakashi potentially following them, have already been one step ahead of him in stopping him from interfering.

But he hasn't noticed them yet hopefully, doesn't know yet exactly what they've done.

He's talking with one of Granny's new aides, luckily distracted from turning and seeing their presence just yet as they scuttle back into a darker corner.

If any one of them steps forward now or tries to make an escape out the windows he'll immediately know they were up to something and connect the dots that they broke in.

'_Crap. Crap. Crap! Of all the people, why did it have to be sensei?!' _His thoughts bemoan.

"Sakura, hand me your bag. You, Naruto, and Sasuke should wait here until I give you the signal outside that Kakashi-sensei has left the area." Hinata states, re-gaining everyone's attention.

A frown creases Sakura's lips, worry becoming evident in her eyes. "What do you plan to do?"

Hinata only smiles faintly as she adjusts the second bag onto her shoulder like a purse. "If he asks me any questions regarding my belongings, I can relate it to a Team 8 mission and my clan needing some documents to be reviewed. Remember, he's looking for and suspects one of _**you**_ to be here. Not me."

And with that she moves ahead, not once looking back. Indeed, Kakashi-sensei and the advisor indeed cast a glance in Hinata's direction and Naruto bites his lip at Kakashi's prolonged stare. Will he ask what's in her bags? Why she's carrying around so much without her team members?"

"That's Hiashi's daughter; isn't it?" The man Tadashi asks quietly just to be sure as she walks by.

He's never seen a prominent Hyuga clan member this up close before.

Kakashi nods, arching a brow. '_What is she doing here alone though?'_

Lately he's never seen her too far from Naruto's side or with her family/Team 8 and yet his boisterous student, her father, and none of her teammates are anywhere in sight of her…

He glances back in the direction she came, only seeing a few guards loitering about enjoying their bentos, reading, or dozing off in the sunlight.

'_Strange.'_

"Tadashi, we may need your help on the first floor! Looks like two of the new guards have passed out!" Itsuo, another officer yells out to them before rushing back down the stairs to get back to the scene.

Kakashi trails after them, peering over to the two men's dazed states as they come into view. Their lips are coated in blood; sweat coating the ends of their hair as erratic breathing soon calms back down.

'_Seems like they were under a genjutsu perhaps?' _He further considers.

"Do you remember who did this?! The intruders could still be here after all!" Itsuo questions them urgently, almost shaking at their shoulders until Tadashi pulls him back.

Kakashi remains quiet, mulling everything over. His student's odd behavior patterns, trailing after them from the marketplace into the Hokage tower waiting to catch them in the act of whatever they had planned only for them to mask their identities and escape in this confusion.

He's sure said 'intruders' are already long gone.

His mind drifts back to the morning when he saw them all in the woods, he'd need to talk with them all one-on-one before this became any more chaotic…

'_Just what was so important that they went to all this trouble?'_

-X-

**_Elsewhere_**

"We haven't received any new updates from Itachi or Kisame since they left for Konoha." Konan murmurs as another meeting comes to an end.

They're alone once more, the rest of their members left to their own devices in tracking down another tailed beast or collecting the rewards of getting a hit off the bingo book...

She's sure Nagato has heard her despite his continued silence, gaze trained to the forests that encapsulate this particular hideout. The sound of light rain patters overhead, mixing with the scent of pine and dew.

"There's been a shift of things, hasn't there?" Nagato eventually speaks, twisting his stare back to her.

Konan only arches a brow, quietly waiting for him to go on.

"Orochimaru, he's been put out of commission. From the latest intel we've gotten he was imprisoned and killed. A man like him wouldn't have gone down so easy, knowing how badly he wanted Sasuke Uchiha to come under his wing. Itachi has yet to return, he most likely knew of his plans and took action I assume." He explains.

"Not only that though, but I've heard the catalyst for Orochimaru's downfall was because of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. However, those two are only but barely teenagers; they couldn't have accomplished such a feat alone. Either it's a lie and some pair are using their names or there is more going on that we've yet to uncover." Nagato finishes.

Amber eyes harden, it really doesn't add up...

'_Did Jiraiya-sensei maybe play a role in this? Perhaps to avoid having the spotlight on him news was created it was through the work of two others? But why children?'_

Her lips set into a deeper frown thinking of their former sensei, the reason they were **_both_** even still alive after making it through those war-torn days.

Though saying his name aloud now will only insight anger in Nagato, remind him that all his talks during their days in his hideout of hope and peace one day between the nations is nothing but a dream. Yahiko had very much wanted the same and all his efforts only lead to his death...

Peace can only be obtained through force he's long since realized, by showing people **_true _**misery and suffering until they bend to his will and ideology using his Pain alias.

Nagato turned the gaze back the opposite way, eyes pinpointed now towards Konoha.

"Konan, we need to pay those two a visit."

-X-

_**Currently**_

"It was still a bad idea! Why didn't you tell Hinata or I you were planning this?" Naruto scowls.

He's sure his reaction_** isn't**_ what his younger self expected, but he was reckless. Kakashi-sensei could've easily caught all of them with just one slip-up, then what?

"I thought you would be _**excited**_, not pissed! You know we've gotten into the Hokage's private filing rooms before, this time we just had extra help!" His preteen form points out.

Hinata comes up to his side before their argument can get any worse, patting his shoulders. "Dear, don't hold it against him. He and my younger form probably considered this to be the best option considering we'll be going back to our own time now. You never did like sitting still either when something could be done."

Her husband's smaller form beams at her in relief, glad at least that somebody is on his side.

Naruto's shoulders sag, sighing. "Fine, fine. I just didn't expect to start off the night hearing this news or well I guess gaining faint memories of this all happening. Don't do anything extreme with whatever information you gain now and moving forward, the rasengan alone won't be enough to handle all of those rogue shinobi."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know! Don't worry, you'll be amazed by the new strength and abilities we're going to have soon enough!"

And he can't help but chuckle at his boast, this confidence he's always had.

'_Changing the past will change the future.'_

Neither he nor Hinata know exactly what they'll be going back to…

The night stills once more, crescent moon slowly becoming obscured by the clouds putting them in another spell of dark and chilly air. If it weren't for the flickering yellow glows of the fireflies surrounding them, it would be hard for them all to properly see each other.

"Ugh anyways, did you have to pick _**tonight **_of all nights to go back? There's a chance for record below freezing temperatures!" His younger self hisses while rubbing his gloved hands together before huddling back over to Hinata's preteen form to stay warm.

"Sorry, we couldn't drag it out any further. Let's not leave on a sour note." He suggests straightening up at hearing Boruto yawn beside him.

He and his sister have barely been able to keep his eyes open throughout this whole ordeal, trying his best to stay awake to properly say goodbye to his younger counterpart.

"Are you sure we couldn't wait until in the morning Papa?" Himawari questions sleepily beside him, blue eyes shifting open and close leaning on Hinata's legs heavily like a pillow.

Naruto sends them a grin, about to tell them to just sleep before he sees his younger self approach instantly causing Boruto to become wide awake.

"Hey; don't give me any more trouble in the future, okay?!" He orders.

Boruto pouts out his cheeks, brows furrowed. "I don't cause _**that **_much problems you know!"

"…Well, I won't anymore since I've met Papa at this age." He admits softly, cerulean eyes brightening again as he peers over to smaller Mama too.

His younger self nods, hugging Boruto close much to his chagrin. Himawari immediately leaps in, nearly knocking them all off their feet.

She rubs at her own eyes to keep them open, squeezing at their counterpart's hands to stay a mix of warm and awake. "Make sure to move in with smaller Mama soon! Then you'll have enough space for when big brother and I are born!"

His and Hinata's younger selves fluster, not sure why his preteen form promises he will when they both know said events won't happen for _**years**_.

That's one thing that can stay the same!

"You have the photos, right?!" Boruto asks suddenly, relieved a moment later to see their younger counterparts pull from their pouch pockets and hold up the pictures of both him and Himawari posing for the camera in front of his old apartment.

They'd been both blearily eyed and tired having not gotten much sleep with how busy they had been packing and storing away things, but they insisted that the sunny weather after the rainy night was the perfect time to do it. As it was you could see the tints of maroon and gold lighting the forests in the background to the puddles resting below them along the concrete and edges by the steps.

"_Now you'll have some photos to put on your walls smaller Papa!" Himawari beamed._

And it's then his memories flicker, a glimpse of seeing a small section of his living room becoming a collage of photos and memories of the past and the coming tomorrow...

"Alright, we should get moving." Naruto announces, ushering Boruto and Himawari to follow after Hinata back inside their house once they get all their hugs out again.

"This isn't so much a goodbye really because we know you'll finish things and become who we are soon enough." Hinata voices out.

She pushes on a smile for them, knowing this fear bubbling within them, this knowledge and pressure that will change the future of them and all their loved ones…

"You know what you have to do." Naruto concludes before turning away as well to go in.

Hinata unfurls the scrolls in the living room, words on each one glowing white once a drop of their blood hits the center for breaking the time seal making the room crackle with energy.

"Will this hurt?" Boruto questions, grabbing onto Naruto's sleeve to steady himself when there's an abrupt shift in the house as loud crunch echoes into the dark amid a howl of wind.

"It won't hurt. Papa and Mama will protect both you and Hima." Naruto promises, wrapping his family close.

He glances to the window to see his younger self and Hinata still watching as the house further shakes, the room starting to spin and he shuts his eyes for a second to block out a coming wave of dizziness.

And when he opens them just a minute later, their counterparts are no longer there.

-X-

_**Past**_

'_They're gone, just like that?' _Naruto stares in awe.

All quaking has stopped, the flash of white that had blanketed the house had been too bright he closed his eyes for what was supposed to have been just a second…

But now _**everything**_ is gone, the forest quiet as if nothing has even happened or was ever there.

Hinata steps forward, hands reaching down towards where the wooden steps of the house had once been.

The only evidence that something could've been there are the faint darker patches in the grass, tiny pieces of chipped wood scattered and rustling about in the wind.

"I don't sense them anymore." She notes softly as she turns back to Naruto.

"I don't either." Naruto confirms back quietly, gaze falling to the sealed envelopes within their hands.

Was now the right time to open them? No, maybe they should open them separately considering their future selves had each given them a letter personally?

Hinata smiles at his sheepish behavior, reaching for his free hand. "It's late. We should get heading home."

Naruto nods, clasping his letter tighter as another gust of wind tosses up the leaves beside them into a spiral.

"So…when are you going open your envelope?" Naruto questions as they reach the junction where he knows they must part.

"When I get home…after I know Father, Hanabi, and Neji have gone to bed." Hinata decides after thinking it over for a moment.

Naruto beamed at her secretiveness watching her slide her envelope back within her pocket, he had no such people to hide it from in his apartment.

"I think I'll do the same you know!" I don't think I'll be able to sleep unless I read over it a bit!" He explains excitedly, peering at his name again written in messy blue scrawl courtesy of Himawari.

Hinata giggled at his enthusiasm, it helped to take their mind off of everything that had just occurred with this lingering feeling of lost still weighing at them. He walks her up to main gate of the Hyuga, not caring two guardsmen arch a brow when he drops a kiss to her cheek making her whole face burn scarlet.

"See you tomorrow! Let's discuss the letters then." He cheers out, voice dropping to a whisper for the second part.

"R-Right." Hinata manages out, abruptly twisting away from the first guard Hachiro crossing hurriedly back over to Naruto.

Her lips brush against the side of his cheek in return before scurrying inside past the two guards.

They've never been affectionate in front of others really and he can feel his stomach flip at their shared boldness.

'_I'm sure Hiashi might talk to me over this later.'_ Imagining the Hyuga patriarch ready to give him a stern lecture if this moment ever reached his ears.

Upon returning home he moves quickly to for his bedroom, pushing aside an assortment of books, scrolls, and old ramen cups laying upon his desk as he switches his lamp light on.

Carefully he tears open the envelope, beyond the beginning written in crayon he finds _**his **_handwriting, his thoughts…

"_Dear Naruto, or I suppose my preteen counterpart I should say:_

_If you're reading this, it means Hinata and I have gone back to our own time. It was nice seeing so many faces new and old again. My best advice to give you at this point is to keep training, before things changed Sasuke defected from the village and I hadn't been strong enough to bring him back that day in the Valley of the End."_

And Naruto feels his hands tighten reading this, he and Sasuke didn't still see eye to eye though at least he hadn't left Konoha seeking power.

But he's _**weak**_. His current state won't be enough to handle a truly dangerous opponent…

"_The Akatsuki will eventually start moving again, they'll attack Konoha however this time you can be one step ahead of them. They'll most likely have changed up their tactics knowing all that Hinata and I have already changed, but that's okay. Keep training with Pervy-Sage (and make sure he's serious if you decide on that 3 year training trip!), utilize our wind affinity and grow in skills I never took the time to learn from the Uzumaki clan. You'll be ready, no-__**we'll**__ be ready for anything or anyone who wants to strike Konoha."_

"_Also I know it doesn't have to be said, but eating ramen so much isn't healthy (And Boruto likes to add his own ingredients when I'm not looking!) Ask Hinata on new meals we can make!" _His future self finishes.

The remaining parts of the letter detailed various faces and names to look out for and information on another jinchūriki in Kumo who could help him get stronger in training with Kurama.

Sleep evades him for another hour before he finally drifts off. It's barely around 6:30 am the next day when he decides he needs to settle at least one factor weighing on his mind.

It's nearing dawn when he approaches the Uchiha district, eerily quiet in comparison to the growing bustle of shops opening for the day he had only passed minutes ago. The overgrowth of weeds once by the doorstep have been chopped away, light dew and frost resting against dried grass and roots shining in the slow sunrise of pastel reds and pinks brushed across the sky.

'_Maybe he's sleeping or already left to go do morning training?' _Naruto wonders, about to knock for a third time when the door abruptly swings open.

"You better have a good reason for bugging me at this time of day idiot." Sasuke growls.

He hasn't taken an actual morning off in weeks and the _**one **_time he does Naruto decides to show up unannounced.

His eyes shift to see if Sakura is with him, frown deepening realizing it's just him alone and this isn't some details for a new mission they need to go out on.

Cobalt eyes are sharp and alert though despite the time of day and his drowsiness fades at his serious expression.

"We never did get that fight in the chunin exams."

-X-

'_He's late.'_

And Sakura resists the urge to break at another rock. Wasn't Sasuke the one who wanted to so badly learn more about these medical files regarding his brother and other possible family members? Her own research pointed to Itachi's disease to be a rare blood or respiratory disorder, one most practitioners probably only saw once or twice in their lifetimes.

'_It may tie as well to their clan's abilities. Maybe in relation the Sharingan's properties and how it's activated?' _Sakura pondered before sighing.

She promised Sasuke she wouldn't study Itachi's file without him, so in her lap rests the documents of the man Naruto had been curious about as well.

Obito Uchiha.

Kakashi-sensei's old teammate, the very same boy loss on that disastrous mission sensei rarely mentions.

'_Whose body was never found…' _Another thought adds in giving rise to a chill of goosebumps.

She reminds herself though she saw his name carved upon the memorial stone Kakashi-sensei often visits, that at least from what information she's gathered and read he was crushed underneath too many sharp boulders and rocks to be properly reached without the rescuer hurting themselves in the process.

'_Still it's odd that Anko-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and none of our classmates have seen Sasuke around since the later parts of yesterday…' _Sakura muses, getting her thoughts back on track.

Hinata catches her walking back home from the fields, a mix of worry and apprehension in her eyes that must match her own.

"So you haven't seen Sasuke and I haven't seen Naruto." She confirms, Sakura nodding as she caught her up to speed on the current situation at hand.

"Where are they?" Hinata breathes out, lips pursed in thought over all of Naruto's typical favorite locations to hang out.

Sakura crackles her fists, jade eyes darkening. The next time she sees them they'll _**both **_get a taste of all the strength training she's gotten from Lady Tsunade. '_Naruto must've roped Sasuke into doing something. Granted, what could he have said to persuade him to go?'_

She rarely after all saw Naruto and Sasuke actually talk to each other civilly or at least not without adding in veiled insults and offhand rude comments when they had to work together.

Otherwise when they weren't scoffing or ignoring each other they were…fighting.

Shit.

Hinata's eyes reflect the same; pearl orbs hardening as she activated her byakugan to look around.

"They aren't at any of the training grounds. Most likely they went to the outskirts or border areas of the village then?" She suggests.

Sakura nods, straightening up after her as they took to the trees. The sky has taken on a new curtain of stormy grey and black clouds and she hopes they can find the duo before the rain truly starts.

It's fine if it's just light sparring, but she doesn't hold out hope that's the case.

Bruises are going to form, blood is going to spill, and a bone or two is going to crack…

They're getting close to the Valley of the End Sakura realizes, Hinata visualizing their chakra signatures soon enough as they reach the ends of the forest.

Already the cackling of the chidori can be heard, blue swirl of rasengan forming on the opposite end.

'_We're too far away, maybe the force of an earthquake can at least prevent them from extensively hurting themselves.' _Sakura determines.

She wounds her hand into a tight fist then before smashing it straight into the ground, large crackles and rumbles forming sliding towards the duo as Earth becomes up heaved and slanted from the fissure.

But still, all her strength right now isn't enough…

"It's not going to reach them in time." Hinata whispers, wishing they were in closer range to truly better attack.

Because all they can do is watch as chidori and rasengan strike each other as a white burst of energy encompasses both Naruto and Sasuke.

-X-

_**Future**_

'_We're home.' _

It had been one of Naruto's first thoughts upon seeing his face again upon the stone monument, the high rise of skyscrapers and industrial buildings. It's a warmer than usual winter day as they stroll about the city after having made sure everything was properly arranged at the house, getting more than one strange look in how awe they are.

"It's like we never even left." Hinata breathes out beside him as they step over a path of autumn leaves, gold and scarlet foliage clinging to the ends of their shoes.

"Nothing is different you know! See, the thunder train is still working and moving!" Boruto remarks, pointing as the train swishes by.

"And none of my stuffed animals got lost in the storm!" Himawari exclaims happily, having brought her panda plushy along for the day excursion.

So far, it only seems like a few hours have passed at the most when it was weeks they were stuck in the past. Right now there only seems to be minuscule changes, though he and Hinata are ready for the bigger developments soon to come.

"Alright, let's get some groceries to stock up and then get some rest!" Naruto determines, sure the kids are tired and hungry.

Of course, Boruto and Himawari only follow said plan halfway.

"Hima, Mama and Papa are sleeping! Come on, let's go back to your room." Boruto asserts while trying to keep his voice low, sighing at watching her continue to tap from both Naruto and Hinata's hands to their cheeks.

"But we don't feel good! Papa and Mama will know what to do." Himawari insists back and it's hard for Boruto to argue her point.

They've both been trying to ignore this scratchiness at their throats, what was originally thought to be exhaustion from their time travel ordeal wasn't going away. Was it from spending too much time playing with Grandpa and Pervy-sage in the chill of the rivers or the damp patches of mud that came after the passing night showers?

And now he can feel his head beginning to throb, unsure if it's from his poor attempts to get Himawari to return back to her bedroom to play or from just how _**tired **_they generally feel.

"What's wrong you two?" Naruto yawns out, startling them both as they turn to face azure eyes focused on them both.

"Big brother and I aren't feeling well Papa!" Himawari bellows out before Boruto can properly explain the situation as she scurries into his arms.

Hinata sits up beside him, feeling her forehead. "Hmm, you do feel a bit warm."

Lilac eyes trace to Boruto who looked equally flushed as he tried to hold in the urge to cough. "Do you feel sick as well Boruto?"

"No, I'm fine." He manages out, wincing at the ache in his throat just getting out the words.

Naruto gathers them into his arms despite Boruto's fussing they're okay, sitting up off the bed while Hinata gestures for the kitchen.

"The best thing for colds or the flu is a good bowel of ramen you know!" He cheers out.

Hinata pauses them just as they move to head downstairs, tracing at a line on his good arm.

"Have you always had that scar dear?" She questions slowly, staring over the faded jagged line along the side of his tan skin.

Naruto often teased her how well she knew his body at times, having long memorized his most ticklish and sweet spots.

Naruto blinks, giving the mark a side glance. The memory is blurry like most he and Hinata have been seeing since returning to their right timeline, however this is _**new**_; a major change to their actual bodies much bigger than the few new tiny scars now littered about their hands and legs.

This one marks a significant battle, of a serious fight…

And it's then he knows where this old wound has come from.

-X-

_**Past**_

"Why did you even want to challenge me?" Sasuke inquires, not bothering with the pleasantries that it had been a close match with them both utterly exhausted and bruised.

Naruto lost.

And the sting of his words bury into him, fading in and out as Sasuke hovers above him. The ground is still shaking and he watches as his attention drifts towards the source of the earthquake.

Sakura.

'_Great, now I'm going to be double bruised up.' _Sasuke mulls over.

Smoke and rain permeate Naruto's nostrils, cold droplets like needles pricking his skin as the storm rumbles overhead. Sasuke helps him to his feet his surprise and he scowls as his mind whirls to try and come up with a proper answer to his question.

"I needed to know my current strength level in comparison to yours." Naruto eventually grumbles out.

Sasuke only scoffed, there was definitely more to this than just a testing of power and abilities though he wouldn't force it out of him.

"Fine, whatever. Guess you have your answer now, right?" Sasuke questions to which Naruto nods.

He watches then as Naruto's gaze falls to his bruised and bloodied arm, the uneven gash that now lines the side of his arm trickling a river of red to the ground below.

"I'm going to head home now and get cleaned up!" Naruto voices, forcing a cheerful tone to his voice that none of his muscles are aching or that he feels on the edge of blacking out.

"Not yet you aren't!" Sakura snaps out just as Naruto turns to go and he stiffens at the sight of her tightened fists.

He thought (and hoped) she would _**only **_be mad at Sasuke and go for him first while he escaped!

Jade orbs glare at him before sighing and pushing him into Hinata who lightly squeaks at having Naruto nearly topple her over.

"Hinata, you deal with that moron! Don't go easy on him, okay?" Sakura advises.

And Hinata in turn pokes non too lightly at the first noticeable bruise she sees on Naruto's shoulder making him wince and nearly crumple.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore than what Sasuke has done to you, however we _**are **_going to discuss what brought this on while I heal you up." Hinata explains gently.

It isn't a question or an option.

Only once they're in the privacy of his apartment does Naruto bring himself to speak, hating the mix of frustration and worry in Hinata's eyes as he plops down beside her on the couch.

"I know I didn't go about it the best way, but I needed to know power wise where I was in comparison with Sasuke. More than just tracking down the Akatsuki has bothered me lately you know." Naruto voices.

The files they'd gotten pertaining to their possible members were painfully short, their elusiveness and secrecy kept even the highest trained shinobi skilled in gathered intel left with little to nothing to report or track on.

'_No wonder Pervy-Sage hasn't been able to get much information after all these years.'_

But his future self had mentioned names in his letter: A man named Nagato using the alias Pain and his subordinates Deidara, Hidan, Kazuku, Sasori…they were the ones besides Itachi that he, Sasuke, and Sakura would most likely run into first.

"Did you get your answer after fighting him?" Hinata asks, breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

He nods, swallowing as he intertwines their hands. A knowing look comes into her expression and he wonders then if her future self's letter includes some of the same tidbits as his own.

"In my future self's letter he mentioned he went on a training trip with Pervy-Sage. I want to do the same, but with some added detours you know. Explore what's left of where my mom came from, meet people earlier than before that can help hopefully prevent another war from occurring." Naruto relates.

He warms as Hinata beams her agreement, curious and excited for him. It was a point her older counterpart had mentioned, that while Naruto left she should take on extra shifts studying medicine at the hospital and perfect the rest of the clan's skills while learning new ways to blend her nature affinities into the mix.

"Where to?" She inquires further, leaning close enough to him their heads lightly bump reminding her of their awkward first kiss.

They've gone through so much since that cool evening day and she wishes her lips weren't so dry and lingering with sticky cinnamon she had indulged in when Naruto closes the gap between their lips.

Cerulean shines with determination when he pulls back, gaze never leaving hers as he answers her earlier question.

He knew exactly of where his top two stops would be.

"Mount Myōboku and Kumo to start!"

-x-

_Happy New Year Guys! First update of the year! As I get closer to the beginnings of the Shippuden arcs, I have a question for you guys. Are there any particular arcs you would like to see? Seeing as Naruto and Hinata's future selves changed the past, various events are going to change or not even occur. There's certain arcs I have in mind I already want to cover, but I'm interested in you guys thoughts as well so please let me know!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	16. When They Strike

**Chapter 15: When They Strike**

_**Past-Naruto**_

"Training trip, huh? That means I'm going to be losing my best customer temporarily!" Teuchi exclaims, though there's no hiding and warmth and pride in his tone.

Naruto has come so far from the boy who used to be uncomfortable even accepting a free ramen on the house from him.

"So, when do you plan to leave out?" He further questioned while Ayame moved to take away his already cleaned out bowls.

Naruto finished slurping at his noodles, he truthfully wanted to head out as soon as possible. Hinata had gazed at him at him earnestly before they had parted during their last bout of training, pearl orbs misty with a longing that made his heart pound fast.

"_Would Jiraiya let me come with you two for a bit?" She questioned as they were packing up._

_Naruto scratched at his cheek, before shrugging. He was sure Pervy-sage wouldn't mind if it was only for a year or so (though he wouldn't look forward to his teasing), however her father was an entirely different story..._

_"I'm pretty sure Hiashi wouldn't be okay with you being gone from the village for so long, you know! He might not be the best at showing his love directly to you or Hanabi's face, but I've seen him gaze at photos of you two at night before going to bed." He reasons._

_Hinata's smile slipped at that, pursing her lips. "Father had always wanted me to one day run the clan, but he's passed down the title of heiress to Hanabi now. Right now I've been working hard with Sakura and Ino building up my knowledge of medical ninjutusu with Lady Tsunade's tutelage, however Sakura and she have gained a closer bond and it's clear that Sakura is more driven towards the medical field than I am." _

_Ah, he could see her point there._

_"While I enjoy the field of medicine and look forward to the day I can help lead and direct care in the eye specialty clinics, I want to further represent my clan and Konoha in general by being an ambassador when it comes to visiting other nations. I'd love to see and help other families to grow positively in the way our clan becomes without the hate and pain that was used between the Main and Branch sides. The best way to do this would be to study further into the government and politics of how the other villages work and coincide with each other especially in terms of travel and setting up meetings." Hinata explains._

_And she feels her cheeks burn pink at Naruto's amused grin, knowing where she's getting at._

_"You just want to work with me, huh? Well, you'll be a great representative working for economic prosperity and peace on top of being my wife when I become Hokage!"_

_"I-It's not only for that reason!" Hinata sputters back, buried into a hug and stream of kisses to her cheek by Naruto before she can say anymore on the matter._

Well, he could ask Pervy-Sage about that later, first he had to take care of some other last minute business.

"What's so important that you had to call this supposed 'emergency' Team 7 meeting?" Sasuke inquires, scoffing at Naruto's bright grin in return staying tight lipped.

While he doesn't mind the change of pace of not eating at Ichiraku's, it's odd for Naruto to want to eat elsewhere let alone meet in the middle of the day. The lack of Kakashi-sensei's presence only adds to his confusion, but they've **_all_** been secretive with him as of late.

Naruto's picked a random hole in the wall neither he nor Sakura have ever heard of. The air reeks of smoke and liquor, murky stains littered across their wooden table he wants to avoid getting anywhere near.

"I only have a 30-minute lunch window before I need to head back to the hospital. I assume though this must be important, right?" Sakura adds in, jade orbs sharpening on Naruto. She doubts he's joking around with them, but it can be hard to tell at times knowing Naruto's personality…

Naruto cleared his throat then, pausing until a waitress passed by before speaking up.

"Relax, I won't keep you two long! I needed to pick a spot where less people know me or would overhear me. My plan is to leave Konoha on a training trip with Pervy-Sage in the coming days." He states.

Sasuke only arches a brow while Sakura hums thoughtfully.

"For how long?" Sakura asks after a minute.

"Perhaps 2-3 years. I want to travel to the other nations during this journey." Naruto reasons.

'_What does that mean for our team? We can't accept missions unless we're a 3-man squad.' _Sakura wonders, unable to stop a frown from rising upon her lips.

No, if this is what Naruto sees as best for him to get stronger she'll be as supportive as she can. Emerald eyes faintly roam to the boy beside her though, was his loss to Sasuke back in the Valley the trigger for this all?

Or something else he was still keeping from them?

But it's then Naruto pulls out something from his pocket, cobalt orbs hardening in seriousness and both she and Sasuke straighten.

"Before my future self left he warned me Konoha could be attacked, that this group called the Akatsuki would be going after me because I'm a jinchūriki. This is what some of their members look like." Naruto explained.

He slides the photos across for them to look at, noting Sasuke's eyes darken taking in the matching attire his brother had worn too.

"Some of these people seem to look exactly like the people we saw in the files or- "Sakura begins, stopping herself as she comes upon the last photo of the pile.

It was the grainiest of the pictures, what looked to be a man's face obscured by a burnt orange mask.

And she feels her stomach roil in shock as she stares closer, what seems to be the sharingan peering back at her through the the single opening in the mask. If only the image was a bit clearer, palms growing sweaty as her thoughts grow abuzz.

'_No. I'm probably just seeing things; now isn't the time to jump to wild conclusions.'_

"Sakura, you okay?" Sasuke questions beside her, lightly tapping at her shoulder breaking her from her thoughts.

She manages a weak nod for him and Naruto, rubbing away the beginnings of a pulsing headache.

"Fine. I just need to conduct in more research on these individuals." She notes, observing as Sasuke picks up the same photo next. Perhaps he'll see what she saw too, though his expression gives nothing away.

"Anyways, I think being away from the village will allow me to properly grow and master more of the skills from my mom's side of the family, you know! Plus, meeting with the other jinchūriki can allow me to maybe train with them or at least warn them before they're captured." Naruto determines, getting them back on topic.

He's mulled it over enough times in his thoughts, it's time to put said plan into action now.

"Do you guys need anything else?" A waitress questions in approaching their table once more, taking note of them only having ordered water and juice. She eyes them all warily, pondering why a group of young teenagers would even want to eat the grimy food they offer.

Sasuke moves to stand, giving one last look to Naruto as he pushes the photos back to him before gesturing behind the waitress towards the register. What he had of an appetite is already gone.

"Yeah, the bill."

Outside they split ways again, Kakashi-sensei will need to know his plans too eventually Sakura brings up before he leaves. To be prepared that they'll be down a team member so a proper interim member can be added while he's away.

"No amount of training is going to put you on _**my **_level." Sasuke scoffs, silently deciding he'd have to ask Anko now though to add extra hours to their training regimen if Naruto was going to go to such lengths to get stronger.

Even if that meant dealing with those pits of poisonous snakes again…

"I'm going to be _**beyond **_your level by the time I'm done bastard!" Naruto counters.

Sakura inserts herself between them before a fight can erupt, relieved when neither are actually making a move to attack each other.

'_I guess this is their way of pumping each other up?'_

"Oh, and while I'm gone you won't have to worry about me interrupting any alone time you have with Sakura!" Naruto beams cheekily, pleased _**that **_knocks the smirk off of Sasuke's face.

Though now it looks like both Sasuke and Sakura want to hurt him!

'_That was easier than I thought!' _Naruto smiles to himself as he takes to the rooftops to get away, it's back to business as usual as he observes Sasuke head towards the woods to train with Anko-sensei and Sakura go back in the direction of the hospital to train with Granny.

He'll be ready, no they'll _**all **_be ready for any threat on Konoha.

'_Now to find Pervy-Sage.' _Naruto decides as he lands on one of the taller buildings. Clouds pass by idly, shadowing stands and buildings but it's easy enough to find spiky white hair near the buildings closest to the hot springs district.

"Hey Old Man, we need to talk!" Naruto begins, only to be quickly hushed by him. A frown settles across his lips at seeing a rare expression of seriousness in Jiraiya's face, he can't remember the last time he saw him look so concerned...

'_No, he had this troubled look too when Itachi and Kisame were in the hospital searching for me.'_

The realization makes his stomach drop.

Because Jiraiya isn't gazing at any of the women coming in for a quick bath or soak that he has a perfect view of, no dark eyes instead rest and follow on bright orange hair intermixed between the crowds below…

-X-

**_Past-Kakashi_**

'_When was the last time I looked at this photo?' _

His gaze falls from Minato-sensei's grin to Rin's prominent smile in the middle, and finally onto Obito's neutral look.

'_Obito is still alive.'_

Naruto's older counterpart didn't say much about his own particular future, but he knew this point would stick with him. Leave him tense and uncertain on purpose...

He needed to prepare himself for the day he battled his old friend.

"Kakashi! It's not like you to call me out for early morning training! Hold on, don't tell me; you're finally letting the light of your youth **_burn?! _**This is a momentous occasion to celebrate!" Gai cheers eagerly jumping up and down and Kakashi briefly wonders if this was worth getting up at 5:00 am for. Most of Konoha is still blanketed in darkness, half moon still bright straight above them. The only hint of morning coming is a faint brush of red on the horizon.

Honestly, he has no idea how Gai can be so full of energy no matter the time of day.

"So, want to race up to Hokage monument as usual? Last one there before sunrise has to pay for breakfast!" Gai suggests, already moving to begin stretching out his arms and legs.

Kakashi shakes his head, holding up a hand to stop him from throwing out other challenge options.

"Hold on, before we do any training I need to talk to you about what Naruto and Hinata's future selves have mentioned to me and their current selves."

Gai pouts for a brief second before nodding, stepping back closer to him at his look of seriousness.

And he goes over then all he's heard directly from Naruto's older counterpart to what was implied or murmured amongst the pair that he picked up on through his own snooping before they left. The high chance Obito could be a rogue ninja traveling about disguised or even in the Akatsuki soon to attack the village, that Asuma and many other shinobi and civilians could become victims of their onslaught, and finally that they needed to research more into where Danzo was currently located.

Gai holds a somber expression as he finishes, dark eyes falling to the pavement. "Asuma could die? Another war? This is a lot to take in Kakashi, have you reported this to anyone else?"

Kakashi shook his head. Kurenai and Asuma would be heartbroken and stressed over the news respectively, Anko seemed to already know on some level how bad things could get and the rest of the jounin they knew were busy with assigned missions or helping to prepare for the new chunin exams planned in the coming months...

"You're the first one I've divulged everything to, but I plan to inform Lady Tsunade this afternoon." He explains.

Gai nods his agreement, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "There's another matter of importance too. These Akatsuki seem to clearly go after tailed beasts as well as recruit people with unique abilities and skills. By now they know what Naruto and Hinata's future selves have done and have placed them as new targets."

And Kakashi feels a frown forming beneath his mask before Gai even finishes, chest tightening as several grisly images spin to mind.

'_Naruto and Hinata__, we need to find and protect them before the Akatsuki gets to them first.'_

-X-

_**Elsewhere**_

'_He wasn't at his apartment or at that noodle stand people say he frequents. He must've gone into the shopping district or into the training grounds.' _Nagato reasoned, stepping over another empty ramen cup and bowl. Konan hadn't reported back to him yet seeing him at any of the many market stands or stores, perhaps he already knew he was being tracked...

It surprised him for a boy who lived alone that Naruto kept his home relatively clean, enough for him to have explored each room with ease.

He knew Naruto hadn't left for some mission or could've gone too far, his room had been littered with far too many personal belongings of scrolls, weapons, and snacks he knew he would've wanted to carry along for any long journey. Still, nothing is fully connecting as he traces a path out of his room back into the kitchen.

The stories and articles **_he _**read about talked of a much older Naruto than what he's encountered so far in this tiny apartment. The Naruto in those pieces was not only a fully grown adult, but missing an arm that had apparently been bandaged up.

The only thing that possibly suggests that version of Naruto's existence is the picture he'd found towards the main entryway, two kids basking in the morning light that have a good mix of Naruto and Hinata's traits.

'_Their son and daughter.'_

He's getting nowhere investigating these rooms, it's time to cover each street and alleyway.

A child's laugh rings in his ear as soon as he enters the marketplace, flicker of black hair skirting by his legs as the boy catches up to his presumed father and latches onto his hand.

"Stay close to me Yasahiro! You know how busy the shops are at this time of day!" His father scolds him, squeezing at his hand a bit tighter to keep him out of trouble.

"Sorry Papa! I was just checking out the sweets at the bakery! They're on sale for half-price!" He exclaims, chestnut eyes hopeful and eager before deflating at his father's sigh and shake of his head.

"You don't need anymore sugar in your body after running off like that!" His father reprimands him further, ignoring his low whine and pout as they carried on.

'_Peace. Those two are without a real worry in the world.' _Nagato muses as the pair drifts further and further out of sight.

Right now wasn't the time to cause a scene, things could stay calm like this as long as Naruto and Hinata came with him quietly…

"I believe Jiraiya-sensei is already aware of our presence." Konan mentions as she walks back up to him, mini paper cranes landing back on her shoulders. It's faint, but she's heard the soft croaking of his toads, of eyes trailing after her for too long around each corner she's crossed and each shop she's been in attaining bits of information.

"Did they sense our coming?" Konan suggests as they take to the alleyways and darker corners away from the public. It'd mean they already underestimated this duo, that they probably knew more about **_them_** and the Akatsuki's main goals and had already told to a select few of said goals.

So where were they?

"It's possible they're lying in the shadows too, waiting for us to make the first move. In a way I suppose we have entering into Konoha like this, it won't be long before something or should I say **_someone _**breaks our cover." Nagato mutters, launching out a kunai popping the toad lying in wait overhead in a tree branch.

A familiar chuckle makes him nearly grit at his teeth, he hasn't heard said laugh in years...

And he and Konan look up to see Jiraiya now atop the tree, grin lighting his lips.

"I know you two, don't I? I say we catch up with some drinks!"

-X-

**_Past-Naruto_**

_"You stay here kid, I need to check into those two real quick." Jiraiya huffs, leaping down from the building before Naruto can even get out a word._

_"Wait, you shouldn't fight those guys alone!" Naruto hollers out, cursing as he moves to follow him only to be stopped by one of Jiraiya's clones._

_"It's going to get messy enough without having to keep an eye out on you as well." He instructs._

So he promised Jiraiya that for **_now _**he'll keep as best out of sight as he can, but he can feel his heart about to leap into his throat.

It's them.

Pain (No, his name is Nagato) and Konan from the photos his future-self had given him, his gut coils in further, swirling violently like a storm as he shuts his eyes to think.

They didn't wait, they came to find **_him. _**And most likely Hinata as well.

**_"Looks like you're in some deep shit Naruto. You don't yet have the skills, power, or even the complete knowledge your future self had to take on those two right now. Even with my added chakra it would still be a difficult fight." Kurama advises._**

**_The last thing he needs is for Naruto to jump in there and get killed. _**

**_"Jiraiya is down there too, I can't leave him alone with Pain! He's the same one who...who-" Naruto counters, taking in a large gulp of air when he feels his chest tightening._**

**_He can't even bring himself to say it aloud._**

**_Kurama sighs, scarlet meeting cerulean. "Your future self and Hinata gave you all that information to become stronger than they even are. You're a crafty guy when you want to be, use all that info and the abilities you currently have now to prevent another death or at least get this fight away from as much civilians as possible."_**

And it's hearing this that Naruto can finally feel himself calming as he moves to follow them, how to distract them? He and Hinata hadn't yet fully analyzed all the notes they had been given, but they had reported enough to all of the jounin sensei not away on missions and Granny to get preparations in order via a few toads to keep things quiet.

But that wasn't going to help him right at this moment...

_"You've gotten better at sealing Naruto. You've mastered scrolls, weapons, it's time you test it on a human target or a truly large animal."_ Hinata's voice echoes into his thoughts.

The memory of their latest evening training together, the first without their older counterparts observing and throwing out advice from the sidelines...

"_A human target? Who would you suggest I capture?" Naruto teased while eyeing her suggestively, snickering as mix of pink and red burns at her face matching the shades of the sunset._

_"N-Not like that! Someone about to harm a civilian or fellow shinobi in the midst of a battle. You have to be ready and catch them off guard." Hinata states, pearl orbs shining then with days that have yet to come on future opponents they'll both face..._

_"How will I know when it's the right time?" Naruto questions aloud, nearly biting his tongue at how nervous and unsure he sounds._

_He still has a long way to go before he can sound as cool and relaxed as his adult form._

_Hinata looks back to him, smile rising on her lips as she slips closer to him to keep warm._

_"You'll know Naruto; you always do."_

"So I'm going to take it that you two are a no on the drinks, huh? That's a shame, especially since it's been years since I've seen you two!" Jiraiya pouts, dodging a barrage of paper shuriken while letting loose a stream of sticky sludge from his mouth.

They've managed to drag the beginnings of the fight away from the village thankfully, deep into the darkness of the forests and rock formations. The area only seems to put Nagato and Konan at even more of an advantage, used to the drizzly and slick environment.

And it's then both he and Jiraiya see the 5 other Pain standing in wait dangerously from above, dark rods soon becoming visible in each of their arms...

The first strike pierces Jiraiya's right arm, breath quickening to sharp gasps when he sees said arm begin to quickly drain of color as blood leaks out. Despite knowing each Pain's abilities, Jiraiya is putting himself at a disadvantage all because**_ his_** presence is here now having to keep watch he isn't taken away.

Where are the reinforcements? Have the other Paths already gotten to them?

Azure eyes widen, a painful dizzying flash of more of said rods impaling**_ in_** Jiraiya racing to mind. His future self hadn't been there physically, though it sounds eerily close to his letter's mention of what Fukasaku stated of Jiraiya's last fight with one of his old students.

"Now is the time Hinata, even if it isn't perfect yet." Naruto whispers to himself, straightening into position.

_'Adamantine Sealing Chains!'_

He lets loose a stream of chains before he can think twice on it, capturing at least 2 of the Paths before they can leap down to attack in one quick blow.

Violet ringed eyes, the first time he's seeing the rinnegan so up close focus completely on him and Naruto yells out then what he knows will make them **_all _**pause for at least a second.

"We know the real you isn't here!"

-X-

**_Past-Hinata_**

'_So, Naruto waited on telling Sasuke and Sakura then__?'_

It seems Sakura and Sasuke were just told of Naruto's plans not too long ago, Sakura bandaging up their patient's arms with a scowl before tacking on a pleasant smile for the man before he can notice her change in demeanor.

"Why does it always feel like we're the last to know about Naruto's ideas as of late? Even Lady Tsunade knew before Sasuke and I!" Sakura huffs, crossing her arms as she and Hinata finish up the wound care exercise and move to take a break. Team dynamics were important, especially now that they were going to have to learn the strengths and weaknesses of whoever Lady Tsunade assigned to replace him.

The lounge room is far too chilly and crowded with other medical personnel also on break, the duo instead taking to walk to the mini outdoor area open to both patients and visitors. The colder weather leaves less people mingling about the benches, but they catch a few kids from the pediatric area taking in the fresh air and autumn foliage gathered around the few bushes and carried in by the wind.

Hinata smiles at a brother and sister taking to the array of red and white swings, each taking turns pushing each other.

"Being reminded of **_your_** future, huh?" Sakura teases, Hinata nearly burning her lips on the cups of tea and cocoa they've brought along with them reddening at her snickering.

'_Well, they do look a bit like Boruto and Himawari, if Himawari was the older one instead.' _Hinata muses at seeing the girl abruptly order them to check out the slides next simply on the basis of being older.

She glances back down to her cup of tea, pausing at tiny ripples now evident, her gaze falls to Sakura whose own cup of cocoa is now shaking too.

And a second later the ground below them quakes violently as well, thin billow of grey smoke shooting up into the air...

'_What's going on? Why have no emergency signals or alerts gone off?' _Hinata frowns, activating her byakugan as she rises to her feet.

A large amount of chakra has gathered in the forests and her heart rate jumps twice fold at picking up the most familiar one.

'_Naruto?'_

"How many?" Sakura asks, keeping her voice quiet as they watch the children slowly be gathered back inside by the pediatric nurses confused by the sudden earthquake and scent of smoke and fire beginning to linger about. Faces are kept neutral to keep fear at bay, but she can tell at trembling hands their subduing their true panic.

"At least 5 to 7 chakra signatures I've noted, one of them is Naruto." Hinata states, keeping her voice as even and calm as she can.

Her hands twitch nervously, hearing her future selves' voice again as if she was reading her letter once more.

"_There is a group called the Akatsuki that will be coming after Naruto. They seek Kurama also known as the Nine Tailed Fox for power in order to create a supposed better new world. They'll go to all lengths necessary to try and get to him from destroying every last structure in the village to murdering anyone who gets in their way. I say this all not to scare you, but to prepare you for the day they **will** come into Konoha. I'm sure Naruto is already warning his younger self as well through his letter, so specifically for us it's time we should improve on our nature affinities: fire and lightning."_

Hinata lets out a breath, feeling heat crackling and forming at the tips of her fingers.

The first time she had performed **_any _**type of skill using one of her affinities had been awkward, Naruto having been on the receiving end of far too many shocks and burns to his skin.

"_It's okay Hinata, I can handle it! Just concentrate on the surge of power you build up and where you want to direct it!" __Naruto advised, coughing as he shook off the stinging in his legs._

_He's going to feel this for the next couple of days, but it will be worth it!_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! This isn't my intention to keep hurting you like this so maybe I should-" Hinata apologies, cut off by Naruto's fierce shake of his head._

_"No! You're getting there Hinata! Just imagine how many opponents we can take out together once we fully master these skills!" He promises._

They'd kept practicing until late into the evenings and nights each day until she could control the flow and discharge of electricity, ready now to truly put it to the test.

"Let's report back to the head nurse Ichika before we leave out in case any patients or equipment were damaged during that mini earthquake." Sakura notes, Hinata nodding her agreement.

Though as soon as they head back into the main corridor, Hinata's eyes rest upon Ko.

Relief fills his expression at seeing she's okay before straightening up urgently.

"Lord Hiashi requests your presence back at the manor." He states, going on when Hinata looks ready to argue back.

"This isn't up for discussion."

-X-

**_Future_**

"Does that hurt?" Naruto repeats, Hinata shaking her head in return.

Shortly after noticing Naruto's new scar to his arm, one had appeared on the side of her leg. He probably wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't decided to join her in the tub to help in washing her off, what was supposed to have been only a few minutes of soaking has quickly moved to beyond an hour now.

A laugh escapes her before she can cover it, biting her lip at watching him drop a kiss there before moving upwards towards her nether regions spreading her slowly apart.

"Dear, stop! We're going to be too loud." Hinata whispers between light moans, squirming at his brief touch to her breasts.

Blue eyes glance up at her, smirk playing at his lips. **_"Be_ **loud, I soundproofed the room."

And then he slides one finger into her, grin widening as Hinata squeezes her eyes shut as her hands reach to cling onto him.

"The water's gotten so cold now." Hinata sighs into his chest a moment later, shifting into him to stay warm.

"Well, we can move this to the bedroom if you want!" Naruto teases, Hinata pinching at his side in return with a shake of her head. Boruto and Himawari were going to soon wise up to the fact **_neither_ **of them were actually feeling sick at having decided to retire to bed earlier than usual for them.

"Do you think our past selves are being too reckless? Is that why we're suddenly gaining all these new/old scars?" Hinata wonders aloud as they dry each other off.

Their intentions weren't for the pair to overdo it in training or going straight after the enemy, just to be prepared early.

Naruto's gaze softened as he dried at her midnight blue hair, humming thoughtfully.

"I know **_I _**for one won't sit still. The Akatsuki has been put on the move early by our actions, but this time we have knowledge of their identities and skills to stop them before they create the extent of damage they did to Konoha and our neighboring nations." He notes.

Hinata nodded, restraining back a frown.

Their presence was bound to happen eventually, saying it out loud now makes it real.

Naruto moves to pat at her shoulders, gazing at their reflections in the mirror. Lilac and cerulean meet each other's gaze as a smile come back upon both their faces.

They've never crossed an enemy that one or the other couldn't take down eventually.

With either words or action the Akatsuki **_will _**fall.

A loud thump downstairs startles them both, glancing back towards each other as the sound comes again.

"Big Brother, are you okay?!" Himawari questions Boruto urgently, unable to hide the fear out of her voice at seeing the raised red bump beginning to line his arm.

Maybe they should've asked Mama and Papa for help instead...

Boruto nods quickly at seeing tears prick the edges of her eyes, shaking off the pain. "I'm fine, this will be quick you know! All we need to do is check the album and then we'll see!" He remarks back.

"Check the album for what?" Naruto inquires, halting Boruto midway in attempting to climb back up the shelf.

Azure eyes freeze at Papa and Mama's sudden presence, Boruto and Himawari gazing to each other silently before back at them.

"You...You guys aren't sick!" Boruto comments weakly, frowning at Mama's concerned stare at why he feels the need to scale the shelf when he clearly isn't tall enough yet.

"What are you two looking for so urgently at this time of day?" Hinata asks, peering over his injury before glancing back to the alignment of books and albums scattered about by his action.

Boruto points towards the top, puzzlement returning back to his face. "Grandpa came with us to the Lantern Festival in the springtime, right? Hima said he was there and I think he was too so we decided to look to be sure you know. Hima is just making sure everyone is included in the new pictures she's drawing for her room."

Naruto and Hinata can only blink, they imagined Hiashi **_did _**come along. He often wanted to take Himawari and Boruto around to any event happening in Konoha or nearby whether it was a festival or simply a weekend out.

"Grandpa and Auntie I'm sure were there. It wouldn't be like them to not want to come." Hinata notes, pausing at Himawari's shake of her head.

"**_Other _**Grandpa Mama!" Himawari clarifies before beaming as Boruto finds what they were apparently looking for in an album within their reach, sliding in right up beside him eagerly.

'_Other Grandpa?' _Naruto and Hinata think, neither knowing who she's talking about.

"See there he is; that's the one! Mama and I wore purple and blue kimonos and we went through all those rooms of red and yellow lights before we lit the lanterns into the air!" Himawari describes animatedly with her hands at all the floats and games they did.

"Oh yeah, he got us those extra ice creams too before we went home!" Boruto adds in.

Naruto and Hinata crouch down beside them, pulling Boruto and Himawari into their laps to better see the pictures as well. It doesn't take long to realize who they're referring to as they glance over each photo, making old memories become foggy and uncertain...

Other Grandpa is Jiraiya.

-X-

**_Past-Naruto & Hinata_**

"You came here and not a clone?" Hinata questions.

Naruto grins, nodding making a small grin warm her face. "Of course, you know! My clones are dealing with a...situation. I wanted to be the one to go and check on you."

"And what exactly is this 'situation'? Sakura and I saw smoke shoot up while at the hospital, it's one of the Pain's, isn't it?" Hinata emphasizes, quieting her voice as Ko returns back into the room with Hiashi at his side. Hanabi slips into the room beside her, face kept tight and neutral hiding her own confusion and unease.

Father and Ko both look so weary, drained by all the events that have just unfolded since the afternoon. Nightfall approaches soon, moonlight blotted out by the growing billows of smog and dust blanketing the sky. Tonight doesn't promise sleep, having overheard the orders for all guards to get into defensive positions to protect the manor.

"Hinata, Hanabi. You two aren't to leave this room until this attack gets under control." Hiashi explains, nodding to Naruto as well before mobilizing down the hall with the rest of the Hyuga men.

"One of the Pain's is looking for you." Naruto explains at Hinata's clear puzzlement over this all.

Lavender orbs harden, sitting up. They were coming after the **_both _**of them, it made sense really...

They had questions regarding all that their future counterparts had done.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing while everyone else is fighting!" Hinata asserts, managing to peek through a small slit in the now tightly boarded up windows. The wind brings the smell of fire, sky briefly a lit in a mix of sharp reds and yellows.

"Big Sister, this 'Pain' fellow isn't like a normal rogue shinobi. He or they have abilities nobody has ever seen before." Hanabi explains, reaching out her hand to pull her back.

But before she can be pulled back fully from witnessing anything else outside a dark figure lands on the rooftops to the side.

And Hinata feels the breath knocked out of her watching in one swoop as he pushes the guards upon him crashing to the ground below instantly.

His voice reverberates throughout the compound, booming and clear in her ears as her heart skitters frantically.

"Where is Hinata Hyuga?"

-x-

_There's a lot to take in from this chapter so hope you're hyped, I'm really trying to improve writing fight scenes because honestly I think I suck at them! I read from a variety of authors while thinking of my own unique spin while editing, canon has so much going on to it that I worry about what to twist and what to leave as is. Much more information and secrets to be revealed moving forward, send me your thoughts!_

_Almost to 300 reviews and 1,000 favorites! So excited!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	17. When Memories Burn

**Chapter 16: When Memories Burn**

_**Past-Naruto & Hinata**_

'_Where is Hinata Hyuga?'_

Pain is looking for her and in a few minutes he'll find not only her, but her sister as well. She thought he would've been distracted enough by Naruto's clones and Jiraiya, but clearly the Deva Path had noticed the real Naruto's disappearance from battle and had followed.

"We can't stay here." She breathes out, nails scratching and digging into her sides nearly drawing blood.

Their only option now is to _**fight**_.

And with that she moves to turn for the door, Naruto stopping her with a tight enough grip until she meets his eyes again.

"I'm not going to watch you endanger your life knowingly! It may not work, but we need to reach out to Nagato by telling him things related to him that we already _**know**_. At least stop him temporarily from completely destroying the manor and harming anymore civilian and shinobi." Naruto suggests firmly.

Hinata doesn't move for a moment, studying Naruto carefully. "Do you think he would listen to reason?"

Naruto straightened up, nodding. "He has before because we can give him _**proof**_."

He holds up Jiraiya's first book then: The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.

'_It might not be much, but I reached out to him in the future before so I can do it again in the now.' _Naruto reasons to himself.

Between the swirls of ash and smog Nagato finds them in an instant, hands pushing and crushing them into the earth.

"You two made this easy for me; are you going to come without a fight or not?" He questions above them only to halt just as he's about to paralyze them in place with a rod.

'_The real you, I know you aren't here.'_

That had been more or less what Naruto had said. At the time though he had only considered it talk to try and distract him, working for just a few seconds…

But it wasn't just for show, Naruto _**knew **_his location and it quickly becomes apparent as he picks up on multiple shinobi heading in the direction of his real body.

Dark spiral eyes harden on the pair, pinning their hands into the ground before they can try anything else. "What did you two do?"

Hinata is the first to speak up then, gazing back towards the canopy of forests nearby. "We told our jounin sensei and Lady Tsunade where you were immobilized in Ame before you tracked us down, a team has been sent out."

'_Just how much do these two know?'_ Nagato wonders.

Lilac orbs don't even flinch at the pain he's inflicting, cream skin becoming a dark mix of blues and violets as the rod burrows further into her skin…

"Stop hurting her." Naruto orders beside her despite his own pain, flash of crimson in his eyes only making Nagato create another black transceiver to dig into her.

"Do you know what it feels like to watch your loved ones suffer and die in front of you?" Nagato asks instead as he gives a side glance back to Naruto while moving the rod forward towards Hinata's neck.

Naruto will know true pain and hatred at her death, abandon all his whimsical ideas that could supposedly bring peace to the nations…

"_**Kill him Naruto. This man isn't worth trying to reason with in his current state." Kurama growls out.**_

"_**No, hold on! I need to see how he'll react first to rest of the information I have." Naruto replies before he can feel his rage swallow him.**_

It's hard to tune out Kurama's final words though: _**"Words alone won't save everybody. Eventually you'll come across an enemy you'll have no choice but to kill." **_

His rod never comes down though, a strong gust of wind blowing said hand pushing him apart from the duo.

'_How does he still have chakra left to even be able to move around after all the damage I just inflicted?' _Nagato frowns, he's sure he had restrained both of his arms down suitably to keep him in place.

But then again, he has the Fox's chakra on his side. He can already see the effects it's having on his body, from scarlet eyes and razor sharp teeth to the encompassing coat of fox ear's and tails. However, Naruto doesn't have full control over the power the Nine Tail's gives him in a state of rage...

Naruto watches him icily, calming himself as he steadies his shaky and bruised hands. His use of wind jutsus are nowhere near good enough to try and make anything but miniature bursts of gust that can at least push an opponent back some.

He would need the help of his clones to do any serious damage.

Hinata immediately straightens into position as he helps her to quickly stand, fingers pinpointing for all his weak spots. This isn't working, Nagato may be too far gone to properly listen to them…

"Neither Hinata nor I want to continue fighting or kill you." Naruto states, getting Hinata's attention as her gaze tracks to him reaching again for Jiraiya's book that had been tossed a few feet away.

Inside the cover is a picture of Ame, most likely in the summer seasons as an older Naruto and Hinata pose brightly for the camera upon a balcony. The rain that typically perpetually falls in the village isn't visible, clear blue sky and sunshine lighting the backdrop of an array of metal buildings and skyscrapers crisscrossed throughout the city.

"This photo was taken on a Friday. Usually when you were in the village, the weather was only clear on Sundays, right? But more important than that factor is you can see the control tower you use has been taken down: it's from the future." Naruto continues.

And Nagato stiffens hearing those words aloud, eyes tracking over the picture with closer scrutiny. The metal infrastructure he created is indeed gone from the photo, as if never having existed.

'_How could that have happened?' _He considers every option, a traitor among his ranks? No, he would've long since gotten rid of anyone not on board for his plan.

His collection of bodies, his main source of operations will not last into a not too far away future…

The photo could easily have been doctored, another poor attempt to try and make him give up his plans when he notes then a white flower in the older Hinata's hair.

Konan's signature design.

She hasn't made one of her paper flowers in years, all the beauty of her work having long since twisted into weapons only meant for interrogating or killing.

"Ame can become a peaceful place just as you, Yahiko, and Konan envisioned. Jiraiya wrote this book during those harsh days and still believed in a scenario like this photo happening. Peace doesn't have to come from creating fear in your fellow shinobi and citizens or through the use of murder. The fact that Hinata and I will eventually go there one-day means Ame will eventually come to connect better with other nations." Naruto further explained.

And he and Hinata watch as the rod in his hand shakes, perhaps he'll strike them anyways in a fit of rage and disbelief just as he has done to the many bodies surrounding them.

"You two wouldn't understand. You've yet to experience the true hell of war, death, and the blood of your friends on your hands! The peace in that photo must only be temporary." Nagato scowls.

This ideology he's taken to for years now is the only one he's seen fit that could last, that could actually survive beyond his lifetime and create a stop to all the fighting and wars.

'_However, Konan doesn't just give her paper flowers away nor would we let the tower be destroyed. That photo must be real; would my death really create such a scenario for Ame?'_

Naruto keeps his gaze locked on him, ignoring spinning thoughts of bitterness and anger for this man who took so much from him in a different timeline.

"Killing you will only make more people come after me, a cycle of constant revenge." He states with finality watching his expression move to surprise.

Hiashi lands in front of them before anyone can move, clothes slightly tattered with skin littered with far too many cuts for either of their liking. He poses his hands up directly at Nagato, aiming a palm strike for his heart.

"I won't allow you to hurt my daughter or future son in-law!"

The smell of blood and sweat grows stronger, Hinata sucking in a tight breath as the smog clears further revealing more bodies of their clansmen lying the grass and dirt surrounding them.

'_Where is Jiraiya?' _Hinata bites her lip, throughout this whole skirmish he has yet to make an appearance. Was he still fighting with the other Paths?

But Nagato doesn't move to attack, rod dropping to the ground echoing out a sharp clang as he keeps his gaze on the photo of a day soon to come.

'_Yahiko, I've used your body to commit so many cruel actions since your death. I was even willing to kill our former sensei…'_

His stare falls to a growing puddle of blood at his feet, for once he doesn't see the empty stare of his fallen friend looking back at him.

Through the ripples he sees his younger self of dark red hair and pale skin, of a tiny smile resting on his lips when he first became friends with Yahiko and Konan.

The pacifist he thought he buried years ago.

-X-

_**Past-Sasuke**_

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Anko asks abruptly in the midst of them reaching a clearing in the trees.

The incident at the Hyuga compound seems to be already under control, a mix of chunin and jounin shinobi who gathered at the scene giving out signals of all clear by the time they had gotten there.

They managed to catch a brief look at Naruto, bloody but still standing.

'_That Nagato/Pain person was coming after him and Hinata. Did they kill him?' _Sasuke considers, it would be the first time Naruto had to resort to killing over words if that was the case.

His last fight with Naruto had brought out a burst of the Fox's energy, energy he still didn't have complete control over…

'_Naruto is dangerous to be around when the Fox's influence takes over him.'_

Did the same thing possibly happen again?

Well, it was fine as long as Naruto wasn't dead. It was time to go back to what he always wants to do when he's not sleeping or eating: Training.

Night drills make it easier to camouflage into their surroundings throughout a series of sneak attack exercises, Sasuke already having quickly learned to summon at least a half dozen snakes from his sleeves at command and _**slowly **_get used to the toxins of the variety of snakes they continued to surround themselves with.

Sasuke still hasn't answered her question though after a series of 5 drills and Anko frowns at his mind being so distracted from her inquiry, about to poke a kunai against his cheek until he swats her hand half-heartedly away.

"Thought about what?" He questions finally as they come to a halt again on a large tree branch, watching as a sliver of moonlight makes her brown eyes seem to glow.

Anko snorts, leaning back against the tree's leaves becoming coated in darkness once more.

"About your future kid! You know Naruto's been declaring for _**years **_now that he'll become Hokage which actually will happen going by when his future self was here and your girlfriend Sakura wants to be the next top medic/lead surgeon at the hospital and you- "

"Sakura isn't my girlfriend." Sasuke interrupts her tersely, onyx eyes narrowing in annoyance at Anko's blank stare in return.

That's the only thing he heard out of her statement?

Well, it's not like she believes him.

"…So anyways before you just _**rudely **_interrupted me there I was going to say that you don't have any current goals for your own future! Have you thought of anything in particular you want to do?"

'_What does she mean? I have a goal…'_

Itachi's image comes to mind, scarlet eyes that once haunted him with rage and upset become distorted and blurry as he recalls their last conversation.

'_You don't need to keep trying to come after me now little brother.'_

His own body was already slowly killing him without him having to do anything, so many days and nights spent plotting for revenge on his brother's actions fell away at learning their clan's dark past.

And without revenge, without killing his brother…he really isn't sure what he wants of life.

At Itachi's death he'll have no living family left, Konoha already feels difficult enough to live in and the knowledge of having no one left of the clan makes his stomach abruptly roil.

Verdant eyes slowly though replace the reflection of crimson, Sakura smiling faintly.

"_I'll study all I can find to better understand Itachi's disease Sasuke. Even if it only helps him to live for a few months, it could help ease the pain his body must be currently wracking through."_

Anko arches a brow, humming thoughtfully. "You don't know, do you?" I guess I'm not surprised; darkness has consumed you for so long that you never saw or thought of anything else. Glad we _**didn't**_ have to beat the shit out of you though in the end, I would've helped Naruto hold you down if I had to!"

Sasuke merely shrugs, not denying or confirming her claims.

Because it's true, Orochimaru had fed him with temptations for power that he nearly gave into it if not for Naruto's older counterpart intervening.

"Orochimaru gets into people's heads like that. Promising power, fame, or riches until he finally coils you in as his next prized subject or body to use. So many fell for his claims when he didn't just outright kidnap his newest follower. I used to be so fascinated in his work until I truly witnessed the effects of the human body succumbing to poisons, injections, and the jutsus he used until nothing is left but bones…" Anko sighs, and Sasuke can only wonder of the horrors and experiments she was forced to watch or even _**participate **_in during her days as his student.

She still has her curse mark after all, but he's never witnessed her give into it.

But that doesn't mean it can't be used by _**another**_.

Anko shakes the thoughts away, wicked smile returning back to her face.

"We should practice mixing more fire into the skills you've learned so far. The Dragon Fire technique mixed with poisons could burn and paralyze any opponent you face potentially! Though maybe not tonight with all the action that's already happened, we can do some taijutsu and light sparring." She suggests.

Sasuke nods, giving a small grin in return.

They move to head to an open field, Sasuke pausing as he thinks more over Anko's question.

"I'd like if I could find a cure for Itachi's illness and maybe get the Police Force up and running again on taking more assignments, though I don't know if anyone would want that."

What currently _**is **_Konoha's military police force is just a shadow of their glory days from stories Itachi and Father used to tell him. At least that's the feeling he gets every time he passes by growing veiny cracks in the walls to jagged cracked glass from windows stained with dust and graffiti having long fallen into disrepair.

"Protecting Konoha? I could see you doing that, or maybe being like an investigator?" Anko chuckles, throwing out random ideas.

'_Maybe.' _Sasuke wonders, he still isn't sure what he wants…

Anko bumps at his shoulder non too gently, eyes glittering again mischievously and he smirks at catching a glint of the multiple kunai and shuriken in her hands.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you!"

-X-

_**Past-Kakashi**_

"We approach our destination in less than 5 minutes! Everyone be on alert for the security measures put up! Kakashi orders, grip tightening on his concealed kunai as the rain beats down on him.

Ame is a ghost town.

Citizens and shinobi alike keep to the indoors, he can hardly blame them as cold droplets slide down his neck and cling to his attire. The sky is an endless grey for miles, rain picking up from a light drizzle to a heavy downpour the closer they move in.

Jiraiya should be here with them, this was _**his **_mission after all to infiltrate into this village, but Pain or aka Nagato had come to Konoha first.

'_This is fine, at least this way no one is heading into that area alone. That would've been the mistake I made if I let Jiraiya take on this task alone.' _Tsunade's decision rings out in his thoughts.

Nobody would die on this mission on his watch.

Because not only will they stop whatever crazed plans Nagato has, he _**will **_find out any and all ties he has to Obito.

Ame is a maze of pipes and metal, despite the eerie quietness surrounding them he can sense they're being watched with every step they take.

"The control tower should be just up ahead. Not only is Nagato's main body there, but the corpses of those he uses when one body begins to rot or becomes too damaged for continued use." Kakashi states.

Gai scowls at the unnerving architecture of the building, a network of sheets of steel and odd faces that makes his skin scrawl.

'_The enemy knows we're here.' _He considers at seeing a shadow move from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure the whole structure will be crawling with traps in every corner." Genma notes at deactivating another pitfall trap that had been in their way with the use of a senbon.

Whatever Nagato has in store for them, they'll be ready. All the abilities and techniques of Nagato and his allies have long since been memorized to be prepared for based on what Naruto's older counterpart had given to Kakashi.

The basement smells faintly of rotting flesh and blood, room chilly as they take in tagged bodies neatly lined against every corner.

A morgue.

Gai clenches his teeth, skin taking on a greenish hue as he looked away from stretched and bloated figures starting to decompose. Some have clearly been better preserved than others, clean and waxy-skinned corpses that Nagato best sees worthwhile to continue to use hanging up on the walls.

It doesn't take them long before they come across the man himself, pale skin and dark rods connected to him making him appear half machine.

Kakashi's sharingan flares to life, while Gai and Genma move their hands up into position. Nagato studies the trio silently for a moment. The rest of the Paths were miles away in Konoha, he could activate one of the weaker bodies, bide some time to have his plans come to fruition…

'_But will that matter in the end after what I saw?' _He considers, thinking back on the photo he saw.

The future _**isn't **_how he predicted or planned for it to be...

He doesn't expect Kakashi to speak up first, gaze hardened and cold making him briefly wonder if he will be killed right here and now before even Konan or one of the Paths can rush back over to his side. He had been unprepared that they would know everything about him already, the way he operated, how each one of his Path's attacked...

That had been his fatal mistake.

"Do you know a man named Obito Uchiha?" Kakashi questions.

Nagato faintly nods, studying him carefully. "Yes, I have heard that name before though there isn't much I can tell you regarding him as he is no longer the same boy you once knew. He keeps to the shadows, distanced from everyone except for when he knows they can benefit him in his ultimate goal. Knowing how far gone he is and my own role in his path of destruction, what will you do to **_me_**?"

His answer tells him all he needs to know, Obito is a part of the Akatsuki perhaps as their leader or a high ranking member using an alias as well.

"Don't get too close Kakashi, we don't fully know yet what his regular body can do!" Gai warns.

But Kakashi continues stepping forward to him as electricity flares to life in his hand, ready to pierce at his heart. In an alternate timeline this man will kill thousands...

And he would have been one of his victims.

He'll make sure he won't leave this room alive.

"You're going to get the punishment you deserve."

-X-

_**Future**_

'_That wasn't the only photo Jiraiya had been in.' _Naruto and Hinata realize.

His beaming grin stares back at them from pictures taken during beach vacations, trips up to the mountains, and a variety of school photos with Boruto and Himawari…

"He's here; alive." Naruto whispers at a photo of them each giving a thumbs up to the camera during his and Hinata's wedding.

The memories are still hazy, mixing with the old and quickly Naruto sucks in a breath to calm his pounding heart and nerves. This is the biggest change far and away that they've noticed so far, preventing a death creates a ripple of effects neither are truly prepared for.

Hinata rests into his side, smile lining her lips as she reaches a hand out to his face. "Don't cry dear, this is good news."

He hadn't even felt himself begin to cry, helping her to brush away the tears before more can come and stain at his cheeks. "Sorry, sorry! This is such a shock is all you know."

Hinata nods, gently cupping his hands with hers. She can feel herself beginning to tremble, Jiraiya is alive again…

Who else's deaths have they prevented?

"Papa, why are you crying?" Himawari questions, offering her shirt as a tissue to dry his face making Naruto laugh and shake his head at her offer.

"Oi, Papa are you actually sick after all?" Boruto asks, it certainly seemed that way for him to have such a strong reaction from staring at a mix of pictures.

Naruto again shook his head, standing up with renewed eagerness as he peered back over to Hinata. "I should give him a call!"

Hinata stands up after him, giggling as he nearly tripped over a collection of Himawari's plush toys and blocks in an effort to get back to their room as fast as possible.

"What's Papa so excited about?" Boruto inquired, one second he was crying the next he's jumpy and giddy like he just won free ramen.

"You'll see." Hinata replies, beaming at their curious looks.

A minute later Naruto rejoins them in the office, plopping back down to the floor with cellphone in tow.

"Look, Hinata! He's in my contacts; that means he at least got a cell phone!" Naruto gestures excitedly while scrolling down.

Boruto only blinks, confused as to why that's such an amazing thing. "Toad Grandpa is in _**all **_our phone's contacts Papa."

"Toad Grandpa?" Naruto responds back, arching a brow. He couldn't recall Boruto or Himawari ever using that title for Jiraiya.

Himawari jumps in at this, eager to explain. "He said he preferred to be called that over Pervy Sage or Old Man! It's how he knows we're talking about him and not Grandpa with Auntie!"

Oh.

Naruto peered back to his phone, ignoring the slight tremble to his fingers as he presses the dial button.

'_I haven't heard your voice in years Pervy Sage. What are you doing right now?'_

Unfortunately, he won't get an immediate answer; after a few rings it goes straight to his voicemail.

But he gets to hear Jiraiya's voice again, same boisterous laugh and grin coming to mind.

"Sorry I couldn't take your call! I'm most likely in the middle of conducting some _**very **_important research for my next novel or better yet, creating the magic with a lucky lady, or- "Naruto wisely decided to cut Jiraiya off there.

"I didn't know he was a magician!" Boruto voices at Naruto and Hinata's flustered looks. He shouldn't have put him on speaker.

Well, he hadn't changed in being a pervert!

Naruto glances over to the clock, a little after 9:00 pm. If Jiraiya was anywhere within the village right now he would be at the red light district…

Hinata catches his gaze, nodding in understanding; a phone call was never going to be enough anyways.

He wanted to see him in person.

-X-

Himawari doesn't fight going to bed, happily stretching into Hinata's arms to help her get changed into her pajamas.

Boruto on the other hand _**is **_watching him, cobalt orbs shining with curiosity at the knowing he just communicated _**something **_silently to Mama.

"Where ya going?" He questions just as he shuts off his bedroom lights and Naruto sighs, watching as Boruto immediately tosses off his blankets and situates himself at his legs again.

"Nowhere. Why do you think I'm going somewhere?" Naruto lies.

Ugh, he's a terrible liar and his son knows that!

Cerulean eyes narrow and Naruto internally winces; he's just made him even _**more **_interested now.

"Can I come? You're going to go see Toad Grandpa, right?" Boruto asks, watching as Naruto bends down to his level.

"The places Toad Grandpa will be at aren't exactly…appropriate for kids to go into. You should stay here with Mama and get some rest." Naruto advises, knowing how cranky Boruto can especially be in the mornings.

Boruto pouts instead, reaching a hand out to cling onto his pants firmly. "I want to go with you Papa! It's a mission to find Toad Grandpa!"

'_Ah, he thinks I must have something top secret or important to give him.' _Naruto realizes.

Naruto squirmed, Boruto taking his silence as a yes as he climbed onto his back eagerly.

"Once we find Toad Grandpa, then we can come back home and _**all **_rest together!" Boruto advises as they step back into the hallway.

Hinata regards them in puzzlement, Naruto mouthing an apology at Boruto's proud declaration he's going out with him.

"_**You're **_dealing with his grouchy mood from lack of sleep tomorrow for doing this." She teases in his ear making Naruto groan.

He should by some headache medicine from the drugstore on the way back!

Outside the night air is calm, silver full moon shining brightly above them as they head in the direction of where golden and crimson lights simmer in the darkness.

There is no sleep for Konoha's gritty red light district, crowds hovering about around scantily clad waitresses and baristas offering drinks and games if customers have the right price.

He won't go into any of these brothels with Boruto in tow (it's awkward enough at the stares he gets being here with his son until he asks the receptionists if they know where Jiraiya is), rooms even from just the entrance smell too much of cheap perfumes and liquor.

It takes 4 stops before Boruto points him out lounging at an outside mini bar, face already flushed pink from the two empty glasses beside him. There's nothing different about his attire, his behavior, or even his personality it seems at watching him laugh at a supposed joke the bartender says.

'_He's missing an arm.' _He notes when Jiraiya turns just slightly.

And Naruto pauses, wondering briefly if this was even a good idea. He can feel his stomach twisting into knots, this isn't a dream…

"There he is Papa! Complete the mission!" Boruto beckons him, lightly pinching and tapping at his head.

He doesn't imagine Jiraiya will hear or see them over the haze of cigarettes and drunken antics of the bar's patrons but he turns in their direction, dark eyes widening in recognition.

Jiraiya stares between them both for a long minute, moving through the crowds with ease over to them and Naruto reminds himself not to overreact to seeing him.

"Hey." Naruto manages, grimacing at the croak in his voice. Does he have these strange influx of old and new memories too? This all just seems like a typical night for him.

"What's up kid? I guess you took my advice after all in teaching your son early the wonders of this side of the village!"

Naruto rolls his eyes, instant disgust washing away anxiety.

"No, I just wanted to see you!" He scowls.

Jiraiya furrows his brows, scratching a hand through his white hair. If it was a serious matter he would've sent a messenger toad for him. "Why?"

'_Does he not remember? Does not know what had happened before?'_

No, of course he wouldn't. How could he recall an event that has now **_never _**occurred?

Naruto shakes away the thoughts, tentative smile lining his face once more. So only he, Hinata, and the kids recall the alternate timeline of events? Perhaps…

'_I need to dig a bit for answers.'_

"Just wanted to see you is all Pervy Sage."

-X-

_**Past-Naruto & Hinata**_

"He stopped moving." Hinata whispers, still on guard in case this is a new surprise attack or way to catch them off guard.

"Be on alert, he hasn't been fully incapacitated yet." Hiashi warns.

However, Nagato has stilled in place; stare far away now from this battle.

"It seems you were able to bring about a peace I wasn't able to achieve." He murmurs eventually, glancing between the pair.

His voice is resigned, subdued.

'_I have no need to continue using this body.' _He decides, this will be the last time he uses Yahiko's corpse.

Jiraiya shifts into view just as he's turning to go, dark eyes studying him at ready to summon any number of toads to keep him from leaving the compound despite his nearly severed arm dangling at his side.

"I know why now you took Naruto on as a student." He calls out to him just as his Deva Path abruptly collapses to the ground.

The other Path's nearby fall down just as fast, corpses once more.

"If they're not moving that must mean Kakashi has moved in." Naruto determines, Jiraiya still assessing the area before properly joining their side.

"Right. I'd have to say based on what data you've told us something has happened with the _**real **_Nagato/Pain." He concludes.

"Isn't that one of Kakashi's ninken approaching?" Hinata questions getting their attention as Pakkun comes forward, scroll clasped between his teeth.

He nods to them all in greeting, dropping the scroll down to roll to their feet.

"The infiltration was a success thanks to the information provided." He states proudly, straightening up.

And Pakkun goes on before anyone can speak, saying aloud what they're all silently thinking based on his implication.

"Kakashi has successfully killed Pain aka Nagato."

-x-

_I don't know how many times I went back editing this chapter, it was a harder chapter to write mainly since I'm still worried on if I'm twisting canon too much or not enough. Well it wasn't hard to write the Uzumaki family future parts that was my favorite so...yeah; here it is! Next chapter will mark the end of Part 1!_

_By the way, I don't want all the villains sacrificing themselves after listening to Naruto's power of talking making them realize the error of their ways and they then become immediately redeemed, no like Kurama said Naruto and Hinata along with the others are eventually going to have to kill. Whose going to kill who will be revealed...eventually! _

_Tell me your thoughts or feel free to PM me!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	18. When We Start Anew

**Chapter 17: When We Start Anew**

_**Past-Naruto & Hinata**_

"Dead?" Jiraiya repeats.

Pakkun simply nodded, emphasizing back to the scroll's message with a paw. "A direct hit to the heart with Kakashi's chidori. Going by the state his body was in, it didn't seem like he had much years or strength left in him."

Still, the news doesn't completely register. He recalls Nagato being the quietest of the Ame Orphans group, the one who hated fighting and wished to simply live in peace with his friends…

And yet now he is dead, another one of his former students killed as a result of war and corruptions that had caused him to lose so many family and friends eventually twisting his mind to take the path he went on.

'_Naruto in that sense isn't like anyone of my former pupils I've taken on.' _Jiraiya notes at his and Hinata's relatively blank expressions.

It isn't a surprise or a shock.

They _**knew**_ Nagato would die, but perhaps not like this.

"Where is his body at now?" Hiashi questions, breaking the ensuing silence. After all, a team of medic nin would need to properly do an autopsy of his corpse or at least keep it out of the hands of the rest of the Akatsuki and any rogue shinobi he had been working with.

"Before I left, the securing of the body was being handled by both Kakashi and Gai while Genma and another set of jounin worked in securing the area before his backup arrived. By now hopefully they should be out of Ame's borders." Pakkun related.

Jiraiya frowns at that, Konan was sure to already be on their trail from using her paper butterflies to listen in. Most likely she had already laid out a series of traps, ready to avenge the killing of another one of her friends. There was no way she would rest until Nagato's body was back in her possession to prevent any further secrets from slipping out, even if it meant potentially dying herself.

'_How many times am I going to hear or watch someone I trained or was close to die?' _He briefly wonders.

Ah, well so is the life of a shinobi.

He twisted his gaze upwards, sky beginning to clear of the curtain of smog that's blanketed it for hours only to be halted by a tight grip onto the end of his sleeve.

"Where do you think you're going Pervy Sage?" Naruto asks him gruffly, reaffirming his hold despite Jiraiya's silly grin to try and leave without them.

"Don't look so angry kid! This fight isn't over yet. We need to provide assistance to Kakashi and the others to avoid a potential ambush. _** I **_trained Konan alongside Yahiko and Nagato, I should be the one to take her out if things have come to this." He determines.

Naruto simply nodded, reminded of the rendezvous checkpoints they had discussed before Kakashi-sensei had even left; a messenger toad or one of his clones would let him know if anything has gone wrong.

'_This must be hurting Pervy-Sage more than he's letting on.' _Naruto sighs.

He's read about Pervy Sage's journeys over and over, the students who came before him to his studying with the toads at Mount Myōboku and even who his characters are based off of in his Make Out Paradise series.

But in spite of all that he can sense Jiraiya isn't sure any of his accomplishments have mattered, not when Orochimaru fell into darkness, not when Granny never takes any of his love confessions seriously, and not when so many students have died on his watch…

"You're not in any shape to take on one of the Akatsuki or Konan." Hinata reaffirms, eyes roaming over the extent of the damage his body has already taken.

His dark eyes catch her lavender, moonlight shining on the worse of his injuries.

A sad smile crosses Hinata's face at staring where his right arm dangles, smashed and broken in as a river of red pours down to the ground from where Nagato striked at him earlier. The skin on said arm has already turned into a blotchy purple and black and she bites at her lip at Jiraiya obviously trying to ignore the pain as his skin starts to die and fall away.

"You're bleeding out." She murmurs just as Jiraiya's vision goes hazy.

**-**X-

_**Past-Sakura**_

'_Has it really already been 16 hours?' _

A glance at the clock again confirms it; yes it has.

Sakura sighs, relieving her tired and sore legs at finding the nearest chair to sit, the plastic of the chair squeaks at her added weight and she hopes it won't snap apart.

'_I doubt I would be able to pick myself up off the ground if that happens.' _She mused, smiling grimly at her own inner joke.

Her mug of coffee sits unattended by her hands as she rests her head against the table, most likely cold by now after having carried it around doing her unit checks without even taking a sip. The last thing she needs right now is another buzz of caffeine pulsing through her anyways.

Outside the sky is finally clearing, mid-afternoon sun glimmering along the crevices of the Hokage monument down to gold and auburn leaves scattered across the pavements and forests.

Her head is spinning, a result of a lack of food, water, and sleep in her body since the morning and early afternoon of yesterday.

That had been _**before**_ the influx, before the rush of patients young and old who had come in with the most gruesome injuries she had witnessed since her tenure at the hospital so far.

Ino had helped her as best she could during the first 8 hours, Hinata resting back at the Hyuga manor.

Tsunade already knew though Hinata wouldn't be able to properly function, not when some of her very clansmen are among the dead and critically injured as a result of Pain's attack…

But the case that had taken the longest beyond the blunt force traumas, poisonings, and fevers/infections had been…Jiraiya.

"_You have to save him Granny, even if he loses his arm!" _Naruto's voice shouts out from her thoughts nearly jolting her upright.

For exactly 37 seconds, he had been gone on that operating room table; rescued by Tsunade's quick compressions to his heart.

"_You're not dying on me here and now! I know you're stronger than this Jiraiya!" Tsunade snaps while Sakura watches his rhythm on the monitor. There's a flurry of voices surrounding them, the circulating nurse Kotoko passing along instruments as fast as she takes away bloody towels from the table._

_And then the monitor rings out in alarm once more; his pulse too erratic, blood pressure dropping once more…_

"_Sakura, get another IV in him to start a bolus of fluids. Now!" She commands._

At hour 10, Jiraiya is finally out of surgery.

Lady Tsunade designates him a private room in the intensive care wing and she wonders briefly if she is still there as she finished up morning rounds for her.

But yet when she returns to Tsunade's office to file her updated patient reports Sakura finds her at her chair, blonde hair in disarray covering her amber eyes.

Next to her are at least from what Sakura can see 5 glasses, the smell of sake lingering in the air.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura questions, her figure stretching at hearing her name spoken aloud breaking the quiet of the room. She used up so much chakra over these last few hours, she should be at home resting too.

"Hmm Sakura, you're still here?" Tsunade inquires, lifting her head up to gaze at her properly.

Sakura resists the urge to squirm at how pale she is as she sets down the files, the flush of her cheeks the only sign of color really on her.

"It's a bit early to start drinking, don't you think?" Sakura instead asks, pulling up a chair beside her.

'_Actually, you shouldn't be drinking at all after the night we've both had without proper nutrition.' _A more barbed thought notes.

Tsunade simply shrugs, reaching for her closest glass and huffing at seeing only a few droplets of liquid remain.

"It's been a _**long **_night and morning; I think you can excuse me this time Sakura!" Tsunade laughs, though it comes out hoarse and broken.

Sakura manages a nod, pursing her lips at the dozens of questions she feels burning on the tip of her tongue.

At least Tsunade can see in her expression the biggest one weighing on her mind.

"The pervert is going to be fine. Finally got his damn blood pressure to stabilize. I left Yuma, the charge nurse for ICU to continue with his blood transfusions and antibiotics for the rest of her shift and- "

"Did he wake up?" Sakura blurts out before Tsunade can finish, feeling her face burn at Tsunade's arch of a brow.

The smile falls from Tsunade's lips, taking to swirling at her glass watching as the ice slowly began to melt. "He gazed at me a few times, but he never said anything. I'm not even sure he realized I was truly there."

Sakura stiffens at that, clenching her hands up into fists within her lap. '_I'm sure he knew it was you, perhaps he just didn't know what to say.'_

Jiraiya _**did **_have a habit of speaking lewdly before becoming serious after all.

"Jiraiya loves you, you know that right?" She whispers under her breath, frowning at Tsunade's snort in return.

She hadn't been quiet enough.

"I know how he feels." Tsunade grunts out, hazel eyes returning back to verdant.

And then a faint smirk returns back to her face, mischievous and teasing.

"Don't worry about my love life Sakura, _**you're **_the one who continues to ignore and bottle up your own feelings too! We really are not that different in that aspect."

Sakura bristles at that, slamming a hand down nearly letting a stack of papers and folders fall to the floor.

"What is _**that **_supposed to mean?! I don't have time to focus on love!" She growls, before quickly calming herself in realization.

"…Ah, my apologies My Lady." Sakura murmurs, collecting herself properly.

Tsunade's grin only broadens, paying no mind to her student's temper briefly flaring up. She reaches down to her bottom drawer, pulling out two bottles of water Shizune at some point must've swapped in to keep her from indulging in too much liquor.

She tosses one to Sakura, watching as she cracks it open.

"I may not be the best gambler, but I bet you that Uchiha boy cares about you too, even if you don't seem to believe it or are trying to ignore it." Tsunade muses.

Sakura chugs half her bottle down, wiping at her lips before shaking her head.

"No, he doesn't." She scoffs after thinking over her words over for a moment.

'_He'll defect from the village. Defect for power.' _A sharp voice reminds her, making her heart thrum nervously.

'_That was in another timeline.' _She hisses internally back at the voice to make it shut up for good.

But it will come back, remind her in her points of self-loathing and doubt that even in this _**new **_timeline she wouldn't be able to stop Sasuke or even Naruto from leaving the village if they truly wanted to go…

Her feelings had been a weakness; they won't be again.

Tsunade hums thoughtfully, casting a gaze out to her window as she feels sunlight hit her back. Her office gives her a good view of Konoha's most populous places…

Including who is coming and going from the hospital.

She twists her gaze back to Sakura, beaming. "Care to take it up as a challenge then? You owe me that new premium Sake that's just come out on the market if _**he's **_waiting for you at the entrance."

Sakura shifts uncomfortably, well Lady Tsunade generally _**loses**_ most of her gambles…

The extra ryo she could win could go nicely to getting a new stethoscope!

"Fine, but in the slight chance I lose you _**can't **_keep it here in the office!" Sakura emphasizes as they shake hands on it.

Tsunade follows her out back into the hallways, jovial mood ending as they part ways at the stairs.

"Get some rest Sakura. I'm giving you 4 days off to recuperate and relax. Don't spend it all studying and training." Tsunade orders.

And Sakura watches as her heels clack silently on white tiles as she moves upwards, back to the ICU once more…

Her mind drifts then to a warm bath smelling of chamomile and roses before sleeping until it's night, freezing up at the sight of familiar dark hair at the information desk just as she's almost out the front doors.

It's almost as if she can hear Lady Tsunade snickering beside her once more, knowing she saw him coming minutes ago from her window.

'_Damn it, well two can play that game!'_

Sasuke turns his attention to her at the receptionist's pointing, looking her over and surely noticing her matted hair to the dried spots of blood and mucus lining her uniform. She forces on a weak smile; she must look horrible…

"Your parents became concerned you hadn't yet come home from your shift. They asked me to check on you." He states at her questioning look.

'_I told Mom and Dad I was going to have a long shift before leaving, Sasuke would've known that if he had actually spoken to them.'_

She isn't sure what to make of this lie.

And before she can fight it down or hear the tartness of her cold mantra boom in her thoughts once more, a fluttering returns back to her stomach.

-X-

_**Past-Kakashi**_

He's used to seeing corpses, whether killed by him or another it comes with the territory of being a shinobi.

In Nagato's eyes he saw apparent surprise just before his chidori pierced into him. No time to plan a counterattack or evade him.

"Konan will come after you all. Be ready." He had whispered just before slumping over.

Sure enough just as they've properly secured his body for transport does a torrent of paper rain begin to fall upon them blinding them in white.

"Shit, it's that Paper woman he was describing! How should we counter Kakashi?" Genma questions, wincing as one slices against his cheek.

"She's able to use her weapons at long range and close range distances for offensive and defensive purposes as well. She can turn her paper into any object she desires." Gai adds in, dodging a mix of paper spears and shurikens.

'_Her paper abilities are unique, fire jutsus don't seem to affect them too much nor does the rain.' _Kakashi considered.

But everyone has a weakness, including her.

"You won't escape from one of my paper prisons, return Nagato's body to me!" She commands, flurry of paper knives targeting the trio from all sides.

Not even the explosive tags attached to them seem to be slowing any of them down.

Hazel orbs darken at Kakashi's clear refusal to her demand and she fights down a sickening sense of panic at seeing Kakashi take Nagato's corpse so pale and fragile now into his arms.

'_He's truly dead. Nagato died on my watch without me being able to do anything to help him in his final moments.' _Konan frowns, pursing her lips at having let one of her closest friends die.

"I can blow up his body here and now; he is too much a risk to leave behind. The Rinnegan he possesses will be sought out by shinobi from all over once they get news of his death." Kakashi states.

'_If they don't know already once Pakkun gets back to the village…' _He considers to himself.

It's a warning she'll have to take seriously.

Konan says nothing for a moment, there is but one place she would like Nagato's body to rest. A place only she alone knows of…

"I can take him to my shrine. Nagato…Nagato I'm sure would like to be by Yahiko in death. Please let me at least honor his wishes in that respect." She offers.

"No, his body isn't going to be safe anywhere you take him. Obito will find it and will probably kill _**you **_next if you don't tell him outright the location in such a scenario." Kakashi replies sharply.

Nothing she says will get him to change his mind on this.

And once more his response creates another unleashing of a sea of paper upon them just as he, Genma, and Gai let loose the sprays of Jiraiya's toad oil they brought along lessening the blow of the attack.

Lightning cuts through and burns a pathway through the soaked papers, clenching his teeth at seeing a deep gash to Genma's shoulder before he can hide it as they head back into the main halls. The skin around Genma's wound gains a purple hue, slowly spreading downwards...

'_Shit, possibly a poison is in his system now.' _Kakashi realizes.

Konan scowls, taking flight with her paper wings to follow. "I refuse to let you all get away."

"Let's keep moving! I can punch my way through these walls no problem!" Gai boasts, fists breaking through the walls until the light of outside finally comes through to escape back into the forests.

Nagato's blood clings to him like a second skin, Kakashi nodding as he avoids open glassy Rinnegan eyes continuing to seemingly stare him down. **_Those_** are what everyone is after, the reason more blood will be shed and lives will be lost...

_'I need to get rid of them here and now.'_

He pulls one of Genma's senbon from his vest's pockets, stabbing them straight through violet orbs until they are no longer are recognizable.

Quickly he moves to create another lightning cutter to the ground setting the room ablaze before they leap and it's then he feels it, gut twisting.

Crimson eyes peer at them from the shadows, unmoving to intercede on the fight. Scarlet orbs briefly flicker from Konan to Nagato and even in the darkness Kakashi can sense his face has morphed into one of disgust at this failed mission…

No jinchūrukis have been caught, the rinnegan has just been hopefully lost for good.

'_Obito.' _Kakashi can feel his own frown deepening as his heart rate picks up, he hasn't moved to attack them yet perhaps at knowing it will be 3 on 1 plus their reinforcements...

But they have just become his target now too.

-X-

_**Future**_

"What's so important you had to leave your home to see me at this time of day? You know you could've just called!" Jiraiya lightly scolds him.

'_I did; you didn't pick up!' _Naruto wants to snap back.

But that doesn't matter right now, anger evaporating at truly seeing Jiraiya again. Happy, Laughing.

Alive.

"I have a few questions for you, they couldn't wait." Naruto explains, plopping down beside him on the first bench they find away from the crowds and flashiness of the red light district.

Boruto relaxes easily into his lap, resting his head against his torso. Naruto watches for a moment as he tries to stave off sleep, azure eyes drifting open and close before sleep finally wins out.

"He's looking more and more like you with each passing day, not that he likes to be reminded of said fact!" Jiraiya chuckles.

Naruto beamed, smile cracking at staring at where his arm once was.

Flashes of Jiraiya bleeding out abruptly wrack his mind, body sinking down through the waves into a dark abyss...

The images soon switch to him being rushed away to the hospital, of dozens of lines connected to him as his body works to be able to function on its own again.

'_Relax. That's all in the past now and timelines that no longer exist.'_

"Hey, how come you never use a prosthetic arm? Wouldn't that make things a bit easier when it comes to your writing?" Naruto questions.

"Prosthetic? Why, it's been years since I lost my arm to Nagato. Besides, I eventually learned how to write with my left hand and with the way technology is going who knows if I'll even soon need to use my hands or toes for any writing I do!" Jiraiya remarks.

His eyes narrow in confusion and Naruto squirms, it _**is **_a random question after all to ask him out of the blue.

"What's wrong; are you having those nightmares and migraines again? I'm sure Hinata can make you that herbal tea remedy that helped the last time this spell came on." Jiraiya suggests.

Naruto paused, unsure of what to make of that statement.

'_Nightmares?'_

Jiraiya's death is just a nightmare now, a fleeting pang that disappears by morning.

"I suppose that's one way to call it." Naruto decides after mulling it over.

He stays tight lipped despite Jiraiya's expression of knowing that isn't a full answer. To his relief though, he doesn't push the topic as his attention turns to the night sky.

"The spring meteor showers are common around this time of year. When you next get a break from your Hokage duties you should take Hinata and the kids up into the mountains to view them. Hiashi's been hinting for weeks now of wanting to go camping up there with Boruto and Himawari before summer starts." He muses.

Naruto follows his gaze upward, stars faint dots of white and silver too hard to focus on with the glow of the streetlights surrounding them.

Jiraiya will inevitably ask for more details on these dreams of his at some point, why they continue to haunt him and what he can do to help…

'_Not now, only when I'm sure those old memories really are just becoming bad dreams.'_

He glances back to Jiraiya and smiles, it still really is him.

And they have all the time now to forget the scars of the past, he knows he and Hinata's younger selves are already slowly making things right.

"You should come too if it's a family event."

-X-

_**Past-Naruto & Hinata**_

"How do you feel?!" Naruto repeats, rolling over to her anxiously.

This bed wasn't made for two people, bodies knocking together each time one of them turns or shuffles to get comfortable.

Hinata shakes her head, giggle tumbling out in spite of trying to stay quiet as her bed groans from the increased weight. She hopes the manor remains silent like this if only for a few more hours until the morning rush begins. If an attendant were to pass by now they would surely think they were doing _**other **_unscrupulous things at hearing their hushed bouts of laughter and sighs.

The thought makes a renewed blush spread across her face.

'_We aren't doing anything wrong!'_

Except being a _**bit **_noisy…

Most everyone should still be asleep, triple checking before letting Naruto in through the window. A soft mix of pink and fuchsia hues tries to filter in through her shut blinds, sliding against the wood flooring up to her desk. Scattered thunderstorms from overnight gave her only just a few hours' rest, watching the bright flashes of lightning as droplets crawled against her window.

It's in those flashes she sees her slaughtered clansmen, the horror and fear in their eyes now frozen with death…

"I should be the one asking you that!" Hinata whispers back, sitting up to hopefully stop the bed from creaking once more.

"I heal fast though, you know! Granny said that cut to your leg was deep. You've been stuck here at the compound for nearly a week now, Kō and the other guards kept saying it was best to wait but you know how impatient I can get!" Naruto smirks.

Hinata nods her agreement at his typical antsy behavior at times, grin widening as Naruto leans down back into her. She reaches a hand up to trail through his blond locks as he presses a kiss to her cheek, hair damp from sweat and brushing against the dew of the trees to get here.

"It's nice to see you smiling again too." Naruto adds in softly by her ear, reminded of the last times he saw her she was either teary-eyed or exhausted, drained from the burials of the dead from Pain's attack, the injuries she sustained herself, and the need to still train to be ready for the rest of the Akatsuki and any other dangerous shinobi on the move.

"You still want to leave before the week is over, right?" Hinata breathes out, unable to hide the tinge of nervousness in her voice.

Maybe Jiraiya will think this is a bad idea; that Naruto will become too distracted by her presence coming along on his training trip.

"Ah, I haven't really had a chance to ask Pervy-Sage properly yet. He's supposed to be discharged by the weekend Granny says if he behaves or at least be moved from intensive care onto a medical floor for observation when I checked in yesterday." Naruto notes, knowing she wanted to ask if he's recovering properly.

He clasps their hands together, grinning as another thought came to mind.

"Hey, you should come with me to visit him today you know! I'm sure Pervy-Sage would be glad to see you doing okay too!" Naruto proposes as he pulls them to both sit up.

"Okay, as long as he's feeling alright to have visitors. Hopefully he's out of the ICU when we come by." Hinata considers as she follows Naruto in pulling off her sheets to get ready.

-X-

What would be a good 'get well soon' gift for Jiraiya? She _**definitely**_ wasn't going to go the route of getting him any dirty magazines despite knowing he would be extremely grateful for such a present…

A card and perhaps some homemade karaage-fried chicken would hopefully be a good alternative!

"Ah Jiraiya, the man has been interesting to say the least since he's awoken properly. He's been moved from ICU to a medical/surgical floor now. Room 326." The receptionist states, handing the pair their name stickers before switching to help a confused group asking for directions to the cafeteria.

"That's a relief. I'm sure Yuma was getting tired of Jiraiya's antics back in the ICU." Naruto chuckles as they carry on down the hallway.

"Not just in the ICU though, _**everyone **_recognizes his name no matter their title." Hinata muses, waving to a few staff members she recognizes.

Both a man and a woman neither know are in his room upon arrival, Jiraiya seemingly asleep as they give report over his case.

"He's a transfer from intensive care from early this morning around 4:00 am. Vitals have been stable except for when his phantom pains return which makes his blood pressure and heart rate spike up. He's been doing well currently with alternating the IV morphine and pain pills. He received 3 units of blood yesterday and plan for the rest of today is for the surgical team along with Lady Tsunade to look over his wounds and any dressing changes needed around 1:00 pm." Akari reads aloud before glancing back to Riku who nods his confirmation.

They nod to Naruto and Hinata waiting outside the door, introducing themselves.

"I'll be taking over Jiraiya's care from now until around 8:00 tonight. If he needs anything once he awakens, his call bell is by his left hand." Riku explains before heading back to the nurse's station with Akari.

Naruto sighs, overhearing Akari's relief that a male nurse is taking over Jiraiya's care.

Not even near death could stop Jiraiya's typical behavior it seemed.

He moves to flood his room with sunshine as he opens his windows while Hinata closes back the door. This room is much bigger than the tiny space that was his ICU bed, tan colored sofas and floral décor decorating the sides and walls respectively.

"Okay Old Man, you can stop pretending to be asleep now! They're gone."

And indeed once Jiraiya's sure they're all alone does he pull down his blankets off his face, wincing at the sudden brightness surrounding him.

"Seems most of the female nurses are getting nervous around me; probably shocked by how handsome I am in real life!" Jiraiya hums proudly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he pulled up a chair for himself and Hinata. "Right."

"So kid, you're here earlier than usual today and you brought Hinata along too!" Jiraiya beams, noticing the gift bag in her hand.

"I made karaage styled chicken if it's okay in your diet to eat that." Hinata states as she sets the food down on his table. It's not even noon yet, but she imagines the dietary team will soon be around to get Jiraiya's lunch and dinner orders for the day.

Jiraiya snorts, straightening himself up in bed. "Don't worry about my meal plan with how terrible the hospital food has been! I've been having food snuck in for me by some of the toads!"

"Oi, that's not a good reason to summon them!" Naruto reprimands him, Jiraiya ignoring his scolding by pretending to flip through channels.

Hinata giggled at the sight, this would just be an everyday conversation between the two if not for the bandages and ice where his right arm once was, the faint beeping of his heart monitor in the background…

"Don't think just because I'm in the hospital you can slack in your training kid. Once I get the all clear from Tsunade we need to get heading out." Jiraiya advises.

"Speaking of which, Hinata and I were wondering…would it be okay if she came with us for just the first year or so?" Naruto questions.

Jiraiya pauses, dark eyes shifting between the duo. "You know woman is one of the 3 vices Naruto."

'_Yes, a vice you break all the time!' _Naruto wants to gripe back.

"Ah, it would only be to travel a bit with you two to better connect with the other nations and prepare for the re-dos of the chunin exams." Hinata adds in quickly, feeling herself starting to ramble as her cheeks grow warm.

Jiraiya's continued neutral look makes her nearly fidget, resisting the urge to pick at the loose threads of his white sheets to stay busy.

"If your Father is okay with it Hinata, then it's fine. But _**only **_for a year. There is one on one training I must do with Naruto to help him control the Fox's power before the rest of the Akatsuki come." He clarifies.

Hinata nods her understanding, Naruto looking equally relieved.

Riku returns with Jiraiya's scheduled pain medication and it appears this time Jiraiya really _**will **_fall asleep as he rests his head back against the pillows.

In the light the beads of sweat upon his forehead are more visible, clinging to the ends of his white hair. Naruto frowns at seeing his heartbeat briefly jump into the 100s on the monitor, clearly Jiraiya has been still trying to ignore his pain or hold off on the medications at times…

"Let's go." He whispers to Hinata, moving to stand.

Hinata twists them in the direction of the rooftop before they leave the hospital, guiding them up a series of stairs until the reach the metal doors that lead them to a view of the village overhead.

"I'm glad he said yes." Hinata murmurs as the breeze picks up. The days are becoming warmer, trees sprouting fresh green buds as spring gets closer and closer.

Naruto nods silently, Hinata tracking his stare to the Hokage monument. He still had much to learn before the day he could accept said position.

Blue meets lilac eventually once more, they had so many places left to cover and people to meet. Once they hop down from this rooftop it will all begin…

'_I can't wait to start this trip!' _Naruto reaffirms to himself excitedly.

He squeezes at Hinata's hand, her smile telling him everything he needs to know.

"Ready when you are." She whispers as if answering his thoughts, squeezing his hand back.

-x-

_End of Part 1!_

_Happy Super Bowl Weekend (if you're a fan of football!) Oh my gosh, we made it to Part 1's conclusion! So much crazy stuff happened (i.e. Nagato dying early I didn't want to revive the people he killed, they live in war times still and changes had to be made to at least to keep some sort of realism; I know some of you asked about that)._

_Be prepared for more chaos, excitement, and romance in Part 2! (Which will focus more on Naruto and Hinata's past selves coming of age from the lessons they gained of the future). I'll be taking a mini break as I work and edit the beginning chapters, so give me some time to get back to you guys! Let me know your thoughts as always or send me a PM!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	19. Our Changes

_A/N: Part 2 is Finally Here; finished it a bit faster than I thought I would just in time for V-day weekend! Both Naruto and Hinata's past selves are now around 15-16 years old with Naruto approaching his 16__th__ birthday soon. Just an FYI I won't be referring to Naruto and Hinata's future selves as much or at all except for small references for the rest of the story just so you guys don't get confused!_

**Chapter 18: Our Changes**

_**Naruto**_

The smell of pine and damp moss are the first aromas to hit him; the scents of Konoha's forests coming alive in morning light.

The last time he was in these woods was around when he was 13…

'_I'm back.' _He breathes in, taking in the sounds of the crackling of the river, birds taking flight, and creatures of the night skittering into holes to avoid fading darkness.

The trees give way to familiar buildings and the morning market rush, warmth encircling him at seeing not much has changed.

He's home.

'_I should surprise Hinata, my last letter to her said I would be back later in the week!'_

"Don't go running off now kid! We have to report back in with Tsunade that we've arrived and pass along the information we gathered from the other regions." Jiraiya scolds him, stopping Naruto from leaping down to check in with just about any civilian or shinobi he sees walking by.

Even with just one hand now, his grip is tight and unwavering.

Naruto pouts, surveying the market square for any recognizable faces before his eyes widen at seeing coral pink and onyx hair huddled by a fruits stand.

'_That must be Sasuke and Sakura! Wow, didn't think I would be seeing them so soon!' _He beams.

"Hold on Pervy-Sage! Let me at least say hello to my team before we go!" Naruto remarks, Jiraiya loosening his hold enough for him to move to hop down from the trees to a metal awning below eagerly before he can change his mind.

'_How he has so much energy despite having been up most of the night is beyond me.' _Jiraiya mused, letting out a yawn as he followed him down.

"Morning you two! What brings you to the market this early, shopping for a picnic or something?" Naruto teases as he approaches the duo, jade eyes twisting to him first.

"Naruto? Wow, you shot up! When did you get back in?" Sakura remarks, comparing their heights. It's strange to have to look up at him now.

Sasuke looks over his attire quietly, arching a brow. "I see you still love orange."

Naruto only scoffed, giving his appearance a better look over as well. "Yeah, and I see _**you **_gained a strange fashion sense! You're walking around essentially shirtless with that top, cover up you know! Whose idea was it for you to take on features from Orochimaru?"

Sakura can feel herself redden at Sasuke's side stare. It wasn't only _**her **_idea (even if she didn't mind Sasuke willingly showing a bit more skin). Anko-sensei said the clothes suited him too, if only because it helped him move more easily through the shadows and that the knots reminded her of snakes…

'_Ugh, now I feel dirty for even suggesting it in first place!' _Sakura groans to herself, avoiding glancing back at Naruto's amused grin.

Ino has been pressuring her with questions, a knowing in her teal eyes that she hasn't been fully forthcoming on the status of her and Sasuke's non-relationship. Most of her time with Sasuke consisted lately of discussing his brother anyways. They didn't know where Itachi was at the moment and if he would even be willing to start the clinical trial drug she and Lady Tsunade had been perfecting, but it could help in clearing his lungs easing his coughing fits.

'_He always keeps the other medical personnel from asking you out and he's been tracking you, I don't know why you keep denying it forehead! Don't make me have to use mind transfer to figure out what's really going on between you two!' _Ino's voice teasingly scolds her from her thoughts, reminding her of how often Sasuke would visit her in the laboratory wing.

"Oh, I see! It makes sense now if it was _**Sakura **_who decided on this! If it was anyone else, you would've rejected it." Naruto taunts, stopping himself from continuing at her glare.

And to his credit, Sasuke doesn't deny his claims as he instead turns back around to look at the collection of fruits the vendor continues to put out.

"Sakura, let's get this over with. Which type of food do you think he'll like best?" He questions, pointing to the various baskets.

Sakura frowns, gazing over the mix of colorful assortments before sighing. "I don't know Sasuke. He doesn't strike me as a fruits type of person really. Didn't Kakashi-sensei say he liked momen tofu and other bland types of foods?"

Naruto furrowed his brows, Sakura filling him in on seeing his confused expression.

"Ah, we're trying to find a way to get the team member who replaced you temporarily to open up a bit more. So far most of our outings/missions have been…less than desirable." She explains, observing as Sasuke moves on to next stand selling fresh catches of the day before continuing on.

"Truth be told, he shows even _**less **_emotions than Sasuke and his attempts to communicate come off…awkward. It comes from his training and background though, during his time as a member of Root he's long since been taught to suppress his emotions." Sakura finishes and Naruto frowns at the tightening of her fists. This guy had clearly angered her more than once in spite of trying to stay calm over his personality and the circumstances he went through...

However, someone _**worse **_than Sasuke when it came to attitude and behavior; was such a thing even possible?

"What's this guy's name anyways?" Naruto questions, pausing as he feels a tap to his shoulder.

Sai.

Sakura offers him a weak smile and good morning. Weren't they supposed to meet at the training grounds in an hour? Why was he here so early?

This wasn't the introduction she wanted Naruto to have to him.

"Ugly, I saw you and the Asshole enter the market on my way to the fields. I assume you two needed help with getting the shopping done since you've been standing in front of these merchants for so long now." He states as if having read her thoughts before fixing Naruto with a blank smile.

"We're fine Sai; just looking." Sakura manages to say through gritted teeth.

'…_Did he really just refer to Sasuke and Sakura by those names?' _Naruto wonders, feeling a mix of horror at knowing this man will soon be buried into the earth by one of Sakura's punches and amusement at Sasuke's new nickname.

"I don't believe we've met. You must be one of Ugly's old friends, right?" Sai questions, looking back to Naruto.

Naruto scowls, but moves his hand out for a shake to keep up politeness. "Her name is Sakura! And yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I'm just getting back from a training trip!"

Sai doesn't accept his handshake though, instead glancing him over. "Ah, right. I've heard much stories about you. What you've lacked in a dick you've made up for in all the benefits you've done for the village and surrounding areas."

Sakura freezes at that, fist smashing the apple in her hand to pieces while Sasuke peers back their way briefly stunned as well.

And Naruto merely blinks, unsure for a moment if he even heard him right.

But Sai continues to grin as if nothing is wrong, unfazed or embarrassed by his choice of words even when Naruto unleashes a dozen shadow clones to surround him from escaping.

'_I'm going to have to__ join Sakura in beating this guy up!'_

-X-

**_Elsewhere_**

"You still haven't finished it yet?" Obito scowls, hovering behind Kabuto once more at his delay.

Kabuto doesn't immediately respond, turning just in time to see his fingers poised up ready to attack.

"Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance!"

A vortex of fire moves to encircle him, leaping to the side wall and sucking in a deep breathe blowing out a large gust of wind taking the flames away from his work. He would quickly barrage him with a mix of fireballs or crush him with roots from underground if he didn't stop his tirade.

"Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!"

The whirlwind of water and fire creates a loud burst of steam, Obito's steely glare still fixed upon him as the smog encompasses them. The earth beneath them crumbles and quakes, Kabuto studying the ground waiting for his body to possibly emerge in a surprise attack.

"If you kill me, the Rinnegan may just truly become lost forever taking all your dreams and goals with it." He states into the fog, cracking his fists.

He hadn't perfected all of his body modifications yet, but if need be he'd tap into skills Orochimaru's DNA had given him thus far.

"No matter how many alterations or injections you give into that frail body of yours, it won't be enough to finish me off." Obito muses from behind him, resting a kunai against the side of his neck as he emerged back beside him.

He would get the Rinnegan functioning again no matter how many more deaths it would take and how many people he would have to betray or sacrifice to get answers, information, or tools. Kakashi might've believed he damaged Nagato's eyes beyond repair, but the boom of technology and science over these past few years can get them working again. He just knows it.

'_None of this will bring **her** back, you know that right? And even then, would she want you knowing the monster you've become?' _Konan's voice haunts him seemingly from beyond the grave, the last words she had for him before he had crushed in her neck for even to daring to speak of Rin in such a way.

'_When this is all done, Rin will understand my reasons. She'll gain back the life she was robbed of...'_

By Kakashi.

He'd been practicing more with the sharingan, anticipating the moment he stepped out of the shadows to face him once more. It wouldn't be an easy fight, not when he knew he wouldn't go into the match alone.

He had to be ready, if he got the upper hand all of his plans would go to waste.

Kabuto resists his own frown from forming at Obito's clear refusal to leave him in peace, his patience wearing thin as well as he breaks out of his hold. He'd heal his injuries later, not with Obito still following his every move.

"You can't rush perfection, you all of people should know that. There are others you could had gone to besides me." He murmurs after a moment, looking away from the dissected eyes and his notes. But then again, there were few who understood the logistics of this work or would even willingly help. He only did this to keep him from meddling or further destroying all he has gathered...

Obito smells of blood once more, splashes of crimson lining his sleeves and parts of his cloak and he considers briefly who has upset him once more to make him lash out like this. Under his alias of Tobi he's normally goofy and carefree, not wanting anyone to think non the wiser of his true intentions.

But lately he has been getting frustrated, on edge. With each passing day Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and all of their allies are getting stronger. Strong enough to eventually be able to take him on.

The pressure of his threats delays him from getting to his **_real _**work of testing out experimentations to fully bring Orochimaru back from his untimely death, to enhance himself in having the perfect body. Anko could provide the final piece he's missing with her seal, though he doesn't know for sure if this budding theory of his will work.

He doesn't have the means to currently stop whatever plans Obito has, the second he disagrees will be the same moment he makes a true attempt to kill him like all the others or render him useless from finishing his own plans...

"I want a proper report on the status of those eyes before the end of the week. It'd be shame otherwise to no longer have your precious blueprints or even your **_hands_ **to complete all that endless toiling for bringing that snake man back." Obito emphasizes before twisting away from him heading out once more.

And Kabuto watches him from the corner of his eye, sharp and focused on his back.

'_Don't__ think I'll carry on being one of your puppets.'_

-X-

_**Hinata**_

'_Naruto is back?' _Hinata questions herself. He wasn't supposed to return until midweek at the earliest she thought.

However, Kiba wouldn't lie about seeing his trademark blond hair and orange attire creating a scene at the market district.

"_I'm telling you Hinata, it was him! Who else do you know has those features and is always stirring up one thing or another?!'_

Whether it's true or not, it's a big enough distraction from keeping her focused on sparring.

"_You two, stop daydreaming and focus on each other! You've yet to fully cover your weak spots!" Jiraiya orders._

_Right, whoever their opponents were in the chunin exams wouldn't be taking it easy on them._

_Her fingertips crackle with energy then, letting loose a stream of thunderbolts towards Naruto. He leaps just as they're about to reach his legs, taking in a deep breath before shooting down a rain of air bullets she disperses with a rotation._

"_You're both lacking in control still. You need to be able to follow where your opponents are going to land or do next and have an arsenal of moves on hand for each countermeasures they take." Jiraiya advises._

_Sunlight burns on her back, fresh sweat sliding down her cheeks and back no matter how quickly she moves to wipe them away._

_A smile crosses Jiraiya, gesturing for them to follow. "Come on, I think a lunch break is in order! Afterwards, there is someone I want you two to meet this afternoon. We should be reaching the border of Kumo hopefully within the next hour or so if we keep up the pace."_

_Within their village is another jinchūruki like Naruto. A man who's not only lived with his tailed beast for years, but has managed to fully bond with said creature and not lose control of himself to its power._

'_I only hope their Raikage is willing to hear us out.' Jiraiya considers. _

_None of the nations fully trust each other at this point, coming here without any pretense or orders from the Hokage could seem suspicious…_

_Jiraiya glances back over to Naruto then, glad to see him eager and ready to go._

_He lights up excitedly as he moves to pick up his and Hinata's gear before wincing at the myriad of bruises he's taken from Hinata's gentle fist infused lightning attacks. _

_He sends her a proud grin making her redden as she accepts her bag from him._

"_You've gotten faster."_

Her hair had only been slightly past her shoulders then, what would Naruto think at seeing her hair now midway down her back?

"If you want to go see for yourself, you can." Neji voices, startling her from her thoughts.

They've been practicing for a few hours in the garden now, recalling an attendant already having done a morning and afternoon check of the vibrant yellow lilies Uncle recently planted and a feeding of the fish in the koi pond.

"A-Ah, no we need to keep training Neji. We can continue!" Hinata exclaims, frowning at the sensation of heat crawling into her cheeks.

Thinking about Naruto now is making her antsy, memories bubbling up to the forefront of her thoughts.

Neji only shakes his head, lowering his hands back down. "You aren't going to be able to focus and you know it. We can finish up this sparring session later this evening or tomorrow, there is no rush."

He twists and heads back into the compound, leaving her with no room for discussion.

'_You really have changed him Naruto.' _Hinata muses at the ghost of a smile she knows Neji is trying to hide.

Whatever commotion that _**had **_been at the marketplace has long since died away by the time she gets there. Vendors and street merchants alike gesture from meats at half price to exotic colorful spices from Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and beyond.

But all Hinata is looking for is blond hair and orange, perhaps Naruto is looking for _**her**_ she considers as she weaves her way through the crowds. The fish market man states he saw Naruto earlier with Team 7 before heading off for some apparent business at the Hokage tower soon after.

"When you're in this line of work you have to be good at discerning voices!" He chirps as Hinata thanks him for his information.

'_I could go to Ichiraku's, or maybe our secret spot in the woods…' _Hinata debated.

"Hey Hinata, hold on!"

And Hinata turns to see Ino calling out to her, Shikamaru wincing beside her at how utterly loud she can be despite the noise surrounding them (earning him a swift jab to his chest at his complaining) while Choji wisely continues keep quiet while eating at from what Hinata can see is a new flavor of garlic flavored chips from his favorite brand.

"I'm sure _**you**_ were the first to get the news, right? That Naruto is back in the village!" Ino relates eagerly when she is in close enough range.

"You haven't met with him yet, have you?" Shikamaru adds in, restraining a yawn at Ino's stare.

Hinata slowly shakes her head, puzzled by his question.

Ino lights up at that, teal eyes sparkling with mischief that reminds her far too much of Sakura whenever she's in a teasing mood.

"Great! We're planning a surprise party for him at Yakiniku Q this evening; _**your **_job will be to keep him busy while we finish the final preparations!"

'_What?'_

"W-Wait, how would I do that?!" She stammers out before Ino can leave. Because Naruto is curious by nature and he _**will**_ pry for answers as soon as he realizes she's lying.

But Ino only smirks suggestively, clearly getting the _**wrong **_idea!

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something Hinata!" She purrs.

-X-

_**Naruto**_

"Are we done here now Pervy-Sage? I have other business I need to attend to than just this!" Naruto snaps once they're far enough out of earshot from Tsunade.

'_I still haven't caught up with everyone yet, where are they? I want to at least catch up with Hinata before the day is over!'_

Jiraiya tsks at his impatience, shaking his head. "And here I thought you had learned the importance of waiting and staying calm even in the most frustrating of situations! Maybe I should just return back the present I had for your birthday!"

Naruto pauses in rushing off ahead of him then, glancing back at him with narrowed eyes. "You know my birthday is over a month away."

Jiraiya simply shrugged, beaming despite Naruto's clear suspicion. "No harm in celebrating a bit after all you've accomplished is there? _**I **_thought you would like to celebrate early anyways; it's for your 16th after all!"

He waits until they're out of the Hokage tower, back near one of Konoha's less busy parks away from the crowds before he reveals his present from his side pocket. A small box decorated with sharp blue and yellow wrapping paper.

Naruto regards it curiously as he tosses it into his hands, shaking the contents by his ear.

"What is it?" He questions after doing a full inspection of each side.

"Open it and find out!" Jiraiya presses, scoffing gently at Naruto's behavior.

But then again, they've _**never **_really properly celebrated any birthdays or holidays together until recently. All of this is still new to Naruto, something he has yet to have fully grown accustom to…

'_Hopefully being back in the village will help him to wind down enough to be relaxed and focused for the exams.' _Jiraiya determines.

And he smiles as a grin finally erupts across Naruto's face at shredding into the paper.

Said grin instantly falls though as he takes in his gift.

'_Condoms?' _Naruto does a double take, no he isn't seeing things…

He manages his voice to a low hiss to keep from anyone hearing them, gritting his teeth. "Why the hell are you giving me condoms as a present Old Man?!"

Jiraiya looks honestly perplexed by his question, fueling his anger.

"Huh? You're going to _**need **_them kid! We went over this as I'm sure Kurenai has already done with Hinata."

'_I didn't need the reminder.' _

Naruto feels his face burn, Jiraiya chuckling in amusement at his pure embarrassment over this conversation again. At least he _**isn't**_ going to deny that the thoughts have crossed his mind, that he is curious to see if Hinata has gotten taller too or grown any in chest size…

"We aren't even, I mean Hinata and I weren't planning yet to-ugh none of this even any of _**your **_business!" Naruto scowls, fumbling over his words.

A full blown laugh rumbles out of Jiraiya then, grin widening as Naruto's cheeks turn a deeper red. "Sometimes moments like this aren't planned!"

Ugh, there's no way he's going to admit his words hold some truth to them!

"You could've gotten me free ramen too." Naruto huffs under his breath.

Jiraiya gestures to under the condoms, a packet of coupons to try Ichiraku's newest ramen related items on the menu along with discounts to meals at a variety of up and coming restaurants around the village.

"See, and you almost tore up the gift I worked so hard to get!" Jiraiya humphs.

He doesn't stop Naruto from moving to go, leaning back against the bark of the tree taking in the warm air. There's an urgency to Naruto's steps as he crosses through the patches of high grass to avoid kids playing a game of tag and part of him wonders why they've barely crossed with any of his old classmates yet since returning…

Especially Hinata.

'_They must all be planning something.' _He muses, it seemed like Naruto would be reveling in his homecoming sooner than he thought then.

"Don't use them all at once!" Jiraiya yells out to him, loud enough for an elderly pair of women sitting near him to regard Naruto with renewed interest.

Naruto shifts to quickly hide his 'gift' out of sight as the woman let out a snicker in agreement the stamina of men while they're young and daring while Naruto twists back to send him a halfhearted glare.

"Shut up Old Man!"

-X-

_**Hinata**_

This isn't going to work; she just knows it.

Her eyes track as Naruto leaves Konoha's east end park, heading not in the direction of his apartment as she first imagined but back into the city…

'_He's looking for everybody.' _

The thought makes her stomach roil, Ino said 7:00 pm sharp. That left her with a little over 2 hours still to keep Naruto from finding one of their old classmates and ruining the surprise.

Hinata closes her eyes, weighing her options.

A strong breeze sweeps across her face, lavender opening to meet azure. It turns out she wouldn't need to think of a way to distract him after all…

Naruto came to her.

"Hinata! What are you doing up here? I've been looking around the village all day for you, you know!" He gestures excitedly, wildly pointing in the directions of the manor, the hospital, the training grounds, and even Ichiraku's.

"Sorry. We probably just kept missing each other then. I took to higher ground to get a better viewpoint." Hinata clarifies.

It isn't a complete lie, because she _**had **_been searching for him until she had been tied in to helping keep him busy until the party was ready.

"Your hair is longer." Naruto notes as he plops down beside her against the cool metal of the rooftop, reaching a hand out to twirl a finger through violet locks.

"I always wanted to let my hair grow out, like my mother's. I kept it short before in following Father's rules and clan traditions as heiress, but those days have long since passed." Hinata hums, leaning into him.

It was on the hospital's rooftop their training journey began and now Naruto is home once more, heartbeat pulsing quickly in her ears at feeling the heat of his touch again.

They haven't been close like this since they were around 13 or 14 during the year she spent traveling with him and Jiraiya, usually only able to sneak kisses and brief touches when Jiraiya was off doing his supposed 'research.'

"_Jiraiya won't catch you?" Hinata asks lowly as Naruto maneuvers himself into her tent._

_She'd figured he would be the most exhausted of them all, having spent the better part of the morning and afternoon enduring Killer B's raps and having to make up his own the spot before he unleashed the power of his tailed beast for him to counteract._

_Fireflies dance in the path he's left, bright neon glows having highlighted the bags under his eyes. The moon is in one of its waning phases, only a partial shard of light to help him get back and forth between the tents._

"_No don't worry, he was out like a log before I left!" Naruto relates as Hinata snuggles up to him as the chill of the night worsens._

_And he tenses at feeling the curve of her breasts along his back, the scent of vanilla and jasmine that always lingers on her skin…_

_Skin always covered up._

_He pushes a hand up under her shirt, blushing himself at feeling the fabric of her bra. Hinata lets out a light squeak, but doesn't stop him._

"_Is…Is this too fast? I mean, maybe we should stop." Naruto questions, abruptly shifting away from her. He grits his teeth at his rising anxiety before anything has even happened, but then neither he nor Hinata have experience when it comes to this. Even if Jiraiya __**was **__in a deep sleep right now, it wouldn't be long before he awakened and saw this sight before him._

_Not only would he __**never **__let him live it down, he would increase his training by an extra hour or two at least._

_But this was worth the risk, slowly learning just why Hinata is the only one who can make him feel this prickly and hot. _

Naruto turns her face gently towards his, cobalt orbs warm and teasing in the way they roam over her.

And Hinata curls at her toes anxiously at what she sees in his darkening eyes; lust.

"I missed you." He breathes against her lips before wrapping her close in a kiss.

"N-Naruto, wait! We're still out in a public setting!" Hinata stumbles out when his lips move to drop a kiss to her neck.

A low wolf whistle stops him from continuing, both of them freezing in place as a voice beckons to them from below.

Kiba.

"You two know you're out in the open, right?! Ah, well no matter; Ino said she finished early so we can head over to Yakiniku Q now!" He yells, not waiting for either to respond as he turns in the direction of the restaurant with Shino.

Naruto turns to send her a perplexed look on what he's even talking about, Hinata only smiling sheepishly.

"Surprise?"

-X-

_**Naruto & Hinata**_

They'd hardly had any time to truly catch up, much too awkward to try and do anything else at knowing who else might've saw them.

Naruto sits exactly opposite of Hinata, unable to revel in any of the special delicacies and colorful range of foods that have been brought out for their group.

There's so much he wants to say to her, so much he wants to discuss about the people he's met from the time she departed from him and Jiraiya at Mount Myōboku to head back to the village. A lot of new faces are within Konoha now and he wants to learn quickly who she's knows to trust and who to be wary of in tracking the Akatsuki's current movements and behaviors...

The last he recalls of hearing about any of their most prominent members is of Kakashi's battle with Konan, fresh deep cuts and wounds lining his arms and legs by the time he had returned back to Konoha with Nagato in tow.

At some point Konan had become distracted from fighting him, Genma, Gai, and the rest of the jounin. Through the thicket of vines and undergrowth of the forests her paper attacks had slowly fallen away, swallowed by a darkness none of them dared to venture towards.

A stronger opponent had taken her attention and at Kakashi's drained expression during his reporting of the mission back to Granny and Team 7 he knows it regards his old friend and teammate: Obito.

'_It'd be nice to know where he is now…'_

Not even Jiraiya's best spies and toads used for networking could get an exact pinpoint on his current location.

But it wasn't just Obito they needed to consider, **_all _**of the Akatsuki's members were making their preparations.

'_Is Killer B still doing okay? He didn't recognize the names Yugito or Fu when I brought them up during our training breaks, what if they've already been captured then before I could properly interact with them?'_

History would start repeating itself...

"Hey, are you two going to eat your beef and chicken kebabs? You're letting all your food go cold!" Choji questions, pointing to his and Hinata's relatively untouched plates.

And before either can speak Kiba pipes in, toothy grin making Hinata's cheeks go red.

"Oh, I'm sure food is the _**last **_thing on their minds!" He teases midway between chugging back his own drink and Naruto non too lightly jabs a hand against his back before he can swallow it all down.

"Funny, Ino was just saying how often she's been seeing _**you**_ spending time with a girl named Tamaki! I'm sure your sister and the rest of your clan would be interested in meeting her too, especially since she's a specialist in raising cats!" Naruto smirks and Kiba coughs, wisely turning his attention back to finishing his plate of stir fry.

Hinata sends him an amused smile between bites at her dumplings (Naruto wouldn't have even known that if not for her mentioning what their other classmates had been up to on the way here), partially wishing it was just them alone and partially just happy to see Naruto back among them jokingly trying to 'accidentally' spill soy sauce into Sasuke's tea without him noticing.

"You're paying for my meal if you screw it up." Sasuke scowls at Naruto's supposed innocent expression, moving his drink and plate out of his reach.

"I have no idea what you mean!" Naruto chimes back, arching a brow at Sai's strange grin at him over his antics. He still couldn't get a read on him…

His history with Root meant he had been on the darkest missions, been ordered to hunt and kill any supposed enemies of Konoha. That fake smile held secrets and Naruto resisted a frown, turning his gaze away.

_'What have you been told to hide?' _

It isn't until the lights in the restaurant dim and that the checks arrive does it become clear just how late it's gotten.

'_Everyone is heading home.' _Hinata muses watching everyone shuffle into groups heading in opposite directions. Sakura and Ino whisper for her to be safe, double meaning lacing their words making her heart thrum.

The coolness of the night as moonlight pours over them is doing little to calm her nerves, to pretend her emotions aren't going into overdrive…

She feels Naruto's presence by her side, azure eyes watching her waiting for the right moment to speak.

"I can walk you home if you want." Naruto murmurs, sending Neji what he hopes is a disarming smile that nothing is going to happen before he allows Lee to shuffle him off to show him his latest training and youth related books he's just added to his collection.

Home? Did she want to go home just yet?

The manor is only about a 10 to 15-minute walk away, not enough time to catch up or say everything that's weighing on her mind.

Hinata shuffles at her feet as they walk along, pausing before they make the turn that will lead up to the compound. "I…I want to spend the night with you Naruto."

Naruto swallows then, feeling his own face burn as he pulls them back out of sight before one of the Hyuga's guardsmen patrolling about can potentially see them.

"Are you sure?" Naruto croaks out nervously, voice barely above a whisper so unlike his usual confident tone.

Hinata nods, her own voice too dry to speak. She leans into him, falling into his warmth and it's then she can truly feel his desire, that there is much more besides talking that he wants as well as his cerulean eyes darken. The next minute is a blur, Naruto sweeping her into arms taking them to the rooftops before anxiously fumbling at his keys twisting his apartment door open.

And his lips find hers as soon as his door shuts.

-x-

_I'm back ya'll! Part 2 will involve changing up more fight scenes and canon scenarios which means I'll probably be writing a lot slower. There's different events I want to cover, but I don't want to rush any major ones. I'm not perfect, though I am trying to improve. The Akatsuki and other enemies will be on the move watching Naruto and Hinata's next actions carefully, not everyone is ready for the changes they made! _

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	20. Our Obstacles

**Ch. 19: Our Obstacles**

_**Naruto**_

"_Naruto, don't stop. I'll be fine." Hinata breathes out before moaning as he thrusts back into her. His lips pepper her neck once more, running downward to her breasts._

_Whatever fears they had had about doing this, about being here fell away with each touch, each sigh as fingers explored deeper and elicited sharp gasps._

_Hinata smiled despite another twinge of pain, squeezing lightly at Naruto's hand as she feels herself tumbling towards release._

_He'd stopped at first seeing her squirm, lips pursed in pain and he winces hating his lack of experience in this area despite everything Jiraiya has told him. Kisses won't take away the bruises he's left along her, the scratches he made when she licked at his tip…_

"_Hinata, so tight." Naruto groaned between garbled curses, resting his head into the curve of her neck as he feels himself coming undone soon after her._

Even now hours later it's still fresh in his mind the heat of her touches as her hands trailed along his skin, of her body taking him in.

Sunrise gives a hazy wash against the sky and morning fog, a mix of amber and fuchsia light managing to seep in through his blinds against Hinata's naked form and Naruto shifts to move his blankets up to keep her warm.

"Are you awake?" Hinata murmurs out just as he turns back over and Naruto sits himself up in mild alarm to see pearl eyes gazing back at him drowsily.

"Yeah, woke up a few minutes ago." Naruto answers softly, voice still thick with sleep as well. He rests his head back against his pillows, sighing at the remnants of her scent now along them. Recollections of last night flood through his mind and he chuckles at the growing pink of Hinata's face when he rolls over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto questions her after a moment, tapping lightly at bruises far more visible now against her cream skin.

Hinata shakes her head, pointing as well to thin scratches along his back to his arms. "What about you?"

Naruto spares a quick glance to his injuries, waving off her concern.

"They'll be gone before the week is over!" He assures her before sliding out of bed and Hinata's flush turns a darker shade at watching him breezily toss off his sheets to head for his bathroom, gesturing for her to follow.

He could _**definitely **_get used to this.

But it isn't a surprise the reality of their circumstances soon get pushed back up to the front of their thoughts with a knock to Naruto's door.

And through the peephole they see the most unexpected visitors.

Gaara and Kankuro.

Kankuro glances for a long awkward minute between them when Naruto eventually opens the door (after having made sure he and Hinata were thoroughly dressed), a knowing flickering in his gaze staring at their wrinkled attires.

"What brings you two by at this hour?" Naruto questions slowly, gaze particularly on Gaara. Sharp green eyes don't hold the same maliciousness, replaced by a dull emptiness and he frowns at the familiarity of seeing said expression in himself so many times before.

"_They want you to be the next Kazekage, right? Guess that was bound to happen no matter how much Hinata and I changed things!" Naruto congratulates him._

_Gaara doesn't share in his enthusiasm though, sighing as he looked over Suna before peering towards the desert. Sandstorms were more abundant at this time of year, swallowing those who traveled the climate ill prepared for the pitfalls of sand and rock formations that went on for miles eventually disorienting them as dehydration set in._

_And yet Naruto found it best to visit him now in the midst of his training trip._

_His older self said much the same as he describes it back to him, a belief in knowing he would go good for the citizens and shinobi of Suna despite his grisly history, despite the fears and angers over deaths that have been a direct result of __**him**__…_

_There is no escaping his past, someone will always remember the actions he's done and the blood he shed to elicit pain and fear in all who crossed his path._

_He's seen it in many of older villagers faces, not bothering to hide their jeering or outright upset he is going to be put into a position of such power. The good deeds he's done for protecting both shinobi and civilian of the village will never matter in their eyes it seems._

"_I'm glad you believe in me." Gaara states evenly after a while at Naruto's continued bright grin. He at least too shared the pain of growing up with a tailed beast, the knowing said beast was the cause of so many deaths. However, Naruto hadn't given into the rage and overwhelming need to retaliate as he had done._

_Because at times when he's alone and Shukaku calls out to him again, he worries he'll lose control of himself once more._

Gaara won't likely speak up on the matter of how they've come upon the duo and Kankuro coughs, clearing his voice. It's better to get this over with now than wait for anything else to happen.

"Sorry to drop in unexpectedly like this, however it's good we caught you both. There is much intel we need to discuss."

-X-

_**Sakura**_

"Konoha's citizens would never survive the summers Suna has going by some of these complaints of the warmer weather!" Temari remarks, scoffing at a pair of young girls across the way from the cafe window shopping for flowery spring dresses.

They sure didn't seem _**that **_frustrated by the humidity as they eyed an assortment of colorful pastel long and short sleeved versions of the dress the mannequin adorned that could best show off their figures too in spite of their whining over the heat and sweat to their arms and backs.

Shikamaru merely yawned in response, straightening up quickly as Temari's irritation set upon _**him.**_

'_Of all the places I go to get a quick lunch…' _Sakura muses, taking her sandwich out to the bistro's patio section hopefully far out of sight of the pair as she took to the last empty table in the back.

But Ino was right, it really _**did **_seem like they were dating (or whatever they wanted to call it).

And going by the snippets of their conversation she was picking up on this wasn't their first time going around Konoha together.

"You know; you don't really need an escort around the village. You already know where everything is going by you remembering where this tea/coffee shop was." Shikamaru reminds her.

Sakura winces, it was like Shikamaru was_** asking**_ to be attacked.

He makes a good point though, the person who truly required an attendant was the younger of Temari's brothers: Gaara.

Naruto's future self may have knocked some sense into him, but that was years ago and he had since gone back to his proper time…

'_Have those lessons stuck?' _ She wonders, hating the sinking feeling of dread resting at the pit of her stomach before forcing another bite down.

"Gaara insisted that he see Naruto in person once he knew he was back in the village. Kankuro and I planned for this trip months in advance for me to be Suna's representative for helping during the proctoring of the second phase of these new chunin exams. It's customary for said host village to provide an aide to the visiting civilian or shinobi, however you already know that." Temari huffs out and Sakura watches as she balls her hands up beneath the table.

'_She's jittery.' _Sakura notes.

She would be too knowing all that Gaara can do with his sand abilities, he may be calmer now but still she registers an uneasiness to her stance and behavior of surely recalling the days where both she and Kankuro were afraid of him. Unable to control his actions.

"Where are they at now?" Shikamaru asks, curious as to why they still hadn't shown up yet.

"Now? With Naruto and Hinata I presume. Naruto's apartment and the Hyuga manor were the first two spots on the schedule they wanted to visit while I got an assessment from you on how exactly each phase of the exam is supposed to go." Temari determines.

'_What?' _Sakura asks herself.

Alarm bells go off in her mind like fireworks, nearly making Sakura jump right up before calming her frantic heart rate with the breathing exercises Lady Tsunade taught her.

"_Don't ever go into a situation whether here in the operating room or out on the field without getting as much information as possible. If your gut is telling you something dangerous is going on or about to happen, investigate. Never let it fester to the point you cease to have control of your situation." Tsunade advises, before prepping her for the sterile procedure they're about to enter._

Said advice rings true now.

And she wishes Shikamaru would share in her increased restlessness, that something must be going on to warrant the pair visiting Naruto and Hinata so early in the day though as usual his posture and expression give nothing away.

"You were okay with letting them go without you? Gaara may be strong, but so are these enemy shinobi ready to capture him as soon as the perfect chance arises." Shikamaru further questions.

"_Yes, that is a good question! Why, knowing it could further damage Konoha and Suna's already weak relations if a tailed beast is captured?" _Sakura contemplates as well, taking a larger bite into her lunch just to prevent herself from cutting in.

This has nothing at all to do with the exams really or Konoha and Suna trying to mend their broken bridges of the past...

Her mind then whirls to the photos Naruto showed her and Sasuke years ago, the faces of the Akatsuki to be on the look out for. All of them had broken off into pairs to collect each of the tailed beasts for a plan that seemed to involve using destruction and violence for the creation of a new world.

A painful lurch of her stomach makes her fully set her sandwich down.

Temari's earlier antsy behavior wasn't over Gaara's past actions, but **_who_** was coming after him and inevitably Naruto as well.

A frown etches up Temari's lips, arching a brow at Shikamaru's inquiry and Sakura sees a flash of guilt in her eyes; another memory of the past.

"Kankuro and Gaara are my brothers as you already know, not yet taken from me by war or a mission gone wrong. I can't keep them boxed in Suna or refuse them missions. Well, I suppose with Gaara soon to be the Kazekage I should say it would be _**him **_deciding if I can go on certain A or S ranked missions." She states, voice lowering thinking of the future.

Verdant eyes sharpen, lifting from the table back to Shikamaru, gathering the rest of what she wants to say.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend everyone forgot what happened when we first came here in terms of our attitudes and behavior, but we're all trying to move forward especially with these new rogue ninja to think about." Temari finishes.

'_Brothers…' _Sakura sighs, Itachi and Sasuke the immediate thought that comes to her. Most of her original classmates came from one child families like her, recalling the days of Mom and Dad speaking to her the atrocities and pain children bore witness to at losing a loved one, particularly a sibling during times of war. It was just another pain that made it difficult to connect to Sasuke and even Naruto at times, not yet knowing the heartache of death or loneliness of coming home to an empty home time and again.

"Don't look so depressed! If it will put you at ease, I'll go check on them now. They just wanted to update Naruto in particular about some suspicious individuals that have been poking around Suna is all." Temari promises, waving off the flash of concern in Shikamaru's eyes. She scoots back from the table without finishing her meal, adjusting her bag back onto her shoulders.

Shikamaru opens his mouth to retort her quick departure before shutting it.

This wasn't an argument he wanted to get into right now on what else she was keeping from him to stop him from worrying, he had asked one too many questions already...

'_We need a game plan to know exactly what these enemies are like, what abilities and knowledge do they already have on us?'_

All Naruto and Hinata had told him so far he felt wouldn't be enough if he had to face one of them at this very moment, only being told to train further in his shadow possession jutsus and master tricking the opponent. Perhaps that was because they already knew the potential outcomes of giving away too much; the positives and the negatives that would alter one's patterns and actions...

Once Temari assures him she will meet up him again within an hour by the central clock in the market square does she disappear.

Shikamaru stretches out his arms and legs, twisting his gaze back _**straight**_ onto Sakura making her flinch and stop mid sip of her water. She really needed to learn from Sasuke how to better stay concealed even in the daylight hours.

"So, did you catch all that?"

Sakura swallows down the last of her meal, nodding slowly as she purses her lips.

'_The enemy is closing in.'_

-X-

_**Naruto & Hinata**_

"Deidara and Sasori? No, we haven't run across men matching those descriptions yet." Hinata confirms.

Naruto meanwhile gazes over the rough sketch of the men Kankuro presented forward on his kitchen table in comparison to the photos his older counterpart had given them.

'_It's a match.'_

The art and puppet master respectively.

"We've had our own network of spies looking into this duo in particular, especially because _**I **_am their next target." Gaara explains.

"They found out so far that Deidara specializes in explosive art mainly with the use of clay while his partner Sasori is known for human puppets. As of late it seems like the two have turned their attention to going after jinchūruki based on whatever orders the current Akatsuki's leader has given him." Kankuro finishes.

"And have they already captured anybody?" Hinata questions, recalling the immortal duo.

Hidan and Kakuzu.

Their names elicited thoughts of Asuma, of the pain Team 10 could go through at losing him…

Naruto catches her gaze, nodding at knowing where her thoughts have gone.

"At this time we don't believe they've captured any jinchūruki, however we have enough reason to believe based on the data gathered that their end game goal is to capture all the tailed beasts." Kankuro replies, glancing back to Gaara.

He'd been quiet over this whole matter, simply listening as everything they each knew was discussed and laid out upon the table. He was sure Gaara had already formulated a plan, observing as his gaze remain fixed on the images of the pair in question.

'_We don't have much time before they prepare for Gaara's kidnapping. Do they know he's left Suna?' _Naruto considered.

"Going back to Suna now would only be walking into their trap you know. The Akatsuki has their own set of sleeper agents and spies they keep hidden among civilians. They probably already know you're currently not there. Deidara for example wouldn't be afraid to unleash a series of bombs in order to force your return with his explosions being his greatest passion. The same with Sasori and the puppets he learned to create from Chiyo." He reasons.

Kankuro arches a brow, surprised at how much information he already has as well; perhaps even more so than him…

"Naruto is a jinchūruki as well, they're _**definitely **_going to come after him too, we've been preparing for their eventual arrival by researching every member." Hinata clarifies at Kankuro's look.

And Gaara perks up hearing that, gaze fixing back up to them. Naruto shared his burden of having a tailed beast, but he hadn't gone into detail with him on the battles that would result because of said fact or the potential terrible possibilities his future self had divulged to him.

"Even if it is a trap, I have to eventually return to protect the people of Suna if they don't outright make a move while I'm here in Konoha. I wanted to warn you in advance in case their plans potentially change, but you already knew about them as well." Gaara relates.

Naruto simply nods, however numerous ideas flitted through his mind. Gaara would knowingly be walking back into danger…

And he wouldn't be able to stop him.

His thoughts become further muddled then from thinking about the chunin exams set to start in just a few days time, of stopping various future events knowing they have an early head start, and of this sinking tightness to his stomach knowing that some events from history may repeat themselves despite their best efforts…

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me before you go?" Naruto questions, watching as Kankuro and Gaara gather back up their belongings and shoes by the door.

Gaara is the first to speak this time, small grin rising upon his lips as he shook his head.

"Be safe Naruto and you as well Hinata."

-X-

_**Sasuke**_

"When was the last time you ate a full meal?!" Anko gripes out, noting Sasuke isn't at his usual speed of blocking her attacks. She moves with ease out of the way of his lightning infused kunai, arching a brow at his decreased aim.

While Sasuke has gotten so much stronger in these few years she's taken him under his wing, stronger than even _**her**_; they both know there are still dozens of shinobi out there who could overwhelm him in an ambush…

The sharingan he possesses is still precious to thieves.

His silence is all the answer she needs.

"Geez, you know by now you aren't worth shit to me if you aren't taking care of yourself _**first**_! You skipped lunch again, right?" Anko scowls, hopping down from the trees effectively ending their exercise.

'_I haven't eaten all day.' _Sasuke muses, but knows better than to say aloud.

It's nearing dusk now, last rays of sunlight filtering through the forest lighting the grass in shades of red.

The low growl of his stomach breaks their silence, Anko barely concealing a snicker as she moves to her bag to grab a pouch full of ration pills.

"Here, eat some. I'm not letting you pass out on me." She orders, Sasuke reluctantly taking a handful from her.

They taste of rice and dried out seeds/vegetables and part of him nearly wants to spit them out and just deal with his pain and exhaustion.

'_Who made these?' _He frowns.

"Like them? _**Sakura **_made them! Said they have more nutritional and medicinal effects than other versions of the food pill. She offered them to Naruto, but he said he was fine with Hinata's meals. Figure _**I **_wouldn't let them go to waste though!" Anko beams toothily before popping one in herself.

She gives nothing away in her expression if it tastes horrible to her, probably used to ingesting stranger concoctions anyways.

'_Orochimaru most likely made her try out all of his poisons and mixtures, a food ration pill would taste good in comparison.' _Sasuke realizes.

And he notes her faint scratching at the mark, the last remnant of Orochimaru's presence. At times when she doesn't think he's looking he sees the pain her face, wincing at the curse's effects even with no desire to use its power.

"You should get heading home and rest. Don't even think about trying to sneak in some extra training either! I believe you're perfectly ready to kick ass in these exams showing everyone especially Naruto how far you've come!" Anko advises, bringing a small grin out of Sasuke.

Nobody would be a pushover, but Naruto would be his most difficult opponent…

He grew as fast as he did in terms of skill and he'd yet to show anybody besides perhaps Hinata just how much stronger he had become since being away.

A flash of his cerulean eyes melting into scarlet makes him pause as he gathers his own belongings, clicking his tongue remembering the rage and waves of heat pouring off him. For a brief moment it wasn't Naruto he'd been facing in the Valley of the End that fateful day. No, instead it was the nine tailed fox who had his sights set on _**killing **_him for the sins of what his past clansmen had done to him.

'_Control. Does Naruto have a better handle on the fox?'_ He wondered.

He'd find out eventually.

The streetlights flicker on as he returns back into the village, the night markets just beginning as steam from broths and spices from fryers mix into the air. Maybe he'll get a to go box of a seafood or meat and rice combination, the last time he checked his fridge there was little in the way of proper meal reminding him he needed to stop putting off getting some groceries.

"Oi, is that you Sasuke? Checking out the deals as well?!" A man questions to his left and he recognizes the jovial tone immediately.

Kizashi.

Sakura's father is practically grinning from ear to ear as he approaches him, shopping bags hanging off both of his arms. He frowns, moving to grab a few from him before they all slide to the ground.

"Getting a late night dinner, huh? The missus wanted me to pick up some shrimp, mushrooms, and cabbage for a hot pot we have planned for tonight, though it could be a 'Rot Pot' knowing how much food we bought that could go to waste! Hey, if you're not too busy; why don't you join us? Sakura has the night off, I'm sure she would be happy for you to try out her cooking. It's not the best, though don't tell her I said that!" Kizashi chuckles.

"I don't want to impose- "Sasuke begins, but Kizashi immediately shakes his head, practically ready to drag him if need be in the direction of his house.

"Nonsense! You've been over plenty of times before now! Besides, meals taste better with more people, right?" Kizashi questions earnestly.

He thinks of Itachi then, of the last meals they had together with Mother and Father back at the Uchiha manor quietly discussing their days at the academy or out on a mission before said conversations became tainted with whispers of a coup, of the growing frustration the clan was having with the Hokage and his cabinet that was about to explode on them all…

'_I made my choice to do what I did a long time ago little brother. All I want is for you to be happy and not burdened by our clan's curse. Don't worry about this illness I have; it's my punishment for the choices I made on that night.'_

His chest aches, gripping at the bags a bit tighter.

"Okay, thanks. I hope it's fine with Mrs. Haruno and Sakura too." Sasuke mumbles out. Kizashi was used to dealing with _**both **_women's flares of rage after all. But part of him did want to see Sakura again. She was probably pushing herself more than her body could handle too in trying to perfect a clinical trial for Itachi to start between patient cases and being on the lookout for the Akatsuki...

He pictures her flustered expression, uneasy as her parents trade jokes and discuss more silly childhood stories involving her that will only deepen her embarrassment. The last time he was there though she was welcoming, offering him some of the tomatoes her and her mom had planted in their miniature garden.

And he finds himself starting to smile just a bit that it would be nice to momentarily not be clouded by all that is overwhelming his thoughts.

Kizashi merely lets out a loud laugh at Sasuke's response, patting his back with his now free hand.

"No need to be so formal Sasuke! Sakura may deny whatever it is going on between you two, but you're becoming part of this family!"

-X-

_**Kakashi**_

"How's your newest member adjusting?" Gai questions, idly sipping at his sake as they listened to the low hum of cicadas. Moths flutter around the lights set up along the patio, wings tapping incessantly at the enclosed glass trying to get closer to the heat.

His head dully ached, longing to simply get back to his bed and rest.

This meeting was dragging on far longer than he expected. Typical business of discussing new security measures in place for the new chunin exams, changes to upcoming mission protocol, and of course all jounin to be on alert for faces that match the descriptions of the Akatsuki.

'_Obito. Are you really running that organization?' _He ponders, picturing the boy he used to taunt and always be one step ahead of him slowly dissolving into darkness…

Was his sharingan ready he often wondered. Even in his bouts of training with Sasuke when he had the time didn't seem to help much. He uses said eye until he is completely drained but it still doesn't feel like enough knowing Obito is doing the exact same, pushing himself most likely until his body is bruised and bloody too.

He casts his gaze back to Gai, still watching him patiently for an answer.

Sai, the boy was a mystery.

And it didn't help that the man he followed orders from was just as much of an enigma: Danzo.

He was making his presence known more and more often as of late, having been the 'surprise' guest towards the end of the meeting wanting to seemingly ensure and inform everyone to keep Naruto's safety from this new threat on the horizon at the top of their priorities.

It'd taken effort not to snort during his speech, Naruto would **_never _**be okay with his plan to keep him essentially locked within the village not even able to spend time with Hinata or any of his friends for fear of them being caught in a sudden attack.

"If by adjusting you mean angering just about everybody is he comes across, then yes he's doing fine." Kakashi eventually relates.

Gai chuckles then, taking a larger gulp at his sake. "Give him time. Lee had trouble adjusting when he first came into the academy and then being placed on a team with Neji."

"Yes, but Lee didn't insult Neji's err endowment when they first met; did he?" Kakashi counters. That was all Naruto could complain about for a few days after the market incident.

"What?" Gai questions, smile turning to utter puzzlement.

Kakashi shakes his head, not wanting to go into detail. "Never mind. The most important thing is I know Sai is trying. I see him reading all these books he's checked out from the library on how to make friends and improve communication skills, however Sasuke and Naruto now are indifferent to him and it's a miracle Sakura hasn't put him in the hospital yet after he called Ino beautiful and still continued to call her Ugly."

"He most likely used the term beautiful to prevent experiencing double broken bones from them tag-teaming on him!" Gai assumes.

"Anyways, he'll be an important asset to Konoha all the same. I've never seen someone with his capabilities mix ink and attacks together. It could be especially good in taking on-" Gai continues, stopping himself short as they both hear footsteps approach.

"Ah, I see you two managed to slip away from how long that speech was beginning to slog on for too!"

Asuma.

Gai becomes eerily quiet and Kakashi can feel the beginnings of a frown etching his lips. Asuma _**isn't **_dead, not yet and with proper steps he will be able to see his son or daughter grow up…

This must be how Naruto and Hinata's older counterparts felt at first seeing the dead alive once more. Unsettled, but still feeling a mix of happiness and sadness at not knowing how to approach a loved one lost. He had pushed the potential deaths of close allies of his on the battlefield to friends he caught up having drinks with on his off days out of his mind, not wanting the image of their corpses to add to the ever growing sleepless nights he's had as of late.

'_Will stopping Asuma's death result in somebody else dying in his place?' _An immediate darker thought burrows it's way in, reminding him of the ripple effects that will result from the saving of one life.

It could easily mean the loss of another.

Asuma's eyes narrow at their behavior, reaching for his lighter and a cigarette from his vest pocket. "What's wrong with you two?"

"You should stop smoking!" Gai abruptly points out in shock, waving a finger up in scolding.

Kakashi restrains a roll of his eyes, Gai was completely awkward when it came to conversations like this where being boisterous wouldn't help…but then how would _**he **_even broach the subject of them planning to prevent his death and the beginning of his impending fatherhood?

Hopefully not as bad as Gai was.

Asuma glances between his lighter and the pair, shrugging with a nod. "Yeah, Kurenai is always saying it's bad for my health. I'm actually planning to quit soon considering at her last doctor appointment she said she's in the early stages of-"

He pauses himself then, a hint of red coming onto his cheeks as he peers between Gai and Kakashi's amused expressions.

"Forget I just said that!" He snaps.

"Congrats." Kakashi bellows just as Asuma moves to quickly head back in, arching a brow at the flicker of movement he sees to the rooftops a few meters away.

Even with the waning of the moon providing little light, he can still make out the figure.

'_Sai?'_

-X-

_**Sai**_

'_Why does he want a report now? I hardly have anything new to update him on.' _Sai mused, ensuring he had a neutral expression on.

He couldn't say no to an order from Danzo though, no matter the time of day. He retained control over him as long as he bore his seal on his tongue. The days of wanting to challenge him and question his demands had long since been pushed out of thoughts under his strict discipline...

He meets him just outside the edge of the training grounds, shrouding himself nearly out of view of the silver light of the moon and the glow of the streetlights.

"Is anybody on to you?" He asks as soon as he ensures they are alone.

Sai shakes his head, Danzo silent for a good while taking this into consideration before nodding. "You've had plenty of time to get acclimated with Kakashi's team: Team 7. As you already know, I want you to continue keeping an eye on Sasuke. The first sign of any changes to his sharingan or behavior you are to report it back to me immediately."

Itachi too was watching Sasuke's moves despite his distance. He needed to tread carefully knowing what the two could do if they caught wind of his plans and decided to attack him together...

_'Sasuke doesn't chase after him in revenge for that fateful night anymore.' _Danzo considered, reminded of the coldness that used to lie in his dark eyes.

They stopped being that way years ago now it seems.

Perhaps it was in relation to Orochimaru's death, but with so many of his subordinates still alive and well he could make a possible return soon enough to finish his desires.

He'd pick back up right where he left off in poisoning the youngest Uchiha's thoughts with power and giving into hate he's buried away.

And that would be the very moment when Konoha would be in danger once more in dealing with said clan.

'_I'll make sure neither of them get in the way of my goals, no matter who may have to fall this time.'_

Sai nods, demonstrating with his ink birds and rats that he is keeping tabs on Sasuke at all hours. Although there is nothing of note with the Uchiha at this time (besides visiting the Haruno home for dinner) and he's sure Danzo already knows this or doesn't care for such trivial matters to be said aloud to him.

He leans back against the bark of the tree, crossing his arms. "Good. There is something new I want to add to your assignment Sai."

And Sai straightens up hearing this, the knowing it will be just as important as his gathering of intel on Sasuke.

"I want you to start keeping tabs on Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Make it your new priority to find out just how many secrets those two have been keeping from the village."

-x-

_New Month. New Chapter. Everybody loves to hate Danzo, right?! Lol, I'm sure he was one of the villainous characters' people cheered over at actually dying and not being redeemed, especially considering Sasuke was the one to kill him and he's already a derisive character himself. Thoughts on what you think he's planning!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	21. Our Enemies

**Chapter 20: Our Enemies**

_**Hinata**_

'_Sleep just isn't coming.' _

Hinata sighed, listening to her heartbeat in stillness of the room.

It must be after midnight, the last time she looked at Naruto's alarm clock it was shortly after 10:30 pm.

Naruto's gentle snores breakthrough the quiet of his bedroom every once in a while and a smile curves up her lips that at least one of them is getting enough rest. What was supposed to have been just one night together had quickly become two, then three, and eventually the days had run together more and more that soon a majority of her belongings were here at Naruto's then at the compound.

'_You won't be able to perform at your best if you're drowsy. No matter how easy or difficult the opponent is.' _Father's reminder scolds her internally. He'd often used to ensure an attendant had properly prepared her a filling dinner and freshly watched linens the night before a major mission or event.

But her match wasn't set until the afternoon, whereas Naruto's was one of the firsts that would start off the day.

They both hoped there wouldn't be any interruptions this time, not with so many shinobi and guards on higher alert for who came and went from the stadium and nearby facilities.

It didn't matter how much security was around though, the Akatsuki would still find a way to enter.

'_Who will they target first?' _She wonders.

Naruto? Gaara? Or another jinchūruki among the 3 man teams?

"Can't sleep?" Naruto questions, rolling over to face her. Azure eyes regard her warmly and Hinata breathes in the comforting scents of oak and mint citrus on him as he wraps her into his arms.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to wake you." Hinata whispers, Naruto shaking his head as he lets out a chuckle.

He ruffles at her already messy dark locks, smiling into the curve of her neck.

"We're going to do great! And everyone is on alert if one of_** them**_ shows up." He reiterates.

And Hinata feels herself relax, nodding into his chest. In spite of the confidence of his words, she can hear his heart beating fast in her ears…

She drifts off listening to it, stirred awake by the beginnings of sunlight filtering through his blinds. It takes a good minute or so to shift herself out of Naruto's arms, giggling when he immediately pulls her back in.

"Naruto, we both need to get ready!" She hums, wrinkling her nose at his yawn and sleepy smile.

"_Some mornings Naruto can be so lazy, especially after a day of meetings or checking in with each business at the start of the month! Though when he can, he makes breakfast for Boruto and himself before they go off to the Academy and office respectively." _Her older counterpart once told her in describing their typical morning routines in getting Boruto and Himawari ready. Some things about Naruto aren't going to ever change, no matter his age.

Picturing their future children's faces makes her stomach flip, missing the light patter of their footsteps when they tried and failed to be quiet against the wood flooring or just how they liked to bury themselves into her or Naruto's lap when they felt cold or simply wanted their attention.

Being a Papa and Mama for that short time had taught them so much...

"_Mama, make sure you and Papa buy a big house together soon! One that has lots of rooms for big brother and I!" Himawari declares, Boruto nodding his agreement beside her._

_"Right because then we'll be born faster that way, you know!" Boruto chimes in happily, neither taking note of their flustered expressions._

That wasn't how it worked, but neither she nor Naruto had told them that!

Father is waiting for her in the garden when she finally returns back to the manor to properly get ready, arching a brow silently at her state of dress.

Her clothes must be more crumpled than she thought, not even ironing them out seemed to have helped then.

And Hinata feels herself stiffen despite how closer they've become, cheeks growing hot. She could handle Hanabi's teasing, Neji's look of unease, and even the light giggles/whispers of the attendants at seeing the fresh love bites to her skin that become visible at the worst times…

But Father usually keeps his emotions tightly locked up, stoic expression giving nothing away.

"You spend more nights at his apartment than here nowadays." Hiashi notes as Hinata settles beside him.

Hinata curls her toes into a patch of grass still fresh with dew, letting the statement hang in the air for a moment.

The sky slowly becomes clearer overhead, a blend of amber and golden yellows that promises a warm day after a spell of icy drizzles and cloudy afternoons as winter's last sendoff.

"Naruto has nobody there when he comes back each night. I…I like to be there to greet him. To discuss our day." She remarks.

Like a couple; a family.

Hiashi's stare moves from the koi pond back to her, pearl orbs softening. "I didn't know Boruto and Himawari already knew about Naruto holding the Nine Tailed Fox. I asked Hima about it more once when she was discussing with me her favorite stuffed animals, said she wanted a Kurama one to add to her collection to match the one in Papa's belly. I'm sure at some point you and Naruto will tell them about your childhood days so they don't learn it from a textbook or a classmate…"

Hinata blinks, recalling the nights Boruto snuck out to watch them train, to learn the same jutsus and skills his Papa had yet to teach him. It isn't just her and Naruto who miss Boruto and Himawari's presence from time to time, Hanabi having shown her the framed photograph Father keeps in his office of the duo to the small trinkets and drawings they left behind he's boxed away before having been shooed out by him catching them.

"They're still so young, I don't think Naruto and I wanted to upset or make them worry about Naruto's safety by telling them too early that it confused them. Perhaps they already knew before we even told them though if all the Tailed beasts have stuffed animal versions." She determines.

And they haven't reached those days of peace _**yet**_, not when the Akatsuki is still very much active.

Hiashi agrees with her sentiment, straightening up to head inside. "Good luck in your match today, I'll be watching from the stands. I'm sure you and Naruto will do fine, which reminds me as much as I hate to ask…you two _**are **_being safe, right?"

His eyes harden a bit then, seeming to take on darker hues of lilac.

"W-We are!" Hinata sputters out, whole face resembling a cherry as she watches him head inside completely stunned.

'_Father knew.'_

-X-

_**Sai**_

'_So, they already live together?' _Sai considered, watching from the trees as Hinata stepped out of Naruto's apartment into the sunlight. She headed back in the direction of the Hyuga manor, straightening out her hair and clothes along the way. She pauses for a fleeting second just before she turns the corner and Sai feels his stomach tense when byakugan eyes fall straight upon **_him_**.

Danzo told him to stay on the defensive, to avoid any unnecessary fights for now until he gave him the signal. They're expected meet time is in less than an hour, keeping him waiting could result in a punishment much worse than him simply burning his art or tossing away the last items he had belonging to Shin...

He puts on what he believes is a placating smile, but Hinata doesn't return his grin. Her eyes are a warning and he decides he's gathered enough for now, taking back to the trees.

The ink bugs he had slipped through the crevices of Naruto's door last night had gathered more than he imagined he would get, scouring over books, scrolls, and photographs.

Behind Naruto's jovial moods and silliness lied a seriousness he had yet to fully witness.

'_They already have kids? If so, where are they?' _Sai questioned himself, gazing back over just one the many pictures his ink animals had found of a boy and girl who had mix of Naruto and Hinata's features. From how old they appeared, Naruto and Hinata would've had them at implausible ages to make sense. He was sure as well that Danzo hadn't known about the pair having children or even that Naruto seemed to be gradually mastering control of the Nine Tailed Fox telling by bouts of training at seeing him shrouded in crimson.

But there was more to Naruto and Hinata than just their apparent strength, a knowing of sorts on on events before they had even occurred.

How?

'_I have no way of explaining such a theory to Danzo, but they have information on shinobi that I'm not even sure the Anbu or Hokage fully know about.' _Sai determined, halted in his movement at seeing a flash of blond hair abruptly block his path.

Naruto.

No, or perhaps this is just a clone.

Either way his eyes don't hold any friendliness for him, cobalt orbs narrowed with suspicion.

"Why are you watching Hinata and I?"

-X-

_**Sasuke**_

"You've gotten stronger little brother."

Itachi's compliment does nothing to make him feel better though, he's nowhere near his power and abilities despite all the efforts he and Anko have done to improve on his strength and speed. He blocks all his attacks with ease, matching him fist for fist and blow for blow with each barrage of fire and lightning cackling through the fields and scorching the earth in their wake.

Scarlet eyes of the sharingan have been trained and used far more than his own, seen so much through war and deaths at his own hand...

Sasuke grits at his teeth, tightening up his fingers at the urge to pierce the ground with a chidori awakening anyone in the vicinity. No, there's no point in wasting anymore chakra or wearing out his already sore muscles.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke questions him once more.

This had been the last thing he expected to return back to from the Haruno household.

It hadn't just been his mind playing tricks on him when he saw Itachi outside in the remnants of their garden/backyard, ending him effectively having to track and chase down his location before he went on the move again. Moonlight creates long shadows on his figure, showcasing same dark hair and unavoidable ruby eyes…

"You know the answer to that question already." Itachi regards him, walking past him inside to the place he once called home.

However, he can no longer call Konoha or anywhere really his 'home' these days.

Sasuke glares intensely at him, practically burning a hole into his back, they haven't seen each other in years after all. Not since he struck Orochimaru down and revealed to him the truth about the night of their family's massacre.

He gestures for him to sit across from him at the table, as if this is all just a normal drop in for him.

Itachi glances around the room absently, even the darkness he can tell the compound has changed since his last visit. The kitchen is clean, no longer holding blankets of webs in the corners or pockets of dust along the cabinets. A box of sweets with the name Anko messily scratched across it sit by the sink, the name of his sensei he imagines.

Across the table lay scattered medical textbooks and scrolls, a woman's lab coat hanging off one of the chairs…

Upon closer inspection he makes out the name stitched into the top pocket in blue cursive: Sakura.

'_Ah, the one who Naruto's older counterpart mentioned…'_

The woman who hopefully was bringing Sasuke peace, who could make Konoha truly feel like a home again to Sasuke.

"I don't plan to stay for long. I'm sure you're aware of the Akatsuki's plans to capture all of the jinchūruki, correct?" Itachi elaborates.

Sasuke nods, eyes narrowed. "You didn't come here to tell me about things I already know. Are you concerned Orochimaru will be resurrected? About the Akatsuki and how they may want to recruit me in their goals to capture all the tailed beasts? Or is it that we aren't the only Uchiha still alive?"

"…How long have you known these matters?" Itachi asks, a tinge of curiosity in his voice.

Sasuke merely shrugs, keeping his tone neutral. "Sakura and I have been investigating into the photos of all missing nin and wanted shinobi over the last years. Obito, he used to be on Kakashi-sensei's team however his body was never recovered from that mission. There's growing evidence he's still alive and working with other criminals to complete some type of twisted goal."

Itachi smiles faintly, of course Sasuke had done his research. He had to be one step ahead of the enemy when it wasn't just Naruto they wanted.

He feels his throat tighten abruptly before he can speak once more, a burning sensation envelops his lungs and he clenches his teeth together to fight off a coming coughing fit to no avail.

They came more and more often now, especially at night…

The metallic taste of blood splashes on his tongue, watching as Sasuke moves to get him water.

"Drink." He orders when he finally can take a proper breath.

If it was years ago, he might've imagined Sasuke would lace the water with poison or some drug to paralyze him in place.

But his obsidian eyes no longer hold the hatred he once wished him to have, to kill him as punishment for his sins.

"If you die, I won't have any real family left; I've told you that before." Sasuke states as if having read his thoughts, balling his fists against the table. Why wasn't Itachi taking better care of himself? He most likely let opportunities pass of visiting with healers or even getting medicine that could help with this illness.

A silence comes over them, Itachi leaning back in his seat highlighting the beads of sweat to his forehead, the remnants of blood still smeared across his lips.

"Why do you still care about me after what I did to Mother and Father? I put you through psychological damage and nearly made you into a monster like me…"

Sasuke scowls, eyes flashing scarlet and Itachi briefly wonders if he's about to attempt a genjutsu or another mix of a fire and lightning attack until he sighs.

"If Sakura and I worked to create a pill that could cure you, would you take it?" He instead asks.

Itachi only smiles, moving to stand. He's overstayed his welcome.

He reaches his hand out across the table to give one final affectionate tap to Sasuke's forehead before he goes as his crows slowly encompass him. The anger in Sasuke's expression twists back into a stoic mask, good...he shouldn't waste any feelings of sadness on him.

"I don't deserve to live little brother."

It's a soft murmur, weary and resigned.

And then he's gone, scattered leaves left in his wake.

Sasuke frowns, staring at the now empty seat across from him; he hadn't even finished his water.

"That isn't true." He mutters into the air.

He wakes before his alarm the next day, taking in the clear sky and mild chill to the air. It was mornings like this Itachi used to scramble up a tomato and omelette mix to get his mind off him departing for a mission or leaving him behind to train with their fellow clansmen...

'_Stop. Those days are over.' _He reminds himself, shaking the memories away. But it's hard not to recall the way Itachi prepared breakfast and quick bentos for him when his own preparations taste so sour or dry in comparison.

He needs to finish getting ready, forget about last night for now. Itachi only came to give him warnings he already knew, but he'll find him again to finish everything he keeps leaving unsaid.

Sakura greets him outside his door, green eyes bright and eager and the twisting of his stomach briefly lifts.

"Ready to go?" She questions, lightly bumping their shoulders at his nod in return.

Naruto walks a few feet ahead of them with Hinata, catching his gaze as they all meet up at the registration desk.

"Moron, don't lose before we face each other. It would be embarrassing to be knocked out as one of the first matches of the day." Sasuke notes after signing in, Naruto scoffing at even the idea.

"Same to you bastard!"

His first opponent is going to be their newest team member: Sai.

'_All I know about him is that he uses ink to attack. I have to be ready for any type of creation he makes.' _Sasuke considers.

But more so than that, he knows there is something Sai has been keeping from them all...

He can feel his obsidian eyes resting upon him as soon as he enters the locker room, Sai expressionless as usual before a faint grin etches up his lips when he finally decides to meet his gaze.

"I'm looking forward to our upcoming match."

-X-

_**Naruto**_

"Those scheduled for 9:00 am rounds please head to your assigned arena now!" An announcement buzzes overhead.

'_This is it! Time to put everything I've learned to the test!' _Naruto beams, pumping himself up. The essay/quiz test from yesterday hadn't been nearly as stressful as from years ago, the knowing he, Sakura, and Sasuke were doing this as a team the key answer to moving forward.

But now it's time for the one on one matches, each of them broken off into the mini stadiums of A, B, and C specially built for the exams with Suna's help.

"Isn't that you?" Kiba questions Naruto with a nudge, jolting him from his thoughts.

Right.

The name of his opponent isn't one he recognizes from any past missions he's gone on or seen around the village, a short statured man who simply goes by the name Daijiro.

His icy blue eyes regard him carefully and he wonders briefly what exactly he is trying to keep hidden from the proctors as his stare drifts to the growing crowds.

'_So this is the boy they want me to gather information on? Hard to believe a kid like this is harboring one of the strongest tailed beasts.' _Daijiro notes to himself.

Deidara and Sasori are surely watching him from somewhere in the shadows, this will be a perfect opportunity for them to learn any and all weaknesses the boy has and prove his worth to the organization.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The boy to be on the lookout for; a rising star in Konoha." He murmurs, just loud enough for Naruto to hear him.

'_Is he a spy? Perhaps a low ranked missing nin or part of a mercenary group who wants to gain a name for himself.' _Naruto considered.

Whoever he was working with or under was watching from the stands.

"If you're working with the Akatsuki or some other terrorist group as their spy/scout just know I or one of my allies _**will**_ stop you." He warns and a flicker of uncertainty passes in his gaze before he scowls.

As soon as the whistle blows for them to begin he launches a fist into the ground, creating a wave of mud.

"You're bluffing! You know nothing about the Akatsuki and the goals they have for a peaceful world!" He hisses, poising his fingers up to bury him in a barrage of spikes.

"Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears!"

Naruto maneuvers out of the way of the torrent and Daijiro grins victoriously at seeing a mud spike seemingly pierce into his back, frowning when said Naruto only pops into a cloud.

'_A clone.'_

And too late does he look up to see a vortex of wind that quickly tosses him airborne, concentrated shots of air bullets mixed with the pellets of rock he's dredged up dig and tear immediately into his skin from all sides. He finishes him off with a rasengan just as he's tumbling back down, crushing him straight into the ground.

'_A mix of air bullets and a vacuum wave technique. I underestimated him, misjudged how skilled he truly was…' _Daijiro laments, clenching his teeth at the taste of blood upon his tongue as the pain quickly courses throughout his body. He's losing consciousness, head pounding as he strains to keep his eyes open.

Dark eyes rest upon him from the stands, annoyance and impatience mounting that he's been eliminated so easily.

Deidara will finish him off.

-X-

_**Hinata**_

"You aren't going anywhere." Hinata repeats quietly to avoid a scene. Most of the crowd is too captivated by the scene below, unaware this man has slipped in.

It's him, the explosive clay artist.

A sharp gentle fist to his arms as he had gotten up to leave at seeing Daijiro's failure to even last against the jinchūruki for them to learn _**something**_ keeps him in place for now, halting the forming of the clay bombs the mouths in the palms of his hand had been working on.

"How…How do you know I am, hm?" Deidara questions her as his eyes narrow. He couldn't recall any Hyuga member ever looking into his background. He's out of the Akatsuki's formal gear even back in his old blue and gray kimono he hasn't worn in years, nobody within Konoha should know who he is yet.

"You're in the Akatsuki. I know your next target is supposed to be Gaara." Hinata answers back calmly.

His eyes flicker to Gaara and Naruto's presence below before back to her, scoffing as he opens his regular mouth revealing the beginnings of a white clay figure.

'_This girl doesn't know who she's dealing with. I'll give her a taste of the wonders of my explosive art!'_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A new voice interrupts them from behind and Deidara looks up to see jade and blood red eyes respectively watching him.

Deidara pauses, chewing back down the unfinished mold. '_I've seen those eyes before…'_

On Itachi.

Sakura cracks her fists, nodding distinctly to Hinata to assess she's okay before eyeing Sasuke.

"Let's take this as far as possible from the stadium." Sakura determines, feeling Kakashi-sensei's gaze upon them to their left to follow from a distance.

This time and moving forward, they would include him in all plans they had.

Deidara doesn't object, at least not yet when he can't keep his gaze off of Sasuke. His anger festers with each passing second, Sasuke's cool expression only making his ire rise.

"You! You're related to _**him**_, aren't you?! That same look of indifference; I can never forget or forgive anyone who looks down on my art!" He spits out once they're deep enough in the forest to avoid civilians becoming caught in the cross hairs of a direct explosion.

Sasuke arches a brow, he's never met this man before…

'_But Itachi has.' _He realizes, speculating on what exactly his brother could've done to infuriate this man so badly. He hadn't mentioned this man during his visit last night.

"Do you know where Itachi has gone off to right now?" He questions him, leaping out the way when he spits out a clay bomb at him in response.

"I have nothing to say to someone who disrespects my work!" He snaps, cursing that his hands and arms are still immobile to him; useless with his chakra pathways still disrupted.

He should stand down for now, without backup he truly is putting himself into danger.

Sakura slams a fist into his chest, supposedly knocking the breath out of him before he can attempt to escape into the canopy of trees while Sasuke launches a chidori current to the ground.

"Tell us everything you know!" She growls, bristling that he can even still move.

Still Deidara refuses to answer and Sasuke forces her to step back as they take in his skin suddenly becoming ashen, pulling her fully out of the way of the incoming blast when Deidara's body rapidly starts to swell.

A flash of white hot heat covers them, Hinata scoping the area with her byakugan as soon as the brightness fades.

'_I don't sense his chakra presence anymore.' _Hinata frowns, only the aftershocks of the ground rumbling below to the crackling of trees now laden with ash or completely gone leaving only burnt earth in its place. Even despite trying to paralyze him he had created a clay version of him to be on reserve to switch in.

_'No, he got away...' _

"He'll be back; I'll finish him off then." Sasuke states at Hinata's disappointed look and she follows his line of sight to a patch of red staining the grass. The smell of blood becoming prominent when she and Sakura move to get a closer look.

"Whoever his partner was seems to have stayed back, none of the clones I left behind are picking up any bombs or further attacks to the stadium." Naruto notes.

'_I'll force the answers out of him on Itachi's current location the next time we meet.' _Sasuke decides, ignoring Kakashi's stare at knowing where his thoughts are spiraling towards.

"Don't touch it yet until we secure that the rest of this area is clear." Kakashi orders them all, stepping ahead of them to block off the scene.

Deidara's severed arm doesn't twitch or blow up though and whether Kakashi likes it or not, Sasuke _**will**_ face off with Deidara again to get answers.

-X-

_**Kakashi**_

'_A truly reckless idea.' _Kakashi sighs.

The resulting explosion could've easily killed two of his pupils right before his eyes, both unafraid of the consequences of their actions.

But this tactic had worked on some level, baiting the Akatsuki to finally come out of hiding by watching the opening rounds of the exams. One of their strongest members had been heavily injured it appeared at least and neither Gaara or Naruto had been taken thankfully.

Though he feels no relief even as he mulls over these facts to himself, only a cold, stifling tightness to his chest making his heart work twice as hard. The explosion created a series of mini earthquakes, civilians and shinobi alike glancing at each other with panicked expressions. Those that haven't outright ran from the stadium look around in alarm for any other possible hidden bombs left behind despite a full sweep of everywhere.

'_Obito, what are you going to do next because of this?'_

And not just Obito, but Danzo as well.

The Root's leader was beginning to take more and more of a keen interest in Sasuke in particular, seeing him at times from the shadows merely watching them spar or observing him enjoy a quick lunch with Sakura amid the food stands.

Sasuke had surely taken notice of his increasing presence, however he had yet to say anything on the manner.

That didn't mean **_he _**wouldn't eventually.

Though it wouldn't be easy to take him down...

Because despite Danzo's appearance to a regular civilian as a passionate old man, he knows that beneath those bandages and use of a cane he's still a formidable opponent if worst comes to worst.

'_I will do what's best for Konoha at the end of the day! You all may not agree with my methods, but they get answers. They'll prevent another war from breaking out in our territory.' _The ending points of his speech boom again once more in his thoughts.

The only people that seemed swayed by his words were the same elders around his age, the ones who had been on the front lines with him during the second and third shinobi world wars...

His gaze roams back to his students all okay, all except for one.

'_Where is Sai?'_

And then his gaze twists to the sky, white and black ink bird circling overhead.

He's just been observing, keeping his distance to not become part of the action unless absolutely necessary.

_'By Danzo's orders?'_

"What's going on Kakashi?! Are we going to need to put the exams on hold again?" Gai questions, meeting him midway in reporting back to Tsunade and the rest of the other village heads.

Kakashi shakes his head. "Let's not be hasty, the rest of the matches can continue on."

Though at seeing thin veiny cracks now lining the pillars to the spooked expressions of the remaining contenders and those who were just watching, he can't be sure what the final decision will be.

And he steps further ahead of Gai at seeing a familiar figure moving first to get to the group, intercepting him just as he reaches the corner to the stairs.

"Danzo, what exactly are you planning? Don't make this situation even worse than it already is." Kakashi states.

He barely gives him a passing glance, eye focused only on reaching to Lady Tsunade and the others just a few steps away. "Is that a threat? Because of your students actions, innocent civilian could've been killed today. I have never fully understood why you were allowed to take both the Uchiha and the our village's tailed beast both onto your team knowing **_your _**own unstable history."

Kakashi's eye crinkles, saying nothing briefly.

"Despite all **_your _**actions Lord Third still saw you as his rival and friend." He counters.

A sneer crosses Danzo's face then, Hiruzen was weak until the very end; too compassionate and forgiving for his own good.

The mistakes he made are what put Konoha in this situation, the mistakes **_he'll _**have to fix...

He catches the faint glimmer of Kakashi's blade rising up as it catches the sunlight, his intimidation slowly becoming real.

"I'll ask again. Just what are you planning? The exams have been interrupted enough."

Danzo peers from his tanto to Sasuke and Naruto below, their attention becoming focused on Sai and the slow drizzle of his ink birds falling and scoping the area. If only he had been Hokage instead of Hiruzen, those two wouldn't even be there and none of this chaos would've happened...

But he can't give Sai the signal yet, not when he's barely reviewed over what exactly Naruto and Hinata know about **_him_**.

He turns his gaze back to Kakashi, loosening the bandages around his arm and eyes. The copycat ninja isn't the only one who knows how the wield the sharingan's capabilities.

"I'm doing what I have to protect Konoha."

-x-

_So, are you guys new readers or old readers having trouble differentiating between past and future Naruto and Hinata from the earlier chapters? I did go back and edit them, but it still feels like people are getting confused and frustrated by it which is why I'm asking again since their future selves will make small appearances once more before the story ends. I have no problems going back if it will help improve the reading flow._

_Spring Break season gives me a bit more time to write! Anyways, do you guys have a favorite villain character from the series? I have to say I liked Obito's stent when he was 'Tobi' and Hidan as a close second for how much he upped the stakes. The exams aren't over yet, but it marks an alert that reaches everyone no matter what side they're on!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	22. Our Regrets

**Chapter 21: Our Regrets**

_**Elsewhere**_

'_Kakashi has been busy lately.' _Obito noted, reviewing all that Kabuto's spies have gathered for him. They were much more efficient and stealthy than any other agent the Akatsuki had been using as of late. Fighting with Danzo is going to take a lot of energy out of him.

It isn't only Kakashi though dealing with tough battles, but his students as well…

The chunin exams had started off with a 'bang' as Deidara had wanted. There had been thrill in his dark eyes at picturing the explosions of bodies that would become part of his art, the sounds of bones crunching, of mangled and lacerated pieces of skin falling on top of each other like jumbled puzzle pieces.

None of his plans came to fruition.

It hadn't even put a full stop to the rounds as they had expected, only delaying the rest of the first day of matches by a few hours or so. But there's a weariness now hanging in the air, cancelling everything still isn't off the table yet.

Even with Deidara's skill and intellect, Konoha's ninja had still been one step ahead of him in knowing how to turn the fight back in their favor. He returned back to their current hideout missing an arm, the smell of smoke and blood soaking his attire.

"Don't ask." He had growled at his quizzical look, saying nothing else on the matter.

It doesn't take much to get Deidara worked up and he still refuses to tell him the exact details of what went wrong, but whatever happened during this assignment has truly riled him in taking to perfecting his bombs even more than before.

Nightfall now brings with it humid air, rolling waves of fog only adding to the dampness of the cave. His stomach groans and twists, reminding him once more of how much food has been put on the back burner.

Eating can wait.

"_Obito, you can't keep skipping meals! No ninja can function properly without getting enough rest or nutrition!" Rin scolded him, dragging him towards the nearest food stand selling bowls of meat and seafood combos despite his want to keep training until sundown._

The memory is still as clear to him now even years later.

Rin's smile, her caring nature…

But then the image of her dying resurfaces, grin becoming marred with the velvet red of her blood. Would she still scold him on his bad habits, collect seashells from coral pink to gray, enjoy the tartness of strawberries in the summer, and go on as they grew older become a renowned medical ninja if she had a second chance to live?

Would she fall in love with Kakashi all over again?

'_It's time I finish things with Kakashi.'_

"Can you really kill your old friend? I'm sure that isn't what Rin would've wanted to happen after her death." A voice asks behind him, rekindling the storm of his anger at hearing her name upon her lips.

Fū.

Her death in removing the Seven-Tails from her would bring him one step closer to his goal of making such dreams become real, however he needed to know first what all she knew.

"Did you meet with Naruto Uzumaki; the boy who holds the Nine-Tails?" Obito questions her again and at her becoming tight-lipped his sharingan bursts forward.

"I never wanted to be a jinchūruki, nobody wants to hold the title as your village's monster; weapon. I just wanted to go on as many exciting and daring missions as possible, hopefully meeting people from across every region along the way." Fū instead states, beaming despite knowing what is next.

"I'm tired of hearing you talk. If you have nothing left to say, I'll finish you off now." Obito scoffs.

The pain of the extraction is nothing like she's ever felt before, her whole body screams out as an intense burning tears into her stomach and yet still she remains frozen. Paralyzed.

'_I never got to properly participate in the exams or make new friends! I promised Kegon and Y__ōr__ō that I would make a name for Taki, to become a chunin. _Fū muses silently, squeezing her eyes shut to not dwell on what probably happened to the pair after they had been ambushed in the forests on their way to Konoha.

And then she thinks of Naruto, of their brief encounter during her exploring of a mountainside a few months ago and his word of caution.

"_In the event you get captured, you won't have much time to talk so make every last word count knowing it will at least strike a bit of fear into them.'_

Orange eyes flicker then to stare fully at Obito, cheery expression becoming cold before everything goes dark.

"I know how you die."

-X-

_**Naruto**_

"_**This man wants to kill you or at least dispose of you." Kurama growls.**_

"_**Sai is doing this on orders; he's a part of Root. So he must follow any command Danzo gives him." Naruto replies, trying to keep the heat of his rage in check.**_

"_**Don't make excuses for him! You're being too forgiving, too naïve." Kurama snaps back.**_

And Naruto becomes silent, dodging at bullets of ink as they rain down faster.

Man-made monsters.

Sai was just one of many, crafted into the person he was from those who held power they abused as they saw fit.

He knows Sai is a good person telling by his older counterpart's dialogue regarding him. When he becomes Hokage he puts Sai in charge of helping with the new generation of chunin exams, of spying for _**him **_on any suspicious individuals.

"Naruto, we can take him on two on one. I can paralyze him in a genjutsu while you finish him off with a rasengan." Sasuke voices, onyx eyes already beginning to swirl a deep red.

Sasuke intends to kill him.

Naruto swallows, mouth feeling dry.

Right now Sai is the enemy, he can't afford to back down...

"We can incapacitate him without needing to resort to murder. Don't you consider him as part of Team 7 even though he came in as a temporary member?" He questions. Surely Sasuke even with his terrible social skills and lack of desire to interact with others has gotten to know at least a tiny bit about Sai on a personal level over the years he was away from the village.

But Sasuke only snorts in response, ready to let out a stream of fire to turn his ink to ash. 'He was **_never _**a part of Team 7 Naruto. His goal all along has been to spy on you and me; he's at Danzo's beck and call whenever he wanted the latest information he gathered."

"Then we should turn our attention to Danzo, he's the one pulling all the strings!" Naruto retorts, unleashing a barrage of shadow clones to track down said man.

One immediately sees Danzo is already occupied with Kakashi, eyes widening at the sight of his bandaged arm now freely visible and littered with sharingan.

Sasuke notices it too and Naruto winces as his expression becomes even colder. The eyes of his dead clansmen are upon his arm, used by a man who helped in their deaths by burying truths and withholding secrets...

'_When did he acquire all of those?' _Naruto wonders, stomach roiling and just how modified Danzo's body truly is.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Wave!"

Kakashi keeps his ground even as the wind hits him sharply from all directions like knives drawing blood; neither backing down as the lightning he forms in his hand takes the shape of a hound.

"You two shouldn't become distracted in the midst of a fight." Sai relates from above them and they move out of the way as he unleashes a cascade of ink birds, each exploding as they make contact with the ground.

"Fine; we won't kill him. However, I'll make it so he can't use those hands of his." Sasuke decides, not waiting for Naruto's response as he jumps into the rising smog. An artist's treasure is their hands, how they blend colors and designs to capture expressions or grand landscapes.

Hands, when broken and rendered useless must be the ultimate pain to an artisan...

'_I'm not letting him talk me out of this.'_

Sai may be strong, slicing through his humanoid beasts when their fists move to strike at him. However, he is a bit weaker when it comes to close range attacks.

And once his eyes cross with his genjutsu, it will be over for him.

He latches onto Sai's wrists as he lands upon his ink bird, eyes briefly widening in panic before dulling. Buried memories reemerge, of Shin's parting message to him in the woods before his death to keep suppressing his emotions to Danzo's imprinting his seal on his tongue...

_"Remember this well Sai; with this mark no one will learn the secrets of Root. The second you dare to reveal anything is the moment your body becomes immobilized." Danzo warns, looking over his handiwork carefully. Sai won't let him down, one of his most prized pupils._

_Shin was a weakness, glad the man is finally dead and pushed into the dark recesses of Sai's thoughts now._

_"Understood." Sai murmurs back, keeping his voice impassive and neutral just as he's been taught. Never again will he speak of Root's unseen actions aloud as long as Danzo breathes._

_The seal burns, taste of blood and ink on his tongue._

_His statement is more than just the threat of his whole body becoming paralyzed._

_Betrayal will cost him his life._

Sasuke twists at his hands, bones snapping under his pressure until he is abruptly pushed back from him by a torrent of spiky white hair that traps Sai in place.

Jiraiya.

The genjutsu breaks, but he can still see the fear within Sai's eyes staring at him differently now before he quickly starts to wince in pain.

Not all of his emotions were kept in check.

Sasuke peers back down at seeing Jiraiya's presence, beaming even with their current situation at hand. Naruto himself dispels the rasengan within his hands, eyes pinpointing on the haunting shade of violet Sai's hands become at being released from Sasuke's grip.

Jiraiya's grin seems to widen further at Sasuke's scowl, ignoring Naruto's complaining beside him they had this handled. The way Sasuke was going about things, Sai would've been unconscious and near death if Naruto had fully joined in.

'_We need this kid alive if we're ever going to get answers on what Danzo has been planning this whole time.' _Jiraiya recognizes, glancing between them before speaking.

"You two can't just leave me out of the fun!"

-X-

**_Kakashi_**

"Why do you think that you becoming Hokage will make Konoha a better place?" Kakashi questions him.

All he can see is that Danzo wants power for himself alone, to ensure no one questions his beliefs or ideals unless they want to become silenced permanently.

Danzo scoffs, he can't expect someone young like Kakashi to understand. He may belong to a generation who went through war as well, but he thinks with the same childlike ignorance that Hiruzen held as well.

"Konoha is plunging into darkness all because we've allowed our tailed beast to roam around freely and an Uchiha to become strong enough to create another uprising if the chance was given." He hisses.

The heat of the day beats down on his back, tiny drops of sweat marring his skin all over. Maybe in the not too far future he can enjoy a day like this properly while keeping watch over the village as Hokage, observe the blossoming of pink and white petals marking they were truly in spring to the greenery of fresh shrubs waking from frost seeking the sun.

'_I'm not going to give up when I'm so close now.'_

Tsunade is his last obstacle.

Injuring or poisoning her discreetly enough once the right opportunity arose will allow him to walk into her footsteps as Lord Sixth easily...

"Your sharingan will never be able to compete with my own, no matter how much training you have put in to master it." Danzo chuckles.

"Perhaps, but **_you_** haven't been able fully keep all those implanted eyes under control either. Your underhanded tactics are going to be your downfall." Kakashi replies smoothly.

Danzo grits at his teeth, growing silent. He truly is exhausting out his chakra faster than he wants; he needs to finish this fight soon.

'_I have to use Izanagi, it's my best option now to prevent this from going on any longer!'_

And just as Kakashi's blade pierces into his neck as he drops his arms down does his appearance fade, illusion casted.

He flickers into place behind him, every minute counting as he poises his kunai up ready to drive it into his heart until Kakashi turns to face him, spiral of his sharingan no longer the same.

'_The Mangekyo!' _Danzo frowns.

It truly meant the remaining members of the Uchiha clan were only get stronger, that they could create another revolution Konoha won't be able to handle this time around.

Everything spins faster and faster surrounding him, about to be tugged into the unknown...

He blasts himself back with a burst of wind before he can be sucked in by the Kamui, cursing in pain with he gazes down to see parts of both his feet crushed and bruised.

The first eye on his arm shuts, time continuing to march on.

Kakashi is already a shattered man, will **_any_** genjutsu really affect someone who has lost so much to the painful realities of war and the nightmares that followed?

Forcing him to relive his cruelest memories of finding his father's corpse after his suicide or witnessing himself kill and watch his old teammates die before him won't break Kakashi whose long since learned to abandon all emotions on the battlefield or a mission.

"You're taking too long to finish this sensei, Danzo shouldn't be giving you this much trouble." Sasuke's voice intrudes into the area and Danzo pauses, when had the Uchiha entered their fight?

And as much as he tries to fight it, a sick revulsion pours into him in realization. Fear chills his skin as it becomes an ashy gray, the icy reminder that everything he has worked so hard for may just soon begin to fall to pieces right before him.

Because it wasn't trapped Kakashi who had been trapped in a genjutsu...

'_They knew my weaknesses from the get go.'_

It can only be Naruto or Hinata who told them, the duo who could seemingly read the future. This whole time he has been fighting a losing battle, driving his chakra to the lowest point that teeters him towards death. A wrapping of chains encircle him, another user of fuinjutsu is in the area.

Sasuke directs his chidori at him, a lone spear stabbing through him making blood instantly form on his tongue. For a moment he thinks Sasuke is smirking at him, pleased to watch him squirm after how much he arrogantly boasted of his skills. He forces his eyes to focus in spite of the pain and growing blurriness, grimacing at seeing what expression Sasuke truly regards him with.

Pity.

Kakashi and Sasuke move in, staring to Naruto above in the trees whose already binded him and sealed the area. No, he won't allow himself to be captured. The cruel and dark ways of Root must be carried with him to his grave. All the unscrupulous methods they did would only be looked down upon by their fellow shinobi and civilian if they knew the truth. There are still too many rogue shinobi in this world as well, shinobi who will want Shisui's eye just as badly as he did.

Sanguine trail of his blood drips along his chest as he forces a grin up to them all, activating four black symbols.

"I'm taking my secrets with me."

-X-

**_Hinata_**

'_I'm becoming too used to these scents.' _Hinata muses.

Specks of dry blood rest underneath her nails beginning to gain a copper hue, scratches and bruises old and new skate all over her hands up to her shoulders.

"Everyone is safe?" She asks again, Naruto's boyish smile in return easing her still pounding heart. Jiraiya keeps his hold on Sai but flashes her a thumbs up as well when she glances his way.

Evacuation measures had been made, the stadiums and surrounding facilities have been fully dispersed with the next round of matches on hold most likely indefinitely at the high risk it will be to the safety of participants and visitors alike.

'_Where is Danzo?' _Hinata frowns, activating her byakugan scoping the area. There's no chakra to pick up on in the immediate vicinity though but their own.

Naruto senses where her thoughts have gone, grin fading as he shook his head.

And Hinata purses her lips, restraining a sigh. "So he commits suicide for us as well. It would've been helpful to know what exact business he conducted with the Akatsuki."

Sasuke arches a brow, overhearing pieces of their conversation stepping forward. "What do you mean 'for us as well', did your future selves mention this to you before?"

Naruto and Hinata glance to each other in response, seeming to weigh how to answer him.

Sakura huffs, forcing Sasuke to sit back down to finish healing at deep gashes he's kept well hidden until now. "Don't pressure them!"

But her verdant eyes hold curiosity as well when she glances back up at the duo, whatever they kept from them they knew would cause a rise in painful thoughts of what could've happened in another timeline...

'_Sasuke's defection?' _Sakura immediately thinks, focusing on Hinata for confirmation.

Lilac eyes soften then and quickly she calms her breathing at feeling her throat close up. The painful sensation of her heartbeat soon is thrumming in her ears, rising in tempo at the growing silence between them all.

She wets at her drying lips, nodding at one of them to speak; rip off the band-aid.

"To answer your question Sasuke, my older self mentioned that in the years where you were a missing nin you made many enemies for yourself. Danzo was just one of them." Naruto answers.

And Sakura feels Sasuke's muscles stiffen, tensing up all over again. Kakashi too sits up straighter, wincing when Hinata lightly tugs him back to not try to move so fast.

He's drained the most chakra out of all of them.

"...So he killed himself in that battle too?" Sasuke questions, mulling over a scenario of him crossing paths with the man in battle without Kakashi or Naruto as aides.

Hinata responds this time, keeping her tone steady. "Yes, he used the same seal hoping to take you with him because as Naruto's older counterpart put it...you were a highly dangerous criminal every nation was on alert for. Danzo if he hadn't lost would've executed you for treason."

Sakura winds and unwinds her fists, forcing all the shakiness and clamminess away. She peers back down to Sasuke, aloof facade in place. Obsidian avoids her emerald, not ready for her to look into his eyes and find the truth of how much this bothers him.

Hinata frowns, feeling much like a stranger whose accidentally walked into their private moment.

Sasuke isn't that person, only consumed with thoughts of revenge and murdering anyone who gets in his way.

But the reminder of what he **_could've _**been still stings, how it lingered in both her and Naruto's future selves thoughts enough for them to stage multiple interventions.

Naruto coughs, hating this awkward energy between them all. "I think our best course of action is to split up in taking all these Akatsuki on; they themselves travel in pairs for the most part from what information our future selves gave us."

Hinata nods her agreement, glad as much as he is for the change of topic.

"Who should take on who?" Sakura asks, ready to put all of Lady Tsunade's work into full use.

If it means killing, she will.

Naruto hums thoughtfully before pointing in the direction of back towards Konoha's main park and market square. "We should discuss it with the rest of the Konoha 11. We're going to need everyone's help after all in stopping this from leading up to war."

The matter can wait until tomorrow when they've all better rested, sending out 3 clones to spread the news to the others. The sun is low in the sky as evening sets in, thin streams of gold and magenta brushed against the clouds. At dusk the winds pick up from the north, cool enough for Hinata to shuffle herself to Naruto stay warm.

It's only then can she feel the nervous pounding of his heart too, this uncertainty over what will happen next.

They're missing something, an unknowing on what the enemy is planning from all these changes.

-X-

**_Elsewhere_**

"You're not going to be missed when you die. No real family or a lover to come home too." Kabuto taunts.

Anko should've known better to try and take him on, especially not without her prized student with her. For weeks she's been pursing him from base to base, about to uncover everything. Orochimaru's seal remains upon her neck, the fastest option that will finally bring his master back and put an end to whatever Konoha has been planning.

They're finally going to clash now in this cemetery of bones, moonlight resting upon moss and fauna that clings to what remains of these beast's heads and torsos.

"Where's Sasuke? Did he give up on you too after realizing how weak you are?" Kabuto questions.

After all, she's lost so many friends and teammates on missions gone wrong because feelings got in the way.

An unladylike snort escapes her in response, lips twisting into a wild smirk. "Sorry I'm not like you so desperate to bring a dead man back to life. I left Orochimaru of my own accord while you've gone so far now with these body modifications to damn well look half-snake, half-human! You don't know Sasuke at all and neither did Orochimaru. Humans aren't just dolls you can toss away once you're done playing with them. I made sure to teach Sasuke that."

Kabuto hasn't seemed to have heard her though, eyes much too eerie and sharp observing her marked neck.

"Really now? Because from my viewpoint you've only been holding Sasuke back from reaching his full potential, weighing him down with unnecessary emotions. I don't think he'll even care if you died, his mind is focused on finding Itachi, getting stronger, and nothing else."

And he knows despite Anko's cool gaze that he's stricken a nerve, even as his sensei she probably barely passes into his thoughts when he's alone.

Itachi **_does _**consume Sasuke's thoughts often true, even if isn't about revenge anymore.

But that doesn't mean he no longer cares about who else is in his life, from Team 7 to his old classmates.

"I know you used that trail of dead bodies to lead me here, I won't let you try to manipulate Sasuke again or use this seal to sacrifice more of the living for the dead." She snaps, readying herself as snakes from their sleeves jut out and bite at each other's necks.

As much she hates it, this may be a losing fight for her...

Because everything about Kabuto has improved from his speed to his strength, it feels like she is fighting _**both **_Kabuto and Orochimaru at once with all the DNA he has extracted from their former mentor.

A white snake bursts forth from the ground, ensnaring and biting into the side of her stomach and it's then that her body collapses into a series of snakes slithering into the dark corners of the forest.

'_She won't get far with an injury like that, even with her built up immunity to poison. I made sure to add much more potent combinations to these snakes that will effect all her organs soon enough.' _Kabuto determines, watching her shadow fade behind the bones of one creature's rib cage. Anko will be his human messenger, the perfect delivery that will get Sasuke no doubt to finally come to **_them._**

-X-

**_Sasuke & Sakura_**

"Anko-sensei is late!" Sakura pouts, the dango she bought for her beginning to crumple.

Sasuke merely shrugs, he's used to Anko's lateness at times in a similar vein to Kakashi-sensei. But instead of being at the memorial stone, he typically finds her at one of the tea shops or bakeries. Sakura's eyes have gone misty as the hours wore on and he briefly wonders if what Naruto and Hinata said earlier is still bothering her...

Has it changed her opinion of him? Her feelings towards him?

'_Well, she hasn't looked at me the same since she came back from searching for Tsunade with Naruto and Hinata.'_

He's seen the love letters from her fellow colleagues every once in a while, buried into one of the many pockets of her lab coat. Burning them hadn't taken away the images of suitors following her, of Sakura deciding he is a monster after all at knowing how close he would've given into power for the sake of revenge.

"_You didn't have to turn them into ash! Geez, I can handle telling these guys I'm not interested in any relationship at this time." Sakura scowls, feeling her ire rise at Sasuke's flat look._

_"Well, I just saved you the trouble of doing that now; haven't I? I'm sure you didn't even remember any one of their names." He replies._

"You didn't have to stay here and wait with me for her to report back what she gained from her reconnaissance; I can just fill you and Naruto in tomorrow morning. Aren't your parents worried?" Sasuke instead asks, pushing the memory away.

"They know where I am, besides Mom said you were looking a bit anemic." Sakura replies easily, grin rising upon her lips at his brief perplexed look.

Sasuke isn't the know-it-all Naruto thinks he is; at least not when it comes to field of medicine.

"It just means she thinks you're looking a bit paler than normal and I agree, you haven't been getting enough sleep." Sakura explains.

Sasuke is quick to counter back that neither has she, the research she collected with Tsunade and her medical team as a whole often meant studying into the early hours of the morning. Somewhere between all that too was making sure to still do their daily rounds across each unit of the hospital.

"Lady Tsunade and I are in the midst of trying a new infusion medication that seems to be working well for our heart disease patients. It seems in at least 10 of the patients we've tested so far to be improving blockages to their arteries and in turn improving body circulation and breathing. It's helped their bodies in not having to work so hard to just walk around their room or in the hallways before having to stop to take a breath." Sakura notes.

'_I don't deserve to live little brother...'_

As long as Itachi thinks this way, he will never take such a drug.

A sharp bang outside startles them both, Sasuke the first to stand at seeing the familiar outline trekking in his backyard up towards them.

Anko is finally here.

But at sliding the door open does he realize something is terribly off about her, sweat marring her face. His heart plummets, everything much too painfully similar to how he witnessed or came upon his clansmen's bodies before death took them.

"Hey kid, apologies on being late! Went for a moonlight stroll you could say."

Sakura is up at his side quickly, jade eyes sharpening at the growing dark spot to Anko's side staining her clothes crimson. They all know this smell rising up...

Blood.

"What happened?! Were you ambushed by one of the Akatsuki?" Sakura questions, moving straight into action guiding her inside.. Anko tries and utterly fails to wave off their concern as Sakura grabs for a roll of gauze, extent of her injury now fully visible in the light making Sasuke's gut twist.

Two puncture bites from a snake.

Anko's breathing becomes erratic, skin paling with each second that passes. He manages to hear Sakura shout out directions at him to get her first aid kit and call the hospital to deploy an emergency room personnel to help with transfer immediately.

"Hold on for us Anko-sensei; help is on the way!" Sakura states, though Sasuke can hear the crack in her voice, the stream of curses under her breath at knowing her blood pressure will keep falling if they can't get this bleeding and spreading infection under control.

This isn't a normal bite,

'_No, I didn't want this to happen...' _Anko thinks at seeing anger flare in Sasuke's eyes; exactly as Kabuto wanted. Sakura tells her to stay quiet to reserve her energy as new footsteps soon pound into the room. A mix of voices and faces blurring together follows, of pink hair speaking to a taller figure with almond colored hair giving him a quick update.

Sakura guides them in getting oxygen on and placing her on the stretcher, sending her a weak smile Anko manages to return.

She hasn't yet seen Sasuke's expression morph behind her, sharingan whirling into a new form.

"Who did this to you?" He mouths just before she is taken away.

-x-

_I've always wondered at least while writing The Time Strangers and this story, would you or people in general enjoy Boruto more if it was more of a slice of life show than an action shounen like focusing on just the families? Boruto has the misfortune of being a sequel, which is hard for any movie or TV show to accomplish without being hated on!_

_I personally think I would like if there were episodes like Boruto had to do a family tree project so he goes to Naruto and Hinata who then take him and Himawari on a trip to where the Uzumaki ruins/Land of Whirlpool are. (Yeah, random ideas like that just float to me in the night or when I'm stuck in traffic lol). Anyways, a new target has just been made!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	23. Our Counterattack

**Chapter 22: Our Counterattack**

_**Sakura**_

"How is she?" Akiko whispers to her as soon as Dr. Nakayama is out of sight.

But Sakura only scrunches her nose, frown crossing her lips before she can help it.

"You know that's patient confidentiality! You aren't even assigned to this unit tonight; go back to the intermediate care section on the other side!" Sakura hisses, restraining back her voice knowing so many patients are trying to sleep.

Of course people are going to be curious though, a high ranking jounin like Anko suddenly in intensive care is going to stir excitement, a wondering of what type of mission could result in such grotesque injuries.

Akiko huffs in return, hazel eyes burning darker. "Don't get so cocky just because Lady Tsunade picked _**you**_ as her pupil. There's nothing special about you once you take away your strength and medical knowledge!"

And Sakura swallows down the insult she itches to snap in return along with the twinge of hurt.

It isn't like the Taniguchi are a well-known clan of Konoha either!

Mom and Dad have never cared that the Haruno's weren't one of the old 'legacy' clans of Konoha with members known for their dojutsu or skills on the battlefield. They were happy being the everyday civilian just trying to make a decent wage and enjoy the ups and downs of life.

Something Akiko would never understand.

A IV monitor beeps from down the hall, Kotori peering to the two from the nursing station.

"Akiko, your patient in room 194 has calling for you for the past five minutes! He says his pain medicine is due and to fix his IV line so he can get some sleep!"

Akiko scowls at the interruption, fixing Sakura with one last glare before twisting on her heel.

Kotori makes no effort to hide her smirk as Sakura checks in with her and rest of the nurses.

"Miss lazy-ass trying to sniff for information again, huh? She's lucky we haven't fired her yet if it weren't for us always being so short-staffed. As much as I hate to admit it, we've been really lacking in skilled medical nin lately. Nobody wants to study in the field lately knowing what they've already witnessed from these attacks by rogue shinobi."

Sakura hums her agreement, pushing her irritation for the young nurse aside. She liked to believe it was only because she hadn't seen their worst patient's yet coming into intensive care or just getting out of emergency surgery, the ones on the brink of death or already too far gone…

"I-I heard Anko's condition isn't good from Shizune. I put you as her one to one nurse for a reason. Is it as bad as she and Dr. Nakayama think?" Sakura whispers as they head for her room.

With Jiraiya she was able to put her feelings aside more easily, not having had the close experiences he shared with Naruto.

But Anko is different, stopping by with sweets as she got off a particularly long shift or helping her practice with her aim.

"_I'm glad I get to be a part of helping the next generation of kunoichi thrive!" _She had once told her one evening, beaming at her progress.

She could hit the bulls eye's with just a single glance now.

Most of the kunoichi Anko knew growing up hadn't lasted and when Sakura dwelled on it, the only other female jounin could think of on par with her skills and abilities was Kurenai…

Those days seem so long ago now looking at Anko's still ashen skin, tubes and lines each dripping into her fluids, antibiotics, and nutrition.

'_When are you going to wake up Anko-sensei? Sasuke and I are waiting!' _She thinks urgently.

Sasuke she knows will already be waiting at her house for answers as soon as she gets off shift.

And then she'll force herself to sleep until she must meet with Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of their old classmates once more.

"Her blood pressure just isn't coming up how we had hoped. The laboratory and pathology teams are still trying to come up with a proper antitoxin to counteract whatever this bastard put into her." Kotori relates and Sakura nods, willing her tears away to stay focused.

She would check in with their departments next then finally head for home.

Kotori pats her shoulder, setting up a chair for her to sit while she checks in with the other nurses before shift change. It's nearly 7:00 am and she imagines Sakura hasn't really sat down since 6:00 pm yesterday.

"I'll go get you some breakfast goodies from the nutrition room! I'm sure like Ino says you wait until the last minute to take care of yourself after going around and seeing all these patients! Stay here and get your bearings before you faint on us next." Kotori orders before stepping out.

Outside the first rays of sunrise become visible, a warm bluish-purple to burnt orange haze creeping along the still dark forests.

Sakura moves to grasp at Anko's hand lightly, squeezing at it gently wishing she would return the action.

The tears return once more and she allows a few to slide down, taste of salt soon reaching her lips.

"I promise you Anko-sensei, we _**will **_make sure whoever did this gets what's coming to them."

-X-

_**Naruto & Hinata**_

'_Crap, do we have everything we need?!' _

It will _**definitely **_not look good to run late to a meeting he called himself!

Hinata had thankfully made them a checklist of all that they needed to pack before leaving out, double checking everything with her from their future selves' notes to the photos of each Akatsuki's descriptions, he didn't think he was missing anything.

Still, he'd be kicking himself later if he'd forgotten just _**one **_thing.

And then he remembers, the scrolls.

He had one while Hinata had the other still stowed away back at the Hyuga manor, within them were traps of confining barriers and space that could lock an individual in inescapable darkness until both their mind and powers were broken.

Though with what he's seen so far from Obito and the rest of the Akatsuki's actions, such a thing may not even affect them or be able to be put to full use.

Hinata curls into his side before his thoughts grow any more jumbled, smile curling at her lips seeing his anxious expression. "Naruto, we have everything. No reason to be so nervous!"

She boldly presses a kiss to his pulse point, hoping its a good enough distraction at briefly seeing him redden as well.

"We need to be sure though, you know! This is my first time actually holding a proper meeting with everyone, I want to make sure that I'm taken seriously!" Naruto laughs in return, pushing a grin up for her starting to indeed relax. With Hinata beside him his stomach finally begins to loosen up, she would support him no matter how their friends reacted.

Besides if he was going to be Hokage, he would need to get used to doing speeches in front of much more people than just their friends. For so long he gained attention through pulling pranks or generally causing mayhem, it was ingrained in many people's thoughts already that was how he was **_always _**going to be.

Konoha is less livelier than usual for an afternoon, sun casting long shadows against vacant stalls as merchants fan themselves in the growing midday heat. Gone are the familiar aromas of spices and meats blending together to the sizzle of fried goods, only the strong scents of ash and foods that have been out in the sun for far too long.

"Most everyone is still too uncomfortable with the idea of being out and about after what happened at the stadiums." Hinata whispers as they walk along a mix of pink and white leaves scattered across the pavement. Usually so many would be gathered about at the parks enjoying a picnic or the nice weather, though as it stands only a few have braved going out. The effects of the attack were now trickling down into small businesses...

She feels Naruto squeeze at her hand then, glancing towards an elderly couple packing up their stand early. They buy a daikon radish and sliced pineapple from their colorful assortment before they go, beaming at their toothy grins in return. The stress from a lack of sales is taking it's toll on them physically, sprinkles of gray more visible now in their hairs down to dark bags resting underneath their eyes.

"Thanks for supporting us kid, we'll give you a discount the next time you two come around!" The man chuckles, not noticing his wife's smile waver beside him.

If there's a next time...

"No problem Mr. Harada! Hinata and I like cooking with the ingredients you always have!" Naruto beams in reply.

And he silently promises himself with this plan that he and Mrs. Harada will never have to rebuild their shop from the ground up again.

"You're late." Kiba is the first to announce when they finally make it to Ichiraku's, eyes narrowing at the shopping bags in their hands.

It was no wonder he was noticing Naruto's scent upon Hinata practically everyday now, at some point she had transitioned into living with him. A smirk crosses his lips then, Hinata's reddening cheeks only confirming his theory.

"We already ordered while waiting for you. So, what's this big update all about?" Tenten questions, peering up from her menu. Lee beside her claims it must involve training or potentially a series of youth exercises similar to the ones he does with Gai.

Shikamaru holds in a yawn, nearly shutting his eyes again until Ino none too gently slaps at his back. How she wasn't tired either was beyond him, they'd spent most of the night along with Choji perfecting new team combinations and attacks to take this Akatsuki group on.

'_We risk losing important loved ones, but Naruto never said who...'_

The thought is unnerving, feeling the beginnings of a migraine pulsing at the back of his head.

Without having to say anything, he knew said loved ones included people he was close to.

"First of all, we're all glad you all could make it here on such short notice. Even better we're happy that based on what happened at the stadiums that everyone has begun training; separately or as a team." Naruto begins.

"The reason for us calling you all together is that the Akatsuki is on the move and we should be as well in going after them. They are at this very moment each assigned to go after a specific tailed beast. They have probably already gotten to some, but our goal is to stop them from getting them all." Hinata finishes.

A silence falls over the table, everyone gathering their thoughts.

"Who do want us each to go specifically after? From what you've given us so far, they each have an unique ability that can quickly become deadly even for the best shinobi." Shikamaru questions after mulling it over.

"But that doesn't mean they don't each have a weakness that can't be exploited; we have our jounin sensei and Suna helping us out as well. Deidara will want to finish things with Sasuke for example and his partner Sasori can be taken down by utilizing Kankuro and Lady Chiyo's knowledge of puppets." Naruto explains.

They go down dividing each Akatsuki member up, just the same as his and Hinata's future counterparts told them with the hope they can prevent Kisame's suicide before they can get answers. It feels wrong to place Team 10 against Hidan knowing what could happen, but they know now of his immortality; how best to capture him before he kills again just for the pleasure and his religion.

"What about the head figure guy? The guy going by Tobi or something to that effect?" Kiba asks.

A flicker of scarlet passes in Naruto's eyes, clenching his fists out of sight not to draw alarm.

"Leave him to me."

-X-

**_Kakashi_**

_'He'll be here soon.'_

It's a knowing he feels down to his bones, Obito has been wanting him dead for years now after all...

The night is still and cloudy, moon hidden away in long patches of grey. In the quiet he can hear his heartbeat even louder, mocking his facade of calmness. Would Obito come alone or with reinforcements? He couldn't however imagine Obito wanting anyone to get in the way of his fight.

Their last close encounter had been far too risky, Gai was resilient able to come back from any injury sustained it seemed like. Genma hadn't been so lucky though, the poison had taken days for him to recover from, bringing him far too close to death for comfort.

It'd be too much to watch that happen again with him as leader.

He knew Obito wanted to have the finishing blow on him alone without any outside help, the one to kill him for all his sins.

A crunching from the bushes comes from his right, sliding his head to the left as a shuriken whizzes by into the rolling darkness.

"You always were the best in our class when it came to launching and sensing targets." Obito notes above him, opening in the clouds briefly making his figure shine silver.

And Kakashi studies him briefly, he was wearing that same orange mask from the photo...

"You could at least have the decency to show me your full face. Especially since I already know your identity at this point." He mentions.

He imagines Obito must be scoffing at his demand, but he surprisingly does as he wants.

His eye crinkles at seeing just how heavily scarred the right side of his face is, lines permanently etched in after the events of their mission years ago in Kusagakure. The injuries he sustained would've been fatal to even the best shinobi, someone had helped him survive and recover.

All the while twisting him into a much darker man.

"Who saved you from those mass of rocks back then? Why didn't you return back to Konoha once you were fully healed?" Kakashi inquires. Those had been the main two questions spinning in his thoughts since seeing the proof that Obito was still alive.

"I've gone through many masks throughout the years, this latest one is supposed to be the most sturdy; the best one for made specifically for combat." Obito states, ignoring his question as he readjusts his mask back into place.

Kakashi's frowns, crackling his fingers to be ready for any surprise moves. "You're running the Akatsuki now so whoever helped you had to be stronger than you or at least on your level. There aren't many shinobi alive at this point in time that fit those qualifications."

Obito scoffs, eyes cold and bitter. "I figure your own student or that Hyuga girl would've told you, or maybe they never learned of Madara helping in my rehabilitation."

'_Madara as in Madara Uchiha?'_

But he died before their time, living during the Warren States Era when territories were marked by the rivers or the bends of trees. He'd been taught the same History lessons of his fateful battle with the first Hokage Hashirama in the Valley of The End, Madara **_hadn't _**come out of that battle the victor, or even alive...

However, Obito's expression is serious.

"And what exactly did he teach you, what is your end game goal out of slaughtering so many?" Kakashi further probes.

Because the Obito he knew as a kid would be **_repulsed _**by the adult he has become.

A smirk dances across his face and Kakashi leaps back just as he lets loose a swirl of fire.

"To bring Rin back of course. Once I get rid of this ugly, tainted world I'll create a new one in which she'll no longer be dead and gets to properly live out the life you stole from her."

Kakashi becomes silent then, but Obito can tell a frown has formed beneath his mask.

"Did this Madara character give you the full story or just the parts he knew would enrage you such as leaving out that he played a role in Rin's kidnapping and having the Three Tails be put into her? Or have you been manipulated by him as well like a puppet doing his bidding without fail?"

Obito sucks in a breath again in response, raining down pellets of fire.

"Fire Release: Flame Bullets!"

And he slips underground before his lightning cutter can be a direct hit.

There's no use in talking with Kakashi who will never understand the pain of a lost love, an ache that can never be replaced...

The swirl of his heat never hits him though, stream of fire carried away by the wind as he makes out the outline of a second figure. The smog clears quickly enough to reveal blond hair and blue eyes, the same ones from his youth...

"Kakashi-sensei, let me take over from here." Naruto growls, cerulean orbs washing away to red as Kurama's cloak forms.

He could do this, he just needed to concentrate and not let Kurama's power overwhelm him.

Obito's stare hardens onto him. This fight isn't meant for him, he won't let anyone get in the way of finishing what he should've done years ago.

Especially not Minato-sensei's son.

-X-

**_Jiraiya_**

"We can sit here all day if you like! I brought plenty of reading material and hey, since you love art so much my books can be quite the inspiration in growing outside your comfort zone!" Jiraiya chirps, leaning back in his chair.

Sai only gives him a blank look in return.

No wonder he had trouble fitting in with Naruto and his teammates.

Well, he didn't expect this would be easy. The boy had hardly said 5 words to him since being imprisoned except to ask for food, water, pain medicine, and monitored bathroom trips.

Danzo, even with his mark no longer on his tongue still has a hold on him from beyond the grave.

Jiraiya restrains back a coming yawn, they've been at this all night. Sunrise isn't visible in the black void of his underground cell and he resorts to envisioning the shades of orange to red slipping along the fog from the mountains to the Hokage monument, and then eventually down into Konoha below.

"I can't speak on Danzo's orders or the actions he did as Root's leader." Sai repeats again like a broken record.

And Jiraiya sighs, pushing his chair forward against the cement making it screech out into the quiet. "In case you forgot kid, Danzo is **_dead_**."

Naruto was never this stubborn he swears!

"Jiraiya we've finished deciphering through his art-books, we didn't find any traps or information of value." Officer Touma reports from behind him.

Jiraiya simply nods, waving him off without even a glance back.

Because something just changed in Sai's gaze, attention become solely on his locked away artwork.

He moves to flip through the pages idly, watching for anymore changes to Sai's expression. The notebook clearly meant something to him, pages withered to brown with faint bends and tears along certain half-finished sketches or ones he just completely gave up on.

"This Shin person must've really meant a lot to you." Jiraiya speaks up and he chuckles to himself at seeing his fists briefly tighten beneath the table.

Now he was getting somewhere.

Sai's lips flatten, debating his options before nodding slowly. "Yes, he was."

But does that matter to Jiraiya at this very moment?

He still doesn't believe this man who lost an arm to Pain/Nagato along with Naruto and the rest of Konoha's shinobi have any hope of taking down the rest of the Akatsuki's members.

They are in a league of their own.

"Was Shin an artist like you?" Jiraiya asks lightly, redirecting their topic.

There's more than one way to get to the answers he wants.

"No, he wasn't. He liked my artwork however and encouraged me to continue on with it despite the chance Danzo would tear or burn the pages up if he ever found them." Sai explains.

Jiraiya nods at that, pleased to see a brief smile cross Sai's face.

His memories of the man weren't completely buried or destroyed.

"Can I ask **_you _**a question now? What makes you think Naruto, Hinata, or really any of the Konoha 11 have any chance of defeating the Akatsuki if one of your better known jounin was nearly killed by just one of the lesser known members?" Sai abruptly asks.

Jiraiya frowns, mulling over his answer. He knew about Anko's situation despite efforts to keep it under wraps.

"Naruto isn't weak like you think. Sure, he has his moments of goofiness, but that doesn't mean when the time arises he doesn't become serious." He explains.

Sai only arches a brow, stoic mask back in place. "How so?"

A warm grin crosses Jiraiya's face. "Well for one, he did his absolute damnedest to prevent me from dying to Pain! But even more importantly..." He trails off dramatically at Sai's curious look.

'_Yup, I have his full attention now!'_

"Death. He already knows how each of them will die or be incapacitated." Jiraiya finishes.

"Can Naruto be a murderer?" Sai muses, even the thought sounded ridiculous saying it aloud.

But at Jiraiya's serious look then he knows that he can, that Naruto isn't completely as kindhearted as he first believed...

"We all can become killers if the situation calls for it, right? I'm sure that was one of the first lessons Danzo taught **_you_**." Jiraiya states, smile disappearing.

Sai merely nods, clearing his mind to stay calm. There's no use in trying to fight or continue to stay silent when it just means he'll use harsher forms of interrogation next.

Danzo had been a man of many secrets and mysteries, he rarely showed any emotions besides annoyance at missions gone wrong or frustration over how Konoha seemed to be constantly falling into the 'wrong hands' in terms of leadership.

Yes, they both knew he had secrets, secrets he thought were worth dying over...

"Ready to begin now?" Jiraiya starts again.

-X-

**_Sasuke_**

"How long have I been out?" Anko whispers, voice far too dry and cracked for her liking.

It's like she's swallowed a dozens razors.

Light rain patters along outside amongst a stream of endless grey clouds, mini puddles along the sidewalks and damp streets hold leaves scattered by the wind of all shades of green.

The color reminds him of Sakura, Sakura who isn't here to witness all her hard work come to fruition when she finally gave in to sleep and went home.

"A little over a week." Sasuke eventually says, watching as her brown eyes drift towards him.

"I know Kabuto did this to you Anko-sensei and I'm going to kill him; don't worry." He continues at Anko's silence.

He watches as her eyes widen, shifting herself up in bed despite the intense pain. "No, Sasuke! That's exactly what Kabuto **_wants_**! He knows you'll go after me in revenge, it's already caused your sharingan to change which is what he'll try to steal to use to finish Orochimaru's plans."

But it's like Sasuke hasn't heard her, dark eyes absently gazing towards the forests.

Kabuto was still hiding out there, waiting for his arrival.

And once he finds him, he'll force him to tell him of Itachi's location as well then get rid of him once and for all.

"I'm not a coward." Sasuke answers simply.

Anko grits her teeth, ignoring beads of sweat forming against her head and back. Her heart monitor beeps in alarm, echoing out into the room and it's then they both hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

"You should rest sensei, I'll take care of this." Sasuke concludes.

Sharp blood-red eyes of the sharingan gaze back at her, inescapable...

"Is everything okay in here?" Kotori asks behind him a minute later and Sasuke nods, stepping aside to let her check Anko's vitals.

When she awoke again she'd be angry at his decision, letting anger and revenge cloud his thoughts like this...

Once outside he heads in the direction of the Haruno household because unlike what Anko believed he wasn't the only who felt this way.

Sakura just as much wanted to see to Kabuto's downfall as well.

-X-

_**Naruto**_

Kakashi-sensei doesn't want him here, he knows this.

Hinata was already communicating outside this zone, ensuring all preparations were in order with each village to stop this war from even starting off.

"_Do what you have to do Naruto, even if it means staining your hands red..."_

He clicks his tongue, he's never had to kill before. The thought makes his stomach roil, Obito used to have hopes of peace and becoming Hokage himself. Kurama interrupts the images quickly, reminding him of who Obito truly is.

The man who played a role in his parent's deaths and will continue to kill again.

This is supposed to be a battle between old friends, to finish what was left unsaid because of each of their actions and circumstances.

If he doesn't get involved now, Obito will only become stronger, more lives will be lost...

Wood release allows him to alternate the terrain, roots of all sizes forming and following them ready to crush or skewer them.

The cutting technique truly is versatile, impaling his clones with the projectiles to upending the earth in attempt to sink them in.

"Listen Naruto, I can handle Obito on my own. The last thing I want is for one of my students to be caught in the cross hairs of this." Kakashi notes, determined to ensure none of his short or long range attacks land on his real body.

"I'm not stepping down, you should know that isn't an option now anyways!" Naruto remarks back.

Obito is nothing like any of the ninja they've come across from before, Madara has taught him much about how to counter any ability he could come across and how to manage the weaknesses of his own skills.

He dodges their attacks with relative ease and it's only when Kakashi realizes the extent to which their Kamui share dimensions can they twist this battle in their favor.

Because it is there in said endless void that Naruto's rasengan finally makes contact, shattering his mask to pieces.

And he stiffens briefly in surprise at what he mutters by his ear, at just how much he knows of his plans for wanting a Ten Tail's revival to using the reincarnated jinchuriki.

It's all already being responded to by each of the nation's mobilizing to stop him, gathering their best shinobi...

"You underestimated me."

-x-

_Stay safe everyone; wash your hands! Writing helps me to relax and keep my mind off the way things currently are in the world, I hope my story as well takes your mind off any stressors you may be feeling yourself if even just a little. Working in healthcare I've come across a variety of things, but never the fear/panic like this. Luckily I'm in a position now working outpatient that allows me to work from home to still communicate with our clinic patients in the interim._

_Let me know your thoughts as always as the combat and warfare truly approaches!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	24. Our Cruelty

**Chapter 23: Our Cruelty**

_**Obito**_

"Rasengan!"

The taste of blood swims in his mouth, nearly making him gag as Naruto's blast hits him with full force.

'_You underestimated me.' _Naruto's words ring throughout his head, pounding. Endless.

And he had; this boy but a mere teenager had already known of his plans months ahead of time. Slowly and carefully he had been creating a way to stop him before any of his plans had come to fruition.

There was something as well mixed into that rasengan of his as it his face, a fine powder or dust that stings at his eyes and is soon burning from his lips down into his throat...

Whatever it was soon distorts his vision, he and Kakashi becoming warped blurs even with his heightened sharingan.

'_Poison?'_

The thought makes his stomach fleetingly churn, calming his breathing to relax. No, Naruto wouldn't have knowledge of toxins even with all his apparent preparation to come up against him.

But the Yamanaka family did.

Did they still run that botanist/flower shop? If so, it wouldn't be hard for Naruto or the Hyuga women to visit and learn of the most poisonous flowers in the area or that they kept hidden away from the public…

Flowers that can be crushed and grinded carefully enough to be hidden.

His vision begins to fade in and out, however his hearing isn't gone and he directs a spiral of fire as soon as he hears Kakashi's voice questioning what exactly Naruto did.

'_Don't think I'm done, nothing you throw at me is going to stop me!'_

He takes a step forward, ready to enclose the whole area in roots until they are both stabbed and bleeding out when a tightness closes in on his chest.

'_What is this, damn it!'_

Naruto steps up beside him as this paralysis kicks in and Obito swallows, trying to catch his breath.

The pain that was coiling at his stomach just minutes ago becomes a fire, encompassing his body in sweat.

Naruto catches his arm before he can launch another blaze of fire or escape back out of this realm, twisting his arm until he gasps.

"I want to end this quickly, if only for Kakashi-sensei's sake. Oleander and Monkshood, two of the most toxic plants known to both humans and animals were the fastest options to use to have you breath in and absorb. You're going to suffer now, just as you made my parents and so many before as well." Naruto murmurs by his ear.

Obito casts a gaze to Kakashi or at least the blurry image he decides is him.

His stare is unmoving from him, helping his student to quickly pin him in place with the kunai and shuriken he had launched at them in the beginning of their fight.

"You shouldn't be alive Kakashi, not after everything you did to me, to Rin…" Obito manages to spit out.

A pained expression flashes across Kakashi's face, memories he's never been able to truly bury. "I know. It crosses my mind every day and every night, but even so I can't let you kill any more people because of the actions I did. Innocent people that weren't even involved in this incident."

"_Don't blame Kakashi for this Obito. I never wanted you to hurt him or anyone else." _Rin voices, image forming beside Kakashi.

She gives him a sad smile and Obito's eyes widen taking in her appearance of chestnut hair and violet streaks to her cheeks. Rin looks just the same as she did when she was a teenager.

When she died…

He moves a hand out to touch at her figure, cursing as she moves in and out of focus.

Rin was always out of his reach, even now with all he's done.

Naruto frowns at Obito's trembling, his mind swerving between reality and illusion. He pushes his hand back down in case he still had some fight left in him, sighing. "Just try to relax."

Obito ignores his order, thrashing out of his grip. He grinds at his teeth as his heart pounds desperately to break out of this hold he and Kakashi have on him. Eventually, it gives up; beating falling down to a quiet thrum.

"Let me…Let me at least hold Rin one last time." He whispers at seeing her figure begin to disappear once more.

The numbness catches up with his throat, breathing shallowing before he slips into darkness.

-X-

_**Kakashi**_

'_Rin?'_

Even in Obito's last moments he thinks only of her and what they could've been…

Naruto remains silent, checking his pulse as Obito grows a pallid white. "He's going into cardiac arrest; it won't be much longer now."

"_Be very careful with handling these flowers. The entire bodies of Oleander and Monkshood can be deadly even in small dosages from their petals to their stems and leaves. How exactly do you plan to even get this Tobi fellow to ingest it?" Ino questioned the pair once the shop had closed up. _

_It feels eerie to still be here in the store after hours, petals and leaves shining silver in the moonlight that slips through into the greenhouse from the skyline. The sweet scents of the flowers mix with that of water and dirt and Ino resists a shiver, Naruto and Hinata are so calm about this!_

_This garden sanctuary has been in their family for years, but rarely have they ever used said plants for battle, for war…_

_Because these were the flowers Father had never let her touch as a child, the ones she always had to handle properly with gloves._

_Hinata studied the light pastel pinks and yellows to the deep lavenders and reds of the flowers surrounding them. They each looked so pretty from a distance but they each could provide a level of harm. The research she and Naruto collected found they could elicit skin irritation and dizziness in mild cases and at their worse, seizures, vomiting, hallucinations, and heart failure in mere minutes…_

"_Oleander we've read can even be deadly when inhaled. Naruto's nature affinity is wind as you already know. All he'll need to do is catch Obito off guard at the right moment and get him to inhale just enough to stop him from using his Rinnegan or anything else that could give him an upper hand." Hinata explains._

_They can tell Ino is uncomfortable with the idea, blue eyes hardening._

"_That endangers everyone in the area! Oleander is one of the poisonous flowers known to both humans and animals." Ino relates._

_Naruto nods, Hinata squeezing at his hand in agreement._

_It was a risk they were willing to take._

And said risk had paid off.

There's a somberness to Naruto's tone despite the clear tartness that had been in his voice earlier regarding the man below them.

Most people don't take a life for the fun of it.

Especially when Obito reminds them both of Sasuke and everything that could've twisted him in the same manner.

Kakashi nods, Naruto stepping aside to give him a final moment with his old friend.

'_Do you hate me?' _Kakashi wants to ask, Obito's eyes slowly becoming glassy as his sharingan melts away back to familiar black. A trail of blood slides from his lips down to his chin, droplets echoing out into void of this space.

"I never planned to take Rin away from you. I knew how she felt, but I rejected her feelings." Kakashi admits and he imagines there was just a flicker of shock that registered in Obito's expression.

He swallows at his cracking voice, pushing himself on.

"When you died…or at least I thought you died I took on your philosophy. To never leave any teammate behind on any mission even if it meant the assignment would be a failure. I visited the memorial stone every day, heh my students never did like that since I always lied about my reason for being late to meet up." Kakashi weakly chuckles.

Obito is still studying him, though his eyes are starting to close, steady rise of his chest gradually stopping…

He hopes his words are reaching him, he's never said them aloud before.

"Just know when it's my turn to finally kick the bucket I won't get in the way of you and Rin. All I want is for you to have some peace, peace that you could never have here in life with the way so many people corrupted and manipulated you. Ah, and can you say hello to Dad and sensei for me?" He finishes quietly.

He shuts his eyes, forcing the knots in his throat away.

When he opens them again, Obito is gone.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asks softly beside him.

Kakashi nods, straightening himself up; this war wasn't over yet.

"I'm not sure if he even heard me." He mutters as they prepare his body to transport back out of this realm, though Naruto shakes his head with a grin.

"Seems like he did!" He beams.

Because a tiny smile rests upon his face, reminding him of the same boy he grew up with once more.

-X-

_**Naruto & Hinata**_

'_It's finished.'_

Obito hadn't suffered for too long, but the rest of the Akatsuki wouldn't be the same.

Naruto meets up with her back at his apartment, exhausted. Weary.

Bright cerulean eyes are sunken in, skin clammy as he lets Hinata guide him into his kitchen and take off his jacket.

Killing comes with the territory of being a shinobi, words alone hadn't been enough to save Obito or change his mindset...

And so he watched as he died, an active participant in his downfall.

Hinata makes him and herself a bowl of his favorite miso ramen, but still Naruto picks at it and only takes a few slurps.

"I know it hurts, but we've just saved so many lives by taking this option. According to what your future counterpart said, he would have initiated the Fourth Shinobi World War and resurrected all of the fallen jinchuriki along many other old war heroes. I'm glad you and Kakashi got out of the fight mostly unscathed as well." Hinata reiterates.

Naruto takes a bigger gulp into his soup then, nodding. "True, it hurt really to see Kakashi-sensei look like that, another friend he has to watch be buried. Obito too looked a bit remorseful in his final moments, maybe realizing the full magnitude of his efforts wasn't going to bring Rin back."

Hinata studies her reflection in her broth, pursing her lips.

Obito is the reason Naruto's parents are dead, the reason Neji **_would've _**been dead as well if his plans had continued.

'_Naruto is kinder than me.' _Hinata notes.

Because she pictures she might've ensured his death was prolonged shutting down his chakra pathways one by one, that he truly felt the suffering that he put so many others through and would continue to do if they hadn't intervened.

She shakes the images away before they grow any darker, grislier.

'_I won't let the ugliness of this warfare change me.'_

"Have you checked in with the others progress or heard word yet from the other nations?" Naruto asks to change the subject much to her relief.

Hinata nods her head. "Gaara said he plans to meet with Chiyo and Kankuro to discuss all the ways puppets can be used in battle and how to counteract them for dealing with Sasori while the Raikage reports that B is safe and he plans to send his best shinobi out as backup against any of the Akatsuki as needed."

"Good, I'll send a messenger toad out to them in the morning to let them know Obito is dead and to notify us of any new changes with their plans." Naruto remarks, unable to hide a yawn.

Hinata giggles, taking his half finished bowl from him to the sink.

Sleep was winning out over hunger.

But Naruto presses close to her in the darkness of his room hours later, wide awake with all pent up tension leaving him as his hands skirt along her breasts to her nether regions making her squirm and flush.

"Are you okay?" Hinata whispers, pressing feather like kisses to calluses of his hands to the deep burns Obito managed to land on his skin.

Naruto grunts at her touch, nodding. "It's going to get a lot bloodier before it gets better, I don't want to have those thoughts in my mind tonight."

She doesn't either he knows, wrapping into him to forget the smells and sights of crushed bones and blood.

They're becoming more and more like their future selves who used to make them blush at their sneaking away moments to be together like this...

And Hinata feels her skin warm right down to her toes as Naruto takes her figure in, slipping his fingers underneath her bra to thumb at her hardening nipples. He soon pulls the garment down enough for it to be out of the way of the warmth of his tongue and Hinata gasps at feeling his erection pushing up against her.

She reaches a hand down to slide into his boxers, guiding the head out while brushing along the rest of his member.

Naruto hisses, then curses before taking her hand in his to increase the friction of her movement.

"Hinata, fuck." He catches his breath just before he can release into her hand, pushing Hinata gently back into his pillows before hovering over her.

The second time doesn't hurt as bad, the mistakes they made during their first time no longer an issue. Naruto thrusts into her without abandon when she's ready, digging into his arms as the wave of pleasure hits.

"I promise I won't let anyone harm you." Naruto hums into the curve of her neck.

"The same for me Naruto, trust in me as well." Hinata murmurs back.

Because tomorrow is a new day, a new enemy for them to face.

-X-

**_Sasuke & Sakura_**

_"Play it safe out there Sakura. Sasuke may be going with you, but he won't have your knowledge of how to treat any serious injuries if you get hurt." Tsunade advises._

_Sakura forces a laugh, frowning at the half empty bottles surrounding her. So this is what Shizune meant when she said Tsunade couldn't attend their morning rounds to each unit or help with the more basic scheduled surgeries of the day. Leftovers of clear cocktails and dark liquids lay scattered about her desk and floor shining in late afternoon sunlight that's managed to creep in through the closed blinds of her office._

_She's nursing another hangover, the 4th one this week already._

_"Why are you drinking so much lately? Even Jiraiya asked me to talk to you." She remarks carefully._

_Tsunade snorts in response, waving off her concern before pressing said hand back to her throbbing head. "That man has never had problems with talking to me before, hell he goes out of his way to try and see me naked if he knows I'm paying a visit to the hot springs!"_

_And Sakura nearly bites her tongue to just let this topic go at her clearly rising ire, deciding against it at the last second._

_She needs to keep digging, dropping her title for a moment._

_"What's worrying you Tsunade?"_

_Finally her amber eyes meet her emerald, weak grin crossing her lips._

_"I've been getting lucky at the slots lately; more than ever before..."_

Lady Tsunade rarely voices her concerns to her, not wanting to add to her already full plate of issues. She wouldn't have minded though, anything to take this burden off of her of trying to prepare the village and herself as the leader for the warfare that was coming.

Because winning in her gambles only signifies bad omens, the danger of knowing lives are at risk.

In her hands.

'_Focus. Lady Tsunade would let me know any major plans she had ahead of time.' _Sakura reminds herself.

Now wasn't the time to be distracted.

"Kabuto is an expert in medical ninjutsu as well as acquired most nature affinities. It might be best to try and catch him off guard if possible by you going ahead first." Sakura notes.

Sasuke shakes his head, turning his gaze back to her. "Kabuto already knows we're coming. There isn't much in the way of sneak attacks that he won't already be on to."

He's already killed at least two of his tracker snakes, golden eyes having followed their every move...

Going by what Anko has told them, he has taken not only to Orochimaru's abilities, but his likeness as well from using what was left of his remains. Just how far though he had honed his skills they would just have to find out for themselves.

They reach a grove within the forests, Sakura halting as she scans the area. Greenery surrounds them on all sides, only a light breeze in the air and the faint smell of dew/fauna.

Sasuke points silently through a series of curves and twists in the trees, sharingan flaring.

"He's in a cave to the northeast, Shino's bugs have picked up on his scent."

Sakura nods, preparing herself for however corrupted this man has become. Katsuyu's clones having surrounding the area as well, nodding to her they are ready when she is.

A pair of larger snakes slither out from the shadows, burned away by Sasuke before they can even strike.

And as soon as she catches a glimpse of Kabuto's onyx eyes does she launch a fist to the ground, uprooting trees and the earth to collapse him in while Sasuke moves to strike at him from above with a blast of fire and electricity.

"It's going to take more than that to contain me!" Kabuto taunts as Sakura dodges out of the way of his chakra scalpel only to be seemingly pierced by a spear of rocks he slams into her side, collapsing to the ground.

He glances up to Sasuke then, releasing a large blast of water back at him to counteract his vortex of fire. His affinities can perfectly handle anything the Uchiha has in his arsenal, especially now with Orochimaru's DNA coursing through him...

"I've studied both of your skills quite well, there is nothing you can throw at me that I won't already have knowledge of." He smirks, interest shifting from Sakura to Sasuke.

He'd succeed where Orochimaru hadn't and truly take those eyes of his for his own.

"Your last mistake will be forgetting about me like that." Sakura muses abruptly by his ear and Kabuto pauses before quickly sliding out of the way and piercing at her chest again with a chakra scalpel.

But there is no blood spilled no matter how many times he cuts into her carotid artery or strikes at her major organs.

'_She can use genjutsu as well? This advanced?' _Kabuto soon realizes at repeating the same attack over while analyzing as Sasuke approaches, a trail of black flames approaching.

Amaterasu.

They have _**both **_trapped him in.

"We know how much you love to steal other people's DNA, that's why it was so important we found you before you took any more from the Sound Four or from any other wanted shinobi running about. Looks like you're not as perfect or strong as your master as you originally thought." Sakura smiles, coiling her hands around his neck before squeezing. Choking.

She doesn't stop even as Kabuto's skin turns a shade of blue, as his eyes slowly start to roll back coughing up blood...

"Sakura, we still need to interrogate him." Sasuke warns and he frowns at Sakura's lack of answer, how clouded her jade orbs have become. He's always seen her hands as ones for healing, not killing.

But right now she no longer sees him or anybody except for this monster before them.

"Lady Sakura, an incident has come up back in Konoha regarding Madam Tsunade. Your presence is needed." A new voice intervenes.

Katsuyu.

Her voice is soft, but urgent. Having slid up her shoulder without her even realizing.

And Sakura freezes, allowing Kabuto to let out a faint wheeze and garbled laugh.

"Ah, so that old woman is finally getting what's coming to her! I'm glad I considered she could get in the way of my plans again just as she did with master Orochimaru. I-"

Sakura presses into Kabuto's neck again before he can dare say anything else, crushing until he begins to wrinkle under the pain. The lack of oxygen is surely making him dizzy now, pleased when he can no longer hide fear dancing across his face.

Death is coming, but not before they get answers.

"What did you do?"

-X-

_**Hinata**_

_'Where is Sakura?'_

She's sure Katsuyu has passed along her message, but the hours have passed and Lady Tsunade's condition grows critical.

"Why did you use up so much chakra, especially without telling anybody what you planned to do?" Hinata whispers under her breath, maintaining her composure at seeing the worried looks of her fellow co-workers and patients alike.

The head medical director has just collapsed before their very eyes...

Even with moving her quickly into a private room out of the public's sight, their whispers still pervade her thoughts.

"_Is Lady Tsunade sick? What caused her to collapse like that?"_

_"It must be all the stress from dealing with all this talk and rumors of a powerful group about the invade the village."_

_"Tsunade is strong though, I've never seen or heard about her struggling against an opponent!"_

_"Well I hope so, I would hate for another Hokage to die in the line of duty..."_

Had Sakura known about this? No, **_none _**of them had expected a sudden influx of patients coming in with extensive poison or traumatic injuries. Tsunade has been expending her chakra to heal them all over the days as best she could, but it was more than the hospital or she herself could handle when even shinobi from outside villages were being admitted into their already nearly full units.

And around the early hours of this afternoon that exhaustion finally began to show, clear skin gaining wrinkles as it turned a haggard gray.

Her true age was beginning to show.

'_This was clearly planted by the Akatsuki or someone helping them. To weaken or better yet kill off one of Konoha's strongest shinobi with this distraction. There is only person Naruto and I did research on that has such an extensive knowledge of poisons...' _Hinata concludes to herself.

Kabuto.

"I'd forgotten what Lady Tsunade looked like in her real form, she always wanted to keep up with a youthful appearance no matter what anyone said to her about it." Shizune remarks beside her with a choked laugh, drawing Hinata's attention back to this scene before her.

Hinata nods, tacking on a weak smile in return. "I don't see any of her chakra pathways have been obstructed or damaged at least, but she's very dehydrated and the bolus of normal saline we've given her doesn't seem to be helping to improve her vital signs either."

Shizune swallows and she hates the look of pure dread in her expression she's unable to hide.

Lady Tsunade means much more to her than just being her attendant and companion, she is her family even if Dan is no longer alive.

"Let's slow down the rate of fluids then, we can see once her blood work comes back if infection is potentially the cause and if so, begin a treatment of broad-spectrum antibiotics." Shizune decides calmly, quiver and hoarseness in her voice no longer there.

Another hour dredges on far too slowly and Hinata considers requesting Naruto to send out a messenger toad until there is a sudden knocking at the door, Masami one of the nurse practitioners peeking her head in as soon as Hinata cracks the door open.

"Sakura has arrived."

And Hinata feels her chest tighten as Sakura indeed slides in after the woman. She passes a silent look of communication to Sasuke who hovers by the door, frustration evident in his posture before he sighs and steps back out of sight.

'_Their assignment. Did it go bad__?'_

Coral pink hair resides in a messy bun, streaks of scarlet they all know is blood line the sides of her arms down to her hands. Verdant orbs look misty and haunted for a long minute before focusing as she approaches Tsunade's bedside and gets a full report from Shizune.

Sakura turns her attention back to Hinata once she gets the update and washes up, nodding to her thankfully at the care she's done so far. Despite the ache of all her muscles screaming at her and a queasiness resting in her stomach, she **_will _**take over Lady Tsunade's case and see it through to the end.

No matter the outcome.

"What happened?" Hinata mouths to her, lilac eyes skirting over remnants of dried and cracked blood that's stained her clothes a deeper burgundy red.

But Sakura shakes her head quickly while Shizune's back is still turned, mouthing back all she needs to know.

"I did what I had to."

-X-

_**Elsewhere**_

"No good deed goes unpunished." White Zetsu murmurs to himself with a faint smile. It's better to smile in cases like these than dwell on the negatives...

He should merge himself with Black Zetsu once more, before any reinforcements find him.

No matter how much Naruto and Hinata have tried to impede or stop bad events from occurring, they will in correlation create new ones in the process.

Obito had known that throughout all his years in battling alongside him. It was why he desired so strongly to create a new world for them all.

News of his death hadn't taken too long to reach him, if **_he_** knew then it wouldn't be long before the rest of Konoha's allies knew as well if they didn't already.

He sighs, gathering his thoughts.

This was fine, they wouldn't be the only ones facing casualties. Lives had to be sacrificed for the greater good, even if so many didn't see it the same way Obito and Madara did.

'_Don't worry Obito, I promise to carry out your plans in your place.'_

-x-

_I miss hearing from more of you guys; even just saying hello would make me happy! It's hard to improve without hearing your input! The best way is getting any feedback, send me your thoughts as it's always good to know ways to fix my writing for this story as it reaches it's peak with the war arc and any future stories I create. Continue to stay safe out in this chaotic world if you have to be out and about!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	25. Our Goodbyes

_**Chapter 24: Our Goodbyes**_

_**Sakura**_

'_There is nothing more I can do...' _

The cold thought slithers in before she can help it and Sakura steadies her tensing hands, calming her breathing despite the faster beating of her heart against Tsunade's failing one.

How many hours has it been now? She can't even recall if there is still daylight out or if it is already well into the deep hours of the night.

'_Concentrate.'_

Lady Tsunade is dying, on _**her **_watch, on _**her **_hands…

Amber eyes open to gaze at her, softening at seeing her expression.

"Sakura, stop." Tsunade protests in a low whisper.

Jade orbs widen at hearing her speak after so long before hardening, shaking her head.

"Don't speak." Sakura orders, voice barely higher than hers.

It comes out far too scratchy and dry, cursing as Tsunade lifts herself up off her pillows just enough to show her she's serious.

"I…I don't want to be resuscitated, nor do I want to live only by the power of machines and tubes." Tsunade relates, hazel eyes roaming over the mass of lines tangled about her.

Sakura swallows, biting her lip until she feels the taste of blood hit her tongue.

"No, I can't let you die; you just need to rest! Kabuto is dead now by my hand and Shizune and I have already identified the toxin he used so that- "

"Sakura, whatever shit he did is already flowing too much through my bloodstream, you don't need to sugarcoat it that I'm heading for sepsis and organ failure." Tsunade interrupts her with a huff before sliding back down.

Sweat gathers at her forehead Sakura quickly pats away with a fresh washcloth, blinking back another slew of tears.

'_Why is this happening?'_

Everything Lady Tsunade has taught her isn't working. None of the antibiotics, none of the fluids, not even the top of the line new medications they've just started successful clinical trials on for their other patients are seeming to touch this vile poison swimming through her system making her blood pressure steadily fall and temperature rise…

She glances up to her monitor once more, watching as Tsunade's heart rate plummets into the 40's. Her options were lessening by the second with all the treatment measures they had already used.

"Get me Naruto and Jiraiya." Tsunade murmurs among the beeping of her monitors, Sakura straining to hear her until she points feebly towards the door.

A violent swish of her stomach makes Sakura step back, bile creeping up her throat. She excuses herself quickly to her side bathroom before she can soil her scrubs in vomit.

This is it; it's over…

'_Lady Tsunade has no more fight left in her.'_

When she returns Tsunade is staring right at her, concern marking her face.

"You look like hell. Get Sasuke to take you home."

Sakura snorts, feeling the beginnings of a smile etch her lips. "Hah, speak for yourself. I'm not going anywhere, but I'll get the guys. Hold on."

'_Oh, so it's nighttime.' _Sakura realizes as she steps out into the unit. The lights are always dimmed in the hallways during the night, windows allowing moonlight to spill over dark corners.

And tucked in towards the entrance are Naruto and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya is the only one awake of the two, sipping at what Sakura assumes is coffee while Naruto leans against his back as a pillow. His feet are restless, shaking even more so when she approaches.

He fixes her with a half-smile that dissolves into a frown, gaze locked on the closed door she's just left.

"How is she?"

'_She's dying; nothing Shizune and I have done can save her. I've failed as her student.' _Sakura thinks, nails digging into her palms until tiny crescents form and tear at her skin.

"It isn't good. She wants to see you and Naruto." Sakura states honestly.

Jiraiya nods, tapping Naruto awake instantly making him jolt. "Huh? What happened?! Is Granny okay?"

Sakura shushes him, eyes shifting between him and Tsunade's room. "Go see her."

Naruto blinks, sleep fading quickly at the finality in her tone but he nods and does as she asks. As soon as he vacates his seat Sakura plops down, allowing her hair to fall into her eyes.

"Aren't you going with him?" Sakura questions at Jiraiya's presence still beside her.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees him shake his head, setting his coffee down as his hands begin to tremble. Perhaps he just doesn't want Lady Tsunade to see him this way looking 'uncool', upset and on the verge of tears…

'_I don't think I've ever seen Jiraiya cry.'_ Sakura muses.

Nothing ever seems to bother the man, not Naruto's yelling at him for being late to meetings or getting beat up for being a pervert.

But Tsunade was always different she supposes, the only one who could bring out Jiraiya's real feelings.

And she pretends not to see the droplets hitting his clasped hands or taste the salt that's upon her own lips soon enough.

-X-

_**Future**_

"Boruto, what are doing up this late? And in my study?" Naruto questions, restraining a yawn.

Even in the darkness he can see his son's figure stiffen, cobalt eyes squinting as he flips the lights on.

He sees a mop of violet hair swish rapidly around in his chair, so they were _**both **_up.

"Ah, Papa is awake!" Himawari exclaims, attempting to slide out of view beneath his office table as Boruto sends her a frown.

"You were supposed to signal me when he was coming Hima!" He sighs.

There goes all their planning for trying to avoid Mom and Dad!

Himawari grins sheepishly in return. "Sorry, I knew Papa came home but I didn't think he would come here first to check."

'_What's he looking for in my office?' _Naruto wonders, there isn't anything in here besides stacks of paperwork, scrolls, and literature he knows Boruto finds painfully boring.

But then he sees where his hands were moving for, a set of photo albums and old boxes of memorabilia.

They are the ones from his and Hinata's childhood, reaching above him to grab them.

He grins at Boruto's frown, ruffling his hair as he gestures for him to plop down on the wood floor beside him. Pretty soon they'll be around the same height with the way he's growing. Himawari moves right into his lap to be close as well despite being tall enough now to poke at his chin when sitting.

When did his children get so big?

"Any reason why you needed to see Mom and I's old pictures and belongings at this time of day?" Naruto remarks.

Boruto pauses, eyes shifting. "I have a history report. I needed to look at you and Mom's old photos and stuff to make sure I had everything correct. Shino-sensei knows when I haven't done my full research."

"This history report wouldn't happen to be due tomorrow, would it?" Hinata questions behind them, giggling at Boruto quick shaking his head.

"No! Well, I mean it's not due to until the end of the day; I gave myself enough time to finish it, you know!" He explains hastily between his parents.

"Are we having a family meeting over this at 11:18 pm?" Hinata asks, resting into Naruto's side as he explains what he's learned so far.

Boruto's report entails giving an account of his family: The Hyuga and Uzumaki clans. He's completed all of the main points except for uncertainty over how each clan worked during the Warring States Era.

"You could've just asked us Boruto, you know we would help you." Hinata hums.

Boruto shifts uneasily, scratching a hand against his cheek as his voice softens. "I can't rely on you and Papa all the time, especially when I want to become a proper shinobi in my own right."

"What's in here, Papa? Mama? It's all so dusty now." Himawari questions, moving right ahead to brush away balls of dust and silvery webs lining the top of the box.

Inside lies worn photos of Naruto and Hinata as teenagers, a book of pressed flowers Hinata made as a girl, and old empty special edition ramen cups from Ichiraku's considered collector's items (in Naruto's opinion).

"Oh this one is from the fireworks display, when Granny was first made Fifth Hokage, right?" Naruto questions, holding up the picture to the light.

The backdrop of nightfall is a lit in a shower of bright yellow and red sparklers bursting out. He'd gone out with Team 7 to enjoy the festivities and games trying out all the foods of each stall that smelled of sweets and spices before snapping a photo with Granny, Pervy Sage, and Shizune calling it a day.

"Ah, that's right. Lady Tsunade was from the Senju clan. Boruto, you can add that point in to your paper. The Senju clan and Uzumaki clan were close allies with each other during the Warring States period, they specialized in wide variety of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu." Hinata explains.

Himawari points curiously to Tsunade's image, cerulean eyes puzzled. "That's a Granny? She doesn't look old."

She slides the picture over so Boruto can see as well who nods his agreement before smirking cheekily. "Yeah, why did you call her old Papa, she looks younger then _**you**_ right now."

Rude!

"Hey, Mama and I are _**not **_old! I'll have you know we're like the youngest out of our original class!" Naruto retorts back.

It may only be by a few months, but it counts!

And Naruto pauses then, Hinata doing the same as they look to each other in realization.

'_Wait, they don't recognize Tsunade?'_

Hinata feels the slightest twinge of a headache come on, a moment ago she had just referred to Tsunade in _**past **_tense…

What's happening to their memories?

She looks again to Naruto to see him now scrolling through photos on his phone in quick succession, frown deepening.

"Dear, she's not here…Granny isn't in our wedding album section or any pictures with the kids." Naruto breathes out, swallowing to keep his voice steady to not alarm Bolt and Hima.

What happened in the past had repercussions, but so far all that had occurred were new scars here and there on their skin. They'd wrote down anything new they hadn't originally remembered, but the more the past changed though the more old events would cease to exist.

Everything they had told their younger selves had resulted in positives in the here and now for the most part.

Except for this…

Death.

Perhaps it wasn't just Tsunade who had paid the price for his and Hinata's actions.

Naruto shakes his head, new and old memories floating around of sitting by Granny's side in a hospital room. The sunrise had been marred by a few clouds that day when he peered out her window, specks of reds and violets escaping though the gaps to wash away the inky black of the night.

And then suddenly there was the overpowering smell of disinfectants and medicines, machines blaring in his ears along with the thunderous pounding of footsteps entering into the room, Granny's teary smile at him before he leaves…

"Kids, do you remember Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asks carefully, peering back to them.

But he already knows from their confused looks his answer.

-X-

_**Naruto**_

Any other day he would remark jokingly that Tsunade finally _**looks**_ her actual age, that he was right to call her Granny even though all it did was incur her wrath.

"Hinata isn't with you?" She asks softly as he pulls up a chair.

Naruto shakes his head, recalling how he, Hinata, and Jiraiya had formed a makeshift bed of chairs and using each other as pillows. Around 2:00 am he decided to let a clone take her back to the apartment, they still needed to be ready for any one of the Akatsuki attacking including one of them trying to potentially go through their things.

Tsunade laughs halfheartedly at his explanation, nodding. "I'm glad you two have learned a lot from each other. You'll make a good Hokage."

Naruto nods along, straightening up as he fixes her with a serious look.

"Sakura says you're giving up."

"No, I just feel like resting." She huffs back.

There's less bite in her tone than he's used to, frowning at seeing just how pale she truly is. He moves to get her another set of blankets at seeing her tremble, lips a faint blue as she works to breathe properly even with the help of all of these lines and medicines being pumping into her.

"You can't die yet Granny, you have to keep fighting." Naruto murmurs.

Tsunade doesn't immediately respond, eyes misty and dazed.

"Nawaki, you're too big to be crying." She scolds him gently, reaching a hand out to wipe at his wet cheeks.

And Naruto stiffens, fingertips cold against his face before nodding and squeezing them back softly.

"I'm...I'm going to get Pervy Sage." He manages out before he breaks down.

Clarity returns back to her expression then hearing Jiraiya's nickname, struggling to sit herself up comfortably once more as Naruto adjusts her sheets and pillows.

"Okay. Naruto, promise me you won't let whatever happens to me or anyone else stop you from ensuring the Akatsuki falls; I won't be the only one." Tsunade smiles up at him.

Advice is all she can give him and this next generation now. A hope he, Sakura, Shizune, and even that old pervert won't mourn her for very long when there is too much already going on to worry about the dead.

'_This is the life of a shinobi. The life I left and then inevitably got pulled back into...'_

"I promise!" Naruto replies with what he hopes is a strong enough grin.

If anything he at least doesn't want her to keep seeing him look so upset, no matter how much her words haunt him.

'_I won't be the only casualty...' _

He feels Tsunade's stare burn on his back as he leaves out, even as her alarm flashes a striking red and the sound of footsteps and hurried voices boom into his ears.

-X-

**_Jiraiya_**

"What's the big idea scaring us all like this? I think the only way to make it up to me now is giving me a date after this is all said and done!" Jiraiya remarks cheekily.

Tsunade gives him something between a laugh and a cry, leaning into him.

"I'm sorry." She whispers when the doctors and nurses are assured her heart rate won't fall back down, won't be too low again to be undetected...

Jiraiya chuckles, wishing he could keep her here comfortably wrapped in his arms forever. She's never let him hold her this close for so long in all the years he's known her, brushing at thin strands of her saffron hair.

She smells faintly of sake and jasmine, of her favorite strawberry shampoos and lotions he always used to tease her on using too much of in their days of youth.

"Sorry about what?" He questions once he's sure they're alone as voices and footsteps fall away into the distance.

Tsunade shifts herself to look up at him, brown meeting obsidian.

"For not being able to love you as much as you love me." She croaks out.

Jiraiya crumples at her hair affectionately, turning her ponytails into a bigger disarray. "Silly, I've always known that! I've never taken offense to your rejections or let it get me too down. Do you remember all those times you broke my arms or legs for trailing after you to the hot springs/baths? Heh, there was that especially bad one time I was put in the hospital **_myself_** for two weeks for using my transformation jutsu to look like one of your servers."

Tsunade beams into his chest at the recollections, wetting his shirt further. "I thought about it you know; seriously."

At Jiraiya's silence she continues on, sighing. "When Naruto and Hinata's future selves said you had died in their original timeline I was devastated. I regretted never actually taking you up on at least one real date just to see if you and I could really work as a couple."

Her eyes soften at the memory, growing heavier.

She really does feel like sleeping.

"But then every time I began to work up the nerve to ask you out I thought of Dan; I knew he would be on my mind and I couldn't do that to you. Why did you wait for me anyways? You could've been with any one of those women you met on your journeys about each village." Tsunade questions.

Jiraiya merely shrugs making Tsunade briefly scowl.

"They weren't you. I've always wanted just you...those ladies were just distractions! For the betterment of my research and novels!" He explains away.

Tsunade snorts, even now Jiraiya still behaves the same; just a bigger version of the boy she met so long ago.

She leans up to him then, pleased to see a flash of surprise mar his features as she brushes their lips together. He kisses her back slowly after a moment, fingers tangling deeper into her hair.

Tsunade pulls back after a minute, flustered and just a bit giddy. "Thank you for always loving me Jiraiya, even when I didn't love myself." She breathes out softly.

And then she rests herself back against the warmth of his chest feeling herself begin to succumb to sleep. The sound of his pulse resonates through her before it fades slowly from her ears. Fast. Anxious.

"_Are you ready to go Tsunade?" _Dan asks by her ear as she shuts her eyes, reaching a hand out to her.

She nods, clasping their hands together.

This time she won't let him go.

-X-

**_Sasuke_**

"Don't leave this time, not without hearing me out first." Sasuke repeats himself.

And Itachi indeed stops, turning back to face him. Sasuke has been chasing after him now for miles throughout these forests to arid lands, all while avoiding Deidara who has a grudge against them **_both._**

_'Every time we meet Sasuke is a bit stronger.' _He notes.

No longer is his brother really so little anymore.

But more so than that he is ever more determined to get him to listen, much like Naruto even if he would hate to hear such a comparison aloud.

"Sakura has a clinical drug she wants you to test; we want you to take it." He states.

It's not a question, but more like an order. A demand.

Sakura has spent too many sleepless nights for the creation of this drug, of this medicine that Itachi continues to refuse to try.

He'll put a stop to that now.

_The afternoon is dreary, clouds swollen with rain yet to fall. It perfectly matches the mood of his home, gloomy. Gray._

_"Thank you for watching over her Sasuke, we're glad she's not in this alone." Mebuki had told him when he had called to let them know where Sakura was, Kizashi equally relieved their daughter isn't still at the hospital._

_But Sakura is suffering, refusing to let anyone in._

_She's been out now nearly a full three days after bringing her home from the hospital, verdant eyes glassy and lost in a darkness he can't seem to pull her from whenever she is awake for brief periods. Calling the time of Tsunade's death has sunken her into a chasm, deep and unceasing._

_"I've never lost someone close to me before." She had whispered at the end of the first night, sitting alone in his kitchen. Her face is split between moonlight and shadow, tears that are visible forming a gleaming path against her cheeks._

_"Now I know how you, Naruto, and even Kakashi-sensei feel." Sakura continues grimly at his silence, pushing aside her now cold tea as she shifts for an open bottle resting at her feet._

_Sasuke clicks the lights on, Sakura's tea cup now replaced with a single clear glass._

_Sake?_

_She ignores the look he gives her as she downs a full glass in one gulp. This is...no **was** Lady Tsunade's favorite drink, the very same one she will use as well to numb this ache and briefly forget these memories that refuse to leave._

_"We're not old enough to drink." Sasuke points out, sliding the bottle and cup from her reach when Sakura moves for another shot. She's already gone through over half of the bottle Sasuke notes. _

_Sakura only arches a brow, eyes burning and dark. "Oh? But we are old enough to **kill**. I think I'm allowed a few drinks or two."_

_Sasuke doesn't relent though, sighing as he moves to stand and drain the rest of the alcohol at the sink._

_"I should've made him suffer longer." Sakura muses behind him making him turn to look back at her._

_Sakura swirls at the leftover ice in the glass she reached back over for, letting them clink at the sides and glitter in roaming moonlight. "Kabuto I mean. I choked him until I could hear the cracking of the bones in his neck, watched as his neck lopped down like a doll's. But I should've snapped at his legs as well, let his own snakes bite into his flesh maybe."_

_And Sasuke isn't sure what to say to **that. **Sakura sounds too much like himself in another time and place where only thoughts of revenge and anger filled his mind. However, just as she and Naruto had pulled him from that cold path, he will do the same for her._

_"Sakura, look at me." He begins as he takes a seat again across from her._

_A long few minutes pass before she does as he asks, brushing away strands of hair from her eyes to look at him properly._

_"I know it hurts right now; really I do. Tsunade however would not want you copying her destructive behavior mourning her like this. When you took up the mantle of going into the field of medicine it was to heal others, not take away lives. There will be more deaths considering how the Akatsuki is known to retaliate. Yes, I agree Kabuto deserved to die along with the rest of the Akatsuki and their associates soon enough though don't let that get in the way of caring for your patients, especially with all the good civilian and shinobi alike that you've saved. That you can **continue **to save." Sasuke explains._

_The tears return back, though Sakura smiles through them._

_It's rare for Sasuke to say so much, warmth pooling in her belly at his light clasp of her fingers and small grin._

_Silence falls over them, Sakura shifting forward in her chair._

_"Once you find Itachi, please try and persuade him to use the new clinical drug Lady Tsunade and I worked so hard on. I don't want all our efforts to be in waste, we started the project because of his case." She breathes out._

_Sasuke nods his agreement, a quiet promise._

_Sakura slides their hands apart then, moving for his cupboards._

_Sasuke follows her line of sight, watching as she takes out a tea bag and pours a cup of water to boil. She catches his eye and laughs, the first time he's heard it in probably weeks..._

_"I have to get the taste of that alcohol out of my mouth!"_

"Tsunade died before she could see in full force the results of her work. I promised Sakura I wouldn't let all their work be in vain. The patients they've tested this new intravenous medication on that have the same symptoms as you have all so far had high success rates and recoveries. You should be one of them as well." Sasuke explains.

Itachi takes in the information slowly, another Hokage has died in the line of duty...

He shuts his eyes momentarily to think, Sasuke has always wanted to surpass him in power and abilities for the longest time yet now all he desires is for him to just be healthy.

Alive.

Perhaps he's been selfish for too long, trying to go about things his way never worked as Naruto's older counterpart had warned him. He would never be able to remove the scars from his past, but he had a chance now to stop continuously scratching at them.

Konoha could slowly become his home again.

"Fine. I'll go back to Konoha with you."

Sasuke pauses, unsure if he heard him right.

And just as he asks him to repeat himself is there a sudden crackle beside them before a white hot heat bursts out making them leap out of the way to the trees before it can swallow them both.

A bomb.

They look up to see Deidara circling above on one of his clay birds, grin twisted in excitement.

"It's my lucky day! A touching family reunion where you can both die together in an explosion of my art!"

-X-

_**Kakashi**_

_'These men aren't human; are they?'_ Kakashi wonders.

It's no wonder they're called the Immortal duo or Zombie pair, no amount of blood shed has stopped them.

They've intercepted them just before they can reach the border of the village to cause more death and destruction. Briefly he thinks of Obito whose body is still being investigated by a team of medic nin, this upcoming fight could maybe be easier if they went into the Kamui dimension, but he doesn't want to risk straining himself again so soon.

"Damn it, stop getting the hell out of my circle before I can shred your fucking body apart!" Hidan curses at their continued evasiveness. He hasn't spilled any blood for Jashin in days, felt the thrill of stabbing at a heart or grinding a body apart under his feet.

"What's the plan here Kakashi-sensei? Should we split up against them knowing their abilities? I don't want anyone to fall to these two." Shikamaru mutters beside him.

Kakashi nods to him his signal in return, to do as he planned.

Lead Hidan into the forests of the Nara clan and trap him there, destroy his body to pieces making sure he crumples into the earth never to see daylight again.

'_This is for Asuma; remember that.' _

It was all he had to say for him to be on board for the plan.

While he does that, the rest of Team 10 will deal with his partner.

Kakuzu would need to be taken down through force, breaking at his elemental masks that hold each of the hearts he's stolen from long fallen shinobi.

"How do you know so much about these two? Not that I'm complaining, but how did Naruto and Hinata gain so much information on them in such a short amount of time?" Asuma questions, allowing Shikamaru to take a set of his chakra blades before he goes.

Kakashi doesn't answer, moving them into position, Kakuzu's use of kinjutsu is too deadly to focus on anything else right now.

Lightning cutter makes quick work of one of his hearts while Asuma moves to strike at his water and fire masks once Choji distracts him with an enlarged fist head on and Ino creates a solid barricade of earth to block him in from attacking from long range.

'_Before, Naruto and the rest of my Team would've come in for additional support, but in this case Asuma is alive to fight alongside me to finish him off.' _Kakashi considers.

As well he can sense Yamato on standby, ready for his alert to move in with wood release. He nods discreetly back to Ino to fire off the flare; it's time.

Only the lightning mask is left.

"I don't know how you or these brats learned so quickly of my skills, but I'll put an end to you all before you can spread that knowledge around." Kakuzu hisses, unleashing a blast of lightning that burns the ground black.

And just as he takes step forward does the ground collapse beneath him, tree roots binding tightly around him and his final heart.

Tree burial.

Asuma stabs and cracks apart the lightning mask now that it is paralyzed in place, Kakashi stepping ahead to Kakuzu who thrashes wildly in place before resolving to his fate.

There are no more hearts left for him to use, he will soon be pierced once more by Kakashi's lightning cutter before being crushed and swallowed into the earth.

His eyes meet Kakashi's just as he starts to sink in, scoffing at his blank expression.

"Don't look so upset. You and a pair of kids have somehow bested me."

"True, but these so called 'kids' were not so innocent and weak as you had imagined. I just know this all could have gone very differently." He mutters before jabbing straight through into his chest. He shakes off his blood, droplets spraying onto his slumping form as he disappears into darkness.

He feels Asuma's stare before he even looks his way, knowing already what he wants to ask.

"What did you mean by that? I want a full answer once we are back in the village." Asuma mutters before moving to check on Choji and Ino's status. Neither are luckily severely injured, though they'll need to make a stop in at the hospital just to be sure.

Kakashi reluctantly nods at Asuma's stern look; he and Gai have put off telling him the truth for so long. It was only a matter of time before he cornered one of them.

'_We prevented your death; how do you tell someone that?'_ He wonders.

But for now he glances back to the forests just as he sees Shikamaru's red flare streak the sky.

This mission was a success.

-X-

**_Naruto & Hinata_**

"They're definitely planning something. Before Obito died he must've built up this army of White Zetsu." Naruto determines as his clone reports back in.

With evening approaching, they'll use the cover of the night to try and move forward and potentially attack.

He's already witnessed himself at least 4 or 5 attempting to spy along the borders, attempting to pose as civilian to get in. None of them gave him any intel once they had been captured, waiting for him to just kill them off.

"Have you fully mastered sensing their negativity? If so, you can send out your clones in mass to neutralize them." Hinata questions softly, letting Naruto wrap her close to stay warm.

Naruto shakes his head, frowning as his head falls against her neck dropping a kiss to her collarbone. It isn't easy to slink in moments of training with Hinata and the others when he is the Akatsuki's prime target at the moment.

Still, he's learned enough from their future selves how to handle this.

He thinks of Tsunade then, of her burial next to her lover Dan and brother Nawaki. Jiraiya had been the last to leave the funeral having provided a bouquet of white lilies, the largest Ino had kept on reserve just for him. He had stayed by her gravesite until the sky had faded from the pink sunrise into a violet sunset. Sakura was right; Jiraiya only cries when he believes no one is watching...

Granny's advice for him too lingers in the back of his mind, the knowing that so many lives are in his hands.

Alongside the thought is deaths, ones that he may still be unable to prevent...

-x-

_I hope you guys aren't too upset or mad at Tsunade's death (this was a pretty sad chapter), it was an idea I went back and forth on since starting this story and I decided to move forward with it. I don't think it's realistic to believe everyone will live through a war, no matter Naruto and Hinata's prior knowledge of events. The Akatsuki would just act accordingly in order to take out their strongest shinobi as fast as they could which they did in Tsunade's case. Anyways, let me know your thoughts!_

_To pass the time I've been binge watching a mix of things on YouTube (Animal Crossing and Pokémon challenges) and Netflix (Tiger King series), how have you all been coping at home? Cabin fever hasn't gotten to me yet lol!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	26. Our Secrets

**Chapter**_** 25: Our Secrets**_

_**Sasuke**_

Smog blankets the area, blotting out any sunlight. He holds in his breath before he can suck in the mix of smoke and fire, Deidara's wild laughter echoing out above.

"I'll draw you two out to fight me one way or another! I can't stand by on anyone ignoring the power of my art!"

He plans to drown them out in this sea of gray and black, Itachi motioning to him through patches of clearness.

It's evident from his expression they'll have to kill him.

'_This man is an expert in bomb making and any type of explosive. Whatever tactic we use, we'll need to be careful we don't lose a limb ourselves in the process.' _Sasuke considers.

Itachi has known him longer though, even worked with him side by side on some small assignments. He knows Itachi has picked up on any weaknesses the man has no matter how small or insignificant they could be.

"We'll make him kill himself." Itachi directs when Sasuke lands onto his same tree branch.

Sasuke narrows his eyes in response, Itachi going on at his expression.

"The thing you must know about Deidara is that he is very vain, discounting his art is seen as the highest insult in his eyes. The best way to end this fight quickly is take advantage of that fatal flaw, force him into using the bomb that lies within him that he sees as the ultimate description of his power and art." Itachi explains.

"And how will we escape being encompassed by the aftermath of such an explosion?" Sasuke questions dryly.

Already this sounds worse than the ideas Naruto used to come up with off the top of his head, risky and very potentially deadly.

Something of a smile crosses Itachi's face then despite the clear danger they're in. "I won't let him harm you little brother."

Right; that doesn't make him feel better.

A rain of white fleas and bugs begin to patter the treetops and leaves above them, Sasuke launching out a series of senbon to stop there detonating. It doesn't matter how much Deidara believes he or Itachi have 'disrespected' his art by not recognizing it, he refuses to let him be an obstacle in Itachi's turning point now for returning back to the village.

"Let me handle this Itachi. He doesn't know the extent of my abilities as much as he does with you." Sasuke determines, not waiting for his answer as he launches himself into the air becoming visible to Deidara's view.

"It's about time, hmm! I was beginning to think maybe you two were already in mangled pieces without the fun truly starting!" He chuckles, licking his lips.

He'll enjoy splattering his blood and skin all over the fields for miles.

Sasuke has no response for him, only watching for his next move carefully as he adjusts his position atop the canopy of the forests.

His clay dragon spits out a cluster of bombs towards him, allowing his hidden shadow snakes to protect him as a shield.

He watches through new billows of smoke as his blue eyes narrow into slits, chewing furiously at his clay from all his mouths.

'_I'll use my strongest explosive: C4. That will wipe that smirk off his face.' _Deidara grins before spewing out a perfect replica of his likeness to attack straight for him. He's long trained his left eye to no longer fall to the illusions of the sharp crimson of the sharingan he and his brother share, snickering.

It will be their downfall, underestimating him like this.

And just as Sasuke moves in to pierce said figure with a chidori to fall into his trap does Itachi attack Deidara from behind, stopping the mix of homing bombs and another clay clone from enveloping Sasuke. He cuts through his dragon sending him tumbling to land, barrage of detonators firing off around him breaking said creature apart.

'_Damn it all, why are none of my attacks tearing them to pieces?!'_

The equal coldness of their gazes burns into his mind, they will **_never _**acknowledge his work or skill despite his efforts.

Exhaustion latches at him with all his chakra nearly gone, scowling as Itachi lands himself beside him looking no worse for wear than when this fight started.

"This battle is over; you've lost."

Fury consumes him then, devouring what is left of his reason and judgment.

He pushes his body to a standing position, releasing the mouth upon his chest. **_This _**will be his greatest art, the one that will finally get the two Uchiha to be in awe of his power.

His suicide bomb will go on for miles; inescapable. It will leave a crater and his mark upon this earth forever...

A mad cackle escapes his lips at the flicker of surprise in Itachi's gaze. "You should be honored! You and your brother will be the first to bear witness to the true magnitude of my art!"

And clenching his teeth, Itachi glances back towards Sasuke only to see him already preparing to move them to safety as a giant serpent encases them. He voices something to him he's unable to hear before the scorching heat of the blast shrouds them.

-X-

**_Future_**

"I know what your Father is."

Eiji hisses it loudly behind her back, making sure that she's heard him before she can turn the corner out of the marketplace.

'_I hope he doesn't expect me to react to such a thing.' _Sarada muses, pursing her lips to hide the beginnings of a scowl.

Reacting would only further the taunts of him and his brother Touma, the duo had wanted to make it known she was the daughter of a monster who came from a long line of other horrible people as soon as they had heard her clan's name during personal introductions in class a week ago.

Uchiha.

The name alone made many civilian and even shinobi alike pause in conversation at times, shadows gathering over their eyes of haunting memories when they looked into her onyx orbs. All the grisly and horrifying acts her clan had committed ages ago had not been forgotten and people like Eiji and Touma Akiyama would make sure she knew it.

'_But I never saw anything in the history books I managed to find that makes Papa in particular out to be the horrible criminal they describe. I know he had to kill people, but **they** were the rogue and dangerous shinobi that could've ended up destroying the village and their own families for that matter.' _Sarada determines, sighing at feeling a familiar pang squeezing at her chest.

Papa wouldn't be back in the village for at least another week...

His monthly visits back to the Village when by far too fast, questions lingering the air the older she became.

What happened to cause the Uchiha massacre so many years ago? What exactly is this curse of hatred?

When is this mission of his going to be over?

She knew he wouldn't give her the answers she wanted even if she spoke them aloud (perhaps he and Mama were too afraid of what her reaction would be), but she did know someone who **_would._**

And with that in mind she went along the scenic route through the park, pausing at catching sight of Lord Seventh in the park with his family.

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom now, sprinkling the pavements in pinks and whites as warm sunlight filtered in through the trees making them shine. It's rare to see Boruto so willingly spend time around his Father especially after hearing all his supposed complaining of Hokage duties and lack of time management back at the Academy. But none of that is visible in his expression as he happily accepts a cup of ramen he gives him.

In spite of his past protests, something has indeed changed in Boruto and even Himawari's attitudes and behaviors, a knowing of various events...

She catches snippets of their conversation, halting at realizing what they're talking about.

"So, how did your history report go Boruto?" Hinata asks.

Boruto briefly twists his attention away from the snacks and drinks she's laying out, shrugging before grinning. "Good! I'm pretty sure I'll make an A you know. We **_changed _**the past though, right? Like all those games and training we used to do with smaller Papa and Mama. I never brought that point up in my paper."

Himawari brightened, sitting up eagerly. "You should have! It might've gotten you extra credit!"

Naruto shakes his head, Hinata meeting his gaze. Boruto mentioning the past would've just lead to more confusion and questions...

But this meant all their memories of the past weren't completely forgotten, their recollections came and went just as much as their own it seemed.

'_The past? What do they mean?' _Sarada wondered.

It wasn't the first time she had heard Boruto mention such a thing usually to himself when he was deep in thought. She had asked him about his references to his family history and her own after his presentation though he had refused to answer her, in on whatever secrets his parents were keeping as well especially regarding his change in mind around his Dad to seeming to know more about her own Father's past than even she knew.

And the twinge in her chest digs further at hearing his loud laugh echo out at seeing Naruto burn his tongue drinking his own cup too fast making Hinata quickly pass him some water. Mama would take off all of next week from taking shifts at the hospital when Papa arrived she told herself once more, they already planned to check out the new science museum and visit the beach at least once.

But beneath all of those happy moments to come she is reminded again of Uchiha family secrets that have been buried to time, meant to be forever lost...

Swallowing, she picks up her pace before Boruto can witness her.

'_Ah, I hope Uncle's in right now. I didn't even call to check before coming!' _Sarada realizes just before she can knock on his door, bemoaning her forgetfulness under her breath.

Perhaps she should just leave things alone for now, she can always force Papa to give her answers no matter how uncomfortable he becomes by cornering him as soon as he gets home! Mama could insist too she had a right to know with how many individuals still wanted the Sharingan, how many still became frightened at the thought of her eyes going a crimson red...

To her luck though, the door clicks open before she can hesitate any further, Itachi coming into view.

A smile graces his lips melting away all worry and ache, gesturing for her to come in.

"What brings my favorite niece by?" He questions earning him a soft snort in return.

"I'm your **_only_** niece Uncle Itachi!" Sarada gripes before affectionately curling into his hug. He smells of pine and mint, of the greenery of the forests he often takes her to for training or just to talk.

Itachi merely shrugs, grin widening in teasing. "Well, you don't know that for sure! Your Mom and Dad could still bring you a little sister or brother. Sasuke used to say he wanted the Uchiha clan to regain back it's former recognition; the only way to do that is to produce more offspring."

Sarada squirms in response, feeling her cheeks grow hot in desperate need for a change of topic. Well, that certainly couldn't happen if he was always away from Mama on missions, could it?! He discounted himself as well, as if it was only up to Papa and Mama if such a thing were going to happen.

He asks if she wants anything to eat or drink, shaking her head as she gestures to the patio.

A cool breeze washes over them as they rest along the wooden steps. Uncle's house is perhaps the only place she goes to within the Uchiha district besides her own, the only house not torn down and renovated erasing marks of the past...

"I have a question, well actually **_multiple _**questions Uncle." Sarada breathes out once he's settled beside her.

Itachi quirks a brow, but nods at her to go on.

He must know where this is leading, what she desires to ask him as she turns to look at him fully.

Everything about days long gone, the changes that were made that brought them to this now.

"Tell me about Papa in the past! About everything from the massacre to this curse that befalls all Uchiha eventually."

-X-

**_Kakashi_**

"So...?" Asuma repeats himself, tapping his fingers impatiently against the mahogany of the table.

He won't let him leave without answers, even paying for his serving of lunch at Yakiniku Q in spite of him saying there was no need.

He sighs, peering down at the selection of meats and vegetables simmering on the grill to the beads of droplets sliding down their drinks. The light breakfast he had of coffee and toast swirls faster in his stomach, warning him he has no appetite.

Would Asuma even believe him?

"You know if this were Gai or anyone else I bet they would be tearing into this meal by now." Asuma notes at his lack of movement.

Kakashi shrugs, letting Asuma go on as his expression becomes serious.

"I'm assuming you've heard the rumors too, right? And I don't mean the ones regarding our students and their efforts when the chunin exams had been interrupted once more by this Akatsuki group. I'm sure they'll all be promoted in spite of not being able to take part in their official matches with how they prevented further damage and took on their top associates. I'm referring to the gossip that with Lady Tsunade's passing there is talk from her advisors and higher ups for _**you **_to take up the mantle as Sixth Hokage." He brings up pointedly.

The small bit of beef and water he's managed down turn to acid, burning him from the inside.

"That's...That's news to me." Kakashi manages after he's able to find his voice without breaking into a fit of coughs.

Asuma chuckles at his grim expression, tossing back his sake.

"What? Would you rather it be **_Gai _**or some random shinobi with no field experience? Despite what you may think of yourself, you're the best person for the job." He counters.

The thought of Gai ordering mandatory youth programs or exercises to do first thing in the morning brings a small grin to his face, if only because nobody would follow such a ridiculous practice besides his student Lee.

"Anyways, what's it going to take to get answers out of you? When you said to Kakuzu that this all 'could've gone very different' your voice and expression became so hollow. Dark. What happened in the before?"

And Kakashi straightens then, there's no point in dancing around the subject any longer only riling Asuma's curiosity even further.

"You died. In Naruto and Hinata's future counterparts original timeline Hidan killed you using that binding technique with his circle." He responds.

A mix of expressions crosses Asuma's face then and he wishes he hadn't said it so bluntly as if his feelings didn't matter.

There is horror, surprise, fear, and finally relief in his eyes, tension fading from the air.

"...I see why you and Gai kept it from me for so long." Asuma mutters, glancing back down to his plate.

When Naruto and Hinata's older selves had first arrived, he had been one of the most vocal ones to **_not _**believe anything they had to say without proper proof, and yet everything they stated that would come to pass had occurred or at least had been altered to stop certain events from even happening at all.

Kakashi nods, shutting his eyes to think.

'_How much should I say?'_

"Although I've heard each of your students complain about you at one point or another, they each took it **_very _**hard when you had died and got revenge. Naruto's older self didn't share much on the afterwards from that point except for example Shikamaru picked up smoking every now and then." He mentions.

Asuma blinks, he stopped smoking months ago now with his last day having been right before Kurenai had officially announced her pregnancy during a get together with all of their old classmates signaling to the village they were truly a couple.

However nobody seemed shocked by such news, Ino even pointing out that the children who visited the Yamanaka flower shop knew they were item from seeing them around the markets on their off days.

"Hopefully he doesn't pick up on such a bad habit with this change. He used to say my smoking too close to him would burn out his eyes or suffocate him." Asuma chuckled, reminded of the lazy afternoons they spent playing shogi.

He should take him up on his offer to have another rematch, one he'll probably lose again...

'_All of Team 10 was in on this except for me. Just how long have they known about this possibly?'_

Days? Weeks? Years? Naruto and Hinata's future selves had long since gone back to their original timeline after all. They've been carrying the burden of this secret for ages hoping he wouldn't find out too soon.

Asuma looks fully back at Kakashi then, there's so much more he wants to ask though he spits out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Is Kurenai and I's child safe? Heh, I've taken to referring to the baby as our 'King' even though we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. Don't tell me their gender yet if you do know; I want that to stay a surprise!" He relates.

"You're in luck since I don't know that answer." Kakashi smiles.

Asuma nods, signaling for their waiter to return with the bill. Kakashi might've hardly eaten, but he got what he wanted out of this meal.

Answers.

"Thank you." He mentions just as he and Kakashi are about to part ways outside the restaurant.

'_I didn't do anything, it was our students that did all the work.' _Kakashi wants to say, but he knows what Asuma is thinking all the same.

It is a gratitude that he has chance to watch his son or daughter grow up.

-X-

**_Hinata_**

"Forehead, you're supposed to be still resting at home! I'm not going to let you become a patient yourself no matter how much you want to get back into clinicals!" Ino scolds, about to push Sakura back out the door at seeing her trademark pink hair come into view.

Because just looking into her oldest friend's emerald eyes she can tell she is still hurting, still in the throws of sadness at knowing Lady Tsunade will no longer be around to lecture her or just casually chat over topics in her office...

Those days are just precious memories now.

Sakura tacks on a sheepish grin for the pair at their skeptical looks, holding her hands up in surrender. "Hold on Pig! I received word from one of Sasuke's messenger hawks to come in. I didn't come in to work as you can see."

Her clothes are her simple civilian attire, no scrubs in sight.

Hinata shifts her attention away looking at the patients scheduled for various exams, frown crossing her face before she can help it.

"Did the message explain why he wanted you to meet him here specifically?" She questions.

Sakura shakes her head, turning her attention towards the recovery wing. "I don't know, but he said it was urgent."

'_Urgent? From what Naruto had said Sasuke had gone off in search for Itachi, perhaps he found him?'_

Sakura must assume the same, interest piqued on what exactly is about to happen as her stare goes down the halls.

"Well in that case, let me help you look a bit more presentable! I can't believe you would walk out of your house looking so pale." Ino tsks, gesturing for Sakura to follow her to the back rooms.

Sakura gives her a mock scowl in return, letting her drag her away. "What's wrong with how I look?"

Hinata giggles at the their antics, it'd been awhile since they'd all met up just to check in on each other. Sakura the last time she had saw her really did look pale, bags under her eyes from a mix of stress, tears, and lack of sleep to visible knots and frizz in her hair.

Just as they click the door closed behind her does she sense she's being watched, turning back to glance around the hall.

The shadow a figure lights the walls to the left, Hinata narrowing her eyes at taking in their attire. It looks to be a man, his scrubs are the navy blue color of employees who work only on the observation and emergency care units though when this is intermediate care wing.

'_Is that...blood?' _She wonders at the specks of red splashed against the ends of his lab coat.

Lilac orbs follow the man, frown deepening realizing where exactly he's heading.

Itachi's room.

She swings a quick glance around the unit before going after him, drawing a kunai from her pocket.

"Can I help you?" Hinata asks politely just as he reaches the handle for the door. She glances at his ID card, name coming to memory from an orientation breakfast they held just days ago when they introduced all their newest residents and fellows.

'_Dr. Nishikawa? He's one of the residents that just started his rotation at this hospital. He wouldn't have started his clinicals on this unit so early into his program.' _Hinata knows.

Her stomach drops, what had this man done with the real one?

She doesn't give him a chance to respond, plunging the kunai forward through his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He cries in shock and it's then his facade falls, wide sharp teeth and pale skin becoming visible.

Zetsu.

"You're a part of the Zetsu army. What business do you have with the Uchiha clan?" She keeps her voice low, measured.

A grin slides across his face, healing the puncture to his hand as if no damage had been done at all.

His sly smirk widens, calm despite being cornered like this. "Nothing for you a lowly Hyuga to worry about."

The smell of fire invades her nostrils before Hinata can jab into him once more turning to see a trial of black fire leading right up to the Zetsu's legs.

"If you don't want to give us answers we can just burn you alive instead." Sasuke decides.

'_He's not immune to pain.' _Hinata notes as he begins to writhe and twist unable to put out the flames.

They watch as the path of obsidian fire dances up his legs towards his torso, imminent in soon searing him until only cinders remain.

"What on earth was that thing?" Sakura abruptly questions behind them, jade orbs narrowing at what is left of the Zetsu in disgust. She glances back to Sasuke, pointing between this eyes.

"Stop straining yourself. You'll cause permanent damage using the sharingan so often like this." She scolds him lightly.

He still won't tell her how exactly he's been training himself to use his eyes for longer periods of time now, how he's been hurting himself perhaps mentally and physically just to get stronger...

"I had to get rid of it, so many of them have been roaming around trying to spy for information. More importantly, I wanted you take a look at Itachi to see how he's progressing." Sasuke states, brushing off her concern and gesturing for her to follow him.

Hinata lingers back, studying the ashen body of the Zetsu. She'd need to inform Naruto of this incident once she returned back to his apartment, hoping these small moments of stealing away training brought him closer to sensing their killing intent. He really did look like Dr. Nishikawa if not for the spots of blood giving him away...

'_Just how many of them are already walking among us?'_

-X-

**_Naruto_**

**_"More shinobi and civilian will die before you or any of your clones are able to reach them. You should be prepared to handle that." __Kurama warns him._**

_**"I don't need to be consistently reminded! I just want to focus on weeding this Zetsu out no matter how they try to disguise themselves. The one thing they'll never be able to hide is their hostility, their desire to kill and incite hatred among the nations." Naruto replies.**_

_**Once he and Kurama perfected working together, the tide would turn in their favor.**_

They were on the cusp of war now, both he and Hinata had doubts they would be able to stop it at this point.

His mind is clouded, trying to ignore the beginnings of a headache throbbing at the back of his head.

A knock at the door interrupts him, blinking as he glances to the entrance. Pervy Sage maybe? But he had gone to Mount Myoboku for solitary training a few days ago.

And Hinata would just let herself in with her own set of keys...

It turns out it's her Father at the entry, Hiashi peering him up and down making him wonder if he there are visible stains to plain white T or orange sweatpants when he unlocks the door.

'_This is awkward! I don't think I've ever been alone around Hiashi without Hinata nearby.' _Naruto considers, letting him inside quickly to not be rude.

"Is Hinata here?" Hiashi asks as soon as he steps inside, pearl orbs wander around his apartment before following him into the kitchen. Hanabi had said Naruto's place was filled to brim with trash and piles of laundry in every corner, however that must've been an exaggeration at seeing how clean the area is.

Or maybe Hinata just helped him make the place nicer.

Naruto shakes his head, putting on a kettle to boil. He has no idea what Hiashi likes to drink (certainly not ramen!), hoping green tea will be sufficient enough. "Ah, not yet, but she should be home shortly. She's been volunteering and taking on some extra shifts at the hospital since well...Granny's passing." He trails off, swallowing at knots starting to form in his throat.

Hiashi nods, gaze softening in understanding. "Yes, my apologies again on your lost."

A silence falls over them, Naruto pouring out two cups for them each before joining him at the table.

"These Zetsu, how much do you and Hinata know about them?" He questions after taking a sip of his tea.

Naruto paused, thinking the question over. "Enough to know that before Obito died an army of them was created, that they can morph together and alter their appearances drastically to match that of any friend or foe."

The tea singes his tongue, mulling over the layers behind such an inquiry.

And then Neji flashes to mind, stomach tilting.

"Is Neji okay?! Did one them try to trap him or-" He stopped himself at Hiashi's puzzled look, his lips setting into a frown.

_'Shit.' _Naruto panics, he's said so much now in just becoming so alarmed like this.

But he can't stand the idea of Neji dying. His future self never described the **_how, _**however his expression was grim enough that he must've gotten been right there when it happened, watched him die being unable to help...

"Neji is fine, my visit here isn't regarding him." Hiashi states, looking up at him fully away his reflection in his cup.

A small grin crosses his face at Naruto's audible sigh of relief. He saw the pieces of why his eldest daughter was so enamored with this boy before him, his caring and stubborn attitude to prove others wrong about him. To bring about a peace to the village and nations not yet ever seen before.

He feels his hands begin to tremble, resting them into his lap to stay out of sight.

Though he can't hide the grave expression he knows is marking his face, azure eyes sharpening to hear what he has to say next.

"Actually this concerning Hinata's old bodyguard Ko; I haven't received official word yet, however I believe his assigned team sent to scope out the forests to the southeast may have been ambushed by these Zetsu."

-x-

_Happy Easter! The future section of this chapter is based upon a comment I saw while scrolling through Naruto videos on Youtube awhile back. One commenter had pointed out that got me thinking that nobody in at least Boruto's timeline seems to hold a grudge against the Uchiha clan or Sarada in this case. _

_Even though in this story Sasuke never went down a dark path, the other members of his clan committed serious crimes or acts that aren't forgotten (like Itachi no matter his reasons). Wondering what you guys think as well! Do you like Sarada or Boruto more? I lean towards Sarada if only because her motivations interest me slightly more._

_Hope everyone is still saying safe with each passing day. I'm finishing up most of the suggestions friends and family have given me for shows or games; what all have you been doing for entertainment?_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	27. Our Sunrise

_**Chapter 26: Our Sunrise**_

_**Naruto & Hinata**_

'_No word yet?' _

The question lingers there in the air, echoing and bouncing off the walls into the quiet of the kitchen.

Hinata had stepped in just 10 minutes after Hiashi's arrival, recognizing her Father's favorite sandals resting at the doorway.

He's never visited her here before except for when she was first moving her belongings in, the grimness in his face eliciting cold goosebumps along her skin.

"What happened? Why are you here Father?" Hinata asks in succession, calming herself at realizing how loud her voice is getting in the uncomfortable silence between them all.

Naruto reaches to squeeze at her hand, warmth of his touch briefly making her relax as she takes the seat beside him.

"Kō and his team have not yet returned from their assigned task of checking the woods to the southeast. There are unconfirmed rumors his team might've been attacked by these Zetsu." Hiashi finally says.

Hinata exhales slowly, opalescent eyes swirling with a mix of emotions.

"I won't assume the worse yet then, not until we get official news." She states after a moment.

Hiashi nods his agreement, pushing on a smile for his oldest daughter. He would not let the unknowing of Ko's current whereabouts get to him, but he needed to let Hinata know what was going on within the clan.

Naruto ponders over the situation thoughtfully, ready to unleash a team of shadow clones to check the location Hiashi described Ko's team would be at. Dusk is setting in, last remnants of sunlight on the horizon marking the sky a haze of maroons and golds.

'_I don't know what we'll see or find going there especially with night coming...'_

And before he can shake the thoughts away his stomach coils, images of cracked bones and puddles of blood making him briefly feel numb.

He feels Hinata's stare on him, clasping at his hand just a bit tighter knowing they would be going in together. "Let's check out the sight, you can have your clones scope out the surrounding fields and plains as well."

"Be careful out there you two. These Zetsu creatures seem to move better under the guise of nightfall." Hiashi reiterates before they part ways once more.

They nod their agreement, taking to the rooftops not a moment later after grabbing their gear. A crescent moon arising through the darkness provides enough light, Hinata activating her byakugan as they dive through a deeper patch of vines and branches.

Naruto stops her just as she whispers out seeing three moving right below them, cerulean orbs steely and dark.

"This one is no one special or particularly strong, most likely a useless genin or chunin at the most." One of them chuckles, snapping the man's arm from his body. Naruto twists his mouth shut holding in the urge to shout and outright leap down to attack. Zetsu were mutated humans from what he and Hinata had gathered. They had no need to eat, drink, or sleep...

And yet here they were feasting on the dead.

"Don't take all of him for yourself! Weak or not he'll give us some energy." Another scowls before ripping at his leg and crunching in straight through bone.

Hinata's eyes sharpen on what appears to be the one leading the other two, fire sparking in her hands.

The rush of ire distracts her from looking too long at this corpse, queasiness abated to exact revenge at his death.

She would burn them the same way she saw Sasuke do to one of his clones back the hospital, the same way in the before timeline he had impaled and killed the main Zetsu.

"I'll take two, you take one." Naruto murmurs, gathering a rasengan in his palm while navigating to be in position behind them.

And Hinata watches then as he wrenches the trio off the fallen man, blasting the two closest to him with a force of wind strong enough to rip them apart. The third and last one doesn't see her coming until it is too late, snapping at his neck before using a gentle fist infused with flames until he is completely to the ground and incinerated.

They don't recognize the man the Zetsu almost cannibalized, the ID from his vest pocket identifies him as Ryota Ito.

Among his belongings is a small photo of what must be his family and a worn old fashioned pocket watch a mix of steel and rust the shade of copper. Hinata bites at her lip cradling the items carefully that she knows will have to be returned to his family antsy for news on him.

Tears blur at her eyes, a lonely death here in the fields miles from his loved ones. The ache quickly moves down her, churning at her stomach and making her skin all over feel hot with bitterness and disgust.

She blinks at her wet lashes, wiping away any droplets left she sees simmering in the moonlight. Mourning would come later when more lives had been rescued, that deaths would not repeat.

"I can sense their negative emotions." Naruto breathes out, pressing a hand to her shoulder getting her attention.

And Hinata follows his line of sight through the muddy forest trail from which the Zetsu had approached.

Blood lines the path and grass, soaking the trial scarlet.

-X-

**_Sasuke & Sakura_**

"I know it doesn't taste the best, but it will help ease your coughing fits! You're progressing quickly even with how badly damaged your lungs had been." Sakura notes positively looking away from Itachi's chart back to him.

He gives her something between a smile and a grimace downing the Robitussin medicine in one gulp, doing as he's told to avoid her wrath. (As Sasuke had dealt with after asking one too many times how long he would need to be hospitalized).

"It tastes **_almost _**like cherry flavor I suppose. I don't think I've been able to breathe this clearly in years." Itachi mentions, gaze drifting towards his view of outside. The day was clear, only light wisps of clouds in the distance. He imagined though below in the grounds, the beginnings of war was starting...

The rest of the Akatsuki versus the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Part of him, the darker memories he had buried deep into him murmur to him he doesn't deserve this; Sakura's kindness or Sasuke's forgiveness. They whisper to him in the night when he's alone, pervading his dreams with faces of the dead he has long killed or watched bleed out before him.

_"I can't believe you're really thinking of betraying the organization like this, your little brother doesn't love you as much you love him." Kisame grunts._

_The smell of sea salt and sand itches at his nose, waters beneath them dark and spinning with the very sharks Kisame has used to shred apart their opponents or anyone really who stood in their way._

_"Maybe so, but I refuse to let him fall along the same path of darkness. Not with all that Naruto's older counterpart seems to know." Itachi replies smoothly. _

_Clearly he and his wife knew things about everyone's future, things he couldn't just ignore regarding Sasuke..._

_This is the end of their partnership, however they will have one last fight together as they breach Konoha's walls. _

_Nothing went as planned._

And now Kisame was dead, killed after squeezing as much secrets as they could out of him.

Most of the Akatsuki was dead actually the more he dwelled on it, taking their goals and secrets to their graves as best they could.

'_Why was I spared from Death again?'_

"Itachi?" Sakura's voice cuts through his thoughts, obsidian looking back to emerald. She can tell he hasn't heard what she's said as Sasuke's eyes beside her harden on him in annoyance.

"Pay attention, she's talking about treatment measures you'll need to do once discharged!" He snaps.

Itachi chuckles, doing as he asks as he turns his stare back to Sakura to finish hearing her instructions.

"Because of the extensive damage done to your airways, you'll need to check in with respiratory therapy here once a week just to make sure you don't get any recurrent infections. Additionally, you'll be on antibiotics and inhalers for at least a month. You'll need to avoid highly polluted areas of Konoha as well, for example the marketplace on a busy afternoon or evening." Sakura explains.

Itachi reads along at each of the points she's provided in his paperwork, none of that sounds like it will be a difficult task.

A sudden rumble causes an upheaval of the ground lifting up white tiles exposing cement, Sakura pausing letting the faint tremor pass.

'_An earthquake?'_

No, maybe an attack happening below...

"Any questions?" She finishes, glancing back to Itachi. If he felt the trembles of the quake as well his expression doesn't show it.

"No, I'm sure if any problems arise Sasuke here will force me back on track!" He beams making Sakura smile.

If it weren't for their similar looks, Sakura would wonder how he and Sasuke were related with how their differing personalities could be at times.

She turns to leave to let him rest, hearing Sasuke's footsteps trail behind her.

"You felt it too, right?" Sakura asks.

This had happened before, when Konoha had been directly attacked by Orochimaru, by members of the Akatsuki...

Another tremor larger than before makes her move to latch on to the windowsill, verdant eyes sharpening to the forests.

Splitting the blue sky are streaks of sharp reds and grays; the colors of fire blooming out.

-X-

_**Future**_

"Dear, do you know where I left my phone?" Naruto questions, wandering from the kitchen, his office, and living room in search of the device. He'd been through every area of the house he could think of including the kid's rooms earning him grumpy reactions from waking them up early on a weekend.

"_Dad, you and Mom still use the old models of phones; I don't have any reason to take it!" Boruto griped before tossing his blankets back over his head._

"_Papa, I'm too tired! I'll help you look when the sun is out!" Himawari murmured drowsily, half looking between him and her pillows._

The sun had long been out though, clearly she was picking up on Boruto's sleeping habits for sleeping late.

"Hmm, let me try calling it." Hinata suggests, giggling when they both hear a distinct chime from his pocket.

Oh.

"Oi, don't laugh Hinata! I didn't realize it was in my pants pocket with all the stuff I keep buried in it!" Naruto huffs, walking back over to her.

And her snickering falls away at realizing the look he's giving her, heat prickling her skin when he drops a kiss to her neck. Fingers trail beneath her apron and top, edging along to the curve of her breast.

'_No bra.' _Naruto realizes.

Neither had fully changed yet to get ready for the day, smirking at Hinata's deepening blush.

"You can't just tease me like that Hinata." He murmurs.

"Ah, wait the kids are here!" She whispers in return, squirming at feeling the beginnings of his erection press against her.

"They're sleeping." Naruto counters smoothly in return before resting her against the kitchen top. And right now he can touch and feel just how much Hinata wants him too at feeling her nipples to the growing dampness between her thighs.

He swallows her moan with a kiss, moving aside her panties with one hand while unzipping himself with the other.

And then there is nothing else but each other, Hinata curling her legs around him as he thrusts in deeper. She bites her lip at feeling her orgasm hit, desperate not to wake their children as Naruto sputters out a low groan.

"I'm ready to help you now Papa!" Himawari's voice calls out from the top floor, jolting the pair.

She skips into the kitchen her favorite panda plushie in tow, violet hair sticking out in every possible direction. Both Naruto and Hinata flash her smiles, relieved she hadn't seemed to have heard them.

"I heard a crash, are Mama and Papa okay?" Himawari questions in concern, cerulean eyes trailing to the mix of spices, bowls, and pans littering the ground.

Did someone try to break in?

"We were just looking for your father's phone sweetie and made a bit of a mess, turns out it was just in his pocket!" Hinata explains, brushing out her hair to avoid her seeing bruises surely forming along her neck to collarbone.

Himawari blinks, head tilted in uncertainty gazing at her parent's flushed figures before brightening.

"Silly Papa!"

A loud scurrying from above interrupts them, Boruto coming into view with kunai and shuriken wrapped around each of his fingers.

"Is someone breaking in?! Papa and Mama are you alright?" He demands, gazing around. His stance relaxes at seeing everyone is apparently fine, frowning.

"No, No; you're Mom and I were just looking for my phone and ended up creating a bigger disarray than expected!" Naruto explains quickly.

But unlike Himawari, he doesn't expect Boruto to accept such an answer as his gaze roams to Hinata's still disheveled attire.

His nose wrinkles, huffing under his breath. "You were just playing with Mama! Toad Grandpa told me people's clothes are always rumpled afterwards!"

Hmm, well they're **_both_** going to need to have a talk with Jiraiya regarding what exactly he's teaching their son and daughter!

Naruto coughs, ready to move on from this. "Anyways, we're going to have a family outing to the Hyuga manor! Both you finish up breakfast and get ready."

They need to check in not just with Hiashi, but Neji as well.

This will be their first time officially visiting the compound since recalling Tsunade's death, it's inevitable at preventing Neji's death that the manor will no longer be the exactly the same. What has changed with Neji in these years now, to all the people he's interacted with since then?

Has his loss been replaced by that of another?

The sun is warm on their backs as they head out, scent of pine and rain in the air. A curtain of light wind breezes by and Hinata peers up to the sky as the shadow of a cloud drifts over them. Her memories are falling into a haze once more, dizzying at the blend of new and old. She squeezes at Naruto's hand to keep her focused.

Grounded.

'_I wasn't missing anyone from the photos we checked before we left, except for Ko...but he's never been a fan of pictures.' _

"I-I'm not sure exactly what to say to Neji once we get there; I don't want this to be awkward for any of us." She murmurs out.

Naruto entangles their hands a bit tighter, shaking his head. "Going by Boruto and Himawari's excitement to see 'Uncle Neji' he can't still have all those sticks and rocks up his ass like he did when we were kids!"

"He'll pop a vein if you talk like that in front of him." She chides him lightly before moving on ahead to greet Hiashi and Hanabi at the gate.

'_With the changes our past selves made, you don't remember dying; do you? I don't want you to have to recall bleeding out during the war, those wood spikes piercing straight through you...' _Hinata decides, heartbeat thrumming in her ears as she steps into the garden.

The grass is still light with morning dew, stepping off the hardwood steps towards him. Neji is deep in meditation, but he senses her presence before she even reaches him by the pond as opalescent eyes open to her.

A smile graces his lips then, nodding her over.

"What brings you, Naruto, and the children by?"

Same long chestnut hair, same books on training and concentration lined beside him...

There's much she wants to ask him about, to question him on if their memories are the same or differ though her voice goes dry actually seeing him here in front of her.

Puzzlement flashes in his eyes and Hinata swallows, realizing she must be acting odd so stunned to seem alive when her memories are still a jumbled mix of his last words to a sudden influx of recollections of them training the kids or taking them to the park.

Hinata takes a seat beside him, gathering her thoughts before looking to him fully.

"I wanted to ask you about the past; from when we were teenagers."

-X-

**_Jiraiya_**

_'These are perhaps the creepiest enemies I've had to face!'_

Zetsu aren't humans though, people long since dead that have been mutated for the purpose of creating destruction and killing.

"You're one of the Sannin, right? Jiraiya the Toad user I believe." He remarks, grin widening at his arch of a brow as he slides underground half out of view dodging his toad oil.

"I figured I was better known for my literary works!" Jiraiya hums.

"Oh, the Make Out Paradise series; not my type of thing though as I would much prefer reading about death and blood over sex! Anyways, I know **_all_** about you and your associates! Well, I suppose it's only you left now what with Orochimaru's dying and that Slug princess falling to that poison!" He chuckles.

A full blown laugh escapes him at Jiraiya's frown. He'll dig exactly where he knows it will hurt this man, weaken him in a haze of distractions.

"You loved Tsunade, didn't you? Of course she could never love a dirty old man like you no matter how much you attempted to impress her." He scoffs.

Jiraiya remains silent before giving a light shrug. "True! Why would you think that would bother me though? I've long accepted such a fact."

And he beams then before shooting out a trail of fire igniting the trail of oil the Zetsu first believed he had avoided. He watches as his body crumples to black, fingers splitting off into roots burrowing below.

'_Ugh, as soon as you kill one a dozen others show up!' _Jiraiya frowns at seeing white figures out of the corner of his eye.

They were like mosquitoes or even wasps, congregating together to gather blood or sting at suspected weak spots in their forces.

"Look, you and I both know you're just a pack of clones. Where is your original body?" Jiraiya asks, sighing when this new group equally refuses to answer him.

If anything they're practically salivating to get at him, to tear at his skin until there is only bones left.

"Our original has business elsewhere." They speak in unison.

"Pervy Sage let me handle this!" Naruto calls out to him from above.

The instant his fist lands a hit on one of the copies does it collapse to the ground, body morphing back into that of a tree.

And it's this that finally causes the army to fall quiet, grins cracking for the briefest seconds realizing this new opponent they're facing.

The tables have just turned.

-X-

**_Sasuke_**

"You thought wrong." He repeats.

The flames have finally weeded out the genuine White Zetsu, not one of his massed produced clones constantly yammering away trying to distract their latest enemy.

Zetsu pauses, rapidly looking for an exit. Dark blazes surround him on all sides beginning to close in with his last attempt to escape underground having already resulted in the loss of a leg or arm multiple times over...

His chakra was nearing depletion, gritting his teeth.

"Where is your other half Black Zetsu? Tell me and I'll end your life faster." Sasuke asks him once more.

He doubts he'll get a response, not when he's been trying to leave the battle like this. Zetsu, or really any of them aren't made for long term fights. This whole time they've been operating in the shadows, acting as a support for the Akatsuki.

He steps closer to him until he is only a foot away, scowling when Zetsu hastily speaks up again.

"Things could've been so different Sasuke. I've been watching you long before even Orochimaru; he was right when he said you had power and abilities no one was tapping into. And yet, you never did go to train with him like I thought."

"If you were observing as you say you were you would know Orochimaru only wanted to strengthen me to eventually steal my body, however this isn't about him..." Sasuke replies trailing off, flames twisting into a blade.

He pierces straight through Zetsu's chest before he can get another word out, leaning in so he'll have his last words on his mind as he is burned away.

"Remember this as you die, trying to kill Itachi when he was at his sickest was a mistake." Sasuke mutters, ensuring he's in pain as he begins to wince and slide down.

There is nothing left of him or this patch of the forest when he's done, head pounding at his vision starting to grow hazy.

'_You know you shouldn't use the sharingan so much, you're going to permanently damage your eyes if you keep this up!' _Sakura's voice reprimands him from his thoughts.

And true the eye drops Itachi had given him aren't a permanent fix, refusing his offer to **_take_** his eyes.

The last thing he wants is to take his brother's vision of seeing the good that's left in the world when he is just now starting to give life a second chance.

Sakura is probably wondering where he is now, having not met at the promised rendezvous spot after putting out the fires and tending to those that had managed to survive the onslaught. Despite having easily knocked out a good ten or twenty of the Zetsu that had been 'blocking her way' he didn't want her to be somehow manipulated against him. His messenger hawk will at least let her know he's okay; alive.

Even once she finds out he's alright, he knows it won't stop her from finding a way to him or Naruto. To get in another punch not just for Tsunade's memory, but everyone they've lost so far...

He twists his attention then in the opposite direction, to the path were the trees and grasses aren't yet burnt or reduced to cinders.

White Zetsu's partner, Black Zetsu was still out there somewhere.

If it was as Naruto and Hinata said, then he was the more dangerous of the two. The reason that caused a woman named Kaguya to begin re-walking the land in their older counterpart's original timeline.

'_It's hard to imagine someone stronger then even Madara becoming an enemy.'_

A cycle of betrayals, the will of one person wasn't always the will of another...

Nightfall is setting in at seeing layers of coral pink to deep vermilion slowly disappearing from the sky, but he can finish this before daybreak assuming Naruto has been just as busy getting rid of the clones.

They can end this cycle with the death of just one more of these artificial humans.

-X-

**_Hinata_**

"Don't cry Lady Hinata, I'm no reason to spill tears over." Ko remarks gently. She reaches halfway to steady his palm, helping him to brush away droplets that refuse to leave. His hand ruffles into her violet hair, hair that used to not even fully reach her shoulders...

'_Just like her mother.' _Ko recalls.

Hinata is no longer that little girl, squeezing at the ends of his robes trying to melt out of sight of Neji's or Hiashi's harsh stares.

"I haven't seen you cry openly since you were small, when Hiashi used to make you feel so low after a harsh session; weak. But times have changed since then and you've grown so well; heiress or not." He continues, laughing at the thought.

After all of Hiashi's original low expectations, she has proven him wrong.

And looking at her now he's happy he could be of some help in this war, if not at least that Hinata hadn't been amongst them during the ambush.

That was always his duty after all, to protect Hinata...

'_Is there really nothing left I can do?' _She assesses him for perhaps the tenth time, wounds beyond the point of healing as necrosis sets in. There are too many roots that have struck and burrowed into his skin, enough to make her stomach whirl and curl even tighter at being unable to stop the trail of sanguine saturating the ground in red.

"Why couldn't I stop this? Naruto and I have created new deaths in the process of preventing others." She whispers as Ko's hand slowly starts to fall away from her grip.

But not just Ko, **_all _**of his assigned team weren't going to survive the night.

"Shit, we were too late; weren't we?" A familiar voice inquires above her.

Naruto.

"Where is he?" Hinata instead asks, looking behind him into the shadows of the trees and bushes where moonlight doesn't hit. His clones were making quick work of the army in helping Jiraiya, Kakashi and the other forces of the allied nations, but they are the last thing on her mind knowing there is still one more left.

Naruto doesn't answer immediately, weighing their next moves.

Black Zetsu had lived hundreds of years now, he couldn't be killed in the conventional sense as his future self had warned them...

It meant for once he would have to copy his same decision, immobilizing him before his 'mother' came into existence.

He fixes Hinata with a determined expression, everything would be over by dawn.

-x-

_I don't want to drag out this war! Re-watching the war arc with Madara (he really did keep finding a way to cheat death) and then Kaguya coming in just felt too out of place to add into this story and the final arc reminds me why a lot people disagreed with Black Zetsu being the cause of everything. _

_I don't feel it was reasonable to bring those characters in with the changes Naruto and Hinata have made and their knowledge of the future. They prevented Madara from being brought back by stopping Obito early which in turn makes it so Black Zetsu can't use Madara's body to bring in Kaguya. Black Zetsu has come to realize a majority of the allied shinobi force is aware of what it's plans were and it's already too late to do anything about it._

_I would appreciate your thoughts, you can even just say hello so I know you're doing okay as well through these times lol. Let's make it to 400 reviews, we're so close!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	28. Our New Future

_**Chapter 27: Our New Future**_

_**Kakashi**_

'_What exactly are my students up to?'_

It's been too long without having received a proper message in the form of any of their summons or even a quick report from another squad…

Can he really even still call Team 7 his students when they're off fighting alone miles away from him?

"Kakashi, on your right! This _**isn't **_the time to be preoccupied with other things!" Asuma scolds him before jabbing at the Zetsu clone's eyes before his teeth can sink into his back.

He twists his attention back onto the field, as soon as one falls at least 3 to 4 others will take it's place. They shine an eerie silver in the moonlight, some swooping from the trees using the darkness of the night while others burst forth from the ground trying to drag them under.

But they're beginning to slow, a clear change to their movements and patterns and it's then on the horizon he sees a flash of gold, Zetsu falling and morphing into trees in it's wake.

'_Naruto?'_

His speed is like that of his Father's...blinking and shaking away the memory of his fallen sensei.

One of Naruto's clones approaches them from the side, same familiar bright grin upon his face. "You old guys need some help?"

"We're almost done here, just hang in for a bit longer!" Another chimes in beside him blasting away an approaching duo with a mini rasenshuriken before assessing him, Gai, and Asuma for any visible injuries.

And sure enough he's right. Even if they are just Naruto's clones; they're handling taking out the rest of these Zetsu with relative ease. It is only when they are but only a dozen or so left he has to ask one of the Naruto's where his original self is, if he knows where Sasuke and Sakura are as well.

"Ah, Sasuke I'm sure went off to kill the original of these freaks and if he hasn't already **_I'm _**going to go personally immobilize the other half: Black Zetsu. Based on the information I gained from my future self he can't be taken out in the same conventional manner as a regular human. Therefore, I'll have to use a sealing jutsu to prevent him from prolonging this war."

Asuma frowns, what exactly could the other half of this mutated human do if left unchecked?

"These guys are strong in numbers, capable of tossing the best of our shinobi when they overwhelm them!" Gai remarks.

"Maybe so, but not enough for you to need to unleash all of the gates." The first Naruto who came in replies.

He doesn't go into detail beyond that and none of them ask of what would happen in such a scenario.

"We're going to go check the outskirts and fronts of the other squadrons now. Kakashi-sensei, thanks for you Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and everyone handling things here on the front lines! I promise before daybreak this will be over!" The second Naruto asserts, nodding to the others that the whole area has been checked.

They move off just as fast as they came and it clicks then Naruto's power isn't just from him training alone...

'_He's using the Fox's power; he's mastered control.'_

Inevitably he thinks of Minato-sensei once more, that Naruto has gone far and beyond the expectations his Father had for him.

"Lord Sixth, we should follow. Whether he wants or help or not we can provide support in case this humanoid does anything our students can't handle." Asuma considers.

"Of course, the energy of the youth needs to be passed around!" Gai determines excitedly.

Kakashi simply nods, sending Asuma a look at his smirk saying such a title aloud.

"Fine, but neither of you call me that. It makes me feel too old."

And yet Naruto was making them **_all_** feel a bit that way, just as they expected from their generation.

-X-

**_Future_**

"I don't recall anything out of the ordinary from when we were teenagers. Why do you ask?" Neji questions.

There's a tightness to her throat, old and new memories still blending. It is a strange question to ask out of the blue...

"Before...Before during the war I'm sure you died protecting Naruto and I. I know it sounds awful, like a nightmare though the memory was so vivid before it became clouded." Hinata explains in one breathe.

Because then he had been replaced with Ko, Ko who instead took his final breathes in a forest miles away from the manor.

Neji doesn't speak for a long minute, only the sounds of the water rippling and birds awakening in soft chirps filling the void.

"You and Naruto bore many secrets together after that ordeal of meeting your counterparts. There were things you knew that you refused to speak of and this must have been one of them; I can understand why...nobody likes to talk about death." Neji concludes.

And Hinata feels her face growing hot in embarrassment, he always could read her easily especially when it came to her feelings.

"The most annoying enemy to deal with during the war was those Zetsu, however Naruto and Sasuke took care of the original ones. You were there too I believe for when that Black Zetsu was immobilized." He explains, returning back to a slightly lighter subject.

This is what was reported to him from the battlefield right before sunrise, that a new day dawned marking the end of bloodshed and death staining the fields...

What?

"Your memory is still sharp after all these years!" Naruto notes behind them, settling beside Hinata. It's more than what he or Hinata expected to learn and it corroborates with their changing memories.

Neji merely shrugs, hopefully his responses have been of some use to them.

He coughs as Naruto affectionately holds Hinata close, whispering into her ear turning her a deeper shade of red.

This wasn't necessary to do in his presence!

"Anyways, was there something else you all wanted to discuss?" He inquires.

Naruto beams, shaking his head as the grass crackles with the sounds of new footsteps.

"They're out here Hima! Uncle Neji show us the new gentle fist techniques like you promised last time you know!" Boruto declares, tugging at his arm to get him to stand.

"No, you promised first to draw with me!" Himawari cuts in, grabbing at his opposite arm.

_'Not everyday I get to see this!_' Naruto muses, he and Hinata going on standby for now despite Neji's clear uneasiness at being pulled back and forth before breaking into a smile for the pair.

Boruto and Himawari have never seen his old grudges to Hinata, to the main branch he felt forced to serve until he had learned the truth of his Father's sacrifice.

The same sacrifice of life he would've done for him and Hinata...

"Are you alright?" Hinata whispers by his side, a knowing in her eyes of the old and new past mixing.

It still is so much to take in.

Naruto nods, returning her smile.

Neji is truly Boruto and Himawari's Uncle now, no longer just a memory or a gravesite to visit each spring.

-X-

**_Elsewhere_**

'_I'm alone.'_

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen.

Now he is the last of the Akatsuki still alive or at least not immobilized in some form or fashion. He never imagined this latest iteration of the Akatsuki would be so...weak.

Pathetic.

Some of them hadn't even managed to actually **_kill _**their opponent, opting for suicide knowing they were going to lose like true cowards. Obito had never managed to carry out his goal or fulfill the revival of their fallen comrades or past S-rank rogue shinobi from days long gone.

Madara would've been the perfect host for mother, really anyone would do at this point to take as a body coating however **_everyone _**from the allied forces now knew of his plans...

He'd returned back to their current hideout shortly after midnight, expecting to hear White Zetsu's excited clamoring at the latest dead bodies he'd killed in action or eaten.

But only silence had greeted him in return and eventually one of his half mangled clones reported the original was dead before falling apart, sprouts growing in it's place.

'_Dead.'_

He'd gotten used to hearing that word and seeing it before his very eyes in the years he walked alone along the earth. People died from a myriad of possibilities, from a long lasting fight with an incurable sickness to a life cut short on the battlefield by the opposing force...

He'd lived through it all and none of it had particularly bothered him until the loss of his mother.

Kaguya.

It was she who gave him life, gave him purpose to ensure she could one day be back by his side once more.

'_I'm so sorry Mother, things aren't going the way I wanted. I've spent hundreds of decades now observing human natures and behavior, watched them repeatedly cycle through peace to war and back again though all my plans have been halted by a duo who knew of the future even before I.'_

Such an ability shouldn't exist, none of his spying or lurking through the shadows able to pinpoint how so much information could've been garnered in such a short amount of time.

'_They already knew I would be searching and creating various situations in the background so they made sure that even I wouldn't find out of what was going on until it was too late.'_

It makes all his efforts worthless, no better than the humans who had fallen so easily into traps and battles that resulted in their deaths. He let his desire to see mother sway him too much, clouding him from seeing the new obstacles in his plans.

He peers back to outside, the forests closest by smothered to ash, smoke descending across the sky eclipsing silver of the moon in black. A flurry of yellow figures bounce around each area, Zetsu falling where ever they go.

Naruto.

And perhaps Sasuke was with him as well or making his way through the burnt terrain towards him.

A crackling ripples through the cave's walls, rocks crumbling down from the ceiling.

'_Mother, I just wanted to be with you once again...'_

It's becoming a dying dream in spite of all his efforts, Kaguya will remain locked away and he too will suffer the same fate only he will be sealed upon this wretched earth thousands of miles separating him from her.

The fracturing of the walls grows louder, turning to the source of the noise at the cave's entrance as he sees two figures come into view.

'_They're already here.'_

-X-

**_Naruto & Hinata_**

"Is this where it likes to hide?" Hinata breathes out softly, pursing her lips at the smell.

All around them the scent of blood and dirt permeates, mixing together and crunching beneath their feet.

And right towards the center is main creature they've been looking: Black Zetsu.

He doesn't move to immediately attack, instead staying a couple of feet back analyzing for their next move.

"You may have taken down the rest of the Akatsuki and even my other half Zetsu, but I am not as weak or foolishly reckless as them. I know all of the weaknesses humans hold from years of observation." He rationalizes.

"In that case you should know how resilient humans are no matter how much adversity we face." Naruto smoothly replies.

He will seal him using his family's best techniques, forever trapping him within these collapsing walls.

"Naruto, I'm picking up on another chakra signature approaching." Hinata announces to him, byakugan sharpening on the figure.

Sasuke.

"That alone won't be enough to incapacitate it." He frowns, watching as Black Zetsu is entrapped within the Uzumaki inscription.

A creature such as this has long since studied the abilities of all clans over the years, figured out how to properly counter them in worst case scenarios.

And most of all it knows patience, how to play the waiting game in waiting for any human in it's way to eventually die from old age or any other disease/affliction that can kill a person off.

But despite this being the case, the other half of White Zetsu isn't fighting as he expects. Sluggish and not even healing it's injuries...

It's will, the one thing that caused it to do such cruel actions is falling.

Naruto snorts, one eye glaring towards him while the other focuses on watching for any of the spiky roots the Zetsu's are known to use appearing.

"Alright then since you're so knowledgeable you could get your ass over here and help me instead of mouthing off!" Naruto gripes.

Sasuke narrows his eyes, but does as he wants. Hinata burns at series of roots crawling towards his legs, electric barrier in place stopping them all momentarily from leaving.

_'The only way to properly ensure this creature is never walking amongst us again is Chibaku Tensei.' _Sasuke determines.

He feels Hinata's stare as he reveals his Rinnegan, the same eye passed between Nagato, to Obito, and now him.

He hates having to use the strength of others, but the only other way he would've obtained this eye is from Hagoromo's spirit providing him the chakra.

His appearance would've been the result though of a far more negative outcome, of dealing with an even harder opponent hellbent on turning them all into White Zetsu puppets eventually. So it was during one of his many visits to Itachi in the hospital he found where Obito's corpse was being held, Sakura performing the operation.

_"You're going to strain your eyes to the point of blindness Sasuke. We don't have all the same measures we obtained in the alternate timeline, remember that" Sakura warns." The edge in her voice isn't a biting as she blinks away exhaustion from the hours long procedure, glancing at Sasuke as he takes in his appearance.  
_

Eyes gone to the point of only darkness would be difficult for Sakura to heal if even possible to be saved, he would finish this quickly.

And slowly and methodically then he gathers at rubble and earth, encasing the Black Zetsu into the sphere as he remains locked in place by Naruto's seal.

It's golden eyes watch them all before disappearing to the black, murmuring only for the mother it will never to get to see.

-X-

**_Sasuke & Sakura- 3 years later_**

"So you're leaving, just like that?" Itachi questions.

It's a simple question, but the curiosity and slight annoyance hover there in the morning air between them.

Sasuke is acting no different than him, hurting those who care about him whether inadvertently or not by trying to leave without proper goodbyes.

And so he came here at the crack of dawn knowing he was up to something despite his new residence a good few blocks away within the district.

"Sakura will understand and Naruto will as well in time. There's more out there in the world I want to see and learn of especially in regards to our clan and making sure this cycle of hate doesn't repeat. With the border restrictions between the nations finally beginning to ease up I can finally take that opportunity." Sasuke eventually manages out.

Itachi only arches a brow, is he talking about a different Naruto he doesn't know about who won't be annoyed by a sudden departure with no notice?

"At least tell Sakura and her family goodbye before you go off on this travel excursion." He notes, blocking his path to get out on the street until he agrees.

"Fine, now move!" He snaps out.

Itachi pokes his forehead affectionately, but does as he asks. "You still haven't learned manners over these past few years at all."

Sunrise washes the sky in ribbons of coral pink, rays beginning to pour over and light opening buildings in a mix of an orange gold. It reminds him too much of Sakura and even Naruto, of the days where they would meet at the training grounds waiting sometimes hours for Kakashi-sensei to properly show up.

And now said sensei is Hokage, a position he's sure he never thought he would be in.

'_Sakura worked the night shift this past week, this will be just a quick check in.' _Sasuke decides.

Before he can even approach the steps of the Haruno household does Kizashi click open the door, cheery grin widening as soon as his eyes fall upon Sasuke.

"Ah, so Sakura **_was_** telling the truth then! And the missus and I were wondering why she was suddenly in such a hurry to start using her paid time off!" He chuckles, gesturing him inside.

_'Huh?'_

All of them are awake, seemingly ready for his arrival. The smell of breakfast wafts in from the kitchen, eggs steaming on pans while Mebuki and Sakura switch between the stove top and sink.

"Mom, hurry! I need to finish chopping up the tomatoes for the omelettes and set the table!" Sakura huffs.

"You're the one going to cause the eggs to burn, don't forget to flip them!" Mebuki chides back at her before grinning.

Verdant orbs catch then on her husband with Sasuke in tow, pausing before a smile breaks across her face.

"Honey, look who **_I _**found right outside our door? The dark haired man who's all bark and no bite!"

Sakura winces, setting the silverware from the drawers down. Dad only uses those lame jokes for **_one _**person.

"You're here already." She smiles, twisting to face Sasuke properly.

Sasuke stays rooted by the entryway, clearly puzzled by everyone's behavior.

He lets Sakura guide him to her backyard ignoring her parents amused grins, overnight dew of the grass and plants cold as it brushes up against their legs. They sit right by the garden, careful to avoid sprouting buds seeking the first lights of the day.

"You knew I was leaving?" Sasuke inquires right to the point.

Did Itachi tell her? No, he surely would have mentioned it to him before this...

But then again he wouldn't put it past his brother to enjoy the thought of him being unsure of himself and confused, especially in front of Sakura and her parents.

A tiny smirk quirks up her lips. "What? Is it such a shock I've figured you out so well after all these years together as a couple?"

Heat burns at her cheeks saying aloud what all of their friends think of them, looking at him carefully to see if he'll disagree.

They've never put a name to whatever **_this_** is between them.

Until now.

"I want to go with you and before you complain its a personal solo journey I think it would be good for me to de-stress as well from all the cases I've seen! I couldn't even help in finishing off that Black Zetsu creature knowing how much devastation it caused." She remarks, lightly entwining their hands together.

"You were helping heal the critically wounded and sick, most of them are alive today because of you." Sasuke points out.

He thinks then of the nights he saw her in his kitchen right after Tsunade's death, jade orbs glassy and haunted of having patients die nearly every hour by their loved ones side or alone in dark corners to prevent the spread of disease...

At the time she had dulled the pain using Tsunade's classic method, but sure enough the taste of sake burned too much going down for Sakura to turn it into a habit.

Thankfully.

"...One of Lady Tsunade and I's goals was that when she officially retired and I began to take up the mantle as medical director that we would travel for a bit so I could learn the medicines and cultural practices of the other nations to incorporate into Konoha's hospitals and clinics as well. I still want to do that...I'm sure she wouldn't mind that you would be my traveling companion instead though!" Sakura finishes, brightening up.

Sasuke looks back towards the house, reminded of the packed bag he saw by the entryway. "What would you have done if I said no?"

Sakura becomes thoughtful then, leaning back against the cool bark of the tree. "I'd let you go be free of me and travel by myself. I'd leave you alone for good...would you want that?"

Besides his brother, Sakura has been a constant in his life. Around even when Naruto briefly thought he was slipping too deep into darkness to come back, focusing on his own problems. She's never posed such a question and the thought of it makes his chest tighten...

"No, I wouldn't." Sasuke replies after a moment.

And Sakura simply grins, reaffirming her grip. "Good, I don't either. I want us both to want this relationship if we're taking it further."

They sit in comfortable silence then before Sakura moves to stretch and stand, holding a hand out to him. "By the way, we can't be gone for too long, it's approaching autumn now, but we'll need to be back by spring at least next year."

She snickers at his blank look, clearly Naruto hasn't told him the news yet.

"For the wedding; you're not getting out of it this time!"

-X-

**_Naruto & Hinata-3 years later_**

"What about this kimono Hinata? Lilac will bring out the color of your eyes!" Hanabi points out eagerly to a window stand they nearly pass up. It is a pretty design, light purple and gold butterflies carefully stitches along the edges and bottom...

But it doesn't match the occasion.

Hanabi is so much more excited for the wedding planning than she is.

The official announcement of her engagement to Naruto last month brought a wave of enthusiasm she's never seen upon the Hyuga compound. Father had insisted they immediately get to work picking out the right venue, inviting guests, trying out foods, etc.

"Let's try at least one or two at least! It's possible they might sell other items we'll need like the roses, invitations, decor..." Hanabi trails off, counting things off with her fingers.

It hard to say no to her eagerness, allowing her to drag her inside the store.

"Need a break Hinata?" A salesman asks her as Hanabi weaves her way towards a mix of dark blue gowns.

And Hinata perks up, recognizing the voice despite the stranger's face.

"Naruto?"

He undoes his transformation then, ignoring the passing look of the actual salesman as he returns back from his break. "Thought I'd surprise you! Didn't know you and Hanabi would be out shopping as well."

Hinata only blinks, pink gathering at her cheeks in realization. "Wait, we're looking for my dress; I want it to be a surprise!"

Besides, isn't he supposed to be doing planning with Neji? Though telling by Naruto's easygoing grin he must've left a clone with him.

"You'll look pretty no matter what furisode or dress you wear you know! It's the **_after _**that matters the most; when we're officially husband and wife." Naruto smirks, enjoying as Hinata's face darkens.

Even if they've been together **_beyond_ **that stage plenty of times before now, he can't help teasing this side of Hinata who still flusters so easily.

"I'm happy you're here; Jiraiya...I heard from passing rumors he's going to gift us with a rare book that has 'different techniques to add passion in the bedroom' I suppose is the best way to put it." Hinata hums.

Naruto as she expects reddens slightly hearing this, why is this his first time hearing such news?

He's going to have to use the toads to spy against him! Or maybe grab this present of his early just to 'test' it out with Hinata to see if said methods are true...

"So, want to get out here?" Naruto chimes out, wrapping an arm around her to guide her away from the store. It's not like that store clerk he disguised himself as is too keen to see him loitering about still in spite of forcing on a polite grin for the sake of appearances and keeping good business practice.

Hinata glances over her shoulder, searching for Hanabi's brown hair among the sea of colorful dresses only to see her distracted by Moegi and Konohamaru helping her discuss theme colors and designs.

A smile curves up her lips, she hadn't even seen the pair come in though they too must be a result of Naruto working to get them alone.

"Where are we going?" She breathes out, blast of cool air hitting them as they loop around dark hallways before climbing up a flight of metal stairs.

The rooftop.

This is the same vantage point of Konoha they had years ago before they left for training, so much the same and so much so different in the days that have passed since then. Some buildings have become abandoned to time while others march on and grow into high rises and luxury apartments for new immigrants from the various nations coming in. Summer is creeping towards it's end, forestry in the distance beginning to shift to shades of deep reds and yellows.

By next Spring they'll be married, Naruto pointing towards the Hokage monument and then towards an up and coming neighborhood not too far away.

"That's where I want Yamato-sensei to build our home. It's not too far away from the major locations we'll be working at or going to and from. When we have to travel for business we can quickly report in at the Hokage Tower and then head home." He determines.

Hinata nods her agreement, from what their future selves had told them most of the houses in their suburb were two stories with plenty of space for the kids to explore and play.

'_Kids...' _She muses further.

Absently she rubs at her stomach, fluttering returning back to her chest. She promised herself she would check in with Sakura before the summer was over, that nearly a month had passed now since she and Naruto had went away on that weekend beach trip.

He had tangled them close that night after successfully proposing, both them still smelling of sea salt and rain as they tumbled into bed still in their wet clothes. He hadn't brought condoms along and she hadn't renewed her birth control medication yet...

"_Wait, keep it on. I want to slowly take it off you." Naruto murmured against her neck, firmly holding her hands in place while sliding the straps of her bikini off._

He binded her with a searing kiss then once he was sure they were fully alone, waiting for footsteps outside their door to fall to a hush.

The memory repeats over, reddening at feeling Naruto's stare upon her.

'_It's too early, maybe I'm just worrying myself.' _

And Naruto moves to wrap his hand over the one on her stomach, grinning softly.

"I love you, I don't think I've said it enough but you know I'm more show than tell! We can check in with Sakura as soon as she and the old bastard return back!" He explains warmly.

If its true what the gossipy old woman he hears in the markets have to say, perhaps he and Hinata could even get **_advice _**from the pair.

Not that they really need to hear their suggestions, they've already gotten a taste of being parents from when they were kids learning about the children that would one day be their own.

They're ready for the real thing now.

-x-

_Stay tuned for the two part epilogue! I'll be covering the Uzumaki family as it grows along with a few other snippets of the families from the Konoha 11 as a result of this new future created. As always, I would appreciate any thoughts as I approach wrapping everything up!_

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow! _


	29. Epilogue Part 1: Our Parenthood

_A/N: This 2-part epilogue takes place all in the future, everyone is now young adults slowly raising up their children! The second part will involve the grandpa wars again between Jiraiya and Hiashi when Boruto and Himawari are older. Enjoy!_

_**Epilogue Part 1: Our Parenthood**_

_**Naruto & Boruto**_

"I think your son is trying to get into the camera there Naruto." Shikamaru points out, eyes trailing to the side of him.

And Naruto looks down to sure enough see Boruto trying to get himself into view of everyone he's talking to, tiny hands pulling him up into his lap. Cerulean eyes mirroring his own glance at him before flashing him a toothy grin. He turns then to look straight at the computer camera before pouncing with his fingers.

"Hi!" Boruto calls out, slamming his hands against the keys of the laptop eagerly making various screens pop up and close.

Well, there goes the others taking this meeting seriously!

"Whoa, Bolt what happened to the clone that was watching you?" Naruto panics, muting his screen to go back into the living room with him.

He was hoping Boruto would be distracted for long enough with one of his clones giving him lunch as he normally is, but he should've known that wouldn't be the case when he sees said shadow clone utterly asleep under a fort of pillows and crumpled snacks. It immediately pops in a puff of clouds in rolling over to the ground at being stirred awake.

Hinata did say with more of Boruto's teeth beginning to come in he was getting more irritable as of late in wanting their company.

And apparently along with that was getting better at being out of his clone's view as well.

"Papa, can we play?" Boruto questions, tugging at his sleeves and pointing to where his toys laid scattered about.

"First Papa has to finish his discussion with the other advisors about the new business regulations rolling out for this month; have to have an idea of how it all works when I take over from Kakashi-sensei. We're almost done; I promise." Naruto replies.

Not that his toddler son cares or understands any of that!

Because all Boruto does is puff up his cheeks, mimicking what he and Hinata call his 'byakugan' stare. The moment he sets him down does he attach himself right back onto his legs to keep him in place and with a mix of a groan and amusement, he picks him back up to keep a tantrum from coming.

He beams at him, curling his hands tightly against his shirt. "I go with you Papa!"

'_Going to need to wash this shirt now too.' _Naruto muses as Boruto takes to using the end of his sleeve as his new teething toy.

_**"Your son is going to turn into a miniature you at the rate he's going just to get your attention." Kurama notes.**_

_**Naruto scoffed, pursing his lips. "No, he won't! Geez, all you do is sleep now and that's the first thing you bring up?"**_

Boruto won't be the same way as he had been before, none of them were. He's actively making sure not to repeat the events of the alternate timeline, especially in ensuring he gives himself enough breaks and free time to spend with him and Hinata.

He returns back to his office, un-muting his position to get back into the conversation.

"Shikamaru, your son sleeps quite often. He only seems to wake up when he wants food! Boruto however is an Uzumaki, he has **_Naruto's _**blood running through him which is going to make him a more energetic baby than most!" Chojuro brings up.

"Well as for me, seeing what you and Naruto go through Shikamaru reminds me why I don't have kids." Darui adds in.

"I'm back in now you all. Boruto is just a bit more cranky since he's teething still **_not _**because of his genetics; he has Hyuga blood in him too you know! He's going to sit with me as we finish everything up without hopefully being too fussy." Naruto mentions with faux annoyance as he jumps into their discussion.

Laughs circle around, luckily achieving all they needed to go over for this meeting. Kakashi-sensei truly is just giving him and Shikamaru a taste of how long-winded these discussions can become that the Hokage and their advisor must sit in for.

Boruto drifts between sleep and wakefulness observing as he shuts down and closes his laptop, rubbing at his eyes trying to avoid the increasing drowsiness.

"You can sleep Boruto, we'll play when you finish your afternoon nap." Naruto smiles, rocking himself back and forth in his chair.

It doesn't take long then for his eyes to fully shut resting against his chest, Naruto carefully maneuvering himself up and towards his bedroom without waking him. Sunlight falls over his sleeping form, Naruto halfway closing the blinds only allowing in thin slivers of light to not make the room completely dark.

"I'm back boys! Oh, what happened in here?" Hinata calls out to him from downstairs.

Hinata beams, snickering as Naruto comes into view taking in his crumpled and drooled on shirt. "Boruto interrupted the monthly allied nation meeting update again, huh?"

Naruto nods, staring at remnants of small indents of teeth on his sleeves. "Hopefully your meetings with the eye specialists at the medical center and checking in with the diplomats from Iwa and Ame went better, right?"

"Yes, we should be in touch with Kakashi-sensei or Lord Sixth I should say on their ideas for building stronger connections to the smaller villages and regions within our territories. The Ame ambassador mentioned even now that many of these smaller towns and areas are notoriously still known for rampant crime sprees, drug trafficking, and are where some rogue ninja plant themselves to try to incite hostility." She explains.

"Peace really is something that must constantly be maintained in order to keep us all working in unison." Naruto considers.

However, right now all he wants to dwell on is Hinata. She smells of lilies and citrus, of the latest flowers in their garden and at the Hyuga manor.

A smirk etches up his lips, idly reaching to tangle his fingers into her dark hair. "Boruto is asleep and we're alone now." He purrs out.

"We should make the best of it." Hinata whispers, leaning into his touch.

And he watches as goosebumps prickle her flushed skin, cupping her chin gently before drawing her lips to his.

Somehow, they manage to get to the couch with Naruto easily sliding away her top and bra as she works at his pants.

A moment later with clothes discarded he buries into her, groaning as her nails dig and scratch in succession with each of his thrusts.

"Go faster." Hinata breathes out through soft moans, toes curling in anticipation leaning her head back.

"Fuck Hinata, I am." Naruto hisses in return, hold on her hips tightening as his climax hits.

He moves languidly in removing himself from her warmth, sitting up to retrieve the tossed sofa blanket onto them. Spring weather leaves them with cool mornings and warm afternoons like this, Hinata curling into him to sleep when a sharp knocking at the door jolts them both.

There's a pattern to the knocking though, like a code they've come to recognize that is used by only **_one _**person who likes to visit their household often.

Jiraiya.

-X-

**_Jiraiya_**

"You're supposed to text or call me before coming by!" Naruto gripes out.

None of this is sinking in for Jiraiya though, too lost to his inane thoughts seeing their ruffled clothes.

'_Look at my godson now, all those years learning from my Make Out Paradise novels have lead him to be bolder and unashamed of intimacy! Ah, I remember the days where Naruto used to be annoyed at having to read over the editing of my books, but now he's probably using the same methods my characters did during the love scenes on his wife!'_

A proud goofy grin lights his face then and both Naruto and Hinata quickly realize his mind is somewhere in the gutter.

"Did you need something Jiraiya?" Hinata asks, refilling his glass of water just to have something to do with her hands besides having them fidgeting in her lap.

Jiraiya shrugs, unable to hide his perverted grin. "It's a nice day and I've been away at Mount Myoboku for a few weeks. Just figured I check in with you all; I'm sorry I interrupted you two! Didn't know you were working on getting Boruto a sibling!"

Naruto coughs midway on his water, why did he let him in again?

"Hinata is already pregnant with Hima! You know that already; honestly..." He scowls, gesturing to Hinata's ever growing baby bump. He even asked the other day if they were expecting a boy or girl like he had somehow forgotten he tagged along to their appointment with Sakura!

Seriousness returns back to Jiraiya's face, pulling out a wrinkled envelope from his pocket.

"The first Thursday of every month you have that meeting with the other village heads, correct? Within my spy network there has been a surge of new information that states of various crooked shinobi hunting for people with unique kekkai genkai to sell on the black market." He relates.

He slides the documents towards them so they have a better view, frowning at seeing them both pale. Gruesome pictures of men, women, and kids tied together missing their eyes jump out at them, of being pushed into dark corners never to see light again...

Hinata swallows, stomach twisting in revolt now.

She's been targeted once for her eyes when she was barely three, Father killing the would be kidnapper tumbling their clan into a deeper abyss in the aftermath.

And more and more deaths occur the further someone burrows into scenarios like this.

"I don't believe this is anything you two need to worry about at this time. I'll send out a small group of investigators to look into this and smoke these people out before it gets any further out of hand. I just want all the nations to be aware of this." Jiraiya relates at seeing their expressions.

Naruto nods, still it's unnerving to know small factions like these get a thrill out of killing, continuing a maddening endless cycle of hate. Hinata had said the other ambassadors were aware of the shady activities that had been going on, but they hadn't yet gotten a complete hold on it.

"Pervy Sage, do you have any positive news?" Naruto questions.

Before he can speak though, the baby monitor on the kitchen top lights up with a buzz and they all twist to see Boruto's low whining as he shifts himself up preparing to climb out of the crib.

"I'll go get him." Hinata states quickly before he can injure himself.

Jiraiya chuckles as she comes into view on the screen a moment later, rocking Boruto into her arms with a low hum.

"He's getting too big for that crib." He notes, in fact he's become tall enough at least for his head to just peek over the top when standing.

"Funny you should say that since Hinata and I have been looking into getting him a bed to prevent him from continuing this habit of potentially slipping and hurting himself." Naruto replies.

"Look who's here Boruto, your Toad Grandpa!" Hinata chimes out as she heads back downstairs with him in tow, beaming at the beginnings of a smile appearing on his still teary face.

His hands reach to twine into his spiky white locks, giggling when Jiraiya curls it further around him.

"How about I take him out for some fresh air? I'm sure you two would enjoy the mini break to continue on with certain **_activities_**." He suggests once Boruto is fully in his lap.

His implication hangs quietly for them to mull over, taking in their flustered looks and silence as a yes!

"Come on Bolt, I'll take you to the park! We'll be back in an hour or so." Jiraiya relates, already knowing where they keep Boruto's baby bag and supplies. Even with one arm he's used to managing this all, rarely wanting to use the prosthetic Sakura made for him years ago.

The sky is a perfect shade of blue, thin streaks of white clouds drifting over them. It's weather like this that is meant to be enjoyed, especially for people watching!

He should take Boruto to all his favorite spots as he grows older, to the secluded quiet areas of the village he and Tsunade would use to visit just to think before a mission...

Has it really been years now since her passing?

She'd probably get on him for spoiling Boruto like this, but he can't help but want to give him everything he never did properly for Naruto. The wind picks up suddenly and briefly he wonders if Tsunade is telling him not to worry so much.

Boruto repeats the places aloud as he points out various sights and sounds, halting them at seeing onyx hair through the crowds.

Out of all the times he's brought Boruto to this park he's never seen Sasuke here.

-X-

**_Sasuke & Sarada_**

"Papa, I want down." Sarada orders, gesturing back to the grass and Sasuke does as she asks, resting them into the shade of the closest tree.

Sakura was all too happy for them to be having this 'Daddy Daughter Day', even readying them a lunch to enjoy as a picnic in the park.

_"Trust me, Sarada wants to spend time with you and the only way that will happen is if you two interact more!" Sakura reasons while tying up the bentos for them both._

_"We should all go out." Sasuke suggests, but Sakura only shakes her head with a grin, lightly pecking his lips before gently shooing them. _

_"This is a perfect day to spend time with our daughter and we just went to the aquarium altogether yesterday! It's good for you two to have moments alone as well when I'm needed at the hospital." Sakura relates, hearing the distinct buzz of her work pager in her pocket. _

_Itachi nods in agreement beside her, passing Sarada back to him to help in washing up the plates and silverware. Breakfast was always amusing altogether, especially in watching Sasuke's interactions with Sarada. He missed these days more than he first realized, that all the years and time that passed in him being in the Akatsuki and away from the village has stopped him from seeing all these small moments of watching his brother grow up and interact with others._

_And despite Sarada already being 2 now, Sasuke still looked so lost at times in handling her emotions and curiosity to the world. _

_"Look how excited she is about this! A whole afternoon together playing!" Itachi chimes out at Sarada already fixated on heading to the door to get her shoes on._

_Despite what Sasuke believes, his daughter wants his attention especially when it comes to reading or playing._

_Sarada weaves her hands into Sasuke's hair as he adjusts her in his arms, tiny smile crossing her face at seeing him briefly wince at her pulling._

_"Papa, carry me on your back!" She insists. _

_Itachi watches them casually, not bothering to hide his grin or amusement seeing his younger sibling like this._

_"You two going to be okay?" He questions, observing him pack up the lunches and arrange the basket properly onto his opposite shoulder._

_"We'll be fine." Sasuke replies before he can say anymore, allowing him to at least help him in getting the door open to head out._

Except, he didn't know what else they were supposed to be doing exactly besides eating.

"Are you hungry Sarada?" He asks.

She gives him her go to answer for almost everything as of late. "No."

Her stare reminds him too much of himself, his 2 year old daughter is perhaps already bored with him and this outing Sakura tossed upon them. Even Sai with all his lack of manners and stilted emotions got along well with his son during 'drawing time'.

"_My __Chocho is happiest during lunch! She loves helping with making the dumplings or whatever meal of the day we have planned!" Choji boasts._

_This supposed simple get together with all the guys for a quick meal had somehow turned into a bragging competition regarding their children._

_"Well, Metal is pushing for me to up his training regime! It's never too early to start on passing down all the youth lessons I learned from Gai sensei!" Lee remarks, equally proud._

_He gives Naruto a murderous look he flat out ignores, beaming back at him._

_And it's then he realizes why this moron dragged him here, gritting his teeth not to curse. He should've known that this is what Naruto meant for finding him an answer when he had asked how he and Hinata handled Boruto's temper flares or cycles of boredom to avoid the same thing happening with Sarada._

_He deeply regrets asking him for advice. _

_"Guys, Sasuke won't admit aloud, but he's concerned about possible growing strains in his relationship with his daughter! Anyone have any ideas or advice to toss out?" Naruto announces. _

_All eyes rush towards him then and he freely lets loose a swear for Naruto to shut up._

The advice hadn't actually been bad from ideas of scavenger hunts around the house on rainy days to making crafts out of the recyclable containers in the neighborhood.

Still, he'd need to get back at Naruto for putting him in that painfully awkward situation; a plan just hadn't been perfected yet.

Sarada tugs on his sleeve, dark eyes storming with impatience. "Papa, let's do something; please!"

Itachi said she liked being read to, maybe that would appeal to her.

"I brought along your favorite books Uncle got you from your recent birthday." Sasuke speaks up and the tightness in his chest loosens seeing a smile bloom across her face, obsidian eyes sparkling with renewed interest.

"Really?! Can you read to them to me in the same voices Uncle uses?!" She questions, crawling right into his lap at Sasuke's nod.

If anything, Sarada is more invested in the designs of the watercolor landscapes a mix of forest green rolling hills to birds and fish shades of magenta to aquamarine.

"What's this one?" She asks, tapping a finger against a turtle hidden through a patch of seaweed.

"A turtle. They're reptiles that often live near water and uses their shells for protection from enemies." Sasuke describes.

He watches as she sounds out the name with her lips, smile etching up his lips at her pure fascination for him to read about the other land and sea creatures that surround their everyday life.

When he was around Sarada's age all he thought about were the late afternoons/evenings when Itachi would be home to take him into the woods and train, to one day have Father's same proud look of approval he gave Itachi be upon him as well...

'_I don't want to put Sarada through that. To make her think I don't care about her abilities no matter how good or bad.' _Sasuke realizes.

Now that he thinks about it, his Father rarely passed him compliments or even smiled. In his memories he still has the same stern expression all Uchiha men have been taught to have, that showing emotions will weaken you giving the enemy the perfect chance to attack...

-X-

"Well, look who's taking advantage of this nice weather as well!" A familiar voice calls out to him making both he and Sarada look up.

Jiraiya grins widely, not even noting his interruption while Sarada only quietly peers between him and Boruto.

"Jiraiya." Sasuke simply answers, Jiraiya knowing that's the only greeting he'll get from him.

He manages on what he hopes is a neutral look not betraying his annoyance having him here disturbing his time with Sarada, clearly if Jiraiya thinks he's being a bother he hasn't yet realized it!

Jiraiya represents the last bits of the old generations, of the children who were born and lived through at least 3 wars now. He's the last now of Lord Third's original students who haven't yet passed and it occurs to him then that so many of Jiraiya's veteran friends or comrades are dead or have since moved away from Konoha...

Orochimaru had been one of his closest friends, the same one who he could never save from heading into a path of experimenting and cruelty.

"I won't keep you long, I just want you to be aware of this as well since I just came from Naruto's place." He explains, fishing a photo from his pocket.

And Sasuke's eyes sharpen on the dark images, sourness burning on the back of the tongue as he takes in each picture.

'_I've seen these before; from the man who broke in...' _He realizes.

The other night, Sakura had told him she would be late coming home from a particularly long day shift, an emergency case just coming in as the clock turned to 6:00 pm. He was left alone with Sarada when the lights had gone out...

"_Didn't know another Uchiha had been born. Didn't your clan learn from the massacre that it's a bad idea to procreate?" A raspy voice chuckled._

_This stranger sits at the top of the stairs, just a few feet away from Sarada's door. The window to his and Sakura's bedroom, he had left it open from hours earlier when Sakura had wanted to take in the cool morning air..._

_His knife catches in the fading sunlight now, twirling the blade in his hands. "No, matter. I'm sure even if it's a kid's eyes it will sell well on the black market knowing it's from an Uchiha. I know of you and your brother's abilities if you think you can one up me somehow before I get to your daughter."_

_But Sasuke pays no mind to his statement or warning. He's just managed to get Sarada finally sleep, using the same milk and honey trick he had watched Sakura do plenty of times before._

_Grimy, yellowish teeth grin at him now about to break this peace within the house and all he sees is red._

"It seems like these groups of rogue shinobi have been targeting people with kekkai genkai to add to their collection if you and Itachi weren't already aware-"

"I know. I killed one the other day." Sasuke cuts him off dryly, the memory continuing to flood back.

He snapped his neck in a second, too stunned by his speed to properly attack with his knife or set off a trap despite knowing of his skill. There was as little bloodshed as possible as he reported the case to the ANBU who had taken the man's body away.

His death should be warning enough for any of his associates foolish enough to try and breach Konoha's walls again.

Or to attempt an attack on his family.

Jiraiya blinks, clicking his tongue thoughtfully as he puts the photo away. He and Naruto had different approaches for this subject, but he had to admit Sasuke's way gave results and a clear message. "So one already infiltrated in, though they may stand down now knowing what happened to their friend."

Sasuke nods, glancing back to Sarada who was now becoming focused on stopping Boruto from peering into their picnic basket.

"That's mine!" She snaps out at seeing his eyes roam over the bentos with a smile.

"We can share!" Boruto suggests, just as Mama and Papa always do with their meals when he watches them eat at the table.

And then he goes back to peering at which item he should pick, paying no mind to Sarada's rising ire.

"Was there anything else you needed?" Sasuke questions, eyeing Sarada for the beginnings of an outburst.

'_Geez, he's just like Naruto wanting me to go away!' _Jiraiya hums to himself, shaking his head as he gathered Boruto back into his arms much to his upset.

"Nope, have a good picnic!" Jiraiya beams.

And Sasuke watches as he disappears into the crowds, feeling Sarada's light tug on his shirt.

"Papa, who was that?" She asks.

What exactly could he call Jiraiya in connection to him? He wasn't his godparent or mentor like Naruto and even Sakura had spoken more to him than he had during her training days with Tsunade. Truthfully, he found the man only **_slightly_ **tolerable on a good day when he wasn't boasting about the nature of his novels or perverted behavior.

"He's an old friend of Mom's teacher." He decides, glad Sarada nods in return before returning her attention back to the picture books.

-X-

**_Naruto & Hinata_**

"She's developing nicely, good heartbeat in range. I'm estimating Himawari will be due around 3 weeks or so after Boruto's 2nd birthday." Sakura explains, clicking off the monitor with a smile watching as they peer over the latest photos.

The OB-GYN center is perhaps her favorite center to work in when she's not on call for the Operating Room or Emergency Center, observing the faces of excited to nervous parents to be as the new life they created slowly inches towards becoming a part of this world.

Of course this is Naruto and Hinata's **_second _**child, the first of their old class to be expecting another addition to their family.

"Is it normal for her to be kicking a bit more at night? I don't know if it's what I'm eating or not. With Boruto, he always became more active when I ate spicy foods, but Himawari doesn't react in the same way." Hinata questions.

"Dear, that's because she clearly prefers ramen! She was moving around for nearly an hour when we had lunch at Ichiraku's the other day!" Naruto states, an expert on matters such at this.

Sakura only gives him a flat look, no matter how much they like ramen Hinata should be eating it more in moderation to avoid a high sodium intake.

Plus, ramen in general so often isn't good for you!

"To answer your question Hinata, it's normal for the baby to become more active at night since you aren't moving around as much. In the daytime, we're more prone to doing various activities which tends to put the baby into a 'sleeping mode' so to say or we just don't feel it kicking as much. All babies are different though, with Sarada I felt her kicking me often typically in the late mornings to early afternoons and then she seemed to quiet down at night." Sakura reasons.

Hinata nods at the explanation, sitting up again with Naruto's help.

"Thank you for being our obstetrician again. I know more have been hired or recently graduated, but you're already familiar with our case so..." Hinata trails off, Sakura shaking her head.

She delivered Boruto and Shikadai before taking to heart Shizune's orders and properly going on maternity leave herself.

"Oh by the way, Pervy-Sage texted me this short video clip of Sasuke at the park with Sarada. I'll be using it against him the next time he tries to make fun of me or insult me!" Naruto laughs, tapping his screen to have Sakura and Hinata view Sasuke reading to Sarada in a mix of goofy voices completely out of his character.

Sakura stifles a laugh, waving them out. Naruto can't talk when he happily puts on frog masks and dances for Boruto when he has to get his vaccines or be poked and prodded at too much.

The air smells of rain as they head back out, dark bundle of clouds coming over the horizon. It's been awhile since they've had a rainy afternoon, wind having scattered white and yellow dandelions into the sides of their garden during the last big thunderstorm.

"We're getting the hang of this, right?" Naruto gently asks as they turn the corner that leads up to their street.

Hinata looks to him puzzled making him further go on.

"I mean being parents. We have experience now with Boruto, but it's different with girls at least from what I've seen with Sasuke and Choji. Are sleeping and feeding patterns going to be the same or will she be fussier?" Naruto wonders.

Hinata smiles, despite his earlier confidence and bravado at the hospital, Naruto's true anxiety was starting to get to him.

They were going to be a mother and father again, needing to teach Boruto too about being a nice big brother as Himawari began to take their attention...

He already seemed to be a bit confused at the new nursery coming up adjacent to his room, occasionally wandering into the space to take in the muted colors of pinks and violets along the walls and decor.

Hinata slips a hand to his cheek, stopping them in place. "You and I didn't have perfect childhoods, absent parents and adult figures in our lives that were too late to fix damage already done..."

She and Father had made amends though, the past couldn't be erased however they were moving forward positively now. He especially liked babysitting Boruto and even was preparing additional personal rooms in the manor for him and Himawari once she arrived whenever they wanted to spend the night.

There was much too they gained from exploring the remnants of Minato and Kushina's old letters for Naruto that had been stored out of sight for years in their old home that Jiraiya had managed to salvage before it was torn down. Letters that reminded their son they loved him before dying.

_'We love you, don't ever forget that. We wish we could watch you grow up, but know that your mother and I are watching you from the heavens.' -Love Dad._

They had taken the notes and photos and combined them with the pictures and toys Boruto and Himawari had given them once before in the alternate past timeline, full collections of all the personal items of their families now all together in a chest of memories.

However, none of Minato or Kushina's letters discussed Naruto as an adult with kids of his own.

Based on stories told of the pair to them by Kakashi and Jiraiya, they would've spoiled Bolt and Hima just as much as Hiashi did while keeping them in check should they raise Kushina's ire.

Naruto forces a laugh with a nod, reminded of them scouring through the newest baby books into the night during the late stages of her pregnancy with Boruto. The only other person they could go to for advice regarding parenting then was Kurenai-sensei who was already becoming a bit overwhelmed from Team 10 going to her and Asuma for questions as well.

"Thank you for loving me Hinata, for giving me a family." Naruto whispers.

Her eyes sparkle, face warming. "It's always been you I wanted, you know that. To love and spend days together like this."

Hinata presses their foreheads together then, smile widening. "We've learned a lot in these 2 years. No baby is the same, but from what we know of our time with our future selves so long ago Himawari **_is _**the calmer out of the two, but she'll have her moments too just like any baby."

Naruto grips at her against his cheek, joining their hands together as they continue walking along up to their door, pausing at getting his key out when he hears the familiar laughter of Boruto on the other side.

They'd figured he would be asleep after venturing through the park.

And Jiraiya twists the door open just before they can, holding Boruto out for Naruto to take over.

"I think I'm ready for a break from the kid now." Jiraiya grumbles, scratching a hand through his hair.

Hinata studies at where he's itching, peering then to the thin streaks of white wrapped around Boruto's tiny hands.

"Did Bolt pull out your hair?" She murmurs in concern, eyeing Naruto with a frown making him cough into his hand to avoid joining Boruto in snickering.

Jiraiya is silent for too long of a minute, giving them their answer.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He finally replies. '_Kid has much stronger grip than I thought!'_

Still, he can't get enough of babysitting him and eventually his sister too.

At least until Hiashi decides he wants to 'advise' him on better methods for watching his grandson and coming granddaughter, he was sure the Hyuga patriarch would want to have another talk with him again soon...

-x-

_It's my birthday weekend! Send reviews as we head for the grand finale!_

_As I said in my author's note at the top The Grandpa Wars of Hiashi and Jiraiya babysitting (this time with an older Boruto and Himawari) will be next with more snippets of how everyone's futures are currently in Boruto's era ( Itachi, Kakashi, the rest of the Konoha 11 being parents, etc). Stay tuned for the conclusion; these have been some of my favorite parts of this story to write out!_

_Please let me know your thoughts as always, even if it's just to say Hi! _

_Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow!_


	30. Epilogue Part 2: Our Grandchildren

_A/N: This is the finale, it's been a fun ride! Check out my author's note at the bottom regarding future stories! _

_Current Ages:_

_Boruto: 10_

_Himawari: 8_

_**Epilogue Part 2: Our Grandchildren**_

_**Boruto & Himawari**_

"But we don't need babysitters, you know! I'm 10 now; double digits! That means I'm perfectly capable of watching Himawari and myself for one weekend!" Boruto gripes.

It doesn't seem like Mom or Dad are listening to any of his points, happily continuing to double check their luggage and paperwork. Naruto finally glances his way though, arching a brow at his crossed arms and pouted cheeks.

"Right, and have you already forgotten how you nearly flooded the entire kitchen practicing water jutsu last month? The cost to repair the sink wasn't cheap you know." He remarks, pleased that makes him unfurl his arms as his shoulders slump in realization at the memory.

"That...That only happened once Dad! How about instead of having one of our grandpas come over Hima and I sleep over at Inojin's or Shikadai's house?!" Boruto continues throwing out various options. At least then they could play cards and discuss the various new video games about to come out, the weekend would go by before he knew it.

"No, I want to stay here! I don't like any of those games as much as you do Big Brother!" Himawari cries out, glancing back over to them in alarm.

Naruto only smiles, he had to give it to Boruto he really was trying desperately to get out of this. It reminded him of himself at his age in trying to get out of low rank missions. He could see why he had been seen as such an annoyance then, wishing Boruto would calm down like his sister currently resting on the couch helping Hinata look over everything.

"Maybe that can happen...next weekend! This weekend you'll be spending it with Pervy-Sage!" He declares.

Hinata blinks, turning away from zipping up their carry on luggage. "Wait Dear, I thought Father was coming to watch the kids..."

Naruto pauses, equally perplexed. "Ah, is he? Pervy-Sage had offered when I met up with him for lunch on Monday at Ichiraku's. I thought he and Hanabi were going to a session downtown on helping her prepare to be a team instructor at the Academy?"

Hinata shook her head, thinking it over for a moment. "Oh, that's next weekend. Father is looking forward to this. I told him about our weekend getaway for our anniversary a few weeks ago."

Naruto shrugged as he went over to her side, pressing a kiss to her head making her smile once more. "It's fine, they can just **_both _**watch them then in that case!"

'_What, no! That's a terrible idea!' _Boruto panics.

It was bad enough dealing with regular Grandpa's embarrassing stories he felt necessary to regal his friends with on top of his bear hugs, but Toad Grandpa **_added_** to that too with his known behavior around the village?! It would be impossible to escape from them both knowing their advanced skills in tracking and capturing with the one thing they always agreed on was trying (and failing) to understand his and Himawari's new and growing interests.

He would need switch to homeschooling now to save himself the pain of dealing with his classmate's looks after this...

And Himawari meanwhile doesn't seem bothered at all by any of this to help back him up, happily setting up her pink panda beside her on the sofa. The weekend promised sunny weather, perhaps both their Grandpas would take them out the park, the pool, the movies, the art shows, etc.

There was so much to cover from her list of favorite places!

"Papa, Mama; be safe! Take lots of pictures! Oh, and bring big brother and I back lots of souvenirs and candies!" Himawari calls out with a wave.

She could surprise them with a gift as well maybe, to show she was just as mature and knowledgeable as Boruto despite his current behavior.

"The train leaves at 1:30 pm Dear, we should get going." Hinata notes with a quick glance to their living room toad clock.

Naruto nods his agreement, doorbell ringing right on time. "Yup, that's probably one of them now!"

Hiashi greets him with a tiny nod and smile, gesturing to Hinata's sky blue sundress and his casual orange sweatpants and white T-shirt.

"You two are staying at that new Hot Spring Gardens and Resort: The Ruby Crown, correct? It's been so long since either of you have taken a proper vacation alone so please don't worry about anything here with the children or related to your work as Hokage and diplomat/hospital duties respectively." He notes before waving to his grand kids eagerly over their shoulders.

His eldest daughter looks just as happy and flushed as the day she and Naruto married, recalling how much over the past few weeks she and Hanabi have been marveling over the Hotel's gold and scarlet designs to the latest in style baths, spas, and room service she and Naruto plan to indulge in.

'_This anniversary trip could bring back more than just them being refreshed.' _He muses at watching his son in law happily tangle Hinata close with peppered kisses to her cheeks in excitement when he thinks he's not looking.

But for now he'll enjoy his two grandchildren, no matter how much one of them currently wishes he wasn't here going by his grandson's expression after he and his sister hug their parents goodbye.

"Yes, that's the right hotel Father. Now I know you already know their likes and dislikes in terms of foods and allergies, however make sure you they go to bed on time; no matter what Boruto tells you he can stay up past midnight!" Hinata advises before Hiashi ushers her and Naruto fully out the door.

"We'll be fine; enjoy yourselves." Hiashi reiterates.

As soon as they're gone though does he hear the sudden poof of a jutsu deactivating, pausing at seeing familiar long spiky white hair now in the corridor.

'_What is he doing here?' _Hiashi questions himself. He was sure Hinata would've mentioned Jiraiya stopping by.

"So, looks like your parents have just left out! You guys ready for this exciting weekend!" Jiraiya cheers out, enveloping the pair in a hug much to Boruto's chagrin and Himawari's delight as the ends of his hair tickle their noses.

"No." Boruto huffs when he manages to squeeze out of his hold.

"Yes! But you have to wait for other Grandpa to unpack and then we can head out." Himawari states and Jiraiya turns then to see Hiashi standing by the door, luggage situated by his side.

The two men look at each other, at least Jiraiya seems a bit puzzled as well.

And of course, neither Naruto or Hinata explained the **_other _**was coming before they left.

-X-

**_Hiashi_**

"So, that's how it is. Well, it's fine if you come along." Hiashi decides after Jiraiya explains what brought him here.

As long as he doesn't interfere with the scheduled activities he has planned for Bolt and Hima, he sees no reason why Jiraiya can't take part. In fact, the more company the better in this case if they resist any of his own ideas for fun.

But Jiraiya only narrows his eyes, smirking. "What did you exactly have in mind for them to do?"

His tone is mocking, goading him to list out what he actually has planned.

"I was going to take them to the zoo, museum-"

Jiraiya holds up a hand before he can continue, dropping his voice low as they head into the kitchen out of sight of the pair. "Hiashi, those are activities they liked as toddlers! Boruto is heading towards being a preteen, he likes those Ninja card games and role playing games now!"

"The what now?" Hiashi asks back, completely lost.

Jiraiya sighs, well Naruto had no idea what he was talking about either when he gave him suggestions of gifts to get Boruto for his birthday a month ago.

"We have to do a mix of things they like or Boruto will try to trick us with a clone or distraction! I know how much you love spoiling them with little gifts and what not and I do as well, but their interests are changing as they get older now." He explains.

Hiashi nods solemnly, he had to admit Jiraiya had a point going by seeing from the corner of his eye Boruto pulling out his phone to play with one of the many game apps he still didn't fully understand.

"What are you two talking about?" Himawari inquires, poking her head in to be in on the conversation. Even Boruto glances up, cobalt eyes equally marred with curiosity.

Jiraiya ruffles at her hair affectionately, Hiashi following after him back into the living room. "Just the top secret plans we have for this weekend! Right now it's a little after 2:00 pm on a Friday, I was thinking we check out the sights at the river walk. They always have booths set up there on Fridays along with some mini festival activities."

'_Would that interest them? That doesn't sound like anything at all that I thought they would like.' _Hiashi wonders. After all, Boruto had complained most of the games were for 'babies' the last time he had been out with him and the rest of the family to a downtown fair commemorating Founder's Day for Konoha.

"Okay!" Himawari beams, twisting right around to head upstairs to change.

Boruto meanwhile doesn't look even half excited, Hiashi pursing his lips thoughtfully before speaking up.

"I'm pretty sure this area you're referring to Jiraiya is also known to have performances by the center square and even have these new virtual reality games they've been having passing shoppers or tourists try out." Hiashi adds in.

And it's this that makes Boruto's eyes light up with renewed eagerness, rushing upstairs for his own room.

"Good thinking there! We can spend the rest of the afternoon there, grab some dinner, and then head back home." Jiraiya suggests.

Hiashi nods his agreement, retrieving his suitcase to head over to the guest room to unpack.

If this weekend was going to go smoothly, they were going to need to use teamwork!

-X-

**_Jiraiya_**

'_Wow, who knew there were so many woman vendors that set up shop here! Why didn't I think of this before?' _Jiraiya beams, proud of himself for recommending this spot. There's brunettes, blondes, and raven-haired beauties as far as the eye can see!

"Must you do that?" Hiashi hisses by his side, none too gently poking his sides with his elbow.

"Do what?" He replies back.

Jiraiya blinks innocently to add to his apparent confusion, Hiashi straining not to probably hit him with a gentle fist at his aggravated look. "Staring at all the women here like that! Honestly, can't you act your age?"

"Nope!" He replies cheekily before going back to taking in the colorful sights around them. Stand's banners pop out in bright yellow to neon green fonts, beckoning would-be customers closer. The air too sizzles with fresh stews boiling, of salts and spices he remembers from his journeys...

It's all here in Konoha now, the blending of cultures from every nation.

Boruto and Himawari run ahead, Himawari to the art booths and Boruto the VR experience a representative is hosting towards the end.

"You two, stay where your Grandpas can see you!" Jiraiya yells out, unsure if the pair even heard him as his voice gets swallowed up the cheers and noises surrounding them.

"Don't worry, those two look out for each other. Boruto especially if he believes Himawari is any danger, not that she even needs his help at times with how she's coming along with her training!" Hiashi brags.

Yes, he had seen first hand Himawari's byakugan activating, usually out of anger or extreme upset though she had gradually learned now how to activate it without her emotions flaring up.

Jiraiya gives Hiashi a friendly slap on the back, earning him another irked look from the man. The only time Hiashi's expression seems to change is mentioning his grandchildren's latest achievements melting his usual stoic expression.

"This is a mini festival, let's enjoy ourselves as well!" He exclaims.

Everyone is having fun, the Akimichi clan is having a food eating contest with Choji and his daughter leading while even the Inuzuka clan holds a mini adopt-a-thon for all animals in need of a home.

Hiashi arches a brow though, pearl orbs darkening back to the same air of the Hyuga clan. "You just want to get drunk and possibly make a fool of yourself flirting about."

Ouch.

"Geez, tell me how you **_really _**feel about me Hiashi!" Jiraiya chortles, insults bouncing right off him. They move about for a bit taking in music stores, sculptures, and various clothing and hodgepodge from every nation. He could get his favorite sweets from Kumo and Iwa here. Hell, maybe he he could even get Naruto and Hinata a sand themed creation from Suna if he did enough digging and haggling around that they could put in their living room.

A tugging on his sleeve stops them both from heading over to a vendor's wood carvings shop supposedly passed down from Hashirama's days, Himawari bouncing excitedly on her heels. "Grandpa, Toad Grandpa, I need your opinions!"

She leads them back to the art station, pointing between a oil canvas of a field of sunflowers to a smaller watercolor design of morning light resting along a forest river.

"They both look so pretty! I want to surprise Mama and Papa with one when they return from their trip!" Himawari explains.

"Do you have enough ryo Hima? If not, Hiashi and I can-" Jiraiya begins, but Himawari rapidly holds up a hand to cut him off, pouting her cheeks and stomping her feet in a way that reminds him of her Father.

'_Boruto may have both his hair and eyes, but Himawari looks just like him when she gets upset.'_ Jiraiya smiles.

"No Toad Grandpa, I have to buy it myself! I saved up my allowance from all the chores I did." She further clarifies and Jiraiya has to remind himself that Himawari is now 8, able to understand properly how to purchase items on her own and show off her creativity.

She's growing as fast as her brother, gleefully counting out her ryo having enough to buy a painting and snack for later. "I'll get something big brother and I can share at the food stands next!"

Hiashi points to the sunflowers after staring between the two images carefully, it was clan tradition to name the children after bright or sunny places/objects. Besides, the landscape had Naruto's favorite colors of orange splashed in along the petals and Hinata liked flowers in general. Granted, she hadn't planted any sunflowers in the garden in years after learning the toxins they give off killed the marigolds and poppies that had been nearby it.

Jiraiya pats his shoulder, gesturing that he'll go check on Boruto while he stays with Himawari.

As he walks along he sees many other parents and old colleagues, from Asuma happily carrying along a multitude of stuffed animals he's won for his daughter Mirai to even Kakashi and Itachi out enjoying the scenery with Gai and Sarada respectively.

"Enjoying this youthful weather too Jiraiya?! It's days like this that give me the energy to complete 100...no 200 laps around the city! Isn't that right Kakashi?" Gai boasts.

Kakashi for his part is too buried in his latest Make Out Paradise novel to respond to Gai's statement (one of his most loyal customers based on his subdued excitement for the movie based on his first series coming out at the end of summer), but he gives a small nod his way just to confirm he sees him.

Sarada catches his gaze as well, nudging Itachi who waves following Jiraiya's movements deeper into the crowds.

"Want to spend time with your friends?" Itachi inquires at seeing blond hair in the distance where Jiraiya is heading. This whole time he's been taking her around the target practice ranges and book stores without thinking she would want to be around kids her own age.

Her facial expression twists in annoyance seeing her classmates get so excited over silly character cards of famous shinobi, shaking her head. "Uncle, you know Boruto isn't my friend! He just happens to be in the same class as me."

_'I suppose Sasuke would be glad to hear that._' Itachi muses.

Lately in Sasuke's opinion at least, the boy has come up far too often at the dinner table to be a coincidence as she retold pranks or interruptions he had done in class that day. He'd even gone with him to see his former sensei Anko to ask her to keep an eye out for things which she only took half-seriously going by her smile.

_"The last time I saw Sasuke this serious was training him to prevent him from defecting, before we went to war...now his biggest concern is his daughter's skills and non-existent love life!" Anko snorts, rolling her eyes as Sasuke leaves out of her office._

_"It can't be helped, he wants to give her everything our childhoods never had." Itachi remarks._

_Anko nods at that, eyes moving towards the window where recess was going on down below. "Well, I'm not changing Sarada's homeroom class in the middle of the school year like he wants! Besides, whether he likes or not Boruto when he's being serious matches her in skill and intellect. What will he do if they end up on a 3-man squad?"_

They both already knew the answer to that: Go over options with Sakura then ask Naruto to change it immediately.

It was something to worry about for later though, he'd support whatever path Sarada wanted to go down and guide her as best he could the same way Shisui had done for him.

"That's fine, let's check out the clothing shops next then. You said you saw a jacket the other day that I might like." Itachi suggests with a grin, knowing not to drag the topic on. Sarada readily agrees smiling back, taking him by the arm to not lose him in the crowds.

-X-

Jiraiya meanwhile finds Boruto nowhere near the so called Virtual Reality experience or even near the video games stand, instead he is curled in the shade with Shikamaru and Sai's sons.

"What, how did you already get the Lord Seventh card?! I thought it was ultra rare!" Inojin questions, holding it up to the light to check it's authenticity. He hands it back with a sigh, burying his face into the grass.

Boruto snorts beside him, waving it off. "Sure Dad is a strong card, however even rarer is Uncle Sasuke's card! I haven't been able to find it even with all the packs I've bought."

'_What on earth are they talking about?' _Jiraiya wonders.

Only one way to find out!

He plops himself down right beside them like he was invited, looking at Naruto's likeness in the card's design. "Wow, he has an S-class rating. That must mean I'm like a Triple S; right?! Anyways, what type of card game is this exactly?"

Boruto looks horrified at his abrupt presence, smile cracking apart while Inojin and Shikadai gaze at him in equal surprise.

Shikadai peers between him and Boruto, slow grin marring his face. "Aren't you Boruto's other Grandpa? One of the legendary Sannin?"

"What are you talking about Shikadai? He's a complete stranger to me." Boruto answers sharply before he can answer, azure eyes cutting into him like glass silently asking why he's here.

Jiraiya gives him a secretive grin back, he should know by now he can't let an opportunity to tease him just pass him up!

Inojin scoffs, catching Boruto's glare in amusement before gazing back to Jiraiya. "Doesn't appear to be that way! Aren't you the same guy who's always trying to peep into woman's bathhouses and then requires urgent care from Sarada's mom Dr. Uchiha?"

"The one and only!" Jiraiya answers with ease, he even has the remnants of bruises from his escapade last weekend and of course the old scars from Tsunade to prove it.

"You can't say you don't know me Bolt, I still have that old photo of us dressed as toads from the costume festival all those years ago; remember?! We even won for best matched pair!" He continues, pulling out his wallet to show off the offending picture. It may have become worn to time now a bit of a murky gray with chipped edges, however it's obvious who they are as they beam for the camera.

And it's this that breaks the two out into full on laughter that Boruto actually **_is_** connected to this guy no matter what he says, Boruto's cheeks turning an angry red that could give his mom a run for her money back in her youth.

"Stop showing everyone that! Anyways, it's not something to be proud of being a dirty old man! Boruto hisses.

Jiraiya merely shrugs as he puts the photo away out of his reach to tear up, casting a look towards the sky. The sun was beginning to peek lower, vibrant streaks of amber and violets marking them closer towards evening. They need to get going before all the best restaurants get packed considering it's a Friday night, especially since neither he nor Hiashi made any reservations.

"Come on Bolt, Himawari and Hiashi are probably waiting on us so we can get dinner!" He advises, sitting up as he brushes blades of grass off.

He doesn't have to say it twice to get Boruto to follow.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya questions him as Boruto attempts to pull his jacket over his head like a hood.

He fixes him with a glare, face still crimson.

"Thanks for embarrassing me like that in front of friends! Ugh, maybe this is just a nightmare and I'll wake up soon to have Mom and Dad back at home!" He quips, tone laced with acid.

Jiraiya affectionately pats his head in response, kid was only drawing **_more _**attention to himself doing that. Boruto enjoys causing mayhem and teasing others just as much as his Dad did back in his heyday with silly pranks, he's only giving him a taste of what it's like to be on the receiving end of it a bit.

"You're welcome!"

-X-

_**Naruto & Hinata**_

"It's strange; we haven't received a call or text from any of them." Hinata notes, staring at the dark screen of her phone. After they had confirmed they had made it in safely and checked into the hotel there had been silence on their end, Jiraiya only responding a few minutes later to say they were heading for the booths along the river walk.

Nightfall approaches now, moon rising against the violets and reds of the fading sunset. They'd enjoyed the view with dinner, lounging beside the pool before heading back for their room.

And before she can ponder anymore on it though is her phone is gently whisked from her hands, tossed to the side of the bed out of her reach.

Naruto rests his head against her shoulder, feeling his devious grin thrumming right alongside with her pulse. "No news is **_good _**news in this case. This isn't the first time they've watched the kids after all you know."

He drops a kiss then to her collarbone while his other hand reaches to untie her robe, letting it fall open to palm and massage at her breasts drawing out soft moans of his name.

"Naruto, ah. Right there..."

Hinata melts just as he expects, breath quickening at his ministrations as his fingers trail downward pulling her legs apart. "We promised each other we weren't going to worry about Boruto or Himawari this weekend. They're responsible and independent enough to handle us not always being there in close range."

If there truly was danger, a messenger toad or bird would've been sent to them. That or a clone of Jiraiya or Hiashi directly asking them to return to the village to take back over as parents.

Naruto rests her back against the pillows and sheets, Hinata reaching and tugging at his own bathrobe. Pearl orbs sparkle with a mischief reserved only for him, restraining a groan as she pulls his boxers down letting his hardened member spring free. "I shouldn't be the only one becoming undressed."

"You smell like cedar-wood, the forests on a misty day." She hums out, fingers tangling into his still damp hair. She takes in the smell of his body wash and lotion before resting herself on top of him to start things off. Hinata rocks into him slowly, lavender meeting blue eyes silently telling each other what the rest of the night will entail.

Naruto smirks before grunting, hands guiding her hips allowing for him to go deeper, to bury into her warmth.

"I know it's your favorite."

-X-

**_Hiashi_**

'_I made the right decision.' _

Hiashi repeats the phrase over in his mind, he knew Thunder Burger would be Boruto and Himawari's top choice for food (as it always is), though perhaps he should've forced a different choice going by how long they've been here now.

Jiraiya yawns beside him, muttering under his breath how late it's getting before leaning his head against his palm to observe as they reach the second hour mark of being in this restaurant. He's watched patrons come and go as the night wanes on, definitely not how he expected this day to end on. "Boruto eats hamburgers the same way Naruto eats ramen!" He mouths out when Boruto isn't looking their way.

This bill is going to be higher than what either of them want to really think about.

His main concern right now though is that Boruto will pay for all this eating later when he's sick to his stomach or jumpy, unable to sleep.

Himawari rests in his lap, sapphire orbs hardening in impatience.

"Big Brother, hurry up! I'm getting sleepy." She complains.

"Then sleep; Grandpa doesn't mind you know! You need more sleep than me anyways being the baby of us all." Boruto advises.

Hiashi clicks his tongue, giving his grandson a reprimanding look that withers him to finish up his meal quickly or everything he had would be thrown away.

_'Such a poor choice of words...'_

Because Himawari's eyes sharpen, blue washing away into white.

"I'm **_not_ **a baby!" She snaps at his comment, loud enough for a few of the waitstaff and other customers to glimpse their way.

Great.

Jiraiya stiffens uncomfortably beside him while Hiashi pats at her back to soothe her; the worst tempers and flare ups between the siblings came out of little fires like this if they weren't put out fast enough.

"You're the youngest one here so technically, you **_are _**the baby." Boruto emphasizes after a moment, egging her on just enough for her to slam a hand down against the table knocking Boruto headfirst into his plate.

"Maybe **_you're _**a baby if you can't even eat your own food properly." Himawari hmphs just as Boruto flicks a ketchup laced french fry right at her face in retaliation.

All hell breaks loose then.

Pieces of hamburger scatter across Hiashi's vision, grabbing both of the two by their arms while Jiraiya pins their legs with his hair.

And it's then the manager of Thunder Burger steps in, taking in ketchup, mustard, and whatever else has morphed along their clothing to the table and floor.

Hiashi already knows what is coming from his ire, gray hair even seeming to stand on alert.

"It's getting near closing time and telling by your current states, you all should be heading home too." He advises with barely veiled politeness.

"He/She started it!" Boruto and Himawari point at each other as soon as they're back into warm night air.

Hiashi attempts to rub away the beginnings of a coming migraine, opting for a glare that quiets the pair down instantly. This was **_supposed _**to be a simple way to end the evening...

"This was bound to happen, they're good kids but its hard to keep up with having the image of perfection being the children of the Hokage and a prominent Hyuga clan member." Jiraiya considers quietly.

"What would you have suggested then?" He questions back.

Jiraiya points in the direction of the night markets, Hiashi already knowing where he's referring to then.

Ichiraku's.

"Boruto doesn't like ramen the way Naruto does; you know that!" Hiashi hisses, barely keeping his voice low.

"Well, he just wasted half of those hamburgers he loves so much starting a food fight. Or better yet, we could've gone to a neutral location." Jiraiya counters.

'_Tonight was only a setback. The rest of Saturday and Sunday can go according to plan.' _Hiashi decides to himself.

Jiraiya must be thinking the same, he normally isn't this silent unless deep in thought.

"So based on the fact that we did one activity today I decided on that went very well and we went with your suggestion for dinner which went...kind of terrible, no offense! I say for the rest of this weekend we just do what **_I _**suggest!" Jiraiya decides eagerly after a moment of contemplation.

The dull throbbing of a coming headache returns tenfold, perhaps he could just incapacitate Jiraiya here and now with a gentle fist...

But he would see it coming, Jiraiya **_is _**renowned for more than just being a pervert when it comes to his skills and intellect for battle. Losing his arm against Pain all those years ago **_hasn't _**taken away his keen sense of awareness to his surroundings and having a proper way to fight back or defend himself if need be.

"That's not going to happen." Hiashi retorts, enough teetering anger and sharpness to his tone for Jiraiya to stop his joking at least for now.

He still has a whole two days or so left to deal with him for his grandchildren's sake.

And this fiasco has only strengthened his resolve to make sure the rest of the weekend goes smoothly, tonight is the last mistake he'll make when it comes to activities with the kids.

Especially to have Jiraiya make a mockery of his ideas!

-X-

**_Naruto & Hinata_**

"Hello?" Naruto calls out to the quiet living room.

This wasn't the type of greeting they expected upon arriving back: total silence.

'_Where is everybody?' _They think in unison.

Naruto gives Hinata a confused look, Hinata activating her byakugan to look around.

"They must be upstairs." She determines after a moment and indeed they soon hear the pattering of footsteps coming hurriedly down.

"Mom, Dad, thank goodness you're home!" Boruto cries out in relief, latching himself to their legs.

'_Wow, when's the last time Boruto ran to **me**_ _for a hug?' _Naruto considers, not that he isn't going to make the most of this rare opportunity by affectionately squeezing him back in return.

He lowers himself to his level, checking him for any scratches or bruises though there's nothing that stands out to him or Hinata.

"I'm okay Dad, nothing happened to me." Boruto voices, shifting away in laughter at his poking.

"Alright then, so what's going on here? Cause some sort of prank or trouble you can't get out of?" Naruto asks.

Boruto gives him an indignant look, joy at seeing him melting into annoyance. "Hey, why are you assuming **_I _**did something?!"

Naruto and Hinata glance to each other before back at him making him fidget. They had spent the weekend trying not to think of ways he could misbehave or raise Himawari's ire, luckily distracting each other one way or another before they could slip up in the forms of massages or long kisses. "It wasn't me this time Mom and Dad; honest! Toad Grandpa and Grandpa started it!"

'_Started what?' _Naruto and Hinata wonder.

Today was supposed to be the **_easiest_**, the pair would only need to watch them for a half day making sure they had a proper breakfast and lunch. While today was warmer than the past few days, they still could've gone out for a bit to enjoy the forests for a mini trip or have gone fishing taking in the dark turquoise hue the rivers became around this time of year.

Himawari needles her way in at their closeness having bounded the stairs after her brother, nuzzling into Naruto and Hinata as well.

"Papa, Mama! I got you a sunflower painting Toad Grandpa helped me hang up from a festival we went to on Friday! We had so much fun staying up late eating popcorn, watching movies, dancing on the sofa, and now Toad Grandpa challenged Grandpa to beating his high score in Boruto's Ninja Fury Coliseum game!" She explains in a rush, still giddy and hyper with most likely remnants of sugar in her system.

Boruto groans beside her, gesturing to his room. "Make them stop Dad! What if they spoil the adventure mode by somehow activating all the secret quests and boss fights against the dragons before I get there?"

Naruto has no idea what he exactly means by that, amusement lying far more in seeing what exactly Boruto is describing.

Because despite Boruto's theatrics over his grandparents, the duo are just sitting in front of his old mini TV, concentrated looks upon their faces as they rapidly tap at buttons on their controllers.

"You two doing okay?" Naruto gestures with a wave.

Jiraiya spares him a brief glance and Naruto winces at seeing the dark luggage of bags underneath his eyes. "Fine kid, will be **_better_** once this old guy beside me gives up!"

Hiashi simply scoffs, creating some random combination with the control buttons that K.O.'s Jiraiya's virtual player. "You were saying on giving up? Now that I've won I say we go with an egg rice breakfast to keep things simple. I've made it for Boruto and Himawari plenty of times before and they loved it."

"Father, it's almost lunchtime now." Hinata cuts in, frowning at his equally worse for wear look.

"Best two out of three! I still think Boruto and Himawari would prefer this new brunch restaurant close by that serves a mix of regional cuisines!" Jiraiya challenges back.

How long have they been sitting here competing on things to do with the kids? Clearly Boruto and Himawari got bored enough to go make their meals themselves and find other ways to be entertained without leaving the house. Going by Himawari's earlier statement, this was probably the last activity done that they got too caught up in.

Naruto gestures Hinata and the children back out (he'll get Hiashi and Jiraiya out later after feeding them a proper lunch), congregating them back at the kitchen table. Naruto and Hinata peer to each other as they take a seat, silently communicating a joint decision.

"Papa and Mama have decided based on this experience that next vacation, we'll just travel **_all _**together!" Naruto announces.

And the azure eyes of their children light up eagerly, both looking ready to pack their bags for another adventure that will take them out of the boundaries of Konoha.

Or this time period.

"The most exciting things do happen when we're all together." Hinata hums, leaning onto Naruto's shoulder remembering that it was a stormy day that started this all ultimately leading them to this new present day Konoha by stopping so much events from happening.

Naruto nods his agreement, squeezing her close at having the same line of thought. It was during that brief chaotic period of seeing their older counterparts on top of **_everyone's_ **interest in either wanting the duo dead or forcing answers out of them that they learned so much and trained to become stronger. Those lessons and secrets gained that began on an alternate yesterday morning brought them to this perfect today.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" He chimes back.

-x-

_The End._

_Ah, another bittersweet conclusion! I want to once again thank Kurotanbo for providing me with this story idea. It was quite a challenge at times to write while weaving in suggestions and ideas and while I did get disheartened a bit along the way, I hope overall you enjoyed it along with the rest of my readers new and old. I hope I was able to bring a smile to your face! _

_This was a very fun story idea, I know it's not perfect and I would probably fail a difficult Naruto quiz though I made it to the finish line so that counts, right?! I'm open to future story challenge suggestions just send me a message as long as they're reasonable and I can imagine an ending to them so I don't end up stuck. Doesn't even have to be for the Naruto fandom if you have a burning idea!_

_I have no current story ideas plotting about in my head except to write a collection of Uzumaki family one-shots or just move on from the Naruto fandom to explore other areas and animes that I like. I prefer writing multi-chaptered stories at the moment so that one-shot idea has just been drifting in the back of my mind. _

_Please let me know your thoughts overall on the story, I do want to keep improving my writing!_

_Big thanks and love to all my silent readers, followers, and all the supportive reviews given for this story and my other works; never dreamed it would get so popular! Check out my other completed NaruHina stories if you haven't already!_

_~Midnight Rain19_


End file.
